Where Do We Go From Here? Series
by Littleotter73
Summary: Now that the Hellmouth is closed, what's next? Chapter 42 is now posted. Love the feedback and thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1  Aftermath

Title: Chapter 1: Aftermath of the Where Do We Go From Here? Series  
Author: littleotter73  
Disclaimers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and other companies. I am just borrowing the characters and placing them in my own stories based on the show. I am not making any money from my writings.  
Spoilers: Set immediately after the series finale "Chosen"  
Pairings: B/G  
Rating: FRAO for the series, FRT for this chapter (guessing)  
Summary: Now that the Hellmouth is closed, what's next?  
Dedication: To my brilliant beta Cat, who is making me a better writer, keeps me honest, and won't let me get away with anything hinky... not "a bit"!

WDWG - Chapter 1: Aftermath

The small band of survivors looked out over the giant cavern that used to be Sunnydale. All that was left of their seven year guardianship over the Hellmouth was their comradeship, their memories, and a few injured Slayers in the back of the school bus they commandeered for their escape. They won, but so much was lost along the way.

As usual, it was Faith who finally broke the silence, "I'm going to check on Robin," she said, her characteristic flippancy gone.

Dawn turned to join her. "I'll check on the others," she volunteered.

The core Scoobies nodded but continued their hushed contemplation. Giles moved closer to Buffy squeezing her shoulder in that comforting gesture he hadn't used in a long time. Xander and Willow moved closer too, and with tearful eyes the small group hugged each other desperately. They truly made it!

The Englishman was the first to pull out of the embrace, "We'd better move on. We must find aid for Robin and the injured Slayers as well as somewhere to settle for the night."

With that he headed back to the bus and Buffy immediately felt the loss. She hadn't realized before just how much she missed his presence, his guidance in her life. They had been so... disconnected the last two years. The Slayer glanced at her two friends still caught up in a comforting hug. They had _all_ been so disconnected over the last two years. So many things had gone wrong leading up to the final battle, but as usual the Scoobies had focused and beaten back the First despite enormous losses. Spike, her champion, saved the world. Anya had found her redemption in her sacrifice, but had broken Xander's heart in the process. So many of the Potentials - no, Slayers - were dead, several of whom she hadn't know at all. And now Sunnydale was gone. No comfortable home to return to. No cemetery where she could visit her mother's grave. No memories of her previous life. Nothing. She looked out over the great cavern again.

Noticing her reverie, Xander tried to lighten the mood, "Think they'll have an explanation for this one?"

"What? The great quake of '03?" Willow asked sardonically.

The three Scoobs exchanged lopsided grins before walking back to the bus, once more ready to face the future.

The drive was uncomfortably long and they weren't able to find a hospital or urgent care center. They did, however, stumble upon an abandoned strip mall with a camping store and a supermarket. The group grabbed clothing and necessities and afterwards, Buffy, Faith, Xander and Giles procured camping supplies, food, water, Gatorade, and first aid supplies for their troupe since it was getting late and they still hadn't found a motel or shelter for the evening. If they hadn't been transporting injured warriors, they probably could have made it to L.A., but the uneven ride could cause more harm.

They were only about 30 minutes from the place Giles took the potentials on their retreat a few weeks back, so it was decided that this would be the best place to set up camp. Xander drove the bus for this leg of the journey and Giles made his way over to where Willow was sitting.

"How are you holding up?" He queried quietly. He knew of her doubts about casting the spell to call the Slayers and what effect it might have on her. She had come a long way from her Dark Willow period, but still harbored fears that the magicks would overtake her again. Instead, she had come through it knowing the utter joy of connecting as one with the earth forces.

"Still buzzin' from the casting, but ok, I guess. You?"

"I'm fine." He dismissed. "We'll need to tend to the wounded first thing. You think you can help with that? I thought you and I might help where we can with some healing spells."

"Sure, but I don't know how much I have left in me tonight."

"You'll do fine. We've already triaged and know who needs the healing magicks the most. They will be our main concern. The rest we'll just clean and bandage up and allow for the Slayer healing to kick in." He replied.

Giles gave Buffy a surprised look after she moved up several seats and sat next to Willow. Discerning his acknowledgement, she suggested, "We should probably plan to stay a few days at the campsite to allow for recovery. Then head into L.A. once we know folks are stable enough to travel again." Shifting her gaze over to where Faith sat cradling Robin's head in her lap, she asked in a lower voice, "Think he'll make it?"

Giles looked into her mossy green eyes, his jade ones softening, "I think so." Abruptly, he got up and moved amongst the other Slayers to check on them, not sure how to react to Buffy. So much had happened between them, not just since his return with the Potentials in tow, but since he'd left after her resurrection. While they had made up after he came back to confront Dark Willow, things had remained strained. They just couldn't get their relationship back to the comfort level they had before her confrontation with Glory... before she died. He shuddered at that painful memory. Recently, he'd found himself again at the sharp end of her temper and shut out of her life after the whole mess with Spike and Robin. Yes, he'd been in the wrong, but he couldn't understand her obsession with defending the vampire. In the end, she'd been right, of course. Spike had been needed. Giles rubbed his neck tiredly. If she'd only tried to explain, but she'd just gotten defensive and shut him out.

Buffy's confused eyes followed him. She couldn't understand why Giles was pulling away, but she felt the need to talk to him, to take comfort from his calm demeanor. She would try again later when things settled down a bit. Willow took Buffy's hand, "He just needs some time," she said reassuringly.

"We all do." Buffy returned quietly.

Just then Xander turned the bus down a small road and a few miles later, they arrived at their destination. Those who could help, set up camp. Tents were pitched, sleeping arrangements assigned, and cots were set up in the mess tent which became the hospital for the wounded. Xander and Giles helped Faith move Robin out of the bus and into the makeshift sick bay. The Watcher called Willow over so they could start the healing magicks on the former principal while Dawn and Kennedy started tending to the rest of the wounded. Buffy started a fire and Andrew stepped up to prepare something for dinner. Night fell quickly but the moonlight was enough to see by and Buffy watched as her mentor stepped out of the hospital tent and headed into the wilderness by himself.

Giles desperately needed to quiet the thoughts racing through his head. They had just come through a battle unlike any they had fought before. The Council was decimated. Were there any Watchers left at all? Could the irony be that now there was one Watcher for an untold number of Slayers out there? God, he was tired. But he couldn't stop thinking any more than he could stop breathing. He had lost many friends in the Council. Hell, he had lost family in the Council. And he hadn't grieved, there hadn't been time. It had all been compounded by the stress of the last several months and returning to a Buffy who constantly pushed him away or outright ignored him. He paused and leaned against a rock pushing his hands deep into his pockets. Everything was in turmoil. Remembering Buffy's command on the bus, Giles steadied himself, and agreed she was right: first things first, take care of the wounded.

"If I had a penny, I'd offer it, but then, I think that wouldn't be enough for your thoughts, Watcher-mine." Giles jumped at Buffy's approach, pulling him from his musings.

He started at the use of the endearment. It had been a long time since she'd addressed him as such and very out of character with her recent behavior. He kept his place leaning on the rock for a moment and Buffy thought he might walk away again. Finally, he said, "Just reflecting at the moment. How are you doing?"

"A little stiff in the side, but doing ok. Slayer healing and all that. Quite the day we had," she understated, trying to draw him out.

"Indeed." Giles wasn't sure what to say. As his mind continued to race, he didn't even know where to begin with Buffy or even if he really wanted to. At a loss for words and realizing it wasn't the time for sarcasm, Giles tossed her a lob, "Robin will be fine, he just needs a couple days rest."

"Yeah, Faith hasn't left his side. Who'd have seen that one coming?" She grinned.

"I did." He said plainly, watching something beyond the horizon and offered nothing more.

The silence was too much for Buffy. She was hoping that now, after the renewed focus of the Scoobies to defeat the First, that she and Giles would have found their familiar camaraderie again. But clearly things were too awkward right now; still too fresh. She gave up and told him, "Andrew's almost done with dinner." With that, she turned around and headed back to camp. Giles straightened, let out a sigh, and followed her.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Kennedy started to talk of the battle, but Faith stopped her. Everything was too raw, the losses too great despite the victory. Xander made to stand up, but Buffy put her hand on his arm stopping him. She then stood, her Gatorade bottle in hand. "I'd like to say a few words and I know I am no good at this sort of thing, but I want to honor those we've lost along the way." Giles had been staring into the fire, but looked up at that. Buffy continued, "They died saving the world and we owe them for their sacrifice. I'd like to have a bonfire tomorrow and we can each say a few words in memorial." She raised her bottle of Gatorade, "To the good fight and to those who sacrificed!"

The Slayer was met with a chorus of "here here's" as they honored their fallen. Xander looked at her, nodded, and took her into a hug. She grabbed his hand and walked into the darkness with him. Giles watched the two go and set his focus back to the fire.

Buffy started once they were out of earshot, "How are you holding up, Xand?"

"I can't believe she's gone, Buff!" Xander choked out, "I miss her." He whispered. Buffy turned to him and wrapped him in her arms.

"I know... I know." She felt his body shake as he sobbed silently. Buffy wasn't sure how long they stood there as she held her friend and offered her support but by the time they walked back to the fire, only Giles remained. Before they got any closer, Xander motioned towards Giles and said, "He needs you. Just be there." Then he excused himself and headed to the tent he was sharing with Andrew.

Buffy sat down to the right of Giles, watching his face in the dancing fire light. She contemplated the different emotions washing over his handsome features and wished she could do the same for him as she had done for Xander.

"It's just us, you know. You can let your guard down if you want. I won't tell." She offered.

Giles looked over at her and attempted to redirect the conversation. "I am sorry about Spike."

She narrowed her eyes, grimaced, and looked into the fire. "Thanks." Silence hushed over them. This was not something she was ready to talk about. The vampire had been a point of contention for a long time. He took her cue and stared back into the fire.

"Are you going to talk to me, Giles? I kinda feel the avoidance thing and I'm not sure how to react to it."

"I'm not sure what there is to say right now, Buffy. It's all a bit overwhelming, actually."

"Can we start with that, then?" She queried.

"I don't know." He replied honestly. "What do you want, Buffy?" He pulled off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. She could hear the exhaustion in his voice.

Buffy knew at that moment that if she wanted things to get back on track, she was going to have to be the one to move things along. She closed the gap between them, but stopped a few inches from his side and kept her eyes on the fire. "I want us to be us again, Giles. Things have been so bad for so long. I thought things were good between us after Willow tried to end the world, but we stumbled somewhere." She turned and looked at him. His jaw was tight and his muscles tense.

"You know why, Buffy." He managed after deciding to pursue this conversation with her. He really didn't want to have it. Not now. It was almost too much.

She blew out a breath. "Spike."

"Yes."

"Ok. I admit. I could have done a lot of things better. Handling Spike was one of them." She threw him that bone.

He stood up, looked down at her, and steadied his voice, "You were right, Buffy, we needed him. I am sorry for your loss."

As Giles started to turn away, his Slayer spoke softly, "Please don't, Giles. I'm trying..."

He sighed. "Give me some time, Buffy. We can talk more when we're not so tired. It was a good thing well done today. I am proud of you... all." With that, he put a hand on her shoulder as an offering as he headed off to his tent.

She didn't know what to make of his evasiveness. She didn't know what to make of him. She turned and looked into the fire, tears welling up in her eyes. He had been there for her all the way through the seven year ordeal and now he had dismissed her. Her Watcher had softened the blow somewhat, but once again, she was alone. Not wanting to bother Dawn in the tent they were sharing with her crying, Buffy decided to keep vigil for the night by the fire, but the mesmerizing dance of the flames soon had her out like a light.

Giles tossed in his sleeping bag, not sure how to clear up the mess with Buffy. He knew he was still angry about Spike - and yet she'd been right, the blond vampire had been the champion. Spike had saved the world and Buffy had lost another lover. Was he being petty? Maybe he should be there for her, comfort her the way she needed, but he just didn't have it in him anymore. He felt petty and he felt selfish, but what about his losses? What about his feelings? Giles thought about what she had said. Yes, she was trying. He just wasn't sure he wanted to anymore. The worst part was that he knew there was a lot of work to be done to rebuild and restructure the Council, and he knew he needed her help with that. The new Slayers needed a Council to support them, and all he wanted to do was say bugger it all. Damn duty! As sleep started to come, he knew that at the very least he would have to mend some fences to make that happen.


	2. Chapter 2 Emotions

WDWG - Chapter 2: Emotions

Despite his exhaustion, Giles was up first. It was that time in the morning when the sky lightened, but the sun hadn't kissed it yet. He stretched and decided he needed to get up and take care of his usual morning routine as best as he could out in the desert. Leaving his tent, he noticed Buffy curled up in the camp chair by the fire. Had she not gone to her tent last night? She looked so peaceful sitting there with her head propped up in the palm of her hand, her blonde hair dangling down covering part of her face. It was times like these that Giles hated himself for his feelings. After all the pain over the years, he wanted impartiality. There was something to be said about Travers' approach - not getting involved beyond where one's duty lie. And he knew after their first meeting back at Sunnydale High that he could not hold her at arms length. There was just something about her that drew him to her in one way or another. He knew she would be extraordinary and he knew he would do anything he could to help her fulfill her destiny. Pulling himself out of his reverie, he went back to the tent, grabbed his sleeping bag, and draped it over Buffy, before heading down the path to answer nature's call. The desert bled it's heat away in the night and it had gotten quite cold.

Upon his arrival back at camp, Giles noticed that nothing had changed. He walked over to the hospital tent where Robin was resting comfortably along with Rona and two other girls. Satisfied with the progress of his patients, Giles moved over to the fire. It had almost burned out so he took some of the remaining firewood and stoked it, making sure that coffee and breakfast could be started later when the group started to stir. He would need to send someone out to gather some more later, especially if they were going to attempt to have a bonfire that evening. Needing warmth, he leaned in warming his hands and as he did so, he looked over at his Slayer sprawling in her chair as she warmed up. There was a world of possibilities open to her now. She could retire and be done with the whole mess - live that normal life she sought after so hard. She could travel the world, hell, she saved it, it was hers to explore. Or she could help establish the new council with him. Her input would be vital. Her personal experience, her knowledge, her physical gifts invaluable. Despite her shortcomings dealing with the Potentials, she was a very good counsellor from which the new Slayers could benefit. She wouldn't have to be in the line of fire anymore, he could finally keep her out of harm's way. Let Faith, Kennedy and the other girls take their turn on the front lines. Faith and Kennedy were up for it with unabashed enthusiasm. Buffy had accepted and embraced her calling but never wanted it. Giles rubbed his hand over the back of his neck and lifted his eyes to her face only to discover her watching him. He froze.

"You look like you are making plans, Giles. Care to share?" She whispered, not wanting to wake the others.

"Not especially, no." He responded dryly, directing his gaze back to the fire.

"Giles, I hate this. Please talk to me." Buffy pleaded as she got up from her chair and walked over to him. She squatted down, took his hand in hers, and looked into his eyes. "I can't do this without you." She whispered gently, harking back to a different time.

Giles straightened up from his perch on a log, but held her gaze. "Buffy, you haven't needed me for a long time. I am sorry that Spike is not here to help -"

He was cut off quickly, "This isn't about Spike, Giles. It's about us. We were a team and you are my best friend. Willow and Xander come first in each others' lives. That's how it should be with us - Watcher/Slayer. We can talk about Spike later. I want to fix what's broken here."

He raised his eyes and looked out into the distance, steeling his reserve. Watcher/Slayer not Giles/Buffy and whatever that would or could mean. He knew he needed to put things right with her; knew he needed her help in the future. He sighed. Once again duty came before his needs. He stood up, shoved his hands in his pockets, and faced her, "Walk with me, Buffy."

She jumped up, and in an attempt to lighten the mood, quipped, "Think there's a Starbucks and a Dunkin' Donuts down the way?"

A small grin started on his lips, "I didn't see any last night, but Starbucks are like mushrooms, they pop up overnight." He deadpanned and walked over to the supply tent grabbing a Gatorade for himself, a Red Bull for her, and a couple of NutriGrain bars for them both. "It's the best I can do at the moment."

She took the highly caffeinated beverage, "You are a god among men, Mr. Giles!" and they started down the path together. After a few minutes walk, they came to a rock formation.

Giles turned to Buffy, breaking the uneasy silence. "The ball's in your court, Miss Summers. I'm listening." He opened the cereal bar and took a bite.

"Okay." She blew out a breath and ran her hand through her hair in a gesture she had picked up from Giles. "I don't want to fight anymore. I didn't in the past. You and I both know life is way too short for us to behave this way after everything we've gone through. I don't know what this is all about. All I know is that we're in charge here and we need to be in sync."

"No, Buffy, you are in charge. You have made that very clear throughout this ordeal..."

"Hello! I believe you were in the war council with me the other evening! We wouldn't have gone through with all of this if it hadn't been blessed by you, Giles. Yes, I led it. I am the Slayer." She moved in front of him. "Giles, previously you _told_ me to take charge. I did. I messed up. I was voted off the island. You were part of that. It hurt badly, but it's over and done. I forgave and we need to move on."

"It's not that easy for me anymore, Buffy. I am not a robot to be turned on when you need advice and discarded when you feel you don't. Or worse: belittled or threatened when it's not the advice you want. I need more."

She closed her eyes wrapping her arms around her torso and leaned against the rock formation. She didn't want to see it, but she had done exactly that several times. Of course, his sarcasm and snarky remarks hit their targets, too. Resisting the urge to lash out and count his wrongs, she gently offered, "You're right, Giles. You deserve more than that. I'm sorry to have made you feel that way. Please, I meant it when I said you are my best friend. I miss you." She shifted into an open stance slightly defeated, her eyes pleading for his forgiveness.

She saw his gaze soften and rushed into his opened arms, finding the safety and security she longed for. The same feeling she got when she was in his arms after her resurrection and again when Giles came back to confront Willow in the Magic Box. She finally felt complete. How had she lost this?

Giles never felt more content than on those rare occasions he held his Slayer. Part of him hated himself for betraying his hurt feelings, but there she was, his beautiful Buffy in his arms. Away from everything - civilization, the problems of the real world, the others - he could pretend she was his. He felt her trembling in his arms and looked down. At that moment, he felt the front of his shirt dampening. "Buffy?"

"Sorry, Giles. I guess it's all catching up with me." She didn't let go, so he continued to hold her as the sky changed color to warm golds, oranges, and purples.

"Look, Buffy." He nudged her to show her the sunrise, without breaking their embrace. "It's a new day. We really made it. No more darkness. I promise." She turned her head, looked to the east and cried bittersweet tears. Giles held her tightly in his arms, periodically wiping away the errant droplets. He knew long before now that he wasn't going to let her go and that he would be there for her in any capacity she wanted him. She was his anchor and he was miserable without her. Their separation over the last two years had been so very hard on him.

After some time, she pulled back a few inches, "Your shirt." She said.

Giles looked down. His chest was thoroughly drenched but he didn't care. He looked at her, his left hand on her back rubbing lazy comforting circles. "Do you know what you want to do now, Buffy? The world is at your feet. You can do anything you want."

She let out a disbelieving laugh, "I don't know, Giles. I'm still somewhat shell shocked. I imagine we all are. Right now, I just want to make sure _we're_ ok. Then we should get the girls back to their families, if they still have them. See if we can get some money from an insurance claim on the house. But, the destruction will probably be deemed "an act of God", so there is little hope there. Then I'll need to find a place to settle and get a job so I can get Dawn back in school after the summer. Other than that, I was kinda hoping to avoid the whole responsibility thing for awhile. But I know that's a bit of a pipe dream." She couldn't let him down again by avoiding her non-slaying duties. She couldn't lose him again.

Her Watcher remained quiet in thought. The sun was up now and he reluctantly broke the embrace. "I imagine folks will start looking for us if we don't head back."

Buffy felt adrift for the moment, but steered the conversation back around. "Let them look, Giles. I'm enjoying the Watcher-Slayer bonding time. Do you want to continue down the path?"

"Maybe just a little further. We don't have enough water with us to go much further with the sun climbing." He compromised. His Slayer took his hand and led him along the way, lacing her fingers through his. He stared at their hands as he followed along, wondering what was going on, but enjoying the intimacy that went with it.

They reached an old stream bed against another towering rock formation. Buffy let go of his hand and they made themselves comfortable. They talked about recent events, including Angel's visit to bring her the amulet and how she couldn't let him be her champion. His calling was elsewhere. Spike had no other direction than what was happening with her in Sunnydale. The choice had been clear.

"Do you think you will go to Angel now?" Giles questioned almost through gritted teeth.

"No, I pretty much ended it. I don't know why, Giles, but I gave him a tiny bit of hope." Buffy admitted. "I guess after all we've been through, I just didn't want to see him hurt. He might see the crack in the door, but it will never open further. He was my first love. I guess you hang onto a part of that forever. But he's right, he's not getting any older. You'd think he'd mature some having witnessed so much in the past 200 and something years. His jealousy fit over Spike was rather pathetic."

Giles cringed, not wanting to discuss Buffy's past lovers. "And Spike?"

"Spike." She clapped her hands together once and looked around. "When the amulet went into sunburst mode, I walked over and told him I loved him." She noticed Giles stiffen in his stance. "He told me I didn't. And he was right. Not in the way he wanted me to love him. He was there for me, though, every step of the way."

"Leaders don't just surround themselves with yes-men, Buffy. They need to be challenged to succeed as well. Just because there is a differing opinion, doesn't mean that one is not there for you." Giles countered wisely, ducking his head, and placed his hands in his pockets.

"See, this is why I need you. To offer that kind of advice when needed." She grinned sheepishly.

"I seem to recall being threatened and turned out."

"Yeah, I suck." She whispered staring at her hands, tears forming in her eyes again. "I push against the ones that mean the most. Why do I do that, Giles?"

He looked at her as she raised her head imploring him with impassioned eyes. He pulled her into another hug. "I don't know, love. I don't know."

Buffy didn't miss the term of endearment. She stiffened somewhat in his embrace and looked up just as he was about to settle his cheek on top of her head, his lips a couple of centimeters away from hers. Feeling the tension between them, they leaned in further, breaths mingling while their hearts beat erratically. There was a slight hesitation on both their parts when they heard Dawn call frantically, "BUFFY? Buffy where are you?"

Buffy and Giles sprang apart and he immediately turned from her. 'What the hell was that?' he wondered running his left hand through his hair, right hand behind his back.

Buffy watched him straighten up, her heart pounding wildly, and felt horribly disappointed at the loss of contact. She'd been about to kiss Giles! She composed herself and called back, "Over here, Dawn."

"There you are. You didn't show up in the tent last night. I got worried. Have you seen... Giles?" Dawn asked slowing down as she caught sight of the Watcher a few feet away.

"Yeah, I stayed up and kept watch over the camp last night after talking with Xander about Anya. I was sorta juiced after all the action yesterday. I'll probably crash for a few hours later." She covered.

"Good morning, Dawn. Did you sleep well?" Giles asked politely approaching her, hands shoved deeply into his pockets, desperately avoiding eye contact with Buffy.

"I slept since I was pretty wiped, but sleeping on the ground blows. I think I found an indentation of a rock around my left kidney. We should have taken more cots." She complained. "Anyway, breakfast and coffee are on. Robin is up and walking around in some pain, Willow and Kennedy are arguing about something, and Andrew is melting down. Business as usual, I guess."

The three started the trek back to camp, the girls walking side by side with the contemplative Brit bringing up the rear. Buffy turned to look at Giles hoping to catch his eye and motion for them to talk some more, but he was watching the ground lost in thought.

Dawn prattled on as they walked back but neither Buffy nor Giles paid much attention. As they entered camp, they were surrounded and bombarded by questions of what was going to happen next. Giles walked past Buffy and Dawn, ignoring the younger Slayers. Xander handed him a plate with breakfast on it and he marched over to his tent, crawled in, and closed the flap. All eyes moved to Buffy who just shrugged, grabbed a cup of steaming coffee and walked into the hospital tent to see how Robin and the others fared, even though the only thing she wanted to do was rush over to Giles' tent and have it out with him. He'd been about to kiss her and she wanted him to. She'd had fuzzy feelings for him since before Riley left all those years ago. No, she admitted to herself, she fell for him at Prom, but the timing never worked out. She hadn't let herself think about him in that way in a long time. Maybe she acted subconsciously? No. She felt complete in his arms. It was such an amazing feeling, like waking up after a particularly harrowing nightmare knowing you were alive and safe. And what about Giles? What was he doing? Probably reacting to the extreme emotions of dealing with the First and suffering with a bout of survivors guilt. They would either ignore it or logically explain it away. That was their way. But, that was not what she wanted. She realized that she wanted him. She wanted everything.

Once in the infirmary, Buffy spoke with Robin and the injured slayers. Things were healing nicely and hopefully they could abandon camp for more favorable accommodations in the next day or so. As she left the tent, Willow tentatively approached.

"What's with Giles, Buffy?"

"Beyond the obvious? I'm not sure, Will. Look, I was up keeping watch and am beat. The coffee was weak and I can't keep my eyes open anymore. Can you wake me in a couple hours? Also, let the gang know so that the noise can be kept to a minimum. A tired Slayer is a -"

"Cranky Slayer." Willow finished. "Sure, no problem." She watched Buffy walk off as Xander sidled up to her.

"I feel a big bout of Watcher/Slayer angst heading our way."

"Yeah, kinda makes you miss the Big Brewin' Evil, huh?" Willow responded.

"Ya know, it kinda does."

Buffy crawled into her tent and took her pillow in her arms. Damn if these tears wouldn't stop. She had no idea what the hell was going on with Giles. Everything was in flux. She knew that things needed to be taken one day at a time, but she needed to look to the future as well. She needed her mentor. Her stalwart. Deep down she saw him floundering much like she was, and it was scary. Just as they seemed to be making headway into fixing some of the things that were broken in their relationship, a wrench was thrown into the works to complicate things. 'Oh Giles!' she thought as she finally reached the peak of her exhaustion and passed out.


	3. Chapter 3 Revelations

WDWG - Chapter 3: Revelations

Giles fared no better in his tent. The forced isolation caused him to replay the events of the morning and the night before. Was Buffy flirting with him? She took his hand as a lover would, not a friend or a daughter. She clung to him for dear life well after her crying subsided. And she was definitely going to kiss him. Maybe it was emotional overload from everything - but damn, it felt good. No. Better than good! He felt whole. Done analyzing her actions, he decided to seek her out and try to figure out what was going on. It did him no good to try to run anyway. He knew he'd never leave her again. Not like he once had. He would have no choice but to go to England and start rebuilding the Council. However, he would make sure that he would be available to her whenever she needed, and he would ensure that he had a permanent residence near her wherever she ended up. He was her Watcher. His place was with her. Somewhere along the line, he had forgotten that, but never again!

He exited his tent with his plate and brought it out to the cleaning station. One of the new Slayers came over to take it from him, but he gently waved her away. "No, no. I've got it, thank you. Go do whatever it is you girls do in your spare time." He then proceeded to wash and dry his plate and utensils.

"Hey G-man!" Xander called as he walked up, recognizing his father figure's patented glare reserved for that abomination of a nickname. "Wanna take the big yellow cheese wagon out for a spin to the strip mall and see what else we can find?"

"Did you see if we passed a liquor store back there?"

"Ha Ha, Giles, and so not with the funny. You okay?"

"Not really, but I am in no mood to talk about it right now. Let's head out and see if there is something we can do to make our stay out here more comfortable. Why don't you go notify Buffy what we are about, so that she doesn't worry when she sees the bus gone and doesn't find us?"

"I'll let Willow and Faith know. Buffy crashed out in her tent after checking up on Robin, Rona and the others. Seems the spoon didn't stand up on it's own in the coffee this morning or something." Xander joked. Giles didn't look amused, he only turned and headed towards the bus.

Xander sighed and went to let Willow know the situation. Andrew overheard and begged to be brought along, but after a little persuading and a detailed description of the Watcher in Ripper mode, the geek decided it would be best to tend to his comic book collection rather than get in anyone's way that day. Some tempers were flaring high with the heat and all the stress leading up to the battle.

XxXxXxXx

Noting that Giles was in a mood, Xander kept it to light conversation for a while. They returned to the grocery store and procured more water, sodas, canned goods, various personal necessities for the group, and a lot of extra bold coffee. Giles truly missed his tea, but looking at the selection and not having a proper kettle or tea pot, he figured he would have to stick with the black gold. They avoided perishables since there was no power to the store and most of the produce was rotting. Anything needing to remain cold was by now growing new life forms. Instead they decided to pick up a huge amount of the necessary junk food upon which teenagers and young adults seemed to survive during uncertain times.

Afterwards they headed to the camping store where they grabbed a few more cots, blankets, camp chairs, a couple more tents and more clothes just in case. Giles made note of the store owners making sure he would provide restitution once things returned to some semblance or normalcy. This little town was close enough to Sunnydale that it could very well remain abandoned, but either way, the owners deserved to be compensated. They also grabbed some hunting equipment in case they were happened upon by some unfriendly wildlife or residual nasties fleeing from the Hellmouth.

After a while, Xander decided he was feeling brave enough to talk about more than just the weather. "So, Giles, yesterday you talked a bit about having a lot to do going forward. What plans are you making in that big brain of yours?"

"Still mulling a lot of things over, Xander. You already know most of the issues. What to do with the current group of Slayers, what to do about the Slayers we don't know about yet, what to do about the Council, and what to do about our little family. I suppose we should sit down and discuss these things, but..." He trailed off.

"I take it from the drama we witnessed this morning that things aren't getting better between you and the senior Slayer?" Xander offered.

Giles sighed, "I honestly don't know. I don't even know where to start with any of this. I don't want to make plans without her." He and Xander exchanged a small grin. "We both know how well that will go over. And yet, she's holding back."

"She's waiting." Xander observed.

"On what?" Giles' voice raised half an octave in disbelief.

"You." And with that, Xander picked up some of the boxes and headed towards the bus knowing he had gotten the Watcher's attention. Giles stared after him dumbfounded, wondering what sort of insight the young man really had. He followed Xander out with his load of supplies.

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Think about it, Giles. She just created and executed a battle plan that put Alexander the Great and Generals Eisenhower and Patton combined to shame! She's a Slayer, a single parent to her sister, she came back from the dead twice and was ripped out of Heaven once by her best friends, she battled one of said best friends, lost her very best friend to Old Blighty," Giles winced, "and ended a seriously destructive love affair which resulted in an attempted rape, only to have said ex-lover come back to dump a huge load of guilt in her lap as he brought back his soul for _her_. She's beyond "fire bad, tree pretty" and yet, she's still trying to take care of everybody. She's tired, Giles. She'll do what she has to, but she's waiting for options. But, those options have to come from you, they won't mean anything coming from me or Will. If _you_ ask her to jump up and down howling like a hyena, she'd do it right about now."

"I wouldn't presume to tell her what to do, Xander. Buffy needs to make up her own mind."

"We have nothing left, Giles! There is no home for any of us to return to! It all imploded! You, at least have that. Look, I know you carry pain in your heart, too. I can see it. But, where do we go? How do we start over? Buffy, Dawn, Willow and me? Willow could find her parents, I guess. They are in Africa somewhere doing whatever it is that they do. But you know she won't. Mine... well... who knows. I tried to get them to leave Sunnydale, but they never listened to me before. And really, I can't even deal with that right now..."

Giles put his hand on Xander's shoulder. "I'm sorry. We can -"

"No, Giles. No! This is not about them. This is about _our_ family. We need to stay together. But mostly it's about you and Buffy. And you and Buffy need to kiss and make up." With that, he started the bus and headed back to camp.

Giles went to the place he was trying to avoid. Kissing. Buffy. Earlier. Of course he wanted it to happen. He'd just never believed it could. He sighed. And as always, Dawn had perfect timing. Could the whole issue with Spike have been about guilt? Had they not become lovers again over the last few months? He believed they had. He knew she spent the last few nights leading up to the battle with him. And yet, she said she hadn't been in love with the vampire. Giles looked at his hand, remembering the feel of her warm hand in his and the sensation of Buffy enjoying his embrace.

Watching the passing scenery, Giles realized that he had looked on the destruction of the Hellmouth as an opportunity, not as a loss - and in talking to Xander, he suddenly saw the impact of the destruction of Sunnydale through their eyes. The Scoobies now had nothing. They had to start over with nothing. When he asked Buffy what she was going to do earlier, he certainly hadn't expected the answer he received. He was expecting her to embrace her freedom and dreams, instead she was being pragmatic, trying to figure a way to deal with the harsh reality of the responsibilities still imposed on her despite the destruction of the Hellmouth. And still, through it all, she was playing the part of the General to her troop of newly battle tested Slayers and making an attempt to heal the rift with him. He looked out the window and sighed, 'What to do?'

XxXxXxXx

Buffy awoke to Willow shaking her shoulder, "Buffy, it's been a couple hours. You wanted to get up."

"Hey, Will." She said rolling over. Her face was still a bit puffy from crying earlier.

"Hey." Willow's eyes grew wide with concern as she saw the evidence of distress on her best friend's face. "Umm... are you going to be alright?"

"I don't know. There's nothing left anymore. It's honestly a case of never being able to go back again, isn't it?"

"We're not just talking Sunnydale here, are we?" Willow asked with her resolve face fully in place.

"No. We're not. We changed the world, Willow. You and me. Like that, we just changed it. There's no Sunnydale, no home. And at this time, countless Slayers and no active Hellmouth that we know of. I can't read Giles to know what is going on. I think he's as shell shocked as the rest of us and I'm not sure he knows whether he is going or coming at this point, but whatever it is, I just make it worse for him."

"Well, you know Giles. He's got so much rattling around in that hard head of his, he has to take some time to sort it out and I am sure that's not the case. You making it worse, I mean."

"He's gonna go back to England, Will." Buffy stated, her voice betraying the bravado she tried to show.

"Well, that's kinda where the Council is, or rather was."

"Yeah. I get that." A tear escaped and she violently wiped it away. She was sick of crying. "I guess I need some time too. I'm grabbing some supplies and heading out for a walk. I know the area, I won't get lost."

Buffy got up and left the tent with Willow on her heels. She immediately stopped dead in her tracks. The bus was missing. "Will?" She asked with some desperation as she scanned the campground looking for Giles.

"Oh, don't worry, Giles and Xander went back to the stores to get more supplies. They should be back soon." She noticed the tension in Buffy's shoulders ease slightly and watched as her best friend took off to the supply tent and then down the path. Well, now she understood some of what was going on between the Slayer and her Watcher... at least from the Slayer's perspective.


	4. Chapter 4 Declarations

WDWG - Chapter 4: Declarations

Once Xander and Giles returned, Faith and several of the Slayers came over to help unload the new supplies. Xander decided to play Quartermaster, having all the supplies moved over to the supply tent, and setting up a system to ensure that everyone got what they needed.

Giles headed towards his tent. He needed to check his overnight bag before gathering his courage to find Buffy. They definitely needed to patch things up. He knew it last night, he just didn't know how, then. His discussion with Xander had been enlightening, though. The boy - no, definitely a man now - had shown courage as he stood up to him and fought for their family. One way or another, he hoped they all could get some alone time to discuss the future.

Willow met Giles at the entrance to his tent. "Feeling better, Watcher Guy?"

"A little. I'm sorry I've been out of sorts." His left hand reached for the back of his neck as he brought his eyes up to meet hers. "Have you seen Buffy? I seem to owe her an apology as well. I've been somewhat boorish."

"She decided she needed to get out of Dodge." Willow explained. Giles tilted his head and pursed his lips. "She went for a walk saying she knew her way around and would be back in a bit. Don't worry, she brought along some water and snacks. She'll be ok." Willow watched as Giles entered his tent, grabbed something and put it in his back pocket. She continued offering him some intelligence, "We talked, she's afraid you're going back to England again."

"You know I'll have to."

"Giles..."

"Don't worry, Willow. I understand what you are saying, but it will never be like the last time. Never again." He promised in a soft tone. Then he looked at her, touched her cheek and nodded towards Xander, "He's hurting and not just for Anya. He doesn't know if his parents..."

"He's shut down for a while, Giles. He had some time with Buffy last night and he'll talk more when he's ready. Don't worry. Let him care for the girls. He needs that." Willow explained. Giles nodded and headed off down the path in search of Buffy.

He found her by the stream bed they were at earlier in the day and watched her from afar. Buffy was seated on a rock, her right knee tucked up under her cheek and one arm wrapped around the knee. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. As he approached closer, he saw that her eyes were closed and the tear streaks on her cheeks dry. He made sure he could be heard, not wanting to surprise her.

When her eyes opened, he held out a small stuffed pig as a peace offering, "I thought maybe Mr. Gordo would serve better than a penny."

Buffy's expression softened as she took her childhood friend from him and hugged it to her chest. "I thought everything was lost."

"I, uh, I took a few minutes while you were packing the weapons and helping the girls prepare before the battle to grab a few things I thought might be important." He pulled something out of his back pocket and handed it to her.

"My passport?" Buffy looked over the document.

"I thought it might be needed at some point." He settled on the rock next to her and turned, taking in her eyes, "Come home with me, Buffy. To England. To rebuild the Council." His voice lowered a bit, "I can't do this without you, either."

She stared at him for a few moments before asking, "What about Dawn, Xander, Willow... the Slayers?"

He took her hands in his and looked at them. It still amazed him after all these years how tiny they were, how petite she was for such a huge calling. "I need to know what _you_ want first, Buffy." He raised his eyes to look into hers. "Then we can focus on the rest." His voice was calm, thankfully not betraying the absolute terror he was feeling on the inside.

Buffy shifted her body towards him, relaxing into the calm atmosphere he created. This was her Giles, her rock, the man she had been searching for. "I'm sorry about the Council. Did you lose a lot of friends?"

"Several... and some family, too." He admitted, shifting his gaze to focus out over the rock formation.

"Oh, Giles!" She reached out and touched his cheek. Unconsciously, he closed his eyes and leaned into her caress. "Who?"

With his eyes still closed he took a deep breath, "Several of my friends, two of my cousins, my father," he slowly opened his eyes, found hers and barely whispered the next three words, "and my sister."

He saw her shatter through the vast liquid pools of her changeable eyes, "Oh, God! I am so sorry! I never asked. I never..." She stood up, wanting to bolt, but knew she wouldn't abandon him now by doing so. How could she have been so callous? How was it that she'd never asked after his family when he showed up on her doorstep after the Council was destroyed? Yet, at the time, she felt that if something was wrong, he would have let her know.

Giles had told Buffy about his family after she lost her mother. They ended up talking late into the evening a few days after Joyce's funeral and he'd spoken of losing his mother at fourteen to an aggressive form of cancer. He and his older sister Miranda had been home from school and university respectively during the summer holidays, watching their mother's decline. Within two weeks of him coming home, she was gone. The loss of their mother had been too much for their father. He couldn't cope with the loss of his wife after losing his Slayer so many years before and threw himself into his work on the Council Board. It was Miri who took charge and helped Giles through his grief. Miri who found him after Randall's death and brought him back to the Council, sponsoring him when there was little support for him amongst the Board. He succeeded because of his sister and now she was gone.

Giles watched Buffy's reaction and tightened his grip on her hand trying to focus on the organization and not the individual losses to ease some of his pain, "Buffy... don't. Don't. The Council was an entity that refused to offer us the support we needed throughout the years. It's destruction, while unfortunate..."

"An entity comprised of people, Giles! People were killed. No... assassinated! People you loved and cared for. Oh, God! Miri, Giles! I should have been more sensitive. I..." Tears welled up but did not fall. She couldn't let them fall. Not yet. She needed to be strong for him.

"Buffy, it's past. There were circumstances both here and in England that were more dire. We had to press on. We'll have our time to mourn, starting tonight with your bonfire." Giles explained, tears threatening to spill. "I don't want to talk about this right now. I want to finish the conversation you started last night." He pulled her down to sit beside him, circling the back of her hand with his thumb and gently brushing a strand of hair behind her ear with the other hand. "I want to talk about us."

She shivered, looked up, and saw his heart reflecting in those beautiful eyes she missed with all her soul. They were a deeper green now, not quite emerald, but darker than his usual shade with the amber patch in his left eye taking on an odd glow in the desert light. She moved closer in and he shifted to meet her halfway. Their eyes closed and their lips met tenderly. Buffy moved her hands up to his chest and around him to caress his back. Giles threaded his through her hair, cupping one hand at the nape of her neck and bringing the other back to her cheek. Their kiss deepened with more passion, both pouring their hearts into it for the other to take. He ran his tongue lightly along her lips and she parted them eagerly, allowing him to stroke her tongue with his. The kiss lasted for several minutes as they explored their passion, leaving them slightly winded when they finally broke apart. Giles rested his forehead against Buffy's.

"Buffy, love, tell me this is real, that you want me. But be sure to know your heart. Because if you only mean for me to be a replacement for Spike, love me enough to let me go. Just know that I love you with the very fibre of my soul and I will be here for you always." He closed his eyes tightly hoping he hadn't misread her.

She backed slightly out of the embrace to face him, touching his cheek. He opened his eyes at her caress and she lovingly circled her arms around his waist, "I told you this morning, Giles, I didn't love Spike. It was over before you and I talked in the Magic Box last year. This is so very real and I want you! God, Giles, I've been in love with you for a long time, but I just boxed it up and put it away. I figured happiness wasn't something I was going to get this time around. I messed up so badly... I don't deserve..."

"Sshhh, my love." He pulled her back into his arms, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head, feeling at peace for the first time in his life. She loved him! With that knowledge, he knew they would make it through the pain and the hurt of the past.

They sat in silence, content in each other's arms. After a while, Buffy answered Giles' question, her voice soft yet strong, "Giles, I want to go home. Please, take me home."

He drew in a ragged breath of relief, raised her chin, leaned down, and lightly brushed her lips with his. "As soon as we can." He stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers. She reached up and covered his hand with hers and brought his palm to her lips, placing a light kiss upon it.

"I love you so much, Giles." The Slayer declared breathlessly. She was drained both emotionally and physically, but happier than she felt she had a right to be. Watching a smile come to his lips, her heart leapt from her chest. It had been so long since she'd seen a genuine smile on his face.

"And I, you, Buffy." He gently moved her down to the base of the rock they were sitting on, now sitting against it. She positioned herself so that she sat between his legs leaning against him with his arms around her, their fingers laced together. "This is nice." He whispered leaning his cheek against the top of her head. and she tilted her head back and to the side to capture his lips.

They spent the next hour enjoying the solitude of their sanctuary and relishing in loving kisses and gentle caresses. Giles looked down at their entwined hands raising them to kiss her knuckles, "I imagine it's getting late and we should make an appearance back at camp. That and I think my arse fell asleep."

Buffy turned towards him and giggled, placing a kiss on his chin. "Do I need to rub it to get the blood flow started?" She asked, standing up and offering Giles a hand.

Giles blushed a deep crimson red and lifted an eyebrow at her unintentional innuendo. "Buffy!" He admonished, before starting to giggle uncontrollably. In fact, he snorted and fell back against the rock, tears escaping from his eyes. Buffy, at first horrified at her slip, watched him and once she started, she couldn't stop laughing. Every time there was a bit of a lull, one would look at the other and they would start back up again.

Finally, Buffy calmed down enough, "Oh Giles! I think we should head back now."

"Quite." He put his arm around Buffy's shoulders and she looped her arm around his waist as they walked back up the path to camp.

Before they rounded the bend that brought them into view of the camp, Buffy stopped, took his hand in hers and looked up into his jade colored eyes, "Promise me we'll talk about Miri and your dad soon?"

"We have all the time in the world, love. I promise." He leaned down and kissed her lightly. They entwined their fingers and Giles put his right hand into his pocket as they walked back into camp.


	5. Chapter 5 Duties

WDWG - Chapter 5: Duties

Faith, leading a Tai Chi training session to keep the girls occupied, noticed the Watcher and his Slayer holding hands finally looking at peace in each other's company, and catching Willow's eye, nodded discretely over to the couple. Willow gave a satisfied little grin and went about her prep work for the dinner.

As they entered the area, Giles dropped her hand and motioned towards the infirmary. Buffy responded with a small smile and headed over to join the girls in their training, taking her place next to Faith.

As he entered the infirmary tent, Giles walked over to Robin, who was getting ready to take a walk around the encampment for a little physical therapy. "How are you feeling?"

"Pain's mostly gone, but I feel weak." Robin responded. "And lying around on a cot is not helping the situation."

Giles smiled, "A bit restless, then." A statement more than a question.

"Definitely. Hey, listen, Giles, I um, I was wondering, you know, about Faith..." Giles looked at Robin, but remained silent, "She's paid her debt, right? I mean, she needs to be free and fighting. It's the best thing for her right now." Robin watched her from the tent. "I need to take her to where she can be most effective, to fight the evil."

Giles leaned back against a table and crossed his arms. "We'll make sure that things are all clear with Faith. What do you have in mind, Robin?"

"I've had nothing to do but think the last 24 hours, Giles. I want to take Faith and a few of the girls that have nowhere to go, and head to where we are needed. Take the pressure off of Buffy. She deserves the break. What do you think?"

Giles remained quiet. He had only thought abstractly about the girls and the Council at this point. In the back of his mind, he was plotting strategy and what to do next, but he had put all that on hold to fix his relationship with Buffy.

"The Slayers have been through a lot, but they can't be idle for long, Giles. It's just not in their nature, you know this. They need the hunt, especially Faith, after being cooped up for so long."

"I agree, Robin. Cleveland. There is a hellmouth trying to awaken in Cleveland and with this one closed, it will probably gather more strength. We'll stay in touch, then. I have to see to the Council and that will take me to England. But before I can go, I have to talk things out with my family. Do you think that tomorrow morning, you and Faith can watch over the camp while I take Willow, Xander, Dawn and Buffy away to discuss the next steps for us?"

"No problem. I'll get a list of the Slayers who want to accompany me and Faith and we'll find out which girls can go back home. Should I make England an option?"

"Not at this time. But at some point, we are going to need to send teams out to find new Slayers. I just need to work through it all - find if there are more surviving Watchers about. I know of at least two retired Watchers who were not targeted and last I heard, Robson was still alive, but who knows what's happened in the last few weeks. And I think the Scoobies and I need some much needed down time."

"Take the down time. We'll cover Cleveland and await orders." With that, Robin gingerly walked out of the tent assuring Giles of his and Faith's loyalty to him and the new Council.

Giles felt some relief as the fragments started to piece themselves together. The picture wouldn't look the same, and for that, he was grateful. Even with the uncertainty, things were finally looking up.

With that thought, he walked over to Rona. The girl was still sleeping, and despite being up earlier, she had not ventured from her cot. She remained curled up into a tiny ball, something that bothered him tremendously. With her Slayer healing and the magicks he and Willow performed on her the previous afternoon, she should be up and about. He placed a hand on her forehead checking for fever as he worried about infection. Her temperature seemed fine but he would have Willow examine her more closely later in case there was something mystical going on with the young Slayer.

XxXxXxXx

The training session over, Buffy smiled over at Faith, "Angel?"

Faith grinned back, "Yeah, ya know, I never thought I would go for the slow stuff, but he taught me Tai Chi and it really helped center me and gave me something to do while in the big house."

"You're really good with them, Faith." Buffy offered, gesturing to the new Slayers with her water bottle after taking a sip from it.

"It's no big, B. They just wanna learn. After getting a taste of takin' out the big evil, they are hot to be a badass like you." Faith winked. The two senior Slayers walked across camp towards Faith's tent.

"Funny." Buffy said nonchalantly. As they neared Faith's tent Buffy looked out over the horizon and stated quietly, "I'm so over this, Faith. I've died twice. Heck, I should have died down there, but I didn't. Guess the PTB don't want me back yet. But, I think I'm done fighting every night. Or day, as the case may be."

Faith let go of the tough girl persona. Buffy knew her softer side once, and she knew that Buffy was looking for support for her decision, "Me and the girls, we've got your back, Buffy. Heck you've been fighting for eight years. Take the time, and if you wanna go do the husband, 2.5 kids, dog, minivan and white picket fence thing, by all means. I think Giles might like that too." Buffy's eyes went wide and Faith just laughed and walked into her tent.

XxXxXxXx

The training session and the playful banter had lightened the mood and dinner was a bit more rambunctious that evening. No one brought up the battle and after the dishes and food were put away, Giles approached Faith and Willow about Rona.

After a quick examination, Willow told him, "Physically, she's fine, Giles, and there's nothing magical going on either."

Leading them out of the sick bay to a quiet table, Giles grimaced, "Yes, that's what I am worried about. I think she's suffering from post-traumatic stress. I think she might have seen or done something down in the cavern." He turned to Faith, "You were there. Did you notice anything?"

The dark Slayer shrugged, "Sorry, G. I know she was in the thick of things, though. We all saw horrible stuff, friends dyin' all around us, doin' our fair share of killin'. She was brave, really brave when I saw her. You want me to get Buffy to talk to her?"

Giles pulled his glasses from his face and stuck an end in his mouth thinking, "No, Rona isn't responding to her. I think perhaps you should. You have a different bond with the new girls than Buffy. They see you as a more sisterly figure. I think she might respond to you."

"Um, ok. I can give it a try. But I think maybe it should be someone, you know, more -"

"You need to trust yourself, Faith. She needs your strength, to know you are on her side. You commanded the girls when Buffy couldn't. They respect that and they respect you. You can do this." The Watcher counseled, lightly touching her shoulder.

With that, Faith entered the hospital tent and upon seeing Rona awake and tucked into a ball, Faith approached the injured Slayer, "Hey girl, I hear you're not five-by-five yet."

Rona stared at her for a moment, "I'm just... I don't know," she mumbled before rolling over.

Faith put her hand on the girl's arm, "Hey, hey... I just came in to see what I could do to get you to join us. We're gonna roast some marshmallows and eat some s'mores, maybe say a few things about our friends who didn't come out with us. It's all planned and we just need you to complete the circle."

"I've got nothin' to say, Faith. It's just too much right now." Rona choked back a sob.

Faith rubbed her back, "Yeah, it is. But you know, you're here and the circle, it's sacred. We fought down the First. We're like the Fellowship of the Ring or something, girlfriend! We've got to be together and we have to sing to the fallen heroes. It's just what's done. Just tonight, Rona, and if you don't want anything to do with the slayin' after tonight, we'll take you home and be done with it. But, let's honor them tonight. Okay?"

Rona rolled over to face Faith, "They'll think I'm a coward..."

"NO! No, Rona! You know it won't go down like that! You kicked major ass out there, I saw you. Just give us all tonight. Then we'll talk more tomorrow. And if you want to talk to Giles or Robin, or whoever, that's cool, too. You earned this, Rona. We all did and now we gotta do right by those we lost or left behind."

"Yeah, ok." With Faith on her side, Rona knew she wouldn't be mocked, the unconventional Slayer held the others in awe by her coolness factor alone. The two girls hugged and exited the tent together.

Giles watched from across the camp helping Buffy and Andrew get the bonfire started. When he caught Faith's attention, he nodded approvingly at her. Even with all her bravado, she was still insecure after all these years.

"I don't think this is going to be a very big bonfire." Andrew pointed out to Buffy, interrupting Giles' train of thought.

"We'll do what we can, but there isn't much in the way of large timber out here to help with that." Buffy responded. "Let's just add what we can to the fire, we're losing the light." She walked over to Giles, putting her hand on his arm as he watched Rona and Faith, "Rona's better?"

"Physically, yes. She's a good Slayer and has a lot of potential, but I'm not sure her heart is in it anymore." Giles responded. "I had Faith go in to have a chat with her. At least she's out of bed now."


	6. Chapter 6 Healing

WDWG - Chapter 6: Healing

The crew all gathered around the fire. It wasn't a huge bonfire as Buffy had originally hoped, but it was big enough and it didn't block out the view of someone sitting opposite, which was good. Xander passed around sticks and marshmallows while Dawn helped get the rest of the s'mores supplies ready. Buffy decided that it would be best if the core four took opposite sides from each other, so she sat opposite the fire from Giles and Willow sat opposite from Xander. From there, the others got to choose where to sit. Dawn sat next to Buffy, Kennedy next to Willow, Faith and Robin in between Xander and Giles with Rona next to Faith. Andrew sat next to another girl between Willow and Buffy with the other girls filling out the circle.

Giles led a couple of campfire songs wishing he had his guitar, and the group fell into an easy camaraderie. When the singing and laughing died down a bit, one of the girls asked the Watcher, "How much longer are we going to be here?"

Giles cleared his throat, "At least one more day, I think. I know it's not ideal, but we're as comfortable here as we can be right now and there are some details that need to be flushed out. I want to make sure we know what we are doing before we descend on some unsuspecting hotel or something somewhere. It's good to have a plan and we're working through that." He glanced at Buffy, Xander and Robin. He knew, looking around at the expectant faces, that they all wanted a better answer, but he didn't have one to give quite yet.

Dawn noticed that Giles wanted an end to the conversation and piped up, "Last call for s'mores or plain marshmallows." With that, the din started back up again and Giles mouthed a thank you towards Dawn who just grinned, happy to help.

Once the last confection was eaten, the atmosphere grew serious and Buffy stood up. She looked out at the others, laying her hand on her sister's shoulder before starting. "I've been waiting all day for this time. We're all grieving. We all hurt. But we fought hard. We won. And we lived. We can be proud - so very, very proud! But we lost folks along the way and it is our turn to pay our respects to them. It could be your parents, your Watcher, a friend, a fellow Slayer, but we need to acknowledge their lives and contributions to the fight, be it the battle we fought yesterday or one of the many ones we fought to get here. I'll start and we'll go around the circle, and then I'll finish."

She looked into the fire and steadied herself, all eyes upon her. Nothing could be heard but the snapping and crackling of the fire for what seemed like an eternity. Then she lifted her head and spoke in a clear voice, "John Merrick, without you finding me to guide and train me so many years ago, I wouldn't be here today. You laid the foundation so that Giles could continue as my Watcher. I know your diary helped him understand that I was not the conventional Council Slayer and helped him to be the best Watcher a Slayer could ever have. Thank you for sacrificing your life for mine. It's always been painful, but I've lit a candle for you every year with the exception of the one when I... died. I know you loved me. I love you, John." A single tear ran down her cheek and Giles' heart broke for her. He knew she carried guilt over Merrick's death, but he hadn't known to what extent since she had never really talked to him about it.

After a few of the new Slayers took their turns, Andrew spoke about the girl who laid down her life in the vineyard Caleb hid out in, and also for his friend Jonathan.

When it was Willow's turn, she stood up and drew a deep breath. She had been crying over the others' eulogies, some people she knew and others she didn't, but the tributes had been so loving that it pulled at her even when she didn't know the person. She began in a soft but firm voice, trying not to cry, "I love you Tara, and I miss you so damn much every day! Ok, so maybe I shouldn't have said damn, but I do... miss you that is. Your gentle spirit touched us all and it was your quiet strength that got us through so much. I am sorry your life was cut short so early. There was so much left for you to do... for us to do. But I will never, never forget you and I know I'll see you again someday." Kennedy squeezed Willow's hand and then stood up and honored her Watcher as well.

Then it was Giles' turn. "I have a lot to say and I am sure I am going to be particularly verbose about it, so I apologize in advance. I've lost many people on my journey here. My mother, Randall, Jenny, several other friends. I've paid my respects to them in my own way over the years, so I want to take the time to honor the new losses in my life." He looked at Buffy and she gave a small smile in support. She knew this was going to be especially hard for him since he was such an intensely private man. Giles took a moment, just as those before him did, pulled off his glasses, and then spoke, "The Council had it's problems, but no one deserves to have their light extinguished through an act of terror. Many good people died the day the Bringers blew up the Council headquarters. Two, in particular: my father Thomas Edward Philip Giles and my sister Miranda Katherine Giles. My father was a successful active Watcher to his Slayer Emma Stanton, a formidable force of nature in her own right. They fought many battles before she lost her life in a common automobile accident. He then served on the Council Board and died trying to make changes to push the Council into the 21st Century. While we were not close, he was a good man and he supported me when he shouldn't have. My sister, Miri, God..." He paused, not wanting to lose his composure. Not yet, anyway, "Miri, she was everything a little brother could ask for. I never thought I'd lose her and not this way. But such is the way of things, I suppose. She saved me so many times, when I thought I would lose myself. And she indeed saved my life. Her work at the Council was paramount as well, her findings providing support for the changes my father brought forth to the rest of the Board. Because of them, it's an honor to be a Giles and I hope to continue to bring honor to the name, though I have stumbled so much along the way. I know they were proud of my achievements and so proud of Buffy, though they never met. Miri and Dad, I love you. Rest in peace..." His voice trailed off and he sat down staring into the fire, letting the tears flow with his head in his hands. Buffy watched him in agony. At that moment, all she wanted to do was just hold him.

Next it was Faith, "Umm, I know this is gonna be different, but this is what I gotta do. I screwed up so bad, but I am here. What I did yesterday and in the weeks leading up to it... they don't fix the badness I created long ago. I know that. I hurt so many people, people who treated me like family when I had none." She looked directly at each of the core four, her sorrow expressed in her soulful brown eyes. "But I gotta say that I need to honor Deputy Mayor Finch. He wasn't bad. He was doin' his job... workin' for a bad guy, yes, but I don't think he caught on that he was working for a bad man. It was easy to like Mayor Wilkins. He seemed so normal. But, yeah, he was bad." She shook her head trying to push the conflicting images and emotions out. "And Finch, he didn't deserve to die like that. It was an accident, but my actions afterwards... he didn't get the respect he deserved, the honor he should have gotten because of me. So, Mr. Finch, I am sorry. I am sorry for staking you, it was an accident and I should've listened to Buffy and Giles. I was young, scared, and oh so stupid. I should've come clean and let you have a proper burial with your friends and family. I am so sorry, just so, so sorry." She stopped and stared at the fire. Most of the newbies were shocked. They didn't know her history, just knew her as a rogue slayer who did something bad, but it was never brought to light before tonight.

Robin took her in his arms, placed a light kiss on her forehead, and helped her to sit back down. He then stood up and honored his mother. He also said a few words about the good man he learned was his mother's Watcher, who resigned his post and watched over him until his death at the hands of another vampire when Robin was eight. Then it was Rona's turn. She spoke of the two girls who fell at her side during the battle, recounting their bravery in the face of the enemy, how they had gotten to know each other in Slayer Central, and which flavors of ice cream were their favorites.

When it was time for Xander to speak up, he dabbed his sleeve at his eye and stood, "First, I want to talk about Jesse. He was my other best friend before Buffy arrived. He, Willow and I were friends from Kindergarten. He helped make life easier for me, cuz my home life was pretty bad even back then. It was like havin' a twin brother who could take away the bad stuff for a while. He was turned by a vamp just after Buffy showed up. But he's at peace now. Thanks, Jesse, for getting me through all those years." Then he took a deep breath, "Anya... God, how I messed it up so badly with you! But I loved you so much! I am sorry! You died a hero. My girl. I miss you, Ahn, so very much."

Soon it was time for Dawn. Her eyes were wet and she unashamedly stood up and took her place in front of the fire. "I know she wasn't my real mom. But in my memories... she's my real mom and I loved her. In the end, she knew that I wasn't hers, but she never treated me that way. And um, she was the best. Thanks for the girl talk and the hot chocolate _without_ the little marshmallows and the undying love you gave me. I love you, Mommy!" And with that, she broke down. Buffy grabbed her and took her into huge hug. Dawn was now sixteen, but a girl is never too old to call her mom "mommy".

"That was beautiful, Dawn" She whispered into her sister's ear. Then she turned and faced the fire again, looking out into the faces of her family and comrades in arms. "There is one more hero to salute tonight. I know he was a figure of controversy, but in the end, he saved the world. Spike was an unwilling ally turned friend turned hero. He wasn't perfect and he did bad things, but when the world needed him, he took the amulet, eradicated the minions of the First, and closed the Hellmouth. Slayers, he was our champion and we should recognize him as such. To you, Spike, thank you for your sacrifice!" And with that Buffy sat down and shed more tears.

The circle broke and many were hugging and crying together. After a few minutes, a beautiful baritone/tenor voice started singing _Danny Boy_ and all quieted to listen. Even though it was an Irish song, the Englishman felt it was an appropriate tribute to mourn those lost. Buffy watched him from across the flames. When he was done, Giles stood and made his way over to Buffy, pulling her into an embrace and sobbed. She wept with him and they sat down gently onto a log and held each other. Dawn, Xander, and Willow joined them offering comfort and support as well. It was a night to heal.

As the fire died down, more and more of the group left the circle. Robin was feeling well enough to join Faith in her tent, neither wanting to be alone, and soon it was just Xander, Dawn, Willow, Buffy and Giles sitting in front of the fire. Xander got up and added a couple more logs to the fire before rejoining his family. There was a peaceful quiet amongst the camp now. Everyone was emotionally drained after the memorial service.

Giles still held Buffy tightly but the others had moved, keeping close, comforted by each other's nearness. No one commented on Giles and Buffy, there was no need to. It seemed so natural, like they had always been together. Finally Dawn stood up yawning and turned to Willow and Xander, "Can I bunk with one of you tonight? I think we pitched my tent on an old quarry or something, I can't seem to get comfortable."

Willow hugged Dawn close, "Sure. There should be enough room."

"Should we pull one of the slayers for guard duty?" Xander asked.

Willow spoke up first, "Kennedy's gonna handle it tonight, she just wanted an hour to catnap. You guys ok until then?"

"We'll manage, Will." Buffy replied. "Thanks." They said their goodnights and the Watcher and his Slayer were left wrapped up together before the fire. "How's your cute British _arse_, Giles? Do we need to move to a more comfortable position?" They were silent for a moment before Buffy's eyes went wide and she exclaimed, "Oh God! I so did not mean how that came out."

Giles started giggling again trying not to disturb the camp, "Dear Lord, woman!" He pulled her closer to him. "My arse is fine, now be quiet and let me hold you, or we will have to change positions." He nipped at her ear with his teeth and she giggled and wriggled, teasing a little in his embrace. He gave her a soft playful growl as they watched the fire. "Will you join me tonight, Buffy? I know now is not the time or place, but I don't want to let you go."

She shifted a bit to snuggle into his chest, "Mmmm, yeah, I will. I don't know about you, but I am exhausted. I could fall asleep right here."

"I'm knackered as well, it's been very emotional on many levels. Why don't you get your sleeping bag and a change of clothes and bring them to my tent. I'll be there as soon as Kennedy arrives to take over watch."

"Nope, not letting go until I have to." She mumbled into his broad chest. Resting her cheek against a well developed pectoral, she enjoyed having his strong arms around her. They made her feel girly, despite her Slayer strength.

Just then Kennedy walked up and sat down beside them, dispensing with the formalities. "Couldn't sleep, so I figured I would show up early. Go on, off to bed with the two of you."

Giles and Buffy stood up, getting ready to go. "If you get tired, Kennedy, feel free to wake us up, we'll relieve you," the gentleman offered.

"Nope, no way. Get some sleep. That won't be an issue. I'll get someone if I need backup. You both deserve some time off." The cocky Slayer winked and turned her back to them, pulling out a knife to sharpen the piece of wood she had in her hand into a stake.

Buffy left Giles to go grab her stuff. Not that there was a lot to get, just a few toiletries, a change of clothes, her sleeping bag, and the pad to go underneath. When she reached Giles' tent, she handed him her sleeping bag and he easily zipped the two bags together. Suddenly feeling a bit shy, Buffy looked at the ground, "Umm, I don't have any pj's to sleep in."

"Right, uh, I don't either. But then, I usually sleep in a t-shirt and shorts"

"Well, that answers that question..." Buffy grinned.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, Giles. Uh, so um, which side of the sleeping bag?"

"Doesn't matter. I'll turn off the torch and we'll get ready for bed, shall we?"

"Ok."

It was dark. The moon was out, but their eyes still had to adjust. Also, there wasn't much room in the tent. Giles, being taller, had commandeered a 3 person tent with a storage "room". Neither of them could stand up straight in it and so trying to get undressed, in the dark, with little room turned out to be a comical exercise. They finally managed it, but not without bumping into each other a few times. With a slight grin, Giles settled into the sleeping bag. "Come here, love."

As she slipped into the bag to settle next to him, he noticed that she was wearing a spaghetti tank top that rode to just above her belly button, her panties, and nothing else. With a shaky sigh, he pulled her close as she nestled her head into his shoulder and pressed her body up next to his. He breathed in her scent, one he could easily recognize blindfolded 100 yards away: honeysuckle and vanilla and something... uniquely Buffy. She was intoxicating and he in heaven.

Buffy was lost in the sensation of being held by Giles. Of course, she spent several hours in his arms earlier throughout the day. But lying within his embrace, alone, knowing she was going to wake up next to him was blissful. "God, this feels so right, Giles." She moved so that she could see him as her eyes finally adjusted to the dark. The glow of the moonlight through the tent walls played off his handsome angular face and she gently kissed his cheek, moving towards his mouth. He anticipated her and their mouths met in a searing kiss, his hands moved underneath her shirt caressing her taut stomach. Feeling the healing scar from where she took the sword during the fight with the First, he pulled away to examine it more closely. He should have done it yesterday, but he had been too caught up in his drama and the events of the day. "Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore."

He moved over her and felt the back. "Dear Lord! You didn't tell me you were run through. Buffy!" He glared at her, his distress showing plainly in his eyes.

"Umm, by the time I got to the bus, it had pretty much closed up. I think either the scythe or the magicks had something to do with it. I've never had an injury that severe and recovered that quickly before."

Giles paled looking up at her, "I could have lost you again."

"Sshhh, Giles. I am here. I am here." He grabbed onto her for dear life, nuzzling his face into her neck, trying to control his emotions.

If Buffy had any doubts as to her discussion with Faith earlier, Giles' reaction to her injury solidified her decision. She pulled his head up and gently moved to kiss his lips and jawline, repeating her mantra, "I am here" in between the kisses, soothingly running her hands through his soft hair.

"I don't think I can go through that again, Buffy." Giles said sadly. "I know it sounds silly, we've been under this threat everyday for the last seven years, but when you..."

She stopped him with another kiss. "We won't, Giles. Never again. I wanted to talk to you about it tomorrow, but now seems like the right time."

"What is it?" He asked scanning her eyes.

"Well, this decision does concern you as well, since you are my Watcher. And I don't want you to think I am avoiding responsibility." She said running her hands along his chest. "I want to retire from active duty. I am tired of it all. If I am needed for a fight, then we can discuss it, but I've had my fill of apocalypses, demons, vampire dust in my hair, and death in general. I think I can serve in a different capacity. What do you think?"

Giles let out a breath. He had considered offering her retirement, but he felt it was something she should bring up herself. In the end, he would have supported any decision she made, he knew that, but now that she was his, he wasn't sure if he could handle that constant fear plaguing him day in and day out anymore. "I think that's perfect." It wouldn't save her from everything, after all, his father's Slayer had died in a car accident and his mother died of cancer, but it did remove her from the immediate danger every night on patrols. He relaxed, and Buffy snuggled into his chest feeling at peace, knowing she'd made the right decision. They fell asleep entwined in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7 Plans

WDWG - Chapter 7: Plans

When they awoke the next morning, they were tangled together in the sleeping bag, with Buffy's body half draped over Giles'. Neither could remember a time when they slept better. Giles leaned over and kissed her softly. "Good morning, love."

"Mmmmm, good morning. Oh! Seems like someone else is enjoying the morning too." Buffy teased, feeling the evidence of Giles' appreciation against her thigh.

"You have no idea." He sighed. "Did you sleep well?"

Buffy giggled, loving his playful side. "Best sleep ever... Do we really have to get up?"

"I think we would be missed, don't you?"

"Would it be bad of me to say that I don't care? Anyway, I smell coffee and something that might resemble breakfast. What time is it?" She stretched against him, causing him to moan softly.

"You minx!" Giles growled, reaching over to grab his watch from on top of his pile of clothes while trying to behave. He had to blink twice, "would you believe 10:30?"

"What?"

Giles' lips twitched into that embarrassed grin that Buffy found so endearing, "So much for discretion. I guess we need to put in an appearance."

"You might need to wait awhile," She laughed.

"Ha Ha. Get dressed!" He bantered back giving her a playful push.

She was less shy this morning, but still asked him to turn so she could change into her clean clothes. It took him a few minutes to settle down, but he finally got things under control and dressed as well. Grabbing their toiletries, they turned towards the entrance.

"Ready to face the hordes?" Giles smiled.

"Why do I feel like I am doing the walk of shame?" Buffy giggled. He crawled over, gave her a kiss and headed out of the tent. As soon as Buffy exited, the camp exploded into a round of applause and cat calls.

Xander yelled, "About damn time!"

Giles blushed to his hairline. He wanted nothing more than to turn on the glare, but when he caught Buffy's amused expression, he just couldn't help laughing. This was a good thing. _They_ were a good thing and they had the approval of their friends and family to prove it.

Sitting around during their late breakfast, it was obvious they had been the hottest topic of that morning's conversations, so to keep them from public scrutiny, Faith rounded up the Slayers for another round of Tai Chi training. Accepting the gesture with a grateful nod, Buffy decided to lead the afternoon hand-to-hand training session. Since the battle, the girls' faith in her had been restored, and they were once again treating her with respect and reverence. Of course Buffy wanted nothing more than for them to treat her like their friend, but she knew she was the "General". She could walk amongst her troops and banter, but she could never have the close relationship with them that Faith had.

"Coffee's better this morning." Buffy remarked trying to shake her gloomy musings.

"For that, you have Xander to thank. He commented that yesterday's coffee was a tad on the weak side, so when we were at the store, we picked up some extra bold roast." Giles replied.

"Well, thank you, Xander." Buffy held her cup up in a salute.

"No problem, Buff. So, what's on the agenda for today? I know it's gonna be another scorcher out here in the land of cacti and Joshua trees. Don't you think we should think about where to next?"

"Yes, well, I thought it would be a good thing to take the bus and find some place private so we could talk as a family. While we are together, we are also individuals and it's important that we talk through what we want to do next before we make plans for everyone else." Giles suggested. Buffy moved to sit on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her stomach and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Willow smiled at them. They were just so darned cute together. And who knew Giles was a PDA kind of guy? "I think that sounds like a great idea, Giles. When do you want to go?"

"How about in 15 minutes since we're getting a late start and it's about 30 minutes back to the town. There's a restaurant there, so we can sit inside and be comfortable." The Scoobies all nodded and he patted Buffy on the rump to get her to move so he could stand up and make his way over to Robin. "We're leaving shortly and will be back later this afternoon. Oh, and we'll be heading back into that town. Is there anything you can think of that we need?"

"Other than showers and a nice comfy place to sleep, I think we're good to go." Robin answered.

"We can probably pack up and head to L.A. tomorrow, everyone is on the mend now. I've still got the Council credit card. We can charge our expenses, assuming assets haven't been frozen. If they have, then I've got reserves we can dip into." Giles offered.

"I do too, it doesn't have to be all on you." Robin replied. "Now go take care of your family and I'll see what interest I can drum up for Cleveland."

XxXxXxXx

"So, I call this family meeting to order." Xander proudly bellowed slamming his palm down on the table.

Giles just glared. Dawn giggled, "You are so weird, Xander Harris!"

"Does the distinguished young lady in the blue shirt wish to take the floor?" Xander continued.

"Distinguished?" Buffy guffawed earning her a raspberry from Dawn.

"Be a good lad and do shut up, Xander!" Despite the words, there was no malice in Giles' tone. He was happy that Xander was joking around even if he wasn't 100%. None of them were.

"Aw, cranky Giles. Who knew you could be in love and still be cranky." Willow teased.

Buffy just laughed. "Ok Watcher-mine, let's get this going. What's the what?"

He pulled his glasses off and polished them on one of his shirt tails. "Yes, well. Obviously, we're all thinking about what's next. I know what needs to be done, but I also want to know what it is that _you_ want to do. I guess I should just lay it out there. The Council needs to be rebuilt. It needs to support the Slayers we already have, as well as find new Slayers out there, and it needs to provide training. This of course means that we need Watchers, and the problem with that is we don't have many Watchers left, at least not that we know of. So, there's going to be a tremendous amount of work that needs to be done and I'd like your help with that."

"Ok, a bit daunting, but I have ideas on that." Willow supplied.

"Before we get ahead of ourselves," Giles interrupted, "I think it's important that we take some time. We've been in a war together for these last seven years. There hasn't been much time off for holidays or just fun outside of Sunnydale. I want to know what it is that each of you _wants_ to do for a well deserved break."

"Ooh, kinda like. 'You've closed the Hellmouth and defeated the First, what are you going to do next?' 'Well, I'm going to Disney World!'" Xander quipped.

"Something like that, yes." He wasn't going to admit to Xander that he'd been thinking the same thing earlier.

Xander looked up with a serious demeanor, "I never really did get that cross country road trip. I think I would like to take a few months and just go where the road takes me." Giles nodded at the young man before looking at Willow.

"Well, I think I want to go back to the Coven for a bit. This whole experience with the spell, the scythe and the multiple Slayers has me intrigued and no doubt the Coven will want to discuss it, too. I also should visit my mom and dad for a few days to let them know I am alive. Um, maybe I'll just call, they're in Africa somewhere after all. So yeah, I think that covers it. I want to go to the Coven, get some R&R and then maybe bum around Europe for a few weeks."

"Dawn?" Buffy asked her sister.

"Umm... I don't know, Buffy. It's up to you, I mean you are my guardian." Dawn deferred.

"Let's forget that for a moment, Dawn. What do _you_ want to do?" Giles asked softly, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I... I don't want you take this the wrong way, Buffy." She looked up into her sister's expressive green eyes with some trepidation. "I think I want to see Dad. I mean, just for a little while. I need to find some normal and pretend that there aren't things that go bump in the night."

Buffy sighed, trying not to feel rejected. She knew things hadn't been great between her and her sister. Dawn had even kicked her out of the house, but she thought they had found a new understanding over the past couple of days. "It's ok, Dawnie. Do you want to live with him? Or just visit for a while?"

Dawn looked at her sister, "I'm sorry, Buffy. I know this hurts you."

"No. I mean, yeah, it does hurt a bit, but you have to do what feels right. If you want to be with Dad, then you need to do what's right for you."

"What are you going to do?" Dawn asked her sister.

"Short term, I am going to take it easy, not sure how just yet, but long term, Giles asked me to come back to England with him. I'm going to go, Dawn." She looked at Giles and then her friends, before bringing her attention back to the teen. "I thought you would come with, but now, I am asking you if you would join us and go to school over there."

Giles knelt next to Dawn, "There's a great school not far from my home outside of Bath. Most of the graduates are accepted to prestigious universities around the world, and I know with your smarts, you would be a great candidate for Oxford. I would be proud to support you in that endeavor, Dawn."

Dawn looked overwhelmed. "I-I don't know. Can we find Dad first and see what happens from there? England sounds so tempting, but..." Her voice trailed off and she started to cry.

Both Buffy and Willow leaned over to hug her. "It's ok, Dawn, really. No pressure. Let's find Dad."

"We'll head to L.A. tomorrow. Hopefully your father is there and we'll work with him to get you settled, for however long you like." Giles didn't hold out much hope that Hank Summers would assume responsibility for Dawn, the man had, after all, abandoned his children after their mother died, but he would do everything he could for the young girl.

"So, then it is settled. Xander, you shall have your road trip, Willow will return to the Coven, and Dawn will go to her father. Now, we should discuss the long term plan. Robin and Faith are going to head to Cleveland since there's a hellmouth there trying to make its presence known and it's already drawing vampires and demons to it. They are going to recruit some of the new Slayers to go with them, but we've yet to decide what to do with the ones that don't want to go. They can go home, or they can come to England once we have a place to put them." Giles had a pad of paper and a pen and scrawled some notes to himself. "We'll just have to cross that bridge when we get there, I guess. Anyway, I'd like to have all the help I can get with the Council. There are people I have to speak with when I get back, since I can't make decisions without knowing all the factors, but I need to know if you all will help."

He got agreement from all, with the exception of one. "Dawn, are you going to help?"

"What do you have in mind, Giles?"

"Well, honestly, I don't know. Maybe some sort of internship when you visit on holidays. Basically, doing what needs to be done when we need it." He did not want to patronize her by creating some sort of arbitrary position, but he did want to include her. She would make a good Watcher one day if she wanted to, and he wanted to take advantage of that as well as her status as The Slayer's sister.

She grinned at him, "All the stuff I do already, huh? Yeah, I can do that." He returned her smile and then shifted his focus to Xander.

"Xander, I am going to need a Director of Operations. That pretty much encompasses anything I need at this point. I need to be able to point you in a direction and have you run with it, we can always firm up duties as we get through the planning and execution phases. Are you on board?" Xander stared at him in disbelief, "I need someone I can trust, Xander. There is no one more suited for this than you."

"Sure, Giles, I've got your back." Xander's heart swelled and he tried to choke back a sob. "I um, have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

Giles then turned to Willow, "And now to you, my dear. I have a tall order for you, as well. I need you be my techno mage. Obviously, we need a secure intranet and a system by which we can communicate with our operatives in the field."

"Go you, Giles, with the geek speak!" Willow beamed.

"Yes, well, one must evolve and adapt," he blushed. "If you need to hire someone to help with all of this, we can do that, but that person will either need to be vetted or be someone we know and trust. Also, we'll need to set up wards and find someone to help with the physical security of the new facilities."

Xander rejoined them and looked at Willow as she bounced in her seat. "I can be Computer Girl, Giles. You can count on me. When we need to set up the wards, I'll want to enlist members of the Coven. Are you good with that?" Willow asked.

"I could be. I just don't know. I don't want to make decisions now."

"Oh right, sorry, you know me. Always working the problem, even before there is one." Willow apologized in her excitement.

"Don't apologize, Willow. And there are a lot of unknowns right now, a lot of factors that could make all this a moot point. For example, there could be a Watcher's Council still. Or there could be a few survivors already building one from the ashes as we speak. We just don't know. And sitting out here in the desert doesn't answer any of those questions. As soon as we get to L.A. I will make some calls, but for now, at least I have you three on board."

Dawn spoke up, "Besides the obvious, what about Buffy? If she's going with you, then she's not fighting right away, right? I mean, she'll be helping with the Council, but I guess there are vampires in London and in Bath."

"Yes to London, but rarely in the west of England, where Bath is located. They don't like it. Stonehenge and other circles are nearby. My theory is that they don't respond well to the mystical energies surrounding the area." Giles explained. "But Buffy will always be The Slayer, in whatever role she wishes it to take." He turned to Buffy. It was her news to tell.

She smiled warmly at her Watcher and then looked at her sister and friends, "Actually, guys, I'm retiring from the slay-gig. Things got too close for comfort in the cavern and quite frankly, I'm tired of it. I have responsibilities to Dawn as her sister and guardian, and responsibilities to you all as my family, and also to the new Slayers, ensuring their well-being and safety. After eight years of it, it's time to turn the reigns over to Faith and the newbies. I'll train them, I'll teach them, I'll guide them, whatever, but I am not going to fight unless I absolutely have to. Heck, I might even research!" She belted out with a self-deprecating grin.

They all snickered over that one. Giles leaned over and kissed the top of her head resisting the snarky comment that popped into his head. "I'll take all the help I can get, love. Besides, we need to ensure that the Council understands it's duty is to the Slayers, not the other way around. I am sure you will be very persuasive."

Buffy's sister and her friends moved to embrace her offering their congratulations on her retirement. They felt lighthearted knowing they wouldn't have to worry even during the most routine of patrols that something horrible might happen.

Willow smiled over at Giles, "You'll see to it that Buffy gets a vacation too, right, Giles? I mean she totally deserves it and I know you're going to be preoccupied with the Council stuff and all, but you both need to have some fun too."

"I have a couple things in mind, but I will see to it that we get some time off." He replied, amused to hear Willow babble again, it seemed like such a long time since she had.

"Well, being that it sounds like business has concluded, I move to adjourn this Scooby meeting." Xander offered. "All those in favor?" The girls all raised their hands enthusiastically. "All opposed?" Giles just shook his head in amusement. "Motion carried, let's get back to camp."

"Yeah, I am leading training this afternoon and weirdly enough, I am lookin' forward to it." Buffy laughed and took Giles' hand in hers as they left the abandoned restaurant they'd used as their meeting room.

Having a plan both immediate and long term eased the angst they all felt. In the long term, they would be together and that was what was important. There had been an initial fear in the back of each of their minds that they might go their separate ways; that the events of the last two years would be too much to overcome. They needn't have worried. The bonds that connected the core four were too strong.


	8. Chapter 8 Mentor

WDWG - Chapter 8: Mentor

The Scoobies entered camp much more relaxed than when they had left. Willow and Dawn quickly made their way over to the supply tent to start inventory and packing what they wouldn't need that evening or the following morning, enlisting Andrew's help, since he was in charge of dinner and breakfast. Buffy called the Slayers together to begin their hand-to-hand training session, and Giles took Xander with him to find Robin, so that they could fill each other in on future plans for the Slayers and the Council.

"So, what's the scoop with the Scooby Gang? Did you get things knocked out?" Robin asked as the two men approached.

"I think so. You have time to chat?"

"No time like the present, Giles. Looks like Buffy has all the Slayers accounted for, so we have some privacy."

"Yes, no need to have rumors flying about." They sat down at one of the camp tables and Giles pulled out his notebook and pen. "How did it go with you all this afternoon?"

"Looks like out of the nine remaining Slayers, we have five coming with Faith and me to Cleveland, two undecided, and two returning to their homes. The two youngest girls are returning to their families and once they finish school, they will head up to Cleveland to report for duty. We also decided that they would patrol in their areas and check in regularly." Robin stated. "Give you two guesses as to who the undecideds are."

"Rona and Kennedy." Giles replied in a monotonous voice.

"Yep. Kennedy wants to discuss what's next for her and Willow and Rona wants to talk to Buffy before she decides if she's going to go back home."

"Buffy? That's interesting." Giles sat back with an amused smile on his face. "Did she say why?"

"Just slayer stuff." Robin pressed the tips of his fingers together. "Do you agree that she is good?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, quite good. Xander, what have you observed about Rona?"

Xander had, despite his silence, been following the conversation with interest. He wasn't sure whether he was there as a friend or in his new role as Giles' Director of Operations, but either way, he needed to answer the question objectively, "She's got a lot of potential. She trains intensely, she's loyal and brave, and she no doubt can get the job done. But, she doesn't seem to have the same focus as the other girls right now."

Robin looked over his fingers. "Why do you think that is?"

"I think she lost some really close friends in the fight with the First. I think she's tired. And I think she never wanted the gig to begin with. I don't know what her background is, but she seems more sensitive than the others."

"Indeed. Well, let's see what happens after she has her chat with Buffy. I suspect she will also go to Cleveland. Moving on to Kennedy. I presume she will follow Willow. And to be honest, I hope she does. I would like some extra muscle in England. I don't think we'll need it, but it would make me feel better." The tall Brit mused, stretching his long legs before him.

Leaning back in his chair, the former principal viewed his counterparts with interest, "So, what plans have you all made?"

Giles and Xander filled Robin in on the short and long term plans of the Scoobies as well as the Council. The senior Watcher asked Robin to take on the position of Watcher: Americas Division, reporting in to Xander.

Xander raised an eyebrow, "Umm, Robin, do you know what Andrew's plans are? He wasn't mentioned in the count earlier."

"Oh, yeah. I need a den mother to keep all the girls fed and organized, so he's going to take on that role. It's really not anything different than what he's been doing, really. Oh, and I should mention, that I want to leave for Cleveland by the end of the week. The natives are getting restless."

They continued to discuss logistics, finances, and a cover for the group, and by the time the Slayers were done with training, the three men felt they had a pretty good plan to set up operations at the new hellmouth and would break the news to the rest of the camp around the campfire later that evening.

XxXxXxXx

As Buffy toweled off and grabbed a sip from her Gatorade bottle, Rona walked up, "Hey, Buffy, you got sec?"

"Yeah, Rona, what's up?" She asked gesturing to some empty chairs.

Rona took a second to sit down before looking over at Buffy. "I don't know what I wanna do. A couple of the girls are going to their homes, the rest are going to Cleveland... and it's not like there is much of a home for me to go back to, but I don't know if I have it in me to keep fighting."

Buffy looked at Rona, aware of what the younger girl was feeling. After defeating Lothos and the Master, she had felt like giving it all up too. "You know, Rona, you don't have to fight, but, you're good at it. I watched you during training and that was an awesome hip throw you got Vi with. She never saw it coming! And during the fights with the Bringers and the First, you held your own, covered your peers, and kicked some major ass."

"I couldn't save Amanda and Jen." Rona mumbled, fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

"Oh, I see." Guilt. Buffy knew a lot about that.

"We were covering each other. Had each other's backs and then I stepped up to get an über vamp and they didn't come with me. When I dusted the thing, I turned around and they were dead. Lyin' there, eyes open, starin' at me. I left 'em and they died!" Tears were now falling unrepentantly down the girl's cheeks.

Pulling the newbie into a hug, Buffy spoke with compassion, "You had to do what you had to do, Rona. It was chaos down there. You don't know what caused their deaths and you're beating yourself up unnecessarily." She released Rona but kept a hand on the girl's arm. "You know, it's easy to take the blame for things you have no control over, because we believe there has to be a reason things happen, and you start to think that just because you were there, it might as well be you. We're our own worst enemies thinking, 'I could have done more' and 'what if', sound familiar? Amanda and Jen chose to fight, just like you did. They knew the risks. It sucks that they are gone, they were good people and brave fighters, but they died believing in you, in all of us, and in stopping evil. Their lives and their deaths have meaning and they are heroes. We will never forget them."

Rona sat back wiping more tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. "No. I know I won't... forget, that is. I just worry, I mean, you gotta watch out for your sisters and friends. What if I can't do that right?"

"Then you train harder and focus that training on fighting with partners. But I think you are taking too much badness on yourself." Buffy thought for a moment, "Look, you said you didn't have anything to go home to. Go with Faith and Robin. I'll talk to them about focusing your training on fighting in groups until you are comfortable. Then you can ease into patrols and if after a few months it isn't for you, talk to Faith, or me, or both of us, and we can find something else for you to do. You know Faith will look out for you, right? Deal?"

"Yeah, deal." Rona smiled as she brushed away the remaining tears. "Thanks for talking, Buffy. I'm feeling better."

"You know, after my first fight when I defeated Lothos, I thought I was done with fighting. But I wasn't. Giles knew it when he met me. I came back and kicked ass." The veteran Slayer declared giving the rookie a grin and a wink. Rona grinned back and watched Buffy head back to the center of camp.

XxXxXxXx

"God, I don't know how we can all stand to be around each other. Training, no showers, 100 degree weather. Ugh! We're so disgusting!" Buffy complained to Giles, taking a quick sponge bath in their tent with lavender scented baby wipes. "This so doesn't cut it."

Giles was busy writing in his notebook in the "storage room" and distractedly answered her, "Yes, but at least we are all disgusting together. One more night, love. Then we will be back in civilization with running water, electricity, and food that doesn't come from pouches." He stopped writing and turned to her, "I saw you with Rona. What were you two talking about?"

"You know, she was pulling a Buffy, carrying around more guilt than she should. I talked, she listened. I think she'll be ok now." Buffy replied brushing out her hair.

"Good." He crawled over to where she was sitting and looked her in the eye, "And how much guilt are _you_ carrying around, my dear?"

She gave him a shy smile, "You know I'll always carry around some. But I am sure I'll heed a bit of my own advice. And what about you, Rupert Giles? You seem to have a wheelbarrow of your own to carry yours in."

"Well, perhaps my Slayer will impart her words of wisdom to me, then." He touched her cheek lightly, brushing his lips against hers.

"Yes, but would my Watcher listen?" She asked, answering his kiss with one a bit more passionate.

"Depends on how persuasive you are." He moved over her, leaning the lithe warrior back onto the sleeping bag, pulling off his glasses, and setting them down on his overnight bag.

"Oh, I can be very persuasive." She responded huskily against his lips, mingling her hot breath with his, and threading her hands through his soft hair.

"Show me." He breathed as he took possession of her mouth, running a hand over her firm stomach, feeling her shiver at his touch. Supporting himself with his right hand, Giles moved the other over his lover's silk and lace clad breast, lightly pinching her nipple.

She arched her back and let out a soft moan. Breaking their kiss, Buffy nibbled her way along his strong jawline, gently biting down on his earlobe, eliciting a sensual growl from Giles. Emboldened by his reaction, the Slayer moved her hands down her Watcher's back and grabbed his firm butt, drawing him closer to her. He was so intensely aroused that he involuntarily thrust his jeans clad erection against her.

"God, Buffy!" Giles pushed himself up on both hands, drinking her in with desire laden eyes. "We need to stop."

She let out a frustrated sigh, "I know, but I don't want to."

Nipping her lower lip and gently rubbing himself against her core emphasizing his hunger for her, he declared, "God, I want you!" Before rolling off with a groan and drawing her into his chest. As the aroused couple fought to get their passion under control, they heard Andrew calling the troops to dinner.

"I hope it's not chicken chow mien. I don't think I can ever face that again!" Buffy complained. Giles lifted his head and raised an eyebrow at her. "I know, I know. One more night, then the desert adventure is over."

Laughing, they got themselves together before joining the rest around the fire for dinner.


	9. Chapter 9 Exodus

WDWG - Chapter 9: Exodus

Around the campfire that evening, Xander and Robin laid out the plans for the Scoobies and the rest of the group, leaving the rookie Slayers pleased that most of their sorority would stay together.

With the uncertainty of the last couple of days behind them, everyone felt like celebrating. Xander had a surprise up his sleeve and with a superior smirk, he took off to the supply tent to retrieve it.

"What is he up to?" Faith asked turning to face Willow from her position leaning against Robin's chest.

"It's Xander, so expect the unexpected." The Wicca answered, grinning back at the dark Slayer.

The young man made his way back to the fire circle wearing his trademark goofy grin, holding something behind his back. Several of the girls attempted to outflank him to see what he held, but he deftly side stepped a few and tripped a couple others up, laughing at them as they fell indignantly. When the antics died down, he cleared his throat dramatically and pulled the prize from behind his back.

"A CD player!" Kennedy crowed triumphantly.

"Indeed, we have tunes! Now, let's get ready to rrrrrrumble!" He bellowed enthusiastically as if he were announcing a boxing match. He found a radio station that played music from the '80's through present day, cranked the volume, and the elated Slayers immediately started dancing and singing at the top of their voices.

Laughing, Xander looked over at his fellow adults. With a wink he called out over the blaring music, "I have something for us, too," before heading back to the supply tent.

"What's that he's got?" Giles asked the group when he caught sight of his right hand man over the campfire.

Robin had a better view, "Looks like a styrofoam cooler," he pointed out.

"Anyone care for some beer?" The self-appointed quartermaster queried, obviously pleased with his offering.

"Ugh, it's gonna be all warm..." Willow complained.

"Bloody Colonials!" The resident Brit responded indignantly. "There's nothing wrong with a good room temperatured ale."

"Umm, Sweetie, in case you didn't notice... desert... not exactly ideal for keeping ale at room temperature." Buffy teased back, as she turned to look at him.

"Hey, now!" Xander chided. "I'll have you know that I am a bona fide frickin' genius! When I raided the beer section of our not-so-local grocery store, I also pillaged their supply of dry ice. We have perfectly chilled brewskies here, my friends. So, show the Xand-man some love." He boasted as he held out his arms, thrusting his chin out smugly.

The first bottles of beer were passed out with great appreciation. Buffy arched an eyebrow before taking a pull on her lager, "This stuff isn't cursed is it? Cuz, you know... cave Slayer and all."

"Just drink, Buff!" Xander rolled his eye and pushed her head down in a playful manner.

The merriment from the rookies was infectious and a couple of beers later, the adults were at total ease, laughing, joking, and reminiscing. Then, the Scoobies recognized the opening bars of a Sting song they loved and associated with Giles. Their grins widened as they all belted out at the top of their voices, "I don't drink coffee I take tea, my dear. I like my toast done on one side. You can hear it in my accent when I talk, I'm an Englishman in New York." Giles blushed. He too, loved the song and had identified with it in his early days in Sunnydale, when everything Californian seemed so alien.

As the evening wore on, more beers were consumed by the veterans. When "New Years Day" by U2 came on, Giles found his inner rocker and his inner band candy Ripper, "Bloody fantastic!" He gently nudged his lady love forward, got up, and belted out the lyrics in Bono-esque fashion. Everyone stopped what they were doing to take in the sight of the usually reserved Watcher bouncing to the music in front of the fire, using his beer bottle as a microphone. He seemed at ease and was enjoying himself immensely.

Willow leaned over to Buffy, "Oh my God! This is way better than when he sang at the Pump! And I thought _that_ was sexy!"

His performance was raw, powerful, and provocative. Not able to take her eyes off her Watcher, the Slayer looked on wistfully. "Yeah, I'm sorry I missed that now. But... geez... that's _my_ Giles_..._" Her jaw dropped as he sustained a note from the tune, maintaining that soulful wail so indicative of Bono, but with more flair and more feeling.

When he finished, there was a thunderous applause and Ripper dropped into a bow to his adoring audience. He then turned, grabbed another beer, and took his spot behind Buffy. "Gotta love U2! Favorite's 'A Sort of Homecoming', though." The rest of the party just looked on him with varying looks of shock. "Wot?" He asked shrugging his shoulders.

"You can definitely yodel, G!" Faith smirked appreciatively, "And man, those moves... had I known back then... Rocker Giles, definitely like."

"Back off, Faith!" Buffy giggled good-naturedly, flicking a bottle cap at her counterpart and missing, a sure sign of her lack of sobriety. She leaned back into her extremely relaxed Watcher, pulling his head down to rest on her shoulder, as he wound his arms around her waist.

"Hey now! I was just sayin'." The darker Slayer caught eyes with Ripper, "Do more of that? Seems you have fans." She gestured towards the appreciative newbies.

"Radio's not cooperating." He grunted, as something slow by Madonna came on.

Noticing the beer was mostly gone, Robin got up and returned with water bottles, deciding that keeping everyone hydrated would be a good idea. Maybe they could hold a hangover at bay... although the odds were - probably not.

It was after midnight when the party started to break up. The mood shifted as the music on the radio changed to love songs when people began calling in their dedications to those near and dear.

Recognizing the beginning of John Lennon's 'Woman', Giles asked a contented Buffy to dance. Moving to a clearing, he started to sing the words, pouring his heart into them as they began to sway together. Pulling her body closer to his, he felt her arms tighten around him, and when the song ended, he leaned down for a gentle kiss. "I don't think there is a song that more appropriately reflects what I feel at this moment than that one." He whispered thickly.

At a loss for words, Buffy looked at him with tears in her eyes, took his hand in hers and led him back to their tent, leaving Faith and Robin to find the girls who were going to pull guard duty the for rest of the night.

XxXxXxXx

Despite the lateness of the previous evening's festivities, the activity in the camp started early. The excitement was elevated with the addition of caffeine and sugared cereal for breakfast since they had run out of the pouches of scrambled eggs they procured from the camping store. Everyone was eager to strike their tents and head back to civilization.

"Remember, we need to leave this place as we found it, so make sure you pick up all the trash. Also, have all your stuff packed and ready to go, we leave in an hour and half, people!" Xander called out.

Buffy opened her eyes as she heard the man she considered her brother barking orders. She had spent the night wrapped in her Watcher's strong arms and was now relishing the feeling of waking up with her back pressed up against his chest. Looking up and over her shoulder, she noticed he was trying to ignore the onslaught of the day. "Good morning, and how are you today?" She asked, amusement tinting her voice.

Giles groaned, "Trying to fight off this bleedin' headache. Does he have to make such a cheerful racket?"

"Well, we are headed to the land of indoor plumbing, clean clothes, good food, and comfortable beds today. I am sure that has something to do with the merriment." Buffy retorted with good humor, turning towards him and planting a kiss on his chin. "Come on, Grumpy, let's go join the fun. Once we get some water and aspirin into you along with some breakfast, you'll join Xander in commanding 'Operation Get the Hell Outta Here' with the same level of glee."

With that, she unzipped the sleeping bag, got up and moved over to get dressed. Giles grunted his displeasure and joined her in getting ready. "Bloody beer!"

"I don't know, makes you a better drunk than scotch." She said winking at him.

"More to do with the circumstances than the drink, I expect, love." He mused pulling on the beige cargo pants he had taken from the store.

"Beer seems more social. You drink it with friends around a table at a bar or at football games. Scotch feels like a more solitary drink." She philosophized with a frown.

"And wine?"

Putting thought into the question, Buffy responded, "Definitely social. And celebratory. I mean, it doesn't seem right to be depressed drinking champagne, it would be a waste of the happiness that is bubbles and fermented grapes. Just seems like something to share with others." She finished with a shrug.

Letting out a hearty laugh, Giles gripped his head in pain, and replied, "Absolutely. Now, let's join the rowdy crowd out there, shall we?"

Buffy grinned. "Let's shall."

XxXxXxXx

Amazingly enough, the group pushed their departure time up by 15 minutes, which was unheard of considering it mostly consisted of teenaged girls. They found themselves in L.A. right before lunchtime, their first order of business to hit a Target for more clothes and pay-as-you-go cell phones. After that they discovered a hotel that would put them all up and Giles' was thankful to find that his Council credit card was still active, especially when the ravenous pack of Slayers and a half starved Xander descended on the hotel restaurant with a vengeance.

Rooms were assigned and Buffy and Giles decided to share a hotel suite with Dawn. Should things go right with the girls' father, the younger Summers wouldn't be staying with them long. After the girl commandeered the shower, Buffy caught Giles' eye across the room, "She wants to go find Dad this afternoon."

"How do you feel about it?" He inquired, moving to join her on the sofa.

"Honestly, I wish we didn't have to do this. I understand her need to get away, I really do, but Dad hasn't proven himself to be father of the year. In fact, he hasn't been a father for almost 7 years now... Do we have to talk about this? I mean, it's what she wants and I have to let her go." She explained blinking back tears.

Her boyfriend strolled over and sat next to her. "You're her guardian, and your father has proven himself unfit..."

"It's what she wants and if he's willing, I'll let her go, for however long she wants, Giles. Please, let's drop it." Buffy implored unhappily.

"Alright. Well, while you and Dawn are out this afternoon dealing with Hank, Willow and I are going to hit the Apple Store and pick up a few laptops."

"Umm, Giles... is that something maybe Willow can do on her own or with Xander and Andrew?" She asked, looking down, fidgeting with her hands. "I mean, I'd really like it if you would come along with me and Dawn... you know, for moral support."

Taking her hand, he brought it to his lips, and kissed her palm answering, "Of course, love, but since I am the only one who can pay for the computers, maybe we can stop on the way over to your father's office and pick them up. Then we can continue on our way and Willow can bring them back here to set them up to her satisfaction."

She smiled up at him gratefully, "Way to compromise, Watcher-mine."


	10. Chapter 10 Hank Pt 1

WDWG - Chapter 10: Hank Part 1

Buffy's hands were cold and clammy as they entered the building where Hank Summers worked. She, Giles, and Dawn rode the elevator to the twelfth floor and with each level, the butterflies in the Slayer's stomach increased exponentially. Almost seven years, she told herself. What do you say after seven years? Feeling a steady hand take hers, the blonde looked up into the supporting face of the one man who had stood by her through it all, even when he was in England.

As the elevator doors opened, Dawn bounded out straight to the receptionist. "Could we see Hank Summers, please?"

"Do you have an appointment?" The young brunette behind the desk asked.

Dawn looked taken aback, "Umm. No?"

"He's not to be disturbed today. I can make an appointment for you next week and you can come back then." The woman offered dismissively.

Dawn scowled and looked at the nameplate on the reception desk, "Look, Monica, I've had a hell of a couple of days that I've just barely lived through. Get me my _dad_ now, please."

Monica's eyes grew wide, "Oh my God! You're... which one?"

"Dawn." The younger girl softened at the sudden concern.

"Is Buffy...?" The girl behind the desk couldn't quite vocalize her thought.

Turning and pointing to her sister, Dawn whispered quietly, "She's there."

"Thank God! Your dad has been a wreck since he heard Sunnydale was destroyed. Let me call him."

The younger Summers girl looked like she was going to break down and cry, while her sister just stood in shock taking in the knowledge that her father might care about something other than work and cute young secretaries.

The receptionist picked up the phone, "Mr. Summers, please come down to reception, you have visitors... I know, sir, it's just... damn, he hung up." Looking apologetically at Dawn, Monica got up, walked around her desk, and addressed the trio. "Please follow me."

They walked down the hall past individual offices and a huge meeting room. Once they reached the corner office, the receptionist knocked on the door and opened it. "Mr. Summers..."

"Damn it, Monica! Not now, I'm... Oh God!" Taking in the sight of his daughters as he turned around to admonish the woman for the interruption, Hank grabbed the desk for support as he felt his legs give out beneath him.

"Daddy!" Dawn rushed in and hugged her father with a fierce desperation.

Embracing his youngest daughter closely, he looked over the girl's shoulder at his eldest child with tears in his eyes. "Oh, God! I thought I lost you both." He sobbed with relief.

Buffy stood rooted in her spot. Part of her wanted to follow her sister's example while the other waged a war inside her, not wanting to allow herself to become attached again to a man who had abandoned them. She looked over at her stalwart, her inner turmoil raging in her eyes.

Giles recognized her conflict and gently wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his body. He felt her turn and bury her face into his chest, as he discretely watched Hank Summers take notice of their embrace.

Dawn finally let go of her father, but she kept her hand in his and started babbling about their ordeal, "Oh my God, Daddy, it was awful, the town imploded as we were making our way out of it. We could see it happening out the back of the bus just feet behind us. When we got clear of it, we stopped and just stared into the gaping hole."

Buffy relaxed a little in Giles' protective arms and turned her attention to the conversation, but decidedly stayed out of it.

Hank took in his eldest daughter's demeanor and locked eyes with her before asking the younger girl, "It's been three days, why didn't you call or come? I've been going crazy..."

Feeling her anger bubble to the surface, the Slayer rose up to her full height defiantly, letting go of her Watcher. "It's been _seven_ years! Where the _hell_ have you been?" She challenged tempestuously.

"Buffy!" Dawn yelled, only to receive a stern glare of reproach from her older sibling.

"No! He doesn't get to think things are going to be all hunky-dory because we nearly died and he suddenly remembered he had two daughters!" Buffy ground out between clenched teeth.

Shamefacedly, Hank hung his head, whispering, "I'm sorry. I know, it's... it's inexcusable."

Buffy regained some composure watching her father's contrite body language. She sat down on the couch beneath one of the expansive windows in his ornate office and began, "We're starting our lives over, Dad. We lost everything but a few things we were carrying and stuff Giles thoughtfully collected before we evacuated." She indicated the tall, quiet man standing by the door before turning her attention back to her father, "I don't need anything, but Dawn wants to spend the summer with you."

"You both can stay with me until you get back on your feet and I'm sure we can find employment for you here..." Hank offered, before shifting his eyes to the stranger across the room. Judging by his body language, the man was fiercely protective of his daughters, particularly Buffy.

Ignoring the offer, the blonde continued, "Dawn hasn't decided what she wants to do past the summer. I guess it all depends on you... and me."

"Really, I have plenty of room, Buffy, and I'd like to have you stay and if... Giles, is it?" He asked, receiving a curt nod from the girl, "If Giles needs a place until he finds one, he's welcome too."

"Sorry, introductions!" Dawn interrupted excitedly seeing an opening to relieve some of the tension in the room, "Dad, this is Rupert Giles. Giles, Hank Summers. Giles is a longtime friend of ours." She explained.

The men extended their hands, looked each other over, and shook in formal greeting. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Giles."

Having taken his queue from Buffy, Giles remained aloof but nodded politely, "I thank you for the offer, but..."

"Really, it's not a bother..."

"Actually, Dad, Giles and I are leaving for England in a few days. We're hoping that Dawn will join us in the fall. There is a great school -"

"England?" Hank interrupted incredulously. 'What the hell is going on here?' he thought, looking from Buffy to this mysterious Rupert Giles.

"Yes, Mr. Summers. You see, Buffy and I work for the same organization and since our positions in Sunnydale are no longer available, we are called to headquarters in London." The Watcher elaborated. Seeing the wheels turning in Hank's head, he continued to deflect the situation, feeling there was no need for the continuing fireworks. "As your daughter was saying, there is a school an hour outside of London that preps its students for study at prestigious universities. Given Dawn's acumen for academics, it would be an excellent opportunity for her to attend should she wish it. Having watched her for a couple years, she would be an excellent candidate for Oxford, which is my alma matter, and I would be proud to support her in that endeavor. However, her current wish is to stay with you, which allows Buffy to get settled into her new responsibilities within our company and set up a home for her and Dawn in England."

Hank grudgingly regarded the Englishman with respect. Clearly the man cared for his daughters and had put thought into their futures, which, admittedly, was more than he had. It did sound like a fantastic opportunity and he turned to the brunette, "Do you want to go to England and attend this school?"

Dawn trained her blue eyes onto her father after having watched Giles deftly diffuse the situation in the room, "Umm, I don't know. I don't want to decide right now. I'm seriously stressed and just want to blow off some steam and take it easy, ok?"

"Sure, honey. We can make decisions in a few weeks after you've gotten some rest." Hank responded, putting his arm around the younger girl. He longed to hold Buffy as well, but she had completely closed herself off to him. Sighing regretfully, he looked up at his eldest, "When do you leave?"

"In a few days, we're still making arrangements. We just got to L.A. today." Buffy answered quietly, internally reeling with emotion. The little girl in her so wanted to believe things could work out between her and her daddy, but the adult wouldn't allow her to raise her expectations for the man who so thoroughly abandoned his family. Her voice hardened again, "Dawn can come to England anytime this summer, if she wants. Please don't stand in her way. I was named her guardian and you have never wanted to be anything more than a memory."

Thrown by her words, Hank pleaded, "I'd like to be more than that now."

"Giles, would you please take Dawn out to get her stuff from the rental? I'd like to talk with my dad for a few minutes."

The tall Brit, who had been leaning against the back wall, stood up, "Come, Dawn, let's collect your things."

Dawn looked from her father, then to her sister and back again, "Play nice, you two." She said as she and the man she looked to as a father figure walked out the door.

The air in the room hung thickly, neither one saying a word for several minutes until Buffy broke the ice, "I don't even know where to start, Dad."

"I do. I am so sorry, Princess! I know I probably don't deserve a second chance with you, but I am hoping we can try. Sunnydale..." Hank choked out, palms outstretched.

Hearing her father call her by the childish nickname drew ire from the Slayer, causing the aggrieved daughter to begin her tirade, "Seven years, Dad! Mom died and where were you? She _died_. We were left alone! Alone! _I_ had to bury her and settle her estate. All her savings as well as the profits from selling the gallery went to paying her medical bills. There was nothing left! Sure, the child support payments still came in, but they weren't enough. Not to pay the mortgage, the monthly bills, eat, and keep ourselves clothed. Much less have me continue with college. I was left to raise a depressed and difficult teenage sister with no funds, forcing me to quit school and take a minimum wage job at a fast-food joint. My support system fell apart around me as my friends ran into real life problems of their own. Oh, and the house was falling apart, sucking even more money from non-existent funds. Thank God Giles stepped in when he did, or we could have lost it all. But it wasn't his job to do that, was it?" Her voice was hard and she winced as she remembered how she'd treated the Watcher when he gave her the check.

"No, it was mine and I utterly failed you girls. I really am sorry, Buffy, I know I can't say it enough."

She started to pace in agitation, "No, at this point, you can't, so don't try! I don't want to hear it! I am just letting you know what happened these last two years, Dad. Did you know I was severely injured? No, of course not. I was out of commission for several months. When I was able to return to work and caring for my kleptomaniac sister, I was in a state of severe depression. I was relying on my friends to deal with her, while ignoring them and treating Giles like he was my servant. Then he was called back to England. He's my rock and the anchor of my family and without him around, I lost myself. Eventually, I persevered, because that is what I do, _Dad_, but it was hell! And still, no Hank Summers. The few times I came down to L.A., you were in Spain. Dawn called. I called. Then we just stopped. You were essentially dead to us. Other than the automatic payments that went into the bank account, which I am assuming, are scheduled to stop on Dawn's eighteenth birthday, there was nothing left of you. Your actions are disgraceful!" Buffy finished her carefully edited history with an admonishment, feeling better having given her father a piece of her mind.

Ashamed and reeling from her narrative, Hank gazed down at the floor and offered her his truth, "I don't have any excuses, Buffy. They wouldn't do any good anyway. I just got caught up in things and I kept telling myself, 'tomorrow, I will call them tomorrow'. And then tomorrow just became today and I never did. I was in Spain when your mom died. I was there for two years setting up our new offices and making the deals that started our international division. It was a busy time and I got lost in it. Family comes first, I know that, but I didn't act on it. I want to do that now."

"Then fix things with Dawn. I can't... I... I'm seething mad at you!" She paused to regain control of her emotions. "If you truly want to be a part of her life, then do it right: cut the hours and be her father. Take her shopping and buy her expensive clothes, take her to the theater on father/daughter dates, stay in and watch movies together, and cook her nice meals. Things have been so rough on her, but she's growing up mostly adjusted. She needs a sense of normalcy. Being raised by your older sister in a gang-infested town is not suitable for the well-adjusted. But do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Convince her to go to the school in England. It's an all girls school." Buffy smirked smugly at having eliminated one distraction from her sister's future studies. "She's a brainiac, Dad, unlike me. She should have the opportunity to go to Oxford or where ever her studies take her. She deserves that."

"I'll do my best, but if I recall correctly, you two girls are more stubborn than your mother ever was." He said with a shy grin.

"Nah, we just wanted to give you a run for your money." Buffy smiled back.

"Speaking of money, you can't have much. I mean, I don't know what this job in England is paying you, but moving expenses are hell and you'll need some cash up front. Plus, after everything, you deserve it. Let me write you a check and help out." He watched his daughter shake her head, declining his offer. "No, now it's your turn to do me a favor, though I know I haven't earned one. This is not something you will be indebted to me for. I don't expect anything. One day, I hope you can forgive me, but if you can't then that is fine too. Just take the money. I can afford it. You shouldn't have to try to make ends meet anymore."

"O-ok. Thank you." She faltered as she saw him produce a checkbook and start writing.

He put the check in an envelope, handed it to her, and continued their conversation, "So tell me about Giles."


	11. Chapter 11 Hank Pt 2

WDWG - Chapter 11: Hank Part 2

"Giles. Where to begin?" She stalled. "Umm, I met him the first day of school at Sunnydale High. He was the librarian there. My friends and I would hang out in the library and he sort of became our leader. We were all outsiders. I guess him more than most, being English and all. He helped me study for my SAT's and arranged for me to come back to school after I ran away when Mom's efforts failed."

"Was he your mom's boyfriend?"

"No. She didn't like him much at first, but they came to a friendly understanding. A lot of people didn't understand the relationship the gang and I had with Giles. I mean, what's an adult doing hanging around socially with a bunch of high school kids? But he was our mentor, friend, father figure to a few, I suppose."

"And to you and Dawn?" Hank asked with a twinge of jealousy.

"Not to me. I have a Dad, and the two of you are _nothing_ alike. I think Dawn views him that way because she was so young when you took off. But she also had fantasies of her real daddy coming to save her from bad situations. I think that's why she's here now." She saw hope in her father's eyes at that statement. "You can rescue her, Dad. Just don't get mad at Giles for the way she sees him."

"I've got no one to blame but myself, I know," he sighed lacing his fingers together in his lap as he leaned against his desk. "What about your relationship with him? You seem very close."

Drawing a breath, the young woman felt it best to be honest with him, especially since she had the upper hand. "We are. I need you to not wig out, Dad. I know this may come as a shock, but I don't think Mom would have freaked about this. In fact, she probably saw it coming even if I didn't allow myself to. He's my soulmate. I love him with an intensity I have never felt before and I know he loves me too. We only just told each other how we feel. With Sunnydale collapsing into the earth, it kinda makes you think about what's important. I'm not sure what comes next, but I know I want us to be together always."

"I kind of figured it out by the way he comforted you and how you drew strength from him. I can tell he's a good man. If I had my way, I wish you would find someone younger, but then, I don't think you'd find anyone better from what I've seen. He's extremely protective of Dawn as well, looking after her future like that. How were you going to manage tuition? I am sure a school like that costs an arm and a leg."

"When we talked, Giles said not to worry about it, so I'm assuming that either he will handle it, or that there's some sort of scholarship."

Pursing his lips, Hank spoke with a certain intensity, "Well, that's my prerogative, not his. Go ahead and enroll her. I'll take care of the tuition and make sure she's on the plane a week before school starts so she can get her bearings and settle in."

"Thanks, Dad. It really means a lot to me." She said sincerely shoving her hands in her pockets to keep her distance, hoping she could trust him to keep his word.

"Hey, Buff, got all my stuff. Oh, go me, I rhymed." Dawn announced with a wide grin, walking back into the big corner office.

"Where's Giles?" The older sister asked.

"Had to make a stop. He should be here in a minute. So, are you guys like ok now?"

"Things that needed to be said were said, Dawn." Her father told her pointedly. "Buffy and I understand each other and we're going to be civil and work together to take care of you. Speaking of, I will need a power of attorney drawn up for emergency purposes while she is in my care."

"I can have that taken care of." Giles answered, stepping through the door. "I have a good lawyer, if you want to use him, Buffy."

"Sounds good." Buffy agreed, taking his hand in hers. Giles quirked his head to the side raising an eyebrow and she tilted her head indicating that she told Hank about them.

"Then that's settled. I'll call him later and we'll have the papers drawn up. We can have the papers signed and notarized at the hotel and then arrange to bring it over."

"When you have the document ready, why don't we all go out for dinner? We can meet at my place, you can check to see how Dawn and I are getting along, and then head out and enjoy a nice meal together before you leave." Hank offered.

The couple looked at each other before Buffy turned to her father and replied, "That would be nice. I'll give you a call when we have everything settled on our end." Then she walked over, gave Dawn a hug, and said, "You've got our cell numbers if you need us. Have fun and I love you."

Dawn returned the hug, "I love you too."

Giles shook Hank's hand, "We'll see you in a couple days, then. Take care of her." Though his tone was polite, there was a hint of a threat behind it as he motioned towards the girl.

"I would say the same, but I see that you already do." Came the father's rueful response, making a slight gesture in his older daughter's direction. "I just hope one day, she'll forgive me."

"Buffy has a tremendous heart, Mr. Summers. You'd do well to remember that." And with that, he closed the conversation, turning to his girlfriend, "Are you ready, love?"

Buffy broke the embrace with her sister and strode over to where the men were standing, circling her arm possessively around Giles' waist, "I am ready." Still refusing to touch her father, Buffy smiled thinly, "See you soon, Dad. Thanks."

"Until later, Buffy." Hank managed, crestfallen at the cool reception he received from her. He watched the duo leave his office hand in hand and turned to Dawn smiling, drawing up on the feelings of happiness he had for having one of his daughters return to him, "So, I think I am entitled to some time off. What would you like to do first?"

XxXxXxXx

"Are you alright?" Giles asked as he held the door to the rental car open for her. He wasn't surprised that they had left the office in silence since he expected Buffy to mull over the encounter much in the same way she did after a particularly nasty fight with a demon.

"Yeah. Can we go back to the hotel, maybe get some room service, and just chill for a while?"

"Of course. Do you feel like talking about your father?" he prodded.

His Slayer gave him a small smile. "Later. Right now, I just need to process."

"Alright then."

The drive back to the hotel was also a quiet affair, until Buffy remembered the envelope that she put in her pocket. She pulled it out and opened it, "Oh my God!" She exclaimed.

Looking over at her with concern, Giles saw the stunned expression on her face, "What is it?"

"He gave me a check. Said I earned it. No strings attached... Damn him!"

The Watcher found a parking lot to pull into so that he could give his undivided attention to the matter at hand. "Buffy, what's gotten you so upset?" He asked with concern when they stopped, moving a lock of her hair behind her ear so he could see her face better.

Her green eyes were misty as she passed him the check worth $100,000. "I don't even know what to think about this."

"That's quite a bit of money."

"Too much. Giles, I can't take this! I mean, it's guilt money. And no matter what he says, I would feel like I owe him something if I did... and right now... ugh, I am still so mad at him! I mean, we cleared the air some, but I can't forget that he hasn't been there for us." Her tears started to fall.

"Oh, Buffy!" He said pulling her into an embrace. "I don't think he expects you to forget and I don't think he intended to buy your forgiveness. I am sure part of his reason to gift this to you is borne out of guilt, but he is right, you have earned it... and then some. And I can tell you that the other things you earned today are his respect and admiration. Your father saw you for the strong, beautiful, confident, capable, and responsible young woman that you are."

When she didn't respond, Giles gently pushed her from him and rested his hands on her shoulders. Searching her face, he brought up a hand to wipe a tear from her cheek, "Hank is helping you invest in your future. Let him do that. It's what he should have been doing all along. You don't have to let him back into your life until you are ready, and if that is never, then he will have to respect that."

"I guess I really do want to talk now. He said he wants to pay for Dawn's tuition and that he would make sure she joins us a week before school starts."

Giles was quiet for a moment, taking in that new bit of information. Sending Dawn to school was supposed to be his gift to the girl and he couldn't help but feel some resentment for the man. Still, he realized that this was a father's privilege and no matter how he perceived his relationship with the younger girl, she was not his, even if he was the man who had helped raise her. As painful as it was, Giles responded dispassionately, "As it should be."

Picking up on his slight hesitation, Buffy looked, up and saw hurt in his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'll make a call to the school later to get the enrollment started -"

"Please, it's clearly something. Tell me?"

"It's silly, really."

"You wanted to do this for her."

"Yes... but he should." Giles admitted focusing his attention out the window over her shoulder.

"Yeah, he should. Besides, it saves you the expense." She grinned.

"That doesn't concern me, really." The disappointed Brit dismissed, shifting his gaze back onto her face.

"Well, when Dawn comes home, you can take her back-to-school shopping. She'll love you for it. But, it's probably a moot point anyway. Dad will more than likely lose interest in our lives inside of six months and we'll be back to making do without him." She stated flippantly.

"I think he might surprise you, Buffy. I hear there is a special bond between fathers and daughters." Giles said quietly. "Now, it's getting late, shall we get some dinner and head back to the hotel?"

Buffy just nodded in agreement. She wasn't sure if she would touch the majority of the money at this point, but at the very least, she would have funds to draw on until Giles could set up her salary with the Council.

They talked more at dinner of the encounter with Hank and what transpired between Buffy and her father when Dawn and Giles went to retrieve the younger girl's things. She felt better voicing her concerns about the encounter and after some reassurance, Buffy had come to grips with her conflicting feelings regarding her father.

Upon arriving back at the hotel, the couple was approached by Willow and Xander to join them for a moviefest, but they requested a rain check citing exhaustion. It had been a busy and highly emotional day.

After entering their room, Buffy changed into her jammies and relaxed in front of the TV, while Giles pulled out his notebook to update his to-do list. With a sigh, he grimaced as he looked at the growing list, adding notes as he went over it. When he was satisfied, he called out, "Are you ready for bed, love?"

Hearing no answer, he walked over to the couch where he found her curled up asleep. Taking in her peaceful countenance, Giles smiled, pausing a moment to admire her, his heart nearly leaping out of his chest with the knowledge that Buffy loved him after everything they had been through: all the pain, all the hurt, all the mistakes on both sides. She was a miracle. Gently lifting her off the sofa, he carried her lovingly to bed. Joining her after he changed, he indulgently wrapped his arms around her before falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12 Angel

WDWG - Chapter 12: Angel

After the events with Hank and Dawn, Buffy needed some downtime, so the Watcher and his Slayer took breakfast in their room to avoid the crowds and the rest of their party. Plans were moving fast as Robin, Faith, and their group of Slayers were leaving for Cleveland in two days and Xander and Willow volunteered to accompany the two youngest Slayers who were headed home that afternoon to LAX. Giles pretended to read the newspaper while drinking tea but there was nothing of interest for him in the paper. He honestly didn't care about what was happening in the world today, he was simply steeling his nerves waiting for Buffy to finish in the shower.

Even though he hated to broach the subject with her after the emotional turmoil of the last several days, the Englishman knew that the woman he loved more than anything needed to confront the man of her past, and it honestly made Giles nervous. Or rather, it made him downright nauseous. While he and Buffy had declared their love for each other in the desert and had been inseparable over the last few days, was it enough to overcome the tragic love story between a brooding dark vampire and the beautiful Vampire Slayer that had been festering for the better part of a decade? The thought was enough to make him want to empty his stomach of his breakfast.

The door to the bathroom opened, billowing out steam as Buffy emerged clean, pink from the heat, and covered in a towel. Giles watched her from over the newspaper as she entered the bedroom of their suite. God, she was breathtaking! Gathering up his courage, he called out, "Buffy?"

"Yes?" came her muffled reply as she dressed.

"Were you planning on seeking Angel out before we leave for England?" He tried to sound nonchalant, as if he was asking whether she was going to the mall with Willow.

Buffy walked out of the room dressed in the white jeans and fitted baby blue t-shirt she bought the day before. Pulling her hair back into a pony tail, she casually replied, "I wasn't planning on it, why?"

Giles set the paper down and sat up in his chair, taking in the intimate domestic aura of sharing a normal morning together as couples do. It both frightened and saddened him that this might be the closest to domestic bliss he would get, since he was going to push her to confront her feelings regarding the vampire. She either needed to close the chapter with Angel or... he couldn't even voice the choice in his thoughts without feeling his stomach lurch. "Well, we are in L.A. and last time he saw you was to deliver the medallion. Obviously, he knows we won, but he doesn't know if you... or any of us, for that matter, survived. I think he would like to know."

Buffy grabbed an apple from the breakfast table and shrugged her shoulders, "Then I'll call him." She remarked, taking a bite.

"And should Angel come to London, would you be upset if he didn't take the time to come see you?" Came the rebuttal.

"Well, not that he would leave L.A., but if he did come to London, it would obviously be for something he wanted from us and then I guess I'd have to see him." Putting down the fruit, she crossed the room and sat on the ottoman before him. "Where are you going with this, Giles?" She asked.

He watched as she took his hand in hers and looked him in the eyes. He let out a big sigh, pulled his hand from hers and ran it through his wavy hair. "I think you should talk to him. You... you told me a few days ago that you left the door open for him -"

"The tiniest of cracks and that was because I didn't want to hurt him. But I also told you, that the door won't open any further."

"If that truly is the case, then _he_ should know. He shouldn't have hope that one day, you will come back for him." Giles calmly replied, shaking violently beneath his placid exterior.

"Do you believe that I want to?" She queried quietly.

"I... I want to believe it's over between the two of you." He whispered honestly, looking away from her, ashamed of his insecurity.

"But you don't believe it."

Turning to face her again, he pulled off his glasses and pleaded, "Buffy, it's not fair to either Angel or me -"

"You don't believe that I love you?"

"I do," he stated miserably, bringing up a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I also believe that you love Angel."

Buffy stared at him in astonishment. "God, Giles, we talked about this. Angel was my first love, but it can't work. It won't work! He walked out of my life, bouncing back in whenever it was convenient for him, and it took some time to get over it, but I did!" She was clearly rattled and getting angry, adding, "Years ago."

Giles rose from his chair, succumbing to his terror of losing her, answering her ire with his own, "And if he walked through that door right now, human, bearing roses and a diamond ring, promising you a normal life, asking you to bear his children, what would your answer be?"

Buffy stood up in shocked silence, watching the wretched desperation wash over the face of the man she adored. His question had caught her completely off guard.

The moment seemed to go on too long for Giles, "That's what I thought," he replied sadly. "Think about what you want, Buffy." He reached out and ran his index finger along her cheek, turned quickly, and walked out the door.

His movement jolted her back to reality, "Where are you going, Giles?"

"Out." He responded, briskly heading to the elevators.

She made a move to follow him, but thought better of it. Infuriated, Buffy walked over to the apple, picked it up, and chucked it at the wall. "Damn it, Giles!" she yelled as the piece of fruit thudded against the fibre board and slowly slid down the wallpaper, leaving a sticky trail to the floor. Mirroring the apple, she leaned against the door and collapsed in distress.

Giles berated himself in the solitude of the lift. ''Well, that certainly went well, old boy. So much for staying calm.' He knew he asked her an unfair question, but thanks to Wesley, he had been informed of the prophecy regarding Angel becoming human again while in his self imposed exile in the mother country. No one knew when it would happen. Or even if it would. The whole question was moot, really. He just couldn't bear being her second choice... not to that... monster. And try as he might for Buffy's sake, he couldn't bring himself to view the ensouled vampire as anything else.

As he entered the lobby, he half expected to see his irate Slayer there waiting for him. Part of him was disappointed that she hadn't come after him, the other, relieved. Looking about, he spotted Faith and Rona heading to the pool and was thankful that he hadn't been seen. He felt an overwhelming need to be alone to calm his emotions and carefully slipped out into the city without a destination in mind.

Wiping her tears, Buffy gathered herself together and moved to the couch, still miserable and reeling from Giles' reaction. She thought he had understood that Angel was in her past, a past now buried in the crater they left behind several days ago, but taking time for some introspection, the Slayer realized that her relationship with Angel was tightly interwoven with the one she shared with her Watcher, and while _her_ past might be submerged beneath the earth out in the Californian desert, _Giles_ still very much carried his along with him. Contemplating as she paced around the rooms of their suite, Buffy noticed her stuff casually mingled with Giles': their laundry haphazardly piled together on a chair in the bedroom, her latest fashion magazines lying on the coffee table next to his well thumbed copy of The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes that he kept with him like a security blanket, the two bottles of shampoo sitting side by side next to the shared container of sandalwood scented body wash in the shower. She smiled softly, knowing without a doubt that this was what she wanted for her future... that he was the man she wanted to spend forever with. She just needed to show him. The pensive Slayer looked at the clock. It was only eleven in the morning, much too early to visit Angel. Her eyes fell on the check her father had given her and she decided to deposit it and engage in a little retail therapy.

Giles wasn't there when she returned from shopping and it didn't look like he had returned to the suite during her absence either. She put away her purchases with a worried frown. While she knew what she needed to do, she didn't really feel any better and her shopping excursion had not helped her mood any. The days when cute new sling backs or strappy sandals could distract her from the pain men dealt to her heart were apparently gone. It still hurt tremendously that Giles believed she would run to Angel after everything.

"Guys suck!" She yelled aloud, venting her frustration. Turning inward, she added dejectedly, "But let's face it, Summers, you don't have a great track record where Angel is concerned." She always put the vampire first, risking her life for his. Inflicting his presence on the tortured Watcher. Her shoulders slumped. She had even continued to do it after Angel left her. She had sat in his arms when her mother died, and she had headed to see him again after her resurrection without so much as an explanation to her family. And in spite of everything, Giles always let her go, wanting the best for her, no matter how much it hurt him. She suspected he'd do it again if he had to, knowing that now the price would be too high, that it would destroy him.

XxXxXxXx

Giles took off at a fast pace, stretching his legs, trying unsuccessfully to out distance his maudlin thoughts. He had no idea where he was headed, but he knew he needed to get back to the hotel before sundown. He had cleverly left his weapons behind, opting for the stupid dramatic exodus to drive his point home. Why had he let his temper get the best of him? 'Because where Buffy is concerned, you are incredibly insecure, Giles,' his conscience explained.

She was young, glamourous, beautiful, and fashion model material and he was... older. Greying. He knew he was attractive to women, being constantly approached by the fairer sex when he was back in England the year before, but he felt he wasn't exactly ideal for someone as vibrant as she. The dashing Englishman enjoyed tagging along as "arm candy" for Olivia during various fashion weeks back in the day. And Liv, being a model and in the image business, wouldn't have invited the museum curator to accompany her to parties if she didn't consider him rakish and ruggedly handsome. But, that was years ago, when his life was not consumed by fighting vampires and demons. A time when there were fewer scars, both physical and emotional.

It was mid-afternoon when Giles returned to the hotel. The gloomy Brit ultimately knew that Buffy held the fate of his heart, a fact he had resigned himself to when he woke up that morning, deciding to ask her to talk to Angel. Reviewing their quarrel in his mind, he recognized that once again, he had misread her, and that it was his own needs that were pushing them apart. If only he had just kept his cool and talked it through with her instead of pressuring her, getting angry, and storming out. God, he was such a prat! Stopping by the gift shop, he bought her a nice bouquet of spring flowers to accompany his apology.

The hotel suite was dark when he entered it. He thought Buffy might be napping, so he went into the bathroom, added water to a glass, and placed the flowers into it. Noiselessly, he padded into the bedroom only to find a note on her pillow.

_Dear Giles,_

_Went to see Angel. We'll talk when I get back._

_Love,_

_Buffy_

"Damn!" He had been hoping to catch her before she sought Angel out, to reassure her of his love and his promise that he would always be there for her no matter what her decision. "I hope you didn't fuck it up, Giles." He told himself as he sunk down into the lounge chair next to the bed. After a few minutes, he tamped down his emotions and shifted his focus to Council business, deciding it was better than going down to the bar and drowning his stupidity in scotch.

XxXxXxXx

Angel was preoccupied as he wandered into the meeting room in his offices, and was startled to find Buffy sitting in one of the chairs around the oval table. "Buffy! You're alive!" He rushed over to her and pulled her into his arms. Even though she'd seen him not that long ago, it felt like a lifetime. He hadn't changed any, still wearing black on black and his hair still perfectly spiked in that ridiculous hairstyle.

"Yep, here I am. Alive and full of Buffy goodness." She quipped, feeling awkward in his embrace. He wasn't warm like Giles and she missed the reassurance of a heartbeat, which she now associated with being loved and safe.

Angel felt her discomfort, frowned, and let her go. "We saw the news reports on Sunnydale. We assumed you died saving the world since we hadn't heard from anyone. It's been several days, where were you? Are there any other survivors?"

The Slayer looked grim, wrapping her arms around her body, "Yeah, I should have died down there. I took a really bad hit, but I am still here. Xander, Willow, Faith, Dawn, and Giles made it too. We lost several Slayers though... and Spike. He wore the amulet... burned up saving the world, and ended up a hero." She let out a little laugh, "Go figure."

Taking in her closed off body language, the brooding vampire winced painfully. "Yeah, seriously." He verbalized softly, feeling it should have been him down there in the cavern acting as her champion.

"After we made our escape in a school bus, we spent a few days in the desert recovering. Robin and Rona were injured pretty badly and we couldn't get them to a hospital. They recovered thanks to Giles and Willow. Then we headed here, checked into the hotel, and got cleaned up... God, we were so disgusting! I think I spent an hour in the shower scrubbing the grit and grime off. Afterwards, Dawn and I reunited with my dad because she wants to stay with him for a while. _That_ was awkward and emotional. After all these years, he wants to be a dad, but I think it's too little, too late for me."

"Doesn't have to be, Buffy. He nearly lost you both. It's a huge wake up call for him. Maybe you should let your dad make it up to you." Angel suggested reaching out to caress her cheek, only to lower his hand immediately as she evaded his touch.

"I know you are all about redemption, Angel, I get that. And... I understand he is trying right now. But, my involvement with him will be through Dawn. I can't deal with him right now. He seems to understand that and accepts it."

"So, what now?" He looked at her with his wounded puppy dog eyes.

"Faith, Robin and several of the rookie Slayers are going to Cleveland to guard the new hellmouth. Xander's leaving on a road trip for a couple months. We lost Anya in the fight and he's pretty broken up about it. Willow is heading back to the Coven in Devon." Then she looked at the vampire, took a deep breath, and delivered the important news. "And I am going to England with Giles."

"You know, Buffy, you don't have to go. I could use you in the fight here." Her former lover offered.

"I'm retiring, Angel. I'm going to help Giles rebuild the Council and try for that normal life I've always wanted." Looking like he was going to say something, Buffy raised her hand to stop him and continued, "There's more. I know the last time we met, I kinda left things open ended with us, but it really is over."

"Buffy, you know you'll always be my girl. I'll wait. If you feel you have to help Giles in London or where ever -"

"No. No, Angel, I'm not your girl anymore. I haven't been for a long time. You'll always have a special place in my heart, but... I don't love you." She watched him grimace and knew she had been harsh, but the vampire needed to get the message. "I've been in love with someone else for a while now and I've denied my heart long enough. The wonderful thing... is that he's in love with me too. Can you be happy for me?"

Angel tried to swallow the lump that rose into his throat and flexed his hands to relieve the tension in his body, "Giles?" He asked lowering his head, taking interest in his shoes as he did so.

"Yeah, Giles." She confirmed wistfully, hoping that she could make things right with the man in question when she returned to their room later.

"He's a good guy."

"The best." There really wasn't more to say. She felt bad for hurting her ex, but she was ready to start her life in England without ever having to look back. "You ok?"

Angel let out a pained chuckle, "I will be. I won't lie, this hurts. I had hoped that one day, but..." He didn't finish his thought, the woman he lost his soul for gave him his walking papers and after all the pain he caused, he owed it to her and Giles to let her go with grace. He'd sit and sulk over it later. "I wish you all the happiness in the world, Buffy."

She gave him a brief hug, "Thanks, Angel."

"So, you want to patrol with me tonight for old time's sake?" He asked hopefully.

"Retired, remember? Besides, I have to get back to Giles. I was kinda hoping to catch him for a late dinner." Buffy said, backing up and gesturing towards the door, indicating that their meeting was over.

"Ok. If ever you guys need anything..."

They smiled at each other one last time as Angel morosely watched Buffy walk out the door and out of his life without so much as a glance back. He sighed miserably, looked down at the floor, and hunched his broad shoulders. She was happy and he had lost her forever.


	13. Chapter 13 Promises

**A/N - My heartfelt thanks go out to my beta for helping me through my first foray into the land of smut.**

WDWG - Chapter13: Promises

It was late in the evening when the petite blonde entered the darkened suite, illuminated only by a small table lamp in the common area. Buffy threw her key card and purse on the coffee table, noticed the fresh flowers in the glass, and called out, "Giles?"

He entered the doorway from their room and leaned against it with his right hand stuffed in the pocket of his black denims looking sad, contrite, and nervous. "Good evening, Buffy."

"The flowers are beautiful." She said pointing to the blooms, quickly shoving her hands in the back pocket of her jeans.

Giles moved from his perch in the doorway over to where Buffy was standing, "I saw the daisies and immediately thought of you. Buffy... I wanted to apologize for my conduct this morning, it wasn't fair. I was -"

"Jealous?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her and smiled shyly, ducking his head. "Partly."

"Sit down, Giles." Buffy requested as she took her place on the couch.

He looked at her with some trepidation and sat down next to her. After he'd finished conducting Council business, he'd spent the better part of the evening convincing himself that he had nothing to worry about. The tone of her note had been reassuring. If she was intent on leaving him, he felt that she would have addressed and signed it differently. But maybe after seeing Angel... no, while his heart was beating erratically, he would wait for her to tell him what she needed to. He didn't need to add to his already frayed nerves.

"You threw me for a curve with your question this morning. I never expected that to come from you." She shook her head, stopping him before he could interrupt. Lacing her fingers through his, Buffy searched his beautiful jade green eyes before continuing, "But the answer is that if Angel walked through that door, human and proposing marriage, I would have to decline. He's not what I want and I haven't wanted to be with him for years. It was nice to get lost in the fairy tale for a few moments before the world was going to end, but that's all it was. And yet, it never was like that back then, was it? So much misery even before Angelus. I was just too young and wrapped up in my own drama to see it in any other way. But now... now I have a reality that far exceeds _any_ fantasy. I have a man who showed me the sunrise and promised me no more darkness. A man who loves me with a fierce devotion, but would let me go if that was what I wanted. A sexy, English gentleman who wants us to start the next chapter of _our_ life with nothing to hold us back."

Giles listened to her in awe, his heart feeling as though it would burst through his chest. He could see the emotion in her stormy green eyes, lifting his free hand to lovingly move a stray lock of hair from her face before settling his arm on the back of the sofa. Buffy could be quite eloquent when she needed to. It was one of the reasons he tolerated her butchering the English language with their friends. Again he tried to speak, but she put two of her fingers against his lips.

"Of course, you do get some points off for your disappearing act, Giles. But, you were dead on, I needed to set things right with Angel. I am sorry I didn't see that from the beginning. I never considered him an issue because in my mind, it was _so_ over; but you both needed that closure from me. Now it's done, no more ghosts of boyfriends past." She held his gaze, awaiting his response.

"Every time I think I can't love you any more than I already do, you prove me wrong." He declared, caressing her neck with the tips of his fingers. "Thank you. I know I behaved appallingly and I am so very sorry."

"It's funny, but it's usually me who runs when things get heated like that. Promise me that when we fight you will always stay and work things out with me?" He nodded in agreement and she smiled, moving in towards him, her voice lowering almost to a whisper. "Now, I believe this is the time when we start with the make up smoochies."

"I do believe you are right." He responded with a slight smile, moving his hand to the nape of her neck, drawing her to him. His hot mouth took ownership of hers and he hungrily swallowed her soft moan as his free hand trailed down the side of her neck and caressed her collarbone.

Breaking the kiss, Buffy looked into Giles' dilated pupils trying to get her breathing under control. Loving the hint of his raw strength beneath her fingers, she pulled his shirt off surveying his broad chest with her hands, and lavished his hardening nipples with her teeth and tongue. Giles purred shifting on the couch, his jeans growing ever more uncomfortable as she mouthed her way further down to his navel.

The impatient Englishman grabbed her hips and pulled her into his lap. Grinding into her, he grunted, "Can you feel how hard you make me, Buffy? God, I want you!" She let out a contented groan as he roughly pulled her t-shirt over her head and tossed it across the room.

Once again claiming her mouth, he thrust his tongue between her lips in mad desperation as he undid the clasp of her bra and pulled the straps down. She shivered as he gently brushed her upper arms with his finger tips before taking the garment off and dropping it next to the couch. Cupping her breasts in his hands, he leaned back to admire them. "Perfect, so perfect!" He breathed huskily, before taking her highly sensitive nipple between his teeth and teasing it with his tongue. She arched into him, brushing against his erection, and with a muffled curse Giles involuntarily thrust his hips upwards, causing them both to cry out at the contact.

After days of foreplay, Giles couldn't stand it any longer, "Make love with me, Buffy." He pleaded.

"Bed, Giles. Take me to bed." She agreed breathlessly.

He moved so that he could stand up and lift her with him at the same time, and the Slayer eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist to make it easier for him to carry her to their room.

Gently laying her down on the king sized bed, Giles took a moment to study her beauty. Her lips were full and flushed and her eyes dark with desire. He kissed her long and leisurely as he slowly leaned over her, unbuttoning her jeans and drawing down the zipper, exposing the tiniest of pink lace panties. His breath caught in his throat. Carefully tugging her pants down, he kissed his way back up her calf to her inner thigh. She squirmed encouragingly beneath him as he nuzzled his nose against her wet panties growling with desire as he drank in the musky aroma of her arousal. His erection strained painfully against his jeans and he couldn't remember if he'd ever been that hard before. Running his hands along her hips, he lifted them while taking the top of her panties between his teeth to draw them down. Kneeling before her, he groaned in anticipation at the sight of her glistening dewy curls.

Lying completely naked, Buffy ogled the Watcher as he stood to unbutton his jeans. He was lean and his downy chest was powerful and muscular. Her eyes trailed down his torso just as he dropped the black jeans and boxer briefs and her heavy lidded gaze on his thick cock caused him to twitch with excitement. She let out a soft whimper as he settled himself between her thighs, nestling up against her core, parting the folds with his tongue. She was so wet and ready for him, writhing beneath him as he licked his way up to tease her clitoris. One hand instinctively reached for his head, weaving her fingers through his silky hair, while the other balled up a corner of the duvet for support as he drew her closer to release.

"Jesus, you taste divine... wanted to... so long..." Giles murmured against her, almost sending her over the edge with the vibrations from his deep voice.

"Giles!" Buffy cried out as he entered her with his index finger and began to pump into her. Grinning devilishly, he added a second digit to his ministrations and sucked at her swollen nub. She bucked against him in titillating agony, "God, I'm so close!"

"Come for me, my love!" He encouraged. "I want to feel you come for me. Please. Just let go." With his right thumb, he lightly pressed into the junction at her hip, causing her to thrash wildly, taking only two more strokes before she cried his name in release, shuddering and grasping for him in desperation. He made his way up her body, trailing soft kisses as she came down.

"Jesus, that was... no words..." Wrapping her arms around him, Buffy rolled over onto her side taking him with her, entwining her legs with his, feeling his heavy cock leave traces of pre cum over her belly. She kissed him deeply, declaring, "I love you so much."

His eyes, dark with desire, narrowed as he spoke, "You're so beautiful. God, watching you come, knowing I can do that..." He leaned back further into the mattress and groaned as she kissed down his throat and bit down on his collarbone. "Dear lord!" He shuddered, lost in the sensations she was bringing out in him. Buffy eased her way down his body, trailing open mouthed kisses as she explored him. The muscles in his toned abdomen quivered as she followed the line of soft hair below his belly button.

Encircling his rock hard member with her hand and slowly stroking it, she asked in a sultry voice, "I wonder what you taste like, Giles."

"Oh dear God!" he whimpered in anticipation, watching as she dropped her head, taking a teasing lick at the sticky fluid trickling down the shaft.

"Mmm... delicious." She smirked at him before engulfing his erection and rolling her tongue around the head. Keeping pressure on the base with her right hand, she traced the vein up to the slit, tasting more of the fluid that had accumulated there. Looking up at him wantonly, she pumped his shaft. "So good..." she sighed, returning her eager mouth to his cock, licking her way up from the base to the head before once more taking him into her mouth as she lightly massaged his balls.

Giles moaned at the exquisite pleasure she enticed from his body. Grabbing the headboard with his right hand, he reached for the condoms he had placed in the drawer of the nightstand with his left.

"Mmm." She hummed, looking up at him as he tore the foil packet open. God, he was so sexy!

"I want to be in you... feel you grab my cock as you come." He rasped, handing her the condom.

Lipping and licking up and down his length, drawing out whimpers and shivers, Buffy deftly sheathed her prize, and slid up his glistening body to straddle him, trailing kisses as she went.

"I'm yours, Giles, _yours._ Take me." Buffy murmured against his neck, willingly and completely surrendering herself to him, intent on removing any doubt from his mind.

Rolling her over and taking the dominant position, Giles gently stroked the back of his fingers against her cheek, the desire in his eyes intense with the love he possessed for her. "Mine!" He ardently declared as he traced her lower lip with his index finger before lowering his head to take her in a slow, sensual, probing kiss. When it ended, he positioned his erection at her entrance.

"Please..." She begged.

"Please what? What do you want, Buffy? Talk to me." His growled in anticipation.

"I want to feel your cock in me. Please, Giles!" And with that, they locked eyes as he entered her slowly, allowing her to get used to the size of him.

"Christ, Buffy! You're so hot... so tight... so wet for me." Her lover whispered as he thrust the rest of his way home, taking delight in being enveloped by the woman he adored.

Loving how expressive her usually reserved Englishman was in bed, Buffy took her queue from him, "You make me so wet, Giles, so hot! It's all for you. You're beautiful. God, you feel so good! Take me!"

Whimpering excitedly at her words, he started to thrust slowly and deeply into her. He leaned down, placing light kisses on her mouth and cheek, then moved over to breathe in her ear, "So worth the wait. I love you!"

Buffy had never felt so completed, so whole, so _loved_ in all her life. Her Watcher truly was made for her. Running her hands over his shoulders, she pulled him down into another searing kiss, stroking his tongue with hers. Hungry with unrestrained desire and needing to feel every inch of him, she squeezed his shaft with her inner muscles, undulating against him as she met his thrusts.

Spurred on by her unabashed enthusiasm, Giles straightened up and raised her hips to increase the angle. "So deep, Buffy. So good!" He growled.

"Yes, right there. Fuck me, Giles. Oh God, harder!" Buffy pleaded, grabbing his firm ass and pulling him closer.

Obligingly, he drove into her harder and faster, feeling the tightening in his belly and balls. Fighting a sense of urgency, he shifted slightly, eliciting a moan from his lover, and reached down to stroke her clit. She came violently, digging her nails into his thighs, screaming his name in ecstasy. No longer able to hold on as he felt her muscles milking his cock, Giles let go, burying himself deep within her, finding his release, "Oh, God. Buffy!" Not wanting to collapse on her, the sated Watcher rolled off of his equally spent Slayer, holding her tight as he rode out the powerful aftershocks.

Buffy pressed her body against his, tucked her head into his shoulder and stroked his chest with her fingertips, reveling in his warmth and the pounding of his heartbeat. She felt him kiss the top of her head and she looked up, her smile illuminating her whole face. "Mmm, you are quite the lover, Mr. Giles." She purred in contentment.

"I aim to please, Miss Summers. You are so very, very lovely." He murmured, nuzzling the hair on the top of her head. Grabbing a tissue from the side table, he moved her slightly to get up.

"Where are you going?"

Heading to the bathroom on slightly wobbly legs, Giles grinned, "I'll be back in a moment." Having disposed of the condom, he made his way back to bed to find a sleepy Slayer. "Have I worn you out already?" He teased.

"For the moment, maybe." Buffy giggled, kissing his chin as he climbed back under the covers. Turning serious, she shifted her body to lean over him, capturing his pale green eyes with her darker ones. "I love you, Rupert Giles!"

Lifting his left hand to cup her cheek, eyes still locked together, Giles stated simply, "I won't ever let you go now, my love."

"You have always been mine, Giles. My Watcher, my friend... now my lover and my Giles. I'm yours... completely."

They shared a tender kiss before she nestled against him feeling safe and secure. Buffy sighed in contentment when Giles wrapped his arms around her, and as his body relaxed and his breathing evened out as he fell asleep, she cuddled closer, wrapping an arm around his waist, "Always." She promised.


	14. Chapter 14 Restructure

WDWG Chapter 14: Restructure

An insistent noise penetrated Buffy's sleep addled brain and prevented her from going back to sleep. Well, that and her body ached. It was a good ache though, like after a particularly good fight with a gang of vamps. 'And, what the hell is that noise again?' She stretched and moved to get up and the sound became clearer... a buzzing - and a Queen song?

"Giles..." She said softly with no response. "Giles?" She tried again with a little more force while poking his chest.

"Mmmph..." He replied groggily.

"Your phone..."

He grumbled and rolled over to grab the phone from the nightstand, rubbing his face in an attempt to wake up, "Giles, here," he mumbled as he hit the answer button on the offending device and shot the clock radio a nearsighted glance. "Christ, it's not even seven in the morning here. Can't he call me back at a more civilized hour? No, of course not... Yes, give me a moment and put him on..." The sluggish Brit muttered in resignation.

"Whozit?" Buffy murmured.

Giles hit the mute button on the phone and turned to his love, placing a kiss on her cheek, "Shhh, darling, go back to sleep. Council business I have to attend to." As he got up to head to the bathroom, he sighed in regret that they were robbed of the tender moments of waking up together after a night of shared passion.

Drifting back into a slumber, she grinned as she heard him complain, "This better be good, Uncle, I haven't had my morning tea yet," just before closing the bedroom door behind him.

A little later, Buffy awoke again to the sound of another mobile phone ringing, only this time it was hers playing... "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion? What the hell? As she grabbed her phone, she made a mental note to slay Dawn, who had personalized their phones the day they had gotten them. "Morning," she answered stifling a yawn. "Oh, hey Will, what's up? Breakfast? Umm, what time is it? Eight thirty? Meet in a half an hour? Yeah, I guess we can do that... No, I am, it's just... yeah, late night... No, all... Will... Willow... everything is fine! Ok, thirty minutes, and we'll be down. Yep, see ya." With that, the sleepy Slayer hung up the phone and leaned back into the pillows, taking in the mixed scent of her perfume and the wonderful Gilesy smell with a satisfied smile.

Picking up her robe, she headed towards the bathroom glancing into the common room, where she found Giles still on the phone and scribbling in his notebook. Making a slight detour, she walked over to him, caressed his cheek and placed a kiss on top of his head.

He looked up and smiled apologetically, "Hang on a second, please." He said into the phone. Hitting mute, he pulled Buffy into his lap and kissed her tenderly, "I'm sorry, this is the second call this morning."

"You're clean and dressed." She noted with a mocking pout.

"Yes, I had a thirty minute reprieve while my uncle took his dogs out for afternoon walkies." He sighed ruefully, "Otherwise I would have come back to bed."

"Mmmm, that would have been nice! Uncle, huh?"

"Yes, I have one of those." Giles stated dryly, trying to keep his lips from tugging into a full fledged smile.

Ignoring his sarcasm, Buffy asked, "Do you think you can break away? I got a call from Willow, there's a group going to breakfast and they want us to join."

"I think I can. It's past time for tea over there -"

"Oh, must not interrupt the sacred hour!"

The Englishman feigned indignation as he pushed his tremendously American girlfriend away. "Quite! Now hit the showers, Summers! I'll finish up here."

Leaning down, Buffy gently nibbled his earlobe, teasing, "You could join me."

Moaning softly at her suggestion, Giles playfully smacked her butt, "Off you go," he growled, watching her retreat into the bathroom, heaving a huge sigh of regret. Hitting the mute button again, he continued his conversation, "I'm back... Yes... we need to wrap this up, Uncle, I must head down to breakfast shortly... Alright, yes, I will provide that information as soon as I have it..."

It took Buffy a little longer than thirty minutes to get ready. She took her time reviewing the previous evening's activities with Giles, focusing on her happiness. The warm water felt wonderful on her sore muscles and for the first time since her Calling, she felt truly at peace.

When she came out of the room fully dressed in a light pink sundress and an off white cardigan, she had to stop and brace herself against the door frame as she quietly took in the sight of her Watcher pouring over his notebook, pen in his mouth, glasses on the desk, and his hair tousled from running his hands through it several times. He was in his element and she reveled in it. How many times over the years had she seen him in this exact same position?

"Hey, sweetie." She greeted, walking towards him.

He stood up grabbing his glasses and smiled softly in her direction, the corner of his eyes crinkling in delight as he took in her beauty. "Ready to go then, love?"

"Just about." She smiled at him as she combed her fingers through his hair, taming the waves. "Ok. Let's join our friends."

"You look lovely." He complimented, as he laced his hand with hers, walking out the door towards the elevators.

"Thank you. You're looking mighty handsome, if I do say so myself. Lovin' the burgundy v-neck." She returned, rubbing her free hand along his arm. "So... how are things with the Council?"

"Moving along rather quickly. There have been some positive developments in England, such as identifying several Watchers who were not killed in the blast or hunted down by the Bringers. Most seem to be of the younger generation, which is good. I will happily fill everyone in on the news later, but I'm not in the mood to discuss work right now." He said pulling her flush against him and tracing his fingers against her sensitive collarbone. "And I am very sorry about this morning. There was nothing I wanted more than to slowly wake up with you and continue my quest in finding all your sensitive spots, but it seems my uncle does not respect time zones."

The blonde woman trembled at his touch and raised an eyebrow in amusement, "You'll just have to make it up to me later then, won't you?" She murmured seductively.

Giles turned towards her, cupping her cheek and brushing his thumb along her lower lip, "You know I will." He replied, his voice husky.

Just then the bell chimed and the elevator doors opened, breaking the romantic mood between the pair. "Your uncle sounds grumpy." Buffy mused, changing the subject as she entered the lift.

Following her in, Giles countered, "Not really, just busy and occasionally absent minded. He's a good man, I think you will like him."

"Your father's brother or your mother's?"

"Mother's." He stated, putting his arm around her waist.

"Watcher?" She asked returning the gesture, hitching her thumb through a belt loop on his black cargo pants.

"Yes. Retired for some years, but back in service now. He has extensive contacts and is helping me out while we are rebuilding."

"Ally or willing accomplice in this brave new world of ours?" The wary Slayer interrogated, communicating her complete distrust of anyone associated with the old Council. If she were honest, she would have preferred to have Giles rebuild the Council from the ground up, but she knew that it would be an impossible task without the continuity and help of any and all Watchers who had survived the vicious attacks the First's henchmen had carried out.

"Definitely an ally, Buffy." Her lover reassured her, drawing her close, and placing a kiss at her temple. Guiding her through the doors of the opening lift, Giles silently watched Buffy contemplate the information she was given with a secret smile as they headed towards the dining room.

"Morning, Buff, G-man! Glad you could join us." Xander greeted as the couple found their party and sat down.

"Xander, must you insist on calling me that? It wasn't even funny the first time." The older man admonished, then addressed the rest of the party at the table, "Good morning all."

"It remains funny. You're just too stuffy to see it!" The younger man teased with good humor.

Not able to resist a good comeback, the Watcher replied, "I haven't worn tweed in a long time, whereas I see _you_ are still dressing in the dark."

"Oh, that hurts," Xander laughed clutching his chest in mock pain, "but tweed isn't just a fabric, it's a state of mind."

"Yes, and what we can tell from your ensemble is that you must be our court jester, hmm?" Giles jabbed in return arranging his napkin in his lap.

"Ouch. Touché, Bookman! So, now that you've deigned to join us for breakfast, what took you so long?"

"I was on the phone dealing with Council business." Giles covered with enough truth behind it.

"Not buyin' it, G." Faith piped up. "We all know Buffy can't be on time."

"Hey, what's with the 'gang up on Buffy and Giles day'?" The senior Slayer pouted.

"Well, you are over fifteen minutes late, Buffy." Willow pointed out. "And we know Giles is always on time, which makes you the guilty party... unless you both were late because... oh!... babbling... stopping now!"

Buffy's eyes went wide with embarrassment at her best friend's rambling. Breaking out in a fit of giggles Kennedy grabbed her lover's hand. She'd never seen this side of the Scooby relationship before. The laughter proved infectious and the gentle teasing continued until their meals arrived.

"So, G, what's the scoop on the 'Council: UK division'?" Faith asked passing the syrup to Xander.

"Well, it seems several Watchers and Watchers-in-training have been located and a few of the retired Watchers have been persuaded to come out of retirement to help with the rebuilding and sit on the Board. Oh, and there is good news for you and Robin. We've procured housing accommodations just outside Cleveland for you and the current crop of Slayers. It's an old mansion on about 30 acres, so there is plenty of room for expansion, should there be need."

"Whoa, that was fast!" Willow chimed in.

"When and how did that happen?" Buffy asked incredulously.

"I had made some inquiries when you were in the shower the day we arrived." Giles returned matter-of-factly. "I was informed by my uncle this morning that a house was found and the bid was accepted by the sellers."

"Gotta love those Council guys. They sure can boogie." Xander added sardonically.

"Yeah," Faith added with a shudder, remembering the quickness with which the Wet Works team moved.

"Need I remind you all that we _are_ the Council?" Giles prodded. "We're the front lines right now -"

"Always have been." The blonde Slayer pointed out.

"Yeah, G, nothing new there." Faith stated defiantly, folding her arms in support of Buffy.

"Yes, but please, let me finish. There is more and I think it will take some of the apprehension out of all this. The new Board has been in place for about a month. It is made up of five senior and formerly retired Watchers, three of whom were Watchers to previous Active Slayers. They understand what it is like to be in the heat of battle and know the absolute horror of losing a Slayer." His voice lowered with the last sentence and he looked away wincing slightly to stifle the bitter memories before resuming, "Anyway, one of the other two is my uncle and godfather, Sebastian Grey, an ally and advocate of mine from my birth. The other is Daniel McTavish, former head researcher and demon expert who has also held his own in the fight with Evil. He was my mentor and it was through him that I learned to sharpen my research skills. In short, we're talking about people who have the welfare of the Slayers first and foremost in their minds."

"No shit?" Faith asked wide eyed.

"Er... no shit!" Giles replied grinning with enthusiasm. He noticed Buffy's disbelieving look out of the corner of his eye. "But what is more, when I called my uncle to report on our status, the Board called an emergency meeting and voted to change the structure of the Council. Instead of there being a Head of Council, there are now two positions: co-presidents if you will. This will allow the organization to support the Slayers in several ways, not just providing a Watcher with Council resources."

Pulling off his glasses to take a moment to polish them, Giles turned to Buffy, "Those two positions belong to us. We were voted in unanimously."

"What?" The thunderstruck Slayer asked disbelievingly.

The group around the table cheered and clapped. Robin let out a wolf whistle, drawing the attention of the other diners and, more importantly, the 6 remaining Slayers and Andrew who were getting ready to head to the pool having finished their breakfasts. Instead, they made their way to the "adults' table".

"The idea would be for there always to be a Watcher and a Slayer at the head of the Council. It's actually quite brilliant! Of course, we still have to accept the positions..."

"Goddess, Buff! Say you'll do it!" Willow bounced excitedly, eliciting agreement from the mini-Slayers.

For the second time that morning, Buffy just stared at her best girl friend for a moment. Turning to her lover, she managed, "Well, this changes things."

It was Giles' turn to be confused, "How so?"

"We just went from being renegades to running the asylum!" She started laughing. "It's insane!"

Faith got up, walked around the table to where Buffy was sitting, and knelt in front of her, looking up at her with serious chocolate brown eyes, "Are you gonna do it, B? I mean, it makes sense and you retired from fighting anyway. This is the next step and it's huge! Who knows us better than you? We'll follow you. I promise." She vowed motioning to her fellow Slayers.

"If it helps, the Board approved the positions for Willow, Xander and Robin. They also created the position of Senior Slayer: Americas Division for Faith. Effective yesterday." Giles added with a smile.

Buffy grinned enthusiastically at Giles, grabbing his hand, "You really want to do this, don't you?"

Looking deeply in her eyes, he answered sincerely, "With you, yes."

"Ok, I'm on board." The blonde laughed. "This is definitely a good!"

Her Watcher pulled her into a tight embrace as the group gathered around offering their congratulations. It all seemed surreal, but then, what didn't these days? A week ago, all had seemed hopeless. Now there was a future to look forward to, plans to be made - plans that included more than paying the bills on time and making it through the night to fight another day. Nuzzling into his neck, Buffy raised her mouth to his ear and whispered, "Thank you, Giles."


	15. Chapter 15 Interlude

WDWG - Chapter 15: Interlude

After the initial excitement wore off, the young Slayers headed off to their original destination. Kennedy squeezed Willow's hand, "See you later, babe," before turning to the rest of the group, explaining as she departed, "We're headed to Rodeo Drive after a quick dip to stalk celebrities."

"Thank God it's not to run up any more charges on the Council's credit card. I never knew how much money teenage girls can spend!" Giles muttered in disbelief, taking a sip of his tea.

"Or Andrew..." Robin added, shaking his head.

"Oh come on, Giles, that's not entirely true. I mean, Buffy's wardrobe in high school alone must've equaled the debt of a small African country." Xander remarked.

"Yes, but _I_ wasn't paying for it." The Watcher countered.

"Considering how many outfits were ruined on patrol, the Council should have provided a clothing allowance!" Buffy pouted, arms folded across her chest.

"But they would have made you wear tweed!" The dark haired man joked, causing those around the table to laugh with him.

Buffy shuddered in horror, "Seriously, my first benevolent order as Co-president or whatever of the new Council is to banish all tweed forthwith!"

"Buffy..."

"Oh come on, Giles! You're never wearing tweed again. Although you can pull it off in a sexy English Indiana Jones kind of way..." She gave her Watcher a racy grin before returning to the subject at hand, "But honestly, can anyone here see Robin in the old Watchers uniform?" Looking around the table, she saw the mortified looks on Robin's and Faith's faces. Willow and Xander just grinned in amusement, allowing the Slayer to continue her diatribe, "I rest my case: cruel and unusual punishment! And come to think of it, I don't think I ever saw Wesley in anything other than an Armani. Care to explain your tweed fascination, Watcher-mine?"

Only turning a slight shade of pink, Giles looked to Robin, "So, you are leaving tomorrow afternoon, then?"

Buffy gave him a look indicating she wasn't done harassing him yet and he answered with a slight glare of his own.

Feeling the need to rescue his new boss, the former high school principal nodded, "The plane leaves at 2:00 pm. I want to have everyone there by noon to get us checked in and through security with plenty of time for the unexpected."

"Oh! We should have a farewell breakfast tomorrow morning." Willow suggested quickly, "I can talk to the hotel management about it."

"That would be great!" Robin responded. "Well, we have some last minute stuff to get done today."

"Yeah, have fun, guys." Faith added as they got up from the table.

Before letting them leave, Giles looked at Robin and said, "I'll make sure to get you the information on the new house by this evening. I am expecting a fax with the details by no later than three this afternoon."

"Great. Well, I've already made arrangements at the Hampton Inn for us, so we can take our time with moving in."

"Thanks, G, but we gotta boogie. We've got some plans for the day." The dark haired Slayer smirked as she grabbed her boyfriend's arm.

Alone, the core Scoobies looked at each other with some amusement before Buffy giggled, "So, what _was_ the fascination with tweed, Giles?"

"Oh _come_ on! I would never fight in an Armani... and neither did Wesley if you recall. In fact, he rarely fought at all!" He protested good-naturedly, then, after taking another sip of his he tea, he turned to Willow and Xander "So, you two, when are you departing for your holidays?"

"Well, I pick up my rental tomorrow afternoon. I've got a black Jeep Wrangler waiting for me, and I figured I would take off after I signed for it. Thought I might drive up the coast and into the Pacific Northwest. Check out the coffee scene in Seattle and then see where I go from there." Xander mused.

"And my flight leaves tomorrow evening." Willow pointed out.

"So soon? I mean, we just got here and we haven't gotten to hang out." Buffy complained sulkily.

"Well, we should hang out today... all of us. And I have to show you how to use your new MacBooks. I mean, I configured them for you and everything! That way we can email and stay in touch." Willow countered.

"Afterwards we can crash your suite, rent movies and order pizza just like old times. I am sure there's something we can make fun of on the movie channels here." Xander added.

"Sounds marvelous. You should call Kennedy and let her know where to join us when she gets back." The Watcher suggested, wanting to be inclusive, but not really wanting to share their time together with anyone else.

"She's got plans today with the rest of the Slay-brigade, we'll just meet back at the room when it's time to hit the sack."

"Things ok there, Will? You guys aren't acting real couple-y all of a sudden." Buffy pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, well, you know, we really talked when we got here and it seems we're more friends than anything. One of those relationships created out of stress and loneliness. I guess now that things have calmed down, it seems all we have in common is that we're female and that we... enjoy each other's company. She's going home for a few weeks before heading to England. We'll see how things stand when we meet up there, but I suspect we'll just remain friends. No big." The red head explained thoughtfully.

Xander burst out laughing and couldn't stop. Tears streamed down his cheek and he almost fell out of his chair. It was definitely an odd reaction to Willow's announcement that her relationship was dissolving. When he steadied himself, he noticed the bewildered looks on his friends' faces. "I'm sorry, it's just that..." and he chuckled a while longer before finally choking out, "You're orgasm friends! Oh, how Anya would have loved that!" Finally gaining control over his giggles, he apologized, "Sorry, that was inappropriate..."

"And so very Anya." Buffy agreed with a genuine smile, giving her best buddy a hug.

XxXxXxXx

The core four spent the rest of the morning getting acquainted with their new computers. Willow had set them up with their own personal domain, , as well as creating their email accounts, including Dawn's. She had decided to forego setting up anything work related, though, until after they all returned from their vacations. Surprisingly, Giles didn't have any problem getting to know his MacBook. While he hated computers, he found them a necessary evil and tackled them with the same aplomb he would any other great foe, much to the amusement of the other three.

Feeling that his waffles had worn off, Xander suggested that it was definitely time for lunch.

"How about a picnic in the park? We've been so cooped up today and it's beautiful out." Willow suggested, and was instantly met with disbelieving looks from her friends. Emerald eyes widening, she asked defensively, "What?"

"Umm. I think the desert sun fried your brain, Will." Buffy deadpanned.

"Oh! Yeah, umm, let's find some place they'll wait on us and feed us three courses or something." The redhead amended quickly.

They decided to eat lunch at a posh little bistro not far from the hotel, and compromising with Willow's desire to eat outdoors, they requested a table on the secluded back patio. The conversation was easy and free flowing. Giles ordered a bottle of dry, fruity white wine to share.

"Very social." Buffy commented winking at him.

"It's not Champagne." He countered.

"It's not brunch or evening. Not appropriate." She bantered back.

"Xand, do you feel like you're missing something?" Willow asked.

"All the time, Will. All the time." He laughed.

After ordering their meals, the girls excused themselves to the bathroom and Giles turned to Xander, "How are you holding up?"

"Eh, it's hard. The nights are worse than the days. Glad I took that room to myself. But... at least I can talk about her and be happy for our time together, I suppose. How did you get through it?"

"I don't think you could make a comparison, Xander. Jenny and I weren't lovers, hadn't made any commitments to each other. I was rather infatuated with her at the time, and had she lived, we might have had a torrid affair, but in the end..."

"I, uh, didn't mean Miss Calendar."

"Oh." Giles replied quietly, taking a long drink of water to clear his thoughts. "Well, I didn't handle that... situation with much grace, did I? I recall quite a bit of scotch, training the damned robot, and playing a lot of guitar in my flat before I left for England. And then I ran away again after she came back." Rubbing the back of his neck, he admitted with reproach for his actions during that time, "I was a fucking coward. I should have been there for all of you..."

"This road trip... Am I running too, Giles?" The young man interrupted, looking up with hurt in his dark hazel eye.

Putting his hand on Xander's shoulder, Giles gave him a look of intense compassion, "No, not at all, my boy. It's not running if you intend to come back, and I know you'll come back to us, Xander. You just need to take some time and you've wanted to do this for years now. You deserve this trip."

"You weren't going to come back? I mean, the second time?"

"One day, probably, for a visit." Giles replied honestly, absently rolling the Pinot Grigio around in his wine glass. "But she was so lost and I couldn't help her. I couldn't... It was like I had lost her twice in the span of six months. I was shattered and she needed to... learn to live again. I don't know... I was wrong..."

Feeling the incredible pain waft off the Watcher, Xander interrupted, "It's ok, Giles. I miss Anya, and I love her. It hurts like hell, but I'll get through it. It wasn't the same as you..." Quickly changing the topic, he continued, "I went down to the police station to see if there was a missing persons list from Sunnydale. None of us was on it. Weird." He shrugged, "Probably because we've all used our credit cards since coming here. My folks were, though."

"I am sorry..."

"I'm not. I don't feel anything. I'm just numb about it. I should feel bad, but I don't."

"I remember the first night you spent on my couch. It was raining and you showed up on my doorstep with your pillow mumbling about a leaky tent and being kicked out of the house. You had a huge test to take the next day - history, if I remember correctly - worth half your grade for the quarter. I was ready to go over and have it out with your father, but you stopped me. You told me it wasn't worth it, they were more like irate landlords than parents and you hadn't thought of them as much more for a long time." Giles reminisced. "It's unfortunate and they didn't deserve to call you son... But it was the first time I allowed myself to think of you... and Willow and Buffy as my family. I'm proud of you, Xander! Through everything, you've persevered. You'll get through all this too."

They shared a look and for the first time in his life, Xander felt he was on equal footing with his father figure. They both had faltered, but there they were, accepting and forgiving. And he wasn't running. And that was of the good.

XxXxXxXx

"You and Giles seem awfully cozy, Buff." Willow probed, washing her hands and fixing her hair in the bathroom mirror.

Applying her shiny pink lipgloss, Buffy sighed, a shy smile creeping up on her lips, "I can't believe how much I love him, Will. And it kills me that he has these bouts of... I don't know..."

"Disbelief?" Her best friend tried to help. "Doubt?"

"Yeah, both, I guess. I mean I try to tell him, show him that he's like... the other half of me, you know? And then, yesterday, he thought I would leave him for Angel."

"Oh..."

"Yeah. I know that's my fault with my stellar track record and all. But I told him I don't love Angel anymore and it was like he didn't believe me. It's not a game to me, Will! It never could be with him." She explained with pleading eyes. "We fought, I realized I was stupid, visited Angel and told him he was history, made up with Giles..."

"Oh! Wow! So you really were late this morning because you guys were... you know?" Willow deduced.

"No, Gutterbrain! Seriously he was on the phone with his uncle for a couple hours this morning. Last night, though..." She replied trailing off with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Don't need details, just the gist. Spill it, sister!" The redheaded Wicca demanded, leaning against the sink

"Umm... let's just leave it at the man is highly talented and I got robbed of morning smoochies." Buffy blushed and looked down at her hands before adding in a serious tone, "He's the one, Willow. It's cliché, but he's my everything!"

Embracing her best girl friend in a hug, Willow guided wisely, "Tell him, Buffy, because I can tell you, he feels the same way. He's truly happy with you. I've never seen him like this."

Having returned from the ladies room, Buffy and Willow sat down to their meals and the four of them enjoyed the luxury of being wined and dined properly. After dessert and coffee, Willow picked up the tab, explaining as she handed the waiter her card, "When I called my parents to let them know we made it, they put some money in the account and paid off my credit cards, so this one's on me, guys.".

"Thanks, Will!" Xander said, pulling her into a hug.

"Yes, thank you. It's very thoughtful, Willow." Giles added, warmth glowing in his pale green eyes.

When they got back to the hotel, Giles picked up the fax he was waiting for from the desk clerk, made a copy, and placed it under the door to Faith and Robin's room. He also excused himself for half an hour to call Sebastian back with an update from the morning's discussion with the group.

Hanging out, the Scoobies continued to enjoy each other's company throughout the day and concluded their time with pizza, chocolate, and movies back in the suite. Each felt that it was the best bonding session they had ever experienced, sprawled out on pillows and blankets on the floor together like little kids at a slumber party, promising to make movie nights a regular thing once they'd settled down in England.


	16. Chapter 16 Farewells

WDWG - Chapter 16: Farewells

Shaking himself from his slumber, Xander woke dazed and disoriented, searching his surroundings by the monochromatic glow from the TV playing an old black and white movie he didn't recognize. Stretching his stiff body he grunted, cracked his back and realized he had fallen asleep in the nest of blankets and pillows on the floor in Buffy and Giles' room. He rubbed the aching shoulder muscle he had slept on and looked to his left where Watcher and Slayer lie entwined, peaceful in each others' arms. Turning to his right, he found Willow comfortably curled around a sofa pillow. With a contented grin, he allowed himself a few minutes of quiet introspection as he watched his friends sleep.

It truly astonished him that despite all the hardships and discord they'd found their way back to each other. His eye trailed over Willow - almost lost to them just over a year ago as her overwhelming grief at losing Tara had pushed her to kill a man and attempt to destroy the world. And then it turned out that _his_ love had saved her from her darkness - and in turn saved the world. He hadn't really allowed himself to dwell on that... saving the world. It felt pretty good, though. He wasn't a superhero and he didn't have magical powers, but he did have an amazing capacity for love. The saying was true, one person can change the world, and so why not him?

Buffy snuggled further into her lover's embrace, her movement snapping Xander from his musings. After everything, he thought, she deserved happiness. Her descent into her own personal hell had been hard on him. Without Giles around, the young man had felt the need to step into the male protector role and it had hit him particularly hard that Buffy didn't confide in him, turning to Spike instead. He had managed to save Willow, but he hadn't been there for Buffy when she needed someone, caught up in his own personal trauma with Anya as he had been. And when Spike returned? Well, he didn't really want to go down that path right now.

He kept his eye trained on the couple. Thank God they'd finally found each other. They were always more at ease when they faced things together. That first year after high school had been tough when Buffy had decided to branch out beyond their little gang. They had all gotten so out of step with each other, and while it had been hard on Xander because he had skipped the college thing, it had been even harder on Giles who was unemployed, isolated, and idle. Thinking on it now, he had seen the first glimpses of a possible relationship between them after Buffy's mom had died. They had shown a true partnership during that time. And if Buffy hadn't died... But she had, and while everyone had been devastated, he had to admit that not one of them had taken her death harder than Giles. As reserved as the British Watcher was, his emotions ran deeper than any of them had realized. They should have done a better job taking care of him over the years.

He wiped an errant tear from his cheek with the shirt-clad back of his hand, vowing that he would watch over them all better in the future. Crawling over to Willow and shaking her lightly he whispered, "Hey, sleepyhead, wake up."

Willow turned, opening her eyes, and stifled a yawn, "Hey Xand, what's up?"

Tilting his head to the side, he flashed his lopsided grin, "We all passed out. I don't know about you, but I've got some serious packing to do before breakfast and hitting the road."

"Yeah, I do too. Know what time it is?"

"Nope, the only one wearing a watch is Giles and I'm not about to disturb him." Xander said pointing to the man in question.

"Whoa. Even when he's sleeping, he's watching over her, protecting her." Willow observed with a soft gaze, noting the way Giles' arms encompassed Buffy as they slumbered.

"Well, I'll head to the door and when I've opened it, turn off the TV and follow me out. They don't need a night light." Xander suggested in a hushed tone.

"Not a problem." Willow grinned as she pulled off the blanket and stood up.

XxXxXxXx

Stretching slightly so as not to wake the sleeping Slayer in his arms, Giles took a moment to relish the precious moment of pure bliss. Buffy was curled up against him with her head on his chest, her leg draped over his, and her arm positioned possessively around his waist. Chuckling inwardly, he pulled her a little closer thinking, 'Yes, I am yours, love.'

Feeling a slight twinge in his back, he decided he really was too old to be sleeping on the floor, especially after spending several nights on the ground out in the desert. Looking around, he discerned that their guests had absconded back to their rooms some time during the night, and with a quick peak at his watch he realized that they only had an hour and fifteen minutes before the farewell breakfast.

Savoring a few more moments despite his minor discomfort, he lazily caressed her shoulder with his fingers as his mind drifted over the countless impossibilities of the last few days, the most significant of which was using him as a body pillow at that moment. How lucky could one man get? Buffy was everything he had ever wanted in a woman: loving, giving, strong - both physically and emotionally, challenging (he truly didn't like meek women), and Lord, how she was beautiful! Was it too early in the relationship to be planning the future? Well even if it was, he couldn't help it when he looked at her. The feelings he had for this woman were so simple and yet so complicated at the same time. Hell, everything about their relationship was complex: Watcher/Slayer, mentor/student, man/woman, heads of an elite international organization, friends... He looked down at the sleeping Slayer with a soft smile. And lovers.

Lovers. Giles shifted a little, his trousers somehow tightening around his stirring bulge and with Buffy laying over him, there wasn't much give in the fabric. She had declared herself as his twice. The first time she had been in the throws of passion baring herself to him, asking him to claim her as his. He groaned quietly as he pictured her writhing beneath him, giving herself to him. His cock strained against the confines of his cargo pants - she was so passionate, so responsive to him. The second time she professed her devotion, she did so with such a profound sincerity that he felt it down to the very recesses of his soul. '_No_,' he decided with a small smile, 'definitely not too early to think about the future.' It had taken seven long years for them to get here. He wasn't going to waste more time when they both knew what they wanted.

Looking at his watch again he sighed regretfully and reached down to pull the fabric for more slack, unable to resist rubbing himself at the sweet sensation the memories of their lovemaking caused.

As he gently moved Buffy so that he could make his escape to the bathroom, he heard a loud knock coming from the entrance way. "Shit!" He cursed under his breath and changed his course. Giles strategically opened the door so that only his head could be seen, still afflicted by his raging hard on, "Yes?" He asked a young man dressed in the hotel uniform.

"Sorry to disturb you so early, Sir, but a courier delivered a package for you this morning."

"Just a moment." The Watcher requested. Counting to ten and conjugating Latin verbs to calm himself down, he made his way over to his wallet, which he had placed on the desk the night before. Upon his return, he tipped the man and took the package. As he moved back over to the desk, he opened the envelope and read the accompanying note.

_Rupert,_

_Here is the Power of Attorney you and Buffy Summers requested. It requires both your signatures and the Notary seal. I've also enclosed the invoice for services rendered._

_ Thank you,_

_ David Trimble, Attorney at Law_

He furrowed his brow as he reread the message, 'That's odd,' he thought. The document required both their signatures? Maybe he needed to witness it, but wasn't that what the Notary Public was for? He never paid much attention to law, much less the American version, and decided to look over the document with Buffy later since they were now running very short on time to get to the farewell breakfast. Placing the packet on top of his notebook, he walked over to where his lover was curled up under the blanket on the floor. Kneeling down, he gently shook her, "Buffy, darling, we need to get ready."

"Hmmm?" She murmured as she stretched, turning to the sound of his voice.

He watched her as she arched her back thrusting her chest towards him, nipples erect under the sundress she'd worn yesterday and then fallen asleep in. Oh God! He was instantly hard again. Resisting the intense urge to ignore everything and everyone and ravage her right there, he swallowed and touched her cheek, "I'm going to take a shower, love. I'll be out in ten minutes and then it's all yours."

"S'ok." She smiled up at him groggily, asking in her morning shorthand, "Willow and Xander?"

"They left sometime in the middle of the night." Leaning down he gave her a quick kiss. "I love you." He said, his eyes reflecting his words, before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Love you too." She returned, smiling into her pillow.

XxXxXxXx

They made it down to the small conference room reserved for the Slayer Send-Off Breakfast in record time. As they walked over to the buffet line to make up their plates, Giles turned to Buffy, "The Power of Attorney came from the lawyer's this morning."

"Oh great! Let's take care of that today. I'll call Dad and we can have dinner with him and Dawn tomorrow evening. Sound good?"

"Should be fine. And I'd like for us to leave for England the day after, if that's alright with you?"

"Sure." She agreed nonchalantly, scooping scrambled eggs onto her plate.

Giles noted the dispassionate tone in her voice and asked with concern, "We can postpone if you like. You do still want to come home with me, Buffy, don't you?"

Turning towards him, she saw doubt flashing in his eyes for a split second and put a reassuring hand on his arm, "Of course I do! Geez, I'm sorry, sweetie! I was just thinking about Dawn. Seems weird that she's not here for the big bon voyage, ya know? I'm hoping she and Dad are getting along."

Relief swept across his features, "Yes, it does seem strange to not have her here." Giles agreed before pausing, biting back what he really wanted to say about Hank, still feeling the hurt from being deprived of sending Dawn to school, "I am sure they are fine."

They filled their plates and sat down at a table. Faith and Robin joined them not long after. "Morning." The new Watcher greeted as Buffy poured coffee into a cup from the pot on the table.

"Morning. Ready to head out this afternoon?" The senior Slayer asked, adding cream and sugar to the brew.

"Well, we're all packed, B. After breakfast, we're gonna check on the brat pack and make sure they are ready to go."

"The shuttle leaves for the airport at 11:15." Robin added, picking up a piece of bacon and dipping it into some syrup.

"Did you get the paperwork I left for you yesterday?" Giles asked him before taking a bite of melon.

"Yep. I'll call the property manager after we get settled so that we can get the keys to the house and start making it a home for everyone."

"Everybody sleep ok?" Xander interrupted placing his plates down at the table next to Giles.

"The whole sleeping on the floor thing is overrated. I think since I've decided to retire, my body isn't recovering like it used to." Buffy answered in mock annoyance, taking a sip of her coffee.

"More likely to do with physical and mental exhaustion, love." Giles assured her, squeezing her shoulder.

Raising an eyebrow and sporting a suggestive smirk, Faith interrogated, "What were you doing sleeping on the floor?"

"Moviefest." Willow riposted, joining the group, and taking the seat next to the sarcastic Slayer. "We all passed out sometime during King Kong."

Looking over his cup of tea, Giles quizzed, "What time did you two leave?"

"Got back to my room at 3:42, packed, and got another two hours sleep afterwards. I'm pretty much ready to hit the road." The younger man replied between bites of waffles.

"Xander's taking me and Ken to the airport. Her flight leaves an hour before mine."

"You could just grab the shuttle with us, Red, and let Xand beat the rush hour traffic outta here." The brunette offered.

"We're gonna stop by Buffy's dad's and say goodbye to Dawn, first." Xander explained. "It's no big. I'll still make it out before it gets too bad."

"Giles and I were just talking about her, how it's odd her not being here and all." The blonde Slayer noted.

Willow observed Buffy's reflective demeanor and put an arm around her, "I talked to her for a few minutes before coming down. She seems happy and your dad appears to be keeping her amused. Apparently he likes taking her shopping and throwing his money around."

"And if anything goes wrong, Buff, she knows to give me a call and I will drop everything and be back as soon as I can to bring her home to you. I promise." Xander added reassuringly before attacking his second plate of food.

"Thanks, guys. I'm fine with it. I really am." She looked up and smiled at Giles, who looked extremely uncomfortable with the conversation. She made a mental note to talk to him about it later when they had some time for themselves.

After she'd finished her breakfast, Buffy walked around and hung out with the younger girls until it was time for them to head to their rooms for some last minute packing before heading to the airport. The others joined her, mingling in the easy camaraderie, and when the time came to say goodbye tears were shed and hugs given and taken freely. Buffy pulled Rona aside to make sure the reluctant Slayer knew she still had her love and support, and with a final grateful hug Rona joined Vi in a rush to their room.

Xander and Willow hung back to say their goodbyes to Buffy and Giles separately. It was agreed that they all would meet at Giles' home outside of Bath in two months' time, earlier if issues should arise, and that they would keep in touch over email or by phone.

"Have fun, you two." Xander winked.

"Be careful, Xander." Giles responded, pulling the dark haired man into a warm embrace.

Buffy and WIllow joined them in a group hug, and when they let go Willow grabbed Xander's hand and led him from the room sniffling quietly, tears threatening to spill from her emerald eyes.


	17. Chapter 17 Absolution

WDWG Chapter 17: Absolution

As she watched her friends leave, Buffy turned and wrapped her arms around Giles, a tear streaking down her cheek. Placing a comforting arm around her shoulders the tall Englishman drew her closer, allowing her to take the comfort she needed from him.

"It's only for a couple of months, love." He stated kissing her temple.

"I know. I'm just gonna miss them. We've never really consciously decided to be apart like this." She explained.

"Of course, none of you has gotten a real vacation before, but you are all adults now and have different needs and desires. It's only natural to go off on one's own for a while." He expounded in that Gilesean way that brought back memories of the Library. "With the exception of taking care of a little business today and having dinner with Dawn and your father tomorrow, it's just us. What would you like to do?"

"Mmm... just us. I'm lovin' the sound of that! Let's get that Power of Attorney taken care of and then we can do whatever you like." She responded suggestively, drawing a finger down his chest.

Giles' eyes smoldered with desire and he quickly agreed, "All right, then."

As they entered their room Giles strode over to the desk, picked up the parcel, and pulled out the documents contained within. Giving them his full attention his eyes shot wide when he realized why he had to sign as well. "Buffy?" He called out.

She emerged from the bedroom, having made the call to her dad to set up dinner for the following evening. "Yeah?"

"When did I become Dawn's co-guardian?"

The Slayer looked at him with a mask of confusion. "Umm... last year."

"How did that happen?"

"Giles, what are you talking about? You signed the papers."

"No, I don't think so. I think I would remember something as weighty as this."

"I had the papers drawn up by a lawyer. They were sent to you along with a letter asking you to take on the responsibility because I didn't think Xander or Willow could handle it with everything they were going through, and Dawn needed another stable adult to make decisions for her. There was a Power of Attorney included, which you also signed, that allowed me to act on your behalf if you were unavailable since I didn't know when or if you were coming back." Buffy explained. "They were included with stuff Anya needed you to sign for the Magic Box."

"When was this?" Giles asked quietly, raising his eyes to meet hers.

"Right after Riley came back to town and I ended things with Spike, realizing I needed to take control of things again. Riley came back with his perfect wife and I was fucking the undead. Quite the eye opener." She stated acerbically.

"Buffy -"

"It's true!" She insisted. "You honestly don't remember signing the documents?"

Frustrated, Giles ran his hand through his hair. "No. I remember taking care of the business for the Magic Box. I don't remember seeing a letter from you or specifically signing anything that had to do with Dawn. I suppose I could have just signed everything thinking it all had to do with the shop. Why co-guardian? Why not just amend your will and name me as guardian in the event..." He trailed off, refusing to vocalize the rest.

Buffy enfolded her arms around her stomach, turned slightly to deflect his gaze, and answered quietly, "I didn't want you to think I was giving up. The will just seemed so final. At least this way, you would see I was taking responsibility, being proactive. That I was starting to live again and maybe it would make you think about coming home."

Giles remained quiet, staring at the floor, considering what Buffy had told him.

"I was surprised when I just got the documents back. I had expected you to _say_ something... send a message, call, semaphore." She joked half-heartedly._ "_A couple weeks later there was the incident with Spike... leaving," She covered quickly, "and then Warren shot me. I was really thankful that all the legal i's were dotted and t's were crossed. It could have been a lot worse and Dawn might have needed you."

'Incident with Spike.' The Watcher's ears perked up, 'leaving.' He remained quiet as his mind turned over, triggering a memory, hearing Xander's desperate voice, '_ended a seriously destructive love affair which resulted in an attempted rape_.' Oh God! His eyes shot up, panic streaking over his handsome features.

"God, Giles, it's no big! We can have you removed as her guardian, but I don't want Dad having joint custody of her until he proves he's in this for the long haul." She retreated, misinterpreting the emotions washing over his face.

"When were you going to tell me?" He asked in despair.

"Umm, Giles, I sent you the letter asking if it was ok. I thought since you signed everything, you were fine -"

Losing his patience the Englishman pulled off his glasses, tossed them on the desk, and ground out, "Dammit, Buffy, this is not about Dawn!"

"Then what is this about? Because you've lost me." Buffy pleaded, searching his face for an answer.

Giles started to pace before finally giving voice to his shock, "Christ! Spike tried to _rape_ you!"

She recoiled, leaning against the back of the sofa for support, "Yes, he did." She answered timidly, looking down at the ground, not wanting to see the fury and disappointment in his eyes.

The Watcher paused briefly before repeating quietly, "When were you going to tell me?"

Buffy stared at him a moment. "I tried, Giles... in the Magic Box, when I told you I had slept with him. But you started laughing and I didn't get to finish telling you everything... At first, I was upset that you would laugh at me like that, but then you were giggling and it was so cute and I had never seen you laugh like that before. It felt so good that I started laughing with you, because everything was so absurd... and after that, there was never a right time."

"Oh, Buffy, love, I'm so sorry." He mumbled despondently.

Not hearing his apology, the Slayer began her confession, "He... he didn't know if I was toying with him or not when I told him to stop. How could he have known? I had kept telling him it was over for months when we were... together. We did such horrible things. Beating each other... the abuse... it was a two way street. I'd tell him no, but would let him do what he wanted. It was the only way I could feel. God, I'm so dirty! He kept telling me I came back wrong, that I was meant for darkness... maybe he's right." She lifted her tortured eyes to meet his for the first time since she started, "I'm damaged, Giles! Everything is tainted. Every night I would spend hours in the shower trying to scrub myself clean without success only to go out and find him again the next night for a repeat performance... with even more pain... and humiliation. I wanted it. Hell, I _needed _it! Sometimes, my skin still crawls and I can still feel him. Geez, how could you want me now? I'm sorry for putting you through this. Just... I'll get a job in my dad's office and you can..."

"What?" Giles shot up and walked over to her, taking her in his arms.

She fought against him, wrestling out of his embrace, "No! I let him do all those horrific things and I... I did things too. I hated it, but I couldn't stop. It was the only way to feel... anything. We... you don't want me, I'm -"

"Buffy, stop!" He raised his voice again to catch her attention, but his voice was warm when he took her hand in his and cupped her cheek with the other. Softly, he continued, "Spike could hit you?"

Pulling away, she started to pace, "Yeah. That's how we figured there was something wrong, the chip didn't go off when he hit me. The night he tried to... rape me... we were done and hadn't been together for weeks... he was so hurt and upset. I was drawing a bath. I was in so much pain... had gotten into a fight with this really nasty vamp on patrol. He walked in and thought I was playing hard to get or something. I was finally able to fight him off... but after everything, how was he to know?"

"You told him 'no', Buffy. It should always be enough."

"But I -"

"Doesn't matter." He interrupted gently, "You told him 'no'. You were hurt. If he really cared for you, he would never have started."

Turning her back, she headed towards the bedroom. Stopping momentarily, Buffy looked over her shoulder and sighed with resignation, "I don't want you to feel obligated to stay with me. You've got your 'get out of jail free' card. Use it."

He watched her retreating form with desperate eyes, "Don't run from me, Buffy, please." Giles implored, "You made me promise to talk things out. I'm here."

She moved to face her lover, tears streaking down her cheeks, wretchedness plainly written on her beautiful face. He crossed the room in three great strides and fell on his knees before her.

"You don't think I did horrible things out of despair? That I don't understand?" He questioned in earnest, pulling up his shirt sleeve to reveal the reviled Eyghon tattoo on his lower bicep. "And not just this! I wasn't exactly a saint these last couple years either, love. I tried to move on. There were women... but my heart..." He reached up, placing a hand on her chest, "is here, and has been for a long time."

Her crying had subsided, and, covering his hand with hers, she looked down into his anguish filled eyes but remained silent.

He gazed back at her, lowering his voice, "I should never have left, Buffy. I was wrong. I am sorry. Maybe if I had stayed, things would have been different."

"Maybe not." She stated simply.

"And maybe not." Giles agreed. "Whatever happened, happened. We can't change it. But I know that I _always_ want to be here for you. What Spike did was reprehensible! Not just the physical attacks, but making you believe you are less than what you are. If he were here now, I'd rip his bloody head off with my bare hands for what he did to you! Your power of forgiveness knows no bounds, and your capacity to love through the most miserable conditions never ceases to amaze me." Taking her hands in his, he gently pulled her down until she was on her knees with him. He searched her face until their eyes locked and he tenderly wiped away the tears with his thumbs, his heart pounding in his chest. "There is no part of you that is darkness, Buffy, you light up the world just by being a part of it. The Powers That Be knew what they were doing when they chose you to be their champion." Leaning in, Giles placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "I don't want a 'get out of jail free' card. I want you. In my life. _Forever_. Your spirit soothes me and with you I am so much more. I love you. Believe me when I say nothing can change that."

The distressed Slayer moved to lean her head into his shoulder, but kept her trembling hands in her lap, pain still evident in her voice, "You deserve so much better -"

Wrapping strong arms around her, he held her tight, bending his head until his mouth was just above her ear and whispered, "There is only you for me, my love."

"Forever, Giles?" She asked, her voice barely above a breath.

"Forever, Buffy. If you'll have me, I'm yours, please know that." He stood up taking her with him and leading her over to the bed where he laid her down carefully - she was so emotionally spent. Climbing in behind her, Giles drew her to him, pulling her flush against his body.

"I've never thought about forever... until recently." Buffy confessed after a few minutes.

"And what is it that you think about?" He asked softly, nuzzling against the nape of her neck.

"You and me, together... always."

"Always." He repeated. "Any specifics? Forever is a long time."

"Willow says you have horses at home. She said she loved it there when she stayed with you."

"Yes, it's very peaceful. Lots of space to ride and explore. The garden is lovely, particularly during summer."

"She showed me pictures. It suits you. Tell me about the house." Buffy requested stroking his arm lightly.

Still spooning her, Giles drew feather light circles over her belly, his voice caressing her senses, "It's an old farmhouse, but it's big enough. My grandmother lived there and I loved to visit her when I was a child, there was so much freedom to play, so many spots to hide and get lost in, both in the house and around the farm for hours at a time. Such a wonderful place for a child to exercise his imagination. I learned to ride on one of her old cobs and later I convinced my mother that my horse should be stabled there just so I could visit more often." He grinned at the memories, his voice easy and lighthearted. "Nan would have me and Miri over for the holidays and we would ride, bake, and garden together."

"Happy Giles. I bet you were the cutest little boy." She sighed.

Placing a kiss on the top of her head, the contented country gentleman continued his narrative, "She passed when I was twelve, but I do have wonderful memories. When I turned twenty-five the property fell into my hands and it became my haven. There have been several extensions built on it over the years and I had the kitchen expanded and upgraded before I came to Sunnydale to be your Watcher. The library has always been a main feature in the house, but that is only to be expected since it's been in a Watcher family for generations. There are four bedrooms on the upper floor, plenty of room for us and Dawn when she's home from school. If we have lots of visitors, there's a guest cottage on the property as well."

"What will we do with the other two?"

"The other two bedrooms?" He asked. "Anything you like. A home office, if you don't want to set up in the library, permanent guest rooms for Xander and Willow..." They were quiet for a few moments before Giles felt Buffy's heartbeat speed up erratically. "What is it, love?"

Fighting her nerves, the pensive blonde pulled him closer, tightening their embrace before finally expressing her thought, though it was barely a whisper, "In my forever, one of the rooms is a nursery." She felt Giles tense and bury his forehead into the crook of her neck. "Is that okay, Giles?" She asked with trepidation, not able to see his face, unsure of his reaction.

Turning her over to look at him, the Englishman searched her mossy green eyes, his own bright and expressive with unshed tears, a smile tugging at the edge of his mouth, "It's okay, Buffy." The smile broke free and he kissed forehead her reverently, wonder and awe reflected in his expression. "It's very okay."


	18. Chapter 18 Idyll

WDWG Chapter 18: Idyll

Giles leaned down and brushed his lips softly against Buffy's, almost as if he were asking permission. She responded eagerly, taking his with more ardor, weaving her hands through his wavy hair, and, when they broke apart, she smiled up at him, running gentle fingers over his cheek and brow, looking at him with wonder.

"How did I get so lucky?" She pondered almost to herself as she studied him.

He watched her face as she explored his with curious hands and eyes. He could see love and admiration for him cross her countenance and thought his heart would burst through his chest. "I've asked myself the same question a thousand times over the last week. First, the return of my brave warrior, assuming command and saving the world. Now she's become my partner, my lover... one day soon, my wife, and the mother of my children. Things I never believed I'd ever have..."

"Did I miss a proposal?" She teased him cheekily, running her free hand over his chest and shoulders.

"Well, traditionally one marries before having children." He deadpanned, his sensuous lips curving into a shy smile. Bringing a hand up, he delicately brushed the hair back from her face. "In my forever, vows are said and rings exchanged."

"Sounds like we have compatible forevers." Buffy breathed, shivering as he moved his hand down her neck and over the sensitive scar the vampires had left her.

"Indeed." He bent his head and gently bit down on the mark, taking pleasure in the soft moan he coaxed out of her. He nibbled his way up her delicate neck and jawline while his hand moved down, caressing the soft curve of her breast and continuing down to her hip. "I love you so." He declared huskily.

Then in a decisive move Giles deliberately sat up on his knees offering her his hand. She joined him in a sitting position on the bed, confusion written on her face and he took her other hand so that he held them both, smiled, and leaned in to capture her lips with his. Pulling away with a slight tremble, he nervously ducked his head with a look of sheepish apology and stated, "This is never the way it happens in my dreams."

Straightening up he locked eyes with her, dropped all defenses contained within them, and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, "Buffy Summers, I have always been yours and I always will be. With you, I am finally whole and there is tremendous joy in my heart. I have never known this type of happiness or depth of love before and I know that I never want to be without you again. You are the other half of my soul. I love you and promise that you will always know how much every moment of every day. Will you marry me?"

Buffy raised their entwined hands, turning them inward so she could kiss his knuckles. Her expressive eyes shone with an almost emerald hue. "Oh God! I love you so much! Yes, Giles!" She leaned in and took his mouth in earnest, putting forth all her heart and passion into it.

Parting his lips he allowed her tongue to explore his as she gently pushed him down onto the bed and straddled his thighs. He could feel himself harden as her hands explored their way under his hunter green polo.

Breaking the kiss, she murmured against his neck, "This needs to come off."

He raised himself up to help her remove his shirt and once it was off his fiancée nudged him back down on the bed, fingers drifting up his torso splaying through the fine hair on his chest. Letting out a soft sigh, Giles raised a hand and ran it through her silky blonde mane, hissing as she leaned down to take his nipple between her teeth.

Feeling his erection straining against her hot core, she rocked into him and placed open-mouthed kisses up his chest before sucking a sensitive spot on his collarbone, marking him. They continued to grind against each other as Buffy explored his masculine features with her talented lips and tongue.

Moving her up into a sitting position, Giles tugged her shirt over her head and tossed it over the side of the bed. "No bra today?" He asked approvingly. "Very naughty." Hearing her giggle, he brought his calloused hands to her breasts, lazily tracing the sensitive skin around her nipples with his index fingers before giving each one a slight pinch in turn.

Groaning, she reached down to undo his belt buckle and the buttons of his jeans. She hooked her fingers into the waistbands of his pants and underwear and carefully pulled them down, freeing his aching cock from its confines. "Looks like _somebody_ wants to come out and play." Buffy purred in delight.

"_Somebody_ was entirely too ready when I woke up this morning." He confessed enjoying the view as she slowly removed her jeans and black panties.

Sliding up his body seductively, Buffy took his earlobe between her teeth and whispered, "Hmmm, well my plans are for a slow ride, so lie back, mister." She felt Giles shiver and she palmed a condom from the nightstand while rubbing her naked body up against his.

Giles noted her intent to use protection and felt a twinge of both relief and sadness. He knew they weren't ready to head down the path of parenthood just yet, but now, when it was part of their future reality and not just his dreams, he started to realize just how much he wanted children. A gentle nuzzle under his chin pulled him out of his reverie.

"You okay?" Buffy asked, pulling back to see his reaction.

He smiled at her and caressed her cheek with a strong hand. "More than."

Smiling wickedly, she took his cock in her hand and dipped the tip of her tongue in the dewy slit, tasting his essence. Unable to stifle a groan, Giles did manage to steady his hips as she took him whole into her eager mouth.

"Oh God!" He cried out, clutching the headboard with his hands, trying to retain control as she lightly grazed her teeth over his shaft and teased the head with her tongue.

The Slayer in Buffy loved the power and control she had over her Watcher. She loved feeling the slight shudders, hearing the whimpers and moans she enticed from him as she sensually sucked his cock. Most of all, she loved the way he looked at her, knowing that this time, it was different: an expression of complete surrender in those brilliant pale green eyes. The moment she saw it, she was caught off guard and she knew it was the first time he had ever given himself entirely over to someone. The warrior in him had never let himself be taken like this before: both body _and_ soul. Unable to process all the emotions she felt at that moment, she released his shaft and swiftly sheathed it, desperately needing to become one with him.

Licking and nibbling her way up his torso and chest, she arched her body against his, feeling his hands drift over her back and sides. His touch was electric and her skin tingled where he trailed his fingers. Quivering in anticipation, she settled herself astride his hips capturing his lips in a searing kiss, tongues dueling until he relented once again. They caught each other's eyes as she slowly lowered herself, and he held his rigid cock steady as he entered her. Lacing her fingers through his for support, Buffy undulated against him, keeping her gaze trained on his expressive face. She watched him bite his lip as she leisurely drew him in deeper and deeper within her.

Still holding her gaze, he allowed her to see the depth of his feelings for her, how vulnerable he was beneath her. Driven on by his submission, she let go of his hands and placed hers onto his shoulders, increasing the pace. He grabbed her hips, grinding into her harder, her mewls and moans urging his senses further towards the brink. He reached up and ran his thumb over her swollen red lips and she sucked it in, rolling her tongue around the tip of it down to the knuckle. Giving himself over to the sensations, he closed his eyes and groaned in the sheer pleasure of it all. He pulled his thumb from her mouth and brought it down between them, seeking out and stroking her highly sensitive nub. Feeling her start to lose control, Giles rocked himself up, taking Buffy by surprise, causing the first shudders of her orgasm. Grunting and breathing heavily, he bucked against her as she squeezed his shaft within her strong inner walls causing him to thrust deeper and faster, taking her further over the edge as he felt her hot channel spasm around him before joining her and letting himself go. She collapsed against him and he wrapped his arms around her as he fell back against the pillows.

"Oh God!" She managed between breaths, her head tucked under her lover's chin.

"You alright, love?" He panted back, hugging her tightly to his chest.

"More than." She mimicked, looking up at him, kissing the end of his nose. "You?"

Letting out a tiny giggle, he smiled and stated, "Never better. But, uh, not to be indelicate..."

"Oh! Um, yeah, just a sec." Buffy caught on and lifted herself off of her Watcher, immediately missing the feeling of oneness with him.

She watched as he turned to sit and clean himself up. Reaching out, she rubbed his back, tracing over some of the old battle scars. His history. Their history. She sat up on her knees and hugged him from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder. "So, here we have this fabulous news to tell our friends and family, and they're scattering across the globe as we speak."

Giles pulled her left hand from his chest and held it out before them, "I'm sure they're expecting it at some point. I wanted to do this when we were in England... to give you my mother's ring... it's been in the family for several generations." Sighing in resignation, he continued, "But the timing just seemed right. I am sorry."

"Hey, are you apologizing for asking me to marry you?" She teased, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Because the ring thing... not as important as the fiancé thing. And being able to go from proposal to making with the naughty smoochies in nothing flat? A big plus! In ten years, when you ask me to renew our vows, you can do it properly... flowers, dinner, dancing, candles, jewelry..."

He grinned at her logic and turned towards her, "Well, it won't do to leave that finger naked. Why don't we go and pick out a ring so that you can have one in the meantime?"

"Giles, we are leaving for home in two days. I can wait..."

"Ah, but I won't be able to retrieve it for a while since we have plans and I want the world to know you are mine, my love."

"We have plans?"

"Of course! All work and no play makes Buffy a very... cranky... Slayer." He punctuated each of the last three words with a deep kiss.

"True. Can we add a side trip to Vegas? Maybe see Elvis about getting married?"

"Our wedding is _not_ going to be officiated by an Elvis impersonator. Sorry, but I must put my foot down."

"You're no fun." Buffy stated with a mock pout, crossing her arms.

"Aren't I?" Giles asked smugly, lightly trailing his fingers up her sides as she trembled under his touch.

"Ok, you are a lot of fun, especially in bed." The Slayer amended good-naturedly as she tackled him down into the mess of sheets and pillows and tickled his ribs, watching him collapse in a fit of laughter. Letting him go, she asked, "So what do you recommend? One of those English weddings in a cute little stone church? The reception held on an estate with a big white tent, ascots, morning coats, women with big hats, and lots of people we don't know, but somehow you are related to? Like something out of 'Four Weddings and a Funeral'?"

Giles ducked his head and was quiet. Buffy's eyes went huge with surprise. "Oh. My. God. You're serious?"

If he had been wearing pants, the naked Brit would have shoved his hands deep into his pockets. Instead, he folded his arms across his chest.

"No, if I don't get Elvis, you don't get the fancy estate wedding where I'll have to play Six Degrees of Rupert Giles in the receiving line just to try to figure out who everyone is."

"Buffy, you don't even like Elvis."

"Not the point."

"Alright. What is the point?" Giles asked, nudging her.

Taking a few seconds to gather her thoughts, his frustrated fiancée ran her hands through her hair and turned to him, "God, I am going to sound like such a spoiled brat! I love you beyond distraction. I'm ready to marry you when we leave here in _two_ days... head to Sin City, say the vows, and then leave for England as husband and wife. I guess I don't see a reason to wait. I've never been more sure about _anything_ in my entire life! And you want to plan this great to-do in the land of tea and scones full of pomp and circumstance. Hell, I am willing to forego having the people we love surround us as we say our vows and what you want involves a whole bunch of strangers! A-and a wedding like that takes... what? The better part of a year to plan?"

Giles drew himself up and put a hand to her cheek, his eyes reflecting the patience she had known throughout their entire association. "I'd prefer not to wait, either. Do you have any idea how eager I am to be joined with you? We're bonded at a mystical level, Buffy, and every part of my being cries out to be bonded with you spiritually as well. I can't begin to tell you how much I want to start a family. The very thought of it makes me giddy and there was a huge part of me a few minutes ago that wanted to say 'to hell with it' and throw caution to the wind."

"But..."

He sighed, "But... I can't deny my heritage. There are certain expectations, certain ways things are done. My family has held a position of influence in the Council for hundreds of years and I am the last Giles. My father and sister are gone. On top of that, we are the heads of Council."

"_You_ threw out the Slayer handbook, remember? Why do we have to do anything just because it's expected of us? We never have. According to the Watcher and Slayer handbooks are we even allowed to be together beyond our sacred duty?"

"Technically no, but that's only a rule that was instilled in the last fifty years. Before that, it was quite common for any number of reasons."

"You look like you really want to polish your glasses." Buffy observed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Old habits, I suppose." He muttered, trying to find something constructive to do with his hands.

She reached over and took one of them in hers, providing the support they both needed. "Giles, I get waiting on having kids and believe me, I want to get started too. You're going to be the best father ever. I know how you are with Dawn, you treat her like your own. Don't think I haven't noticed how hard it's been on you the last couple days with Dad back in the picture. But we need to go on our vacation, take the time to get to know each other as a couple, and get the immediate Council business taken care of before we bring a baby into the mix. In the end, I want _us_ to decide when the time is right..." She reasoned.

He pulled her into a hug and rested his cheek on top of her head. "And if we have a grand traditional wedding, we're talking about waiting close to a year or even longer to start trying."

"Not everyone is lucky enough to hit the jackpot on their first try." Buffy stated, shifting to look at him.

"Well, we'll just have to practice a lot." He grinned salaciously, nuzzling his nose against hers.

"Count on it." Buffy agreed as she wound her arms around his neck, placing a feather-light kiss on his Adam's apple.

"I don't want to wait, Buffy, but I don't want to get married in Las Vegas without our friends and family either. It seems so antiseptic and positively unromantic. I want to see you emerge from the great wooden doors of my family's parish church taking my breath away in a beautiful gown, and I want Xander, Willow, and Dawn there to share in our moment. It doesn't have to be a big to-do."

"So... maybe a small wedding when we're all together again, and later we can have a huge fancy wedding reception. Do the ascot and big hat thing, meet all those people we don't know, and party into the wee hours. Sound good to you?"

"Perfect." Her fiancé responded, knowing he had won a minor victory. With a shy smile he suggested, "Now, I think we should get cleaned up and dressed so we can take care of the paperwork for your father and Dawn, do a little jewelry shopping, and maybe have a nice dinner out to celebrate our engagement. What do you think?"

"Hmm, I had other ideas, but you said jewelry shopping." The Slayer teased, gliding her hand down his bare thigh and getting up from the bed.

"Saucy wench!" Giles called out with mock indignation.

Buffy just laughed.


	19. Chapter 19 Resurrection

WDWG - Chapter 19: Resurrection

Dressed and ready to head out for their afternoon together, Buffy grabbed her fiancé's arm before he reached the door to the common room. "Are you sure you are okay with this, Giles? Because we can always call the lawyer, dissolve the guardianship, and have a new power of attorney drawn up. I mean you did just have this sprung on you."

Seeing she wasn't going to let go of the line of questioning, Giles led his lover over to the couch and motioned for her to sit down. Hitching the legs of his black slacks, he took a seat next to her and pulled off his glasses. "Buffy, it's more than okay. I was just taken by surprise, that's all. Had I seen your letter, I still would have signed the papers without another thought. Did you know that Dawn has given me a Father's Day present every year since your father disappeared from your lives?" Looking around the room he muttered, "Those bloody monks did a fine job..." before directing his attention back to her, "The first time I thought she was just re-gifting something she had gotten for Hank, but it wasn't the case. She'd actually bought me some loose leaf teas." He retrieved his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled out a small folded piece of floral stationary and handed it to her. "She gave me this a couple of years ago."

Buffy unfolded it and took a minute to read the contents.

_Dear Giles,_

_Roses are Red,_

_Violets are Blue,_

_Why can't my dad_

_Be more like you?_

_Thanks for always being there._

_Love,_

_Dawn_

_Father's Day 2001_

"Wow, that was after..."

"Yes." He interrupted.

"And yet... you left her." Buffy pointed out, confusion settling over her face.

"It wasn't easy, love, but she supported my decision to leave, you know. Your sister recognized that I needed... a change of scenery."

"How could you have been so ready to sacrifice her to Glory, Giles, if you felt so strongly about her? I don't understand."

Giles turned to face her, the muscles in his jaw tightening and relaxing as he thought about how best to respond. Reliving her death was something he rarely did except in his nightmares. Finally he furrowed his brow and gave it his best shot. "Even before I fell in love with you, Buffy, I loved you more than anything else in this world, and I sent you out night after night with the possibility of never returning. It wasn't fair, but it's what we had to do. With Dawn, I just didn't see any other way... and you... did." Agitated, he ran his hand through his hair and stood up, "If we don't hurry, we'll miss the Notary Public."

She knew he had ended the discussion not just by the change of subject, but by his body language as well. He had closed himself off, pocketed his glasses in his sport coat, and walked over to the desk to retrieve the paperwork from the lawyer. Coming up behind him, she put a warm hand on his back, "I'm sorry. I know it wasn't easy for you... any of it."

Giles lowered his head, lifted his closed fist to his mouth, and squeezed his eyes shut, willing the impending tears to subside. It was exactly what he needed, acknowledgment from her that her death - and everything that had followed it - had been extraordinarily hard on him as well. Acknowledgement that a part of him had died along with her that day and hadn't been resurrected until that very moment. For so long, it had been all about her pain and the unfairness of it all. Now it was her touch and her apology that lifted the pain and healed the open gash in his heart, left behind from that terrible time. He felt her arms encircle his trim waist and she pressed her body up against his, placing a kiss on his back between his shoulder blades. Letting out a shaky sigh, the Englishman stifled the sob that threatened to escape and straightened himself up to full height. He took hold of her small hand and lifted it to his lips, placing a delicate kiss upon her knuckles before turning to her and plainly stating, "Thank you."

Gazing into his watery eyes and unable to read everything contained within them, Buffy placed a hand behind his neck and drew his head down. She kissed him softly, intending to take away his pain, but instead tasted the forgiveness she hadn't known she needed.

Giles threaded his hands through her hair, desperately taking control, parting her lips with his tongue, seeking sanctuary from the intense emotions that had built up within him. Sensing his extraordinary need, Buffy grabbed his hips and pulled him closer to her, feeling his rampant erection press hard against her belly. She swallowed his groan as he ground his hips against her, the evidence of her own desire pooling between her legs as she moved her hands up his chest and over his shoulders to help him shed his jacket.

Once free he dragged his hands up her thighs and underneath her skirt, placing them on her hips, their tongues dueling for dominance as they stumbled together intending to find the fastest way to the bedroom. She heard something rip as her back hit a wall, and suddenly Giles' fingers were probing her wet pussy, stroking her swollen clit. A sensual whimper escaped her throat as his digits entered her and she bucked against his hand. Reaching out she unbuckled his belt and swiftly made short work of the button and the zipper on his trousers, running her palm slowly up and down the straining bulge in his shorts.

Moaning at the sensation, he broke the kiss and nuzzled his forehead against the crook of her neck panting for breath. With a growl the emotionally charged Brit lifted his head and caught her desire laden eyes as he withdrew his slender fingers from within her, brought them to his mouth, and seductively licked them clean of her juices. Satisfied he'd gotten every last drop, he leaned in and took her mouth allowing her to taste her essence on his tongue.

Inspired by the intimacy, Buffy pulled his slacks and shorts down, freed his throbbing cock from its confines and stroked the length of him, spreading pre cum from the slit down his hot shaft with her thumb. Running his hands down to cup her pert little ass, Giles lifted her up and pressed her harder against the wall as she locked her hands around his neck and wrapped her legs around him. With an impatient grunt he entered her in one stroke, burying himself deep within her.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Buffy?" He ground out, enveloped by her heat and holding her completely still, his tone intense with yearning. "I _need_ to fuck you."

"Yes!" She hissed with equal passion as she started to grind against him.

Taking his cue, he rested his head against her shoulder and drove into her hard and fast, feeling her tight channel grab and release his cock in time to his thrusts.

"God, you are so deep." She murmured, gasping for breath. "Feels unbelievable."

He growled in response and raised his head, his lips crashing down on hers once again. Unable to maintain the kiss for long, he pulled back, shifted his hips and changed pace. "Oh God!" Giles groaned as he straightened up.

Feeling every muscle in her body tighten as if on a coil, Buffy cried out, "I'm gonna come!"

"Let go, love, I want to feel you!" He encouraged, sucking at the tender juncture between her neck and collarbone.

At his coaxing the Slayer let go, screaming incoherently. Her Watcher continued to pump into her until he felt her body start shuddering anew, releasing her second orgasm. "Jesus, Giles!" She screamed, her inner walls clamping down on his pulsating shaft, triggering his release.

Spilling his seed deep within her, he cried out, "Oh fuck! Buffy! God... yes!" The spent Watcher kissed her cheek and down her neck, unable to get enough of her. As awareness hit, he realized that he was in very real danger of having his legs give out and scouted their surroundings as his lover clung to him utterly exhausted. They weren't far from the bedroom, and, carefully stepping out of his pants, Giles carried her over to the bed and laid her down, withdrawing his softening cock before collapsing next to her.

Facing each other, Buffy snuggled into her Watcher, smiling contentedly as he traced his index finger lovingly down her cheek. She nodded, understanding his meaning and closed her eyes, allowing sleep to overtake her. Giles struggled to keep his senses until he heard her breathing even out before allowing himself to drift off, his left arm draped protectively over the love of his life.

XxXxXxXx

Several hours later, Buffy woke comfortably entangled in her future husband's long arms and legs. Judging by the low light in the room, she estimated it to be early evening, and careful not to wake the sleeping Englishman she extricated herself from his embrace and headed to the bathroom to clean herself up. When she came back to the bedroom, she sat down in the chair next to the bed, knee tucked up under her chin, and watched her Watcher sleep.

His breathing was easy and deep and his usually guarded face was open and free of tension. The lines he had acquired over the years worrying about her had smoothed out, leaving behind an expression of innocence she had never seen before, and she saw echoes of the spirited young boy he once was. His hair had been sweaty from exertion and had now dried in an adorably unruly mess and curled around his ears and the collar of his shirt. She smiled to herself. He was partially covered by the duvet with his bent knee sticking out from beneath it. Remaining still, Buffy studied his beautiful features and tried not to contemplate the repercussions of their frenzied encounter up against the wall.

Giles shifted in his sleep and reached out with his left arm looking for her. His Slayer took that as her cue to vacate her seat and crawl back into bed, but she was too late, his subconscious had already registered that she wasn't near and he sat up quickly, searching the room for her.

"I'm here," she whispered as she sat down on the bed beside him, lovingly running her hand through his tousled hair and kissing his forehead. "Sorry, I had to use the bathroom."

The sleep addled man rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes for a moment, "S'ok," he muttered. "Time?"

Looking over at the clock, the young woman replied, "Seven thirty in the evening. Are you alright, Giles? You're kinda monosyllabic. Hmm, I'm channeling your big words..."

"Waking up," the groggy man responded through a yawn.

Buffy let out a little chuckle and mussed his hair, "You're too damn cute all rumpled and sleepy."

He pulled her to him and shifted his body so he could lean back against the headboard, "Seems we've bungled our plans for the afternoon."

Nuzzling her cheek against his chest, she let out a contented sigh, "I like this better."

"As do I, but I was hoping to wine and dine you. Show off my incredibly gorgeous fiancée to the world. We haven't even been on a proper date yet."

"We're sort of doing things backwards: big declarations of love, shacking up, hot monkey sex, engagement..." She paused a second debating whether to address the eight hundred pound gorilla in the room before adding, "trying to make babies..."

"Hmm? I thought we decided to wait until after..." And then realization hit him. He'd taken her against the wall. No barriers. No thoughts of consequences. No thoughts at all really, just an incredible need to feel her, be one with her... to be _alive_ with her.

Honestly, Giles couldn't think of any consequences. Before, a pregnant Slayer would most likely end up dead, or if not, her family could prove to be a liability. Now Buffy was retired and the very idea of her carrying his child made his insides do funny things.

His silence unnerved her. Maybe she should have ignored the situation entirely and let him bring it up when he was ready to deal with it. The odds were that nothing was going to come from their lapse in judgment, but Buffy wasn't really a gambler, too much had happened against the odds on the Hellmouth.

"Perhaps we should start thinking about how we want to decorate the nursery." The Watcher said gently, caressing her cheek with the backs of his fingers and kissing the top of her head, "We could ask Dawn to paint a mural, her artistic skills are coming along nicely. Xander could design and build a crib..."

"Giles, there's probably nothing to worry about..." Buffy interrupted, looking up at him.

"I'm not worried, love. Either we've 'hit the jackpot' as you so wonderfully put it earlier, or we haven't."

The blonde sat up and looked at him, "You're not bothered by this?"

Chuckling, the Englishman bent down to kiss his bride-to-be. "No, I'm not bothered by it at all. Apart from you becoming my wife, nothing could please me more."

"I thought we wanted to wait." The Slayer mentioned, her voice tinged with confusion.

"Neither of us _wants_ to wait, Buffy, we just agreed it would be a good idea. I am sure there are a thousand reasons why we should hold off on having children, but suddenly I can't remember any of them."

"You surprise me, Giles. Just a few hours ago you were talking about traditions and how things should be done, and now you want to knock me up _before_ getting married?"

"You make it sound so romantic." He muttered snarkily, folding his arms across his chest.

"I mean, you're usually more... traditional when it comes to stuff like this. Are you sure you don't want to go to Vegas?" She asked, countering his glare with a teasing grin, "So that would be a no, then."

"We'll be married long before any baby is born, whether conceived by my, uh, oversight this afternoon or at some future time, but if it would make you more comfortable, I'd be willing to stay here in California a few days longer and get married at the courthouse in front of the Justice of the Peace. I utterly refuse, however, to be married in Las Vegas."

The Slayer settled herself back onto her lover's chest, "Nah, I'm really likin' the idea of getting married in your church surrounded by the Scoobies, and I'm anxious to go home and get settled... start our '_holiday_'..." She emphasized the last word with her mock English accent.

"Ha ha. At least you're trying. Came out more Australian, though." The Brit critiqued, lightly poking her nose.

"Hmm... Oh well, I'll just have to practice more." Changing the subject and tightening her embrace around him, Buffy continued, "I'm starving and we missed lunch. Slayer metabolism and... you gave me quite the workout. Twice."

"I would think with your Slayer stamina, you wouldn't be so worn out." Giles teased.

"Well, it's been a pretty emotional day too. I'm brain tired. That usually wipes me out more than physical exertion. Would you be too disappointed if we stayed in tonight and ordered room service?"

"Not at all. Unfortunately, the menu is in the desk drawer."

'Ugh, that means one of us has to get up." Buffy complained.

"You're dressed." Giles pointed out casually.

"You're mostly dressed..."

He glared at her.

"Damn, and here I was hoping to watch your cute butt cross the room." She grinned lasciviously as he pointed towards the door. "Alright, I'm going, but only because I love you."


	20. Chapter 20 Conversations

WDWG - Chapter 20: Conversations

"Buffy, darling, have you seen my specs?" Giles called out from the common room as they were getting ready to head out and face the day.

"Specs? Sounds like someone can't wait to get back to England." Buffy teased as she walked through the door trying to put on a necklace.

"And why shouldn't I be? It's the first trip back where I am bringing my heart home with me. Here, let me get that, love." He said, taking the chain from her as she turned her back to him and moved her hair out of the way. Fumbling with the clasp for a moment, the myopic Watcher finally got it securely fastened and placed his hands on her shoulders, kissing the nape of her neck before letting her go.

"Mmm. Thank you. Oh, and your glasses should be in the pocket of your sport coat."

"Ah, yes. The cross is beautiful by the way. I don't remember seeing it before." Giles complimented as he retrieved his jacket from the floor near the desk.

"I bought it when I was out the other day, right before I told Angel he was history."

Pulling his glasses from the pocket, Giles couldn't help but smile. The ease with which Buffy dismissed Angel's involvement in her life pleased him no end.

"Are you mostly packed for tomorrow? I'm not sure how late we'll be with Dawn and Dad tonight." She continued.

"Mostly. There's not much to pack, I'm afraid. I've laid out clothes for tomorrow and I'll pack my toiletries in the morning. How about you?"

"The same. Do you want to go for a run with me tomorrow morning? I don't know if I can sit the whole flight if I don't."

"If you are willing to hang back for an old man." He winked.

Buffy looked him up and down suggestively, "You've proven you can keep up with me on more than one occasion."

Giles strode over and picked her up, causing her to yelp, "You naughty little Slayer! If we didn't have somewhere to be, I would toss you down on the sofa and ravish you until you scream my name over and over again!"

"And what is it we're supposed to be doing?" She asked breathlessly, running her hands along his chest and kissing his neck.

"Mmmm, love, really, if we are going to leave tomorrow, you need to stop distracting me."

Sporting her mock pout, the Slayer stated, "Alright. But for the record, you were the one who invaded _my_ space bubble and threatened to ravish _me_ on the couch."

"Duly noted. Although to be fair, you do provoke me so, especially when you wear such an alluring dress that hugs your body so intimately. Yes, utterly ravishable." He growled, playfully biting her neck before gently putting her down and kissing her forehead.

Buffy softly whimpered her protest as Giles let out a mock evil laugh and walked back into the bedroom to finish getting ready. Looking at her suitcase, she called to her lover, "We're going to have to do laundry soon. I think I only have enough clothes for another two days."

"It is getting rather desperate, isn't it? We'll make it a priority as soon as we arrive, and later we'll take some time to flush out your wardrobe." He answered as he made his way to the bedroom doorway.

"What about you? Don't I get a chance to give you a clothes makeover?" She questioned, walking past him into the common room.

"I have plenty of clothes at home." Giles dismissed, following her.

"Uh huh. Let's take inventory when we get there, see what you've got and go from there." She suggested, letting the matter drop. "Do you have the paperwork?"

"Right here." He said, holding up the envelope containing the Power of Attorney. "Are you ready?"

"Absolutely!" She answered, taking his arm.

XxXxXxXx

Having signed the legal document and witnessed by the Notary Public, they headed to Beverly Hills to have lunch at Spago. It was another fine southern California day and they sat at a table on the Garden Terrace, enjoying the weather and the ambiance.

"Have you ever been out of the country before, Buffy?" Giles asked, taking a sip of the dry Alsatian Riesling he ordered with their meal.

"No. I was going to go to an ice show in Vancouver when I was twelve, but I got sick and Mom and Dad cancelled the trip. It's funny, Dawn and I got our passports right before she started school because I thought maybe we could visit you in England sometime. When you left to take Willow back to the Coven... God, I missed you so much! Then I got the job at Sunnydale High and I thought maybe we would visit for Christmas if I could save up enough money."

He chuckled, amusement dancing across his handsome features, and said, "I was planning to spend Christmas in Sunnydale with you lot. That could have provided a comedic moment with both of us standing on each other's doorsteps wondering where the other one was."

"Nah, we would have coordinated it before hand." She mused, taking a bite of her salmon pizza. "Besides, do you really think Dawn would have been able to keep her trap shut about a surprise like that?"

"No, she would have burst well before you got on any plane. I must say that I am happy that we will have Christmas in England this year."

"Me too. I was disappointed that we didn't get to visit and do a real wintery Christmas with snow, a fire in the fireplace, chestnuts roasting..."

"This year we will have a traditional Christmas, Buffy, I promise. We'll set out decorations, trim the tree, sing carols, and the night of Christmas Eve, we'll sit in front of a crackling fire, talking and holding each other... until it's time to go to midnight service, if you like. It's always been a favorite of mine: the music, candlelight, the message of peace, and... hope."

So much was said in that last word. Christmas clearly was a refuge for Rupert Giles. Even during his darkest hours after his mother's death, his self-imposed exile on the streets of London, and his separation from his Slayer he found light and hope on Christmas.

"I love you, you know that?" She asked rhetorically, watching his face beam with delight. After a few minutes she put down her fork and she looked up at her fiancé, "I need to be honest, Giles, I am a little wigged about leaving the good ol' US of A."

"That's understandable. I was considerably nervous when I left England to be your Watcher."

"It's strange. I lived here in L.A. for the first sixteen years of my life and now it just feels all wrong. There's no connection anymore. Sunnydale became home mostly because of family... Mom, Dawn, Willow, Xander, and you, but, even Sunnydale just became a place we lived after Mom died and you left. Things just weren't right after that. I know things will be fine and that we'll make a perfectly wonderful home together across the pond, but..."

"But?"

She let out a sigh, "I'm American, Giles."

"Yes, very." Her future husband agreed, leaning back in his chair to allow her the space to think out loud and express her troubles.

"I'm not sure how to explain it. So much has changed... is changing... and so much is jumbled. Don't get me wrong, it's for the better. The constant is you... us... and it is so very, very right! I just... I guess I just don't want to forget who I am and where I came from. Does that make sense?" She asked, hoping he would understand.

"I think so. With all the changes that have happened since the activation of the new Slayers and your decision to retire, there's a definite change as to what defines you as you. And the move to England just heightens that fact, because being American is yet one more thing that defines you as Buffy. Am I right?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. How is it you can do that, Fiancé-mine? Clear up my thoughts to make them make sense?"

"I've had years of practice translating Buffy speak. You forget, I'm a linguist, too." He added smugly.

"You suck at Chinese, by the way." She teased, taking him down a notch.

Giles pulled his glasses off and started to polish them. "Yes, well. Asian languages never quite made sense to me. Several demon languages are easier to decipher!" Satisfied that they were spotless, the Englishman placed them on the table and turned to his future bride, "Nobody is asking you to leave behind any part of who you are, love. You will always be Buffy. A change of address is not going to change that, just as it didn't when you moved from L.A. to Sunnydale. And we'll keep the American traditions. I can't imagine Xander not having his annual excuse to stuff himself silly, so Thanksgiving is a must. And on the Fourth of July, we will have a huge bar-b-que and invite all our friends, and maybe some of those people we don't know, but to whom I am related. You know, the ones who will show up at our reception. Though that might be a bit odd since you will be celebrating your independence _from_ Great Britain. Hmm... we might need to rethink this."

Buffy started laughing at his silliness. "I'll have to buy an extra big box of fireworks to let you Limeys know this Yank means business!"

"As long as you don't declare your independence from me." Giles said, lifting her hand to his lips and placing a soft kiss upon her knuckles. "This finger is still entirely too naked for my taste. Would you like to go to Cartier or Tiffany's?"

"Oh! You did promise jewelry shopping. But seriously, Giles, we don't need to pick out another ring. I can wait."

"I can't. Now, finish your lunch. My credit card needs a workout." He commanded half jokingly, his eyes smiling.

"Didn't the Slay-brigade do enough damage to your credit card?"

"That wasn't mine," he grinned broadly. "It was the Council's."

XxXxXxXx

Giles took her to Tiffany's. There was just something about it that was iconic and feminine and he loved the idea of spoiling her in there. They had the young sales assistant jumping because Buffy couldn't decide on what style she wanted and Giles refused to tell her anything about his mother's ring, wanting to keep it a surprise. She finally decided that since she had a ring waiting for her she didn't want a diamond and she wanted something she could eventually transition to the ring finger on her right hand.

After a long while she ran across a platinum ring inset with two baguette tourmalines in a square setting, the color of which reminded her of Giles' eyes right before he kissed her for the first time in the desert: darker than his usual shade, but definitely _not_ emerald. It was simple yet elegant and she loved it.

The cautious Watcher inspected it for magic and when he found none, he took the ring, lifted his eyes to catch hers, reflecting the love he felt inside, and slipped the ring on her finger. "It's absolutely perfect, my love."

She leaned in to give him a gentle kiss, "Thank you! It's beautiful."

"Wow, how stunning! And it appears to be a perfect fit." The sales assistant announced. "Would you like to look at our collection of wedding bands as well? We have a nice selection of gorgeous platinum bands that will go wonderfully with that piece."

"No, thank you. I think we've managed to do enough damage for the moment." Giles replied, handing his card over to the young man.

After the sale was completed, the content couple strolled down Rodeo Drive hand in hand window shopping. "So, do you think the sales person at Tiffany's..."

Laughing, Buffy interrupted, "Oh, he's totally half demon! He managed to hide the tail well, but hello, Slayer here!"

Giles giggled with her. She was carefree and in a playful mood.

"Thankfully he wasn't evil. I would have hated to have to slay him. I mean we're on '_holiday_' and I'm enjoying my retirement. It just would have put a damper on the day." Once again she attempted to pronounce holiday with an English accent and failed miserably.

Giles cracked up even further. "I think it came out as more of a South African accent this time, my dear."

"Crap!" She grumbled through her chuckling. "Oh well, it's as I said before, Giles, I am American."

"Hopelessly so! But be careful, or you might find an English accent creep into your speech pattern after a few months."

"Oh no, I'm_ so_ not going to sound like Madonna after marrying her Brit! Anyway, you haven't gained an American one since living here."

"Huh? Uh, well, no, not exactly, but there are a few words that I say the American way. You just don't know it because you aren't aware of some of the differences in pronunciation. In fact, a few of my friends have commented that I sound decidedly more Colonial now."

"Uh huh. Riiiight." She vocalized in a disbelieving tone. "One word: 'specs'. Anyway, they'll see how wrong they are when they meet me."

"Indeed. Now, is there anything else you've seen that I may spoil you with?"

"I could use some more underwear. I seem to recall you destroying a pair and I am sure it won't be the last."

His mouth curved up into his devil-may-care Ripper grin, "Do I get to pick some out for you?"

"Oh, _naughty_ Watcher!" Buffy admonished, returning a wicked smirk of her own. "I'm sure something can be arranged."


	21. Chapter 21 Fathers

WDWG - Chapter 21: Fathers

At 6:30pm on the dot, Rupert Giles rapped his knuckles against the door to Hank Summers' condo in downtown L.A. Buffy nervously combed her fingers through her hair as they waited in the hallway, still unable to face her father without some trepidation. Even though she hadn't heard any complaints from her sister in the last several days, the fear of being disappointed by the man all over again rested in the forefront of her mind.

Dawn answered the door with a flourish and squealed excitedly as she drew her older sister into her arms for a huge hug. "Buffy! I have missed you _so_ much!" Releasing her sister, she then threw herself into Giles' arms. "You too, Giles!" The younger Summers said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Y-yes, I've missed you too!" Giles responded, returning the girl's emphatic embrace. Looking over Dawn's shoulder, he watched his fiancée and her father stare awkwardly at each other before Hank extended an arm inviting them in.

"It's good to see you, Dad. Oh, here." The blonde said, handing a bottle of wine to her father. "Giles picked it out. He knows his wines. Uh, how's it going?" She continued uncomfortably.

"It's... been really good." Hank replied with a slight grin. "Dawn is amazing. We've been having a good time, haven't we, kiddo?"

"Oh yeah, we went to Disneyland the other day. It was so _cool_. Dad rode the coasters with me without puking, and then yesterday, we went to Palm Springs and I had a date shake for the first time. Those are wickedly good! Oh, Buffy, come see my room!" The teen babbled as she took her sister's hand and led her up the stairs of the multi-floor condo, leaving the two men staring at each other.

"Don't be long, girls, we have dinner reservations in forty-five minutes and have to leave in thirty." Hank called after them before turning his attention to the Watcher. "Uh, thanks for the wine, Giles. Would you like a beer?"

"Yes, thank you." The Brit responded following the other man into the kitchen. "Lovely home you have."

"Oh, thanks. I like it. It's close to work. How are things?"

"Um, things are good. We've concluded our business here in the States and our flight leaves tomorrow evening. Looks like Dawn is happy and settled." Giles noted, trying to keep the twinge of disappointment from his voice. In a way, he had hoped that the girl would be miserable. He knew it was petty, but he couldn't help but dislike Hank for not being there for his daughters after their mother had passed. He also couldn't help feeling jealous that the man could waltz back into Dawn's life and take his role as father back quite so easily. Still, there was nothing to be done for it. Dawn had chosen to be with Hank and things were going well. He would be happy for the girl, even if it tore at his heart.

"She is. She misses the two of you, though, if you couldn't tell by the greeting." Hank responded, smiling and handing a bottle of beer to his counterpart. "I think by the end of the summer, she'll be dying to head to that new school in England and see you both."

Taking the beer, Giles had to hand it to the other man. He was charming and gracious. "Yes, well, we've missed her as well. I called the school and they have reserved a place for her. She will need to take the assessment tests because her transcripts from Sunnydale have been lost, but I'm sure it won't be an issue. In fact, I even foresee her skipping a level. She's a very smart girl. You should be proud. Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

XxXxXxXx

"Isn't this the coolest room? It's sort of like a loft, but more private, and let me tell you how awesome it has been not having to share space with all the other girls. I mean, I love them and all, but it was starting to drive me nuts! Do you like how I decorated? Dad gave me his credit card and let me go nuts. It's mine for whenever I come and visit." The girl babbled, grinning.

Looking around, Buffy noticed the decor. It was feminine and trendy, like the teen herself, and the walls were plastered with posters of her favorite bands and actors. In less than a week, her sister had settled in with their father, making herself at home. "It's really nice, Dawn. You did a great job! Maybe you should be an interior designer."

"Oh, and I have my own bathroom too! And check out my walk-in closet! Dad took me shopping and I got a ton of clothes! Of course, he would veto anything he thought was too revealing, but I snuck a couple short skirts in when he wasn't looking."

They grinned at each other as Buffy perused her sister's new wardrobe. After a few minutes she held up a simple black leather jacket and exclaimed, "Oh, very nice! Me likey."

"Yeah and it's _so _soft! Dad didn't hesitate for a moment when I tried it... Oh. My. God!"

"What?" Buffy asked alarmed, looking around the room for a demon of some sort.

"Oh. My. God!" The girl shrieked again, this time at the top of her lungs and grabbed her sister's left hand to inspect the ring. "Is this what I think it is?"

Buffy just smiled, her eyes twinkling with happiness. Dawn screamed her delight again.

XxXxXxXx

"What the devil is going on up there?" Hank asked as the two men looked at the stairs.

Giles ducked his head, a shy smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He suspected that Dawn had just spotted the ring and was now counting the seconds before she'd come running.

Fifteen seconds later he caught a flying sixteen year old in his arms and swung her around as she gleefully hugged him, laughing "Oh my God! This is so perfect! Now we can be a real family!"

Hank winced at his youngest daughter's comment. There was such an easy affection between her and the other man, and he resented it. Turning towards the stairs, he watched as his eldest daughter came down. Buffy smiled broadly as she held up her left hand for her father to see. The older man's eyes widened as he took in the site of the ring, registering its meaning. He walked towards her and embraced her for the first time in ages. "Congratulations, baby girl! I'm really happy for you."

The Slayer was thunderstruck. She was wrapped in her father's arms and half of her wanted to take comfort in it while the other half was screaming to flee. Tentatively, she put her arms around him and hugged him back. "Thanks, Dad." She expressed, staying only as long as was necessary to accept his well wishes, before walking over to Giles and putting her arms around his waist.

Smiling reservedly, Hank extended his hand to Giles who shook it politely, "Well, we should go celebrate!"

XxXxXx

Their reservations were at a very posh seafood restaurant a few blocks down from Hank's place. The walk over was uneventful with Dawn and her sister leading the way. Even though it was still light outside, Buffy, as always, kept one ear and one eye open for anything out of the ordinary while Giles, ever vigilant, was on heightened alert watching over his Slayer.

"Hey, brat, I wanted to thank you for the craptacular ringtone you gave me when you set up my phone. There is nothing so unpleasant as being roused from a good sleep to Celine Dion warbling out some horrible adult contemporary song." The blonde Summers expressed sarcastically.

"Awesome! Extra points because it woke you up!" Dawn crowed, quickly dodging Buffy as she leaned over to gently shove her. "I may not be a Slayer, but after all this time I know how to evade you."

"Voice down, kiddo, you know Dad doesn't know this stuff."

"I wasn't loud!" The teen insisted.

"Any louder and they'd have heard you in Mexico." Buffy anticipated the girl's next move and lightly pushed her away.

Dawn laughed despite herself, "Not! You freak!"

"Mutant."

Giles noticed the playful shoving match a half block ahead of him and looked on with affection. It had been a long time since the sisters had bantered back and forth and he hoped that the rift that had held them apart for so long was starting to heal.

"You know, when I brought Buffy to the hospital to meet Dawn right after she was born, she turned to me and said that the baby needed to be returned because someone got her order wrong. She had specifically asked for a baby brother." Hank reminisced, causing the Watcher to bark out a hearty laugh. "It's good to see she's gotten over it."

"She must've been a handful as a child." Giles offered conversationally.

"I'm sure she still is. She's always been a force of nature."

"That she has." He agreed, keeping his gaze on his bride-to-be.

"Have you decided on a date yet?"

"No, nothing specific, just soon. Late summer or early fall." Giles responded, hands in his pockets, not really wanting to have this discussion without Buffy.

"Keep me posted?" Hank asked hopefully, not sure whether Buffy would include him in her wedding.

"Of course."

They approached the restaurant and Dawn inserted herself between the two men, slipping her hands into the crooks of their elbows. "Geez, you geezers, what took so long?"

They were seated with the men facing each other and the girls on either side. When the waiter took their drink order, Hank ordered a bottle of Cristal and a bottle of sparkling non-alcoholic cider for Dawn. Giles raised an eyebrow at Buffy and mouthed, "_Cristal?"_ His fiancée just shrugged and looked down at the menu, shaking her head slightly.

The sommelier brought out the expensive bubbly, and opened it. The pop of the cork garnered the attention of some of the diners around them, a fact that did not go unnoticed by the observant Watcher. Hank tested the vintage and gave his approval, allowing the wine butler to fill the glasses. Champagne flutes in hand, he then stood up holding his glass out in a toast.

Giles looked around and saw that more of the patrons focused their attention on the other man. Being a private man and intensely protective of his Slayer and the younger girl he thought of as a daughter, he politely requested, "Hank, please sit, we can do this more privately."

The other man ignored him, "Ladies and Gentleman," he started gathering his thoughts, "I'd like to propose a toast to my daughters Buffy and Dawn for surviving the destruction of Sunnydale!"

"Dad!" Buffy started, trying to gain his attention, but Hank was in a celebratory mood, and quite unwilling to yield the floor.

Giles groaned inwardly. He was careful and he was suspicious, stemming from his Watchers training and the deep love he had for his family. L.A. was teeming with demon activity and it wouldn't be too hard to put together 'Sunnydale' and 'Buffy' and come up with the fact that the Slayer was alive and well. Information that would pay well in demonic circles and ultimately endanger her life.

"And to my friend, Giles who has watched over them for years, welcome to the family! May you and Buffy be very..."

Grabbing Hank's wrist tightly, the irate Watcher drew him down to his seat and hissed through clenched teeth, "Sit down, you ponce!" He then stood up muttering, "Excuse me," before storming out of the restaurant, desperately needing to calm down.

"What the hell was that about?" The baffled father asked his girls rubbing his arm.

Buffy got up from the table, "Umm, I'll explain in a little bit. I am going after Giles."

She found him raging and pacing in the back alley of the restaurant, alternating between kicking a garbage can and punching the brick wall. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"Too late!" He ground out holding up his bloodied knuckles.

She went over and took his left hand in hers, inspecting the damage. "He doesn't know any better, Giles. He's happy and just wanted to share it with everyone. God, I can't believe I'm defending him. This looks bad, can you move your fingers?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Nothing's broken. Why is it that you Americans are so bloody public about everything?"

"Not all of us. Anyway, he doesn't know how bad something like that can be. But it's a real threat, isn't it? Something that will follow us for the rest of our lives? Some Big Bad will want revenge and target us."

Cupping her cheek with his good hand, Giles caught her eyes and responded "It's a possibility, love. I just want to keep you as safe as possible, let us lead as normal a life as we can."

"And I love you for it," she said putting her arms around his neck, pulling his head down to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Are you ready to go back in?" She asked, snuggling into his chest.

"I think so. From his perspective I owe your father an apology and an explanation." He said wryly and they headed back into the restaurant where Giles took a quick detour to the restroom to clean up his hand.

Rejoining her father and sister, Buffy took her seat at the table, "I'm sorry about that. Giles will be joining us in a minute."

Still shocked, Hank asked, "Buffy, what the hell just happened? I can't get an answer out of Dawn."

"Let's talk about it after dinner, ok?"

He gave his daughter a look of reproach before standing up and heading for the bathroom where he found Giles tending to the cuts on his knuckles. Perplexed and feeling a need to protect his daughters, Hank confronted the injured man, "My girls won't tell me what's going on, Giles, and I'll be honest with you, what happened out there concerns me greatly. Here's what it looks like from my perspective and you tell me if I am wrong. You get physical and they go all quiet. That suggests to me a history of abuse."

Giles snapped his head up to face the other man, incredulous and angry. "Not ever!"

"But you can see where I am coming from. I swear, if you've ever laid a finger on them..."

The Englishman stood up to his full height, straightening his shoulders, towering over Hank by a good four inches. "Never! Dawn is like a daughter to me -"

"But she isn't. She's mine, and I won't have you hurting her or Buffy." The protective father stated, crossing his arms across his chest and watching the muscles in Giles' jaw tighten.

The quiet Englishman wanted nothing more than to lay Hank Summers out with one blow to the jaw. This was the man who couldn't be bothered to show up for birthdays and holidays, much less his ex-wife's funeral or help the girls out financially. It was Giles who was there to provide the help and support Buffy and Dawn needed when their mother passed away and it was Dawn who placed him in the role as her father figure to which he responded without a second thought. Still, he understood the veiled threat beneath the words. Should things not go to the businessman's satisfaction with this conversation, he could make life very difficult for him and Buffy where Dawn was concerned, and while he had the Council resources at his disposal to rebuff any legal attempt to take the girl from them, he didn't want to have to resort to it and cause any additional family strife.

"I do like you, Giles, so tell me why you were so upset about a simple toast."

Giles sighed. There was always the option of telling him the truth about Buffy's Calling but, for so many reasons, he didn't want to get into it. Finally, he let his rage subside and started his story, "You remember Buffy telling you about getting hurt a couple years ago? Well, it was part of a gang initiation ritual and since she survived, there is the very real possibility that she could be targeted again. There are many of these gang members in L.A. and while I think the threat is probably minimal, especially with our leaving tomorrow evening, I don't want word to get back to anyone that she is here."

"Jesus! Why wouldn't Dawn tell me this? Or Buffy when she came back in?" Hank asked, taking in the severity of the ordeal his eldest daughter endured.

"Dawn probably didn't understand why I was so upset, and I imagine that Buffy would want me to apologize properly when I got back to the table. You didn't know and I apologize for my behavior."

"Alright. I'm going to head back to the table. On my way, I will let the maître d' know that you need some bandages and antiseptic for that hand."

"Thank you."

The rest of dinner passed quietly. Even though the two men had come to an understanding in the bathroom, there was still a large amount of tension between them, mostly radiating off of Giles, which caused the youngest Summers to sit sulkily and pick at her food. This was not how she envisioned the evening to turn out, and things had been going so well.

When they returned to Hank's condo, Buffy asked Giles and Dawn to give her a few minutes with her father. When the pair excused themselves, the young woman turned to her father. "I have the Power of Attorney here, but you should know that Giles is also Dawn's guardian."

Hank remained quiet for a moment before responding, "We can change that now. I can be a full time parent. You don't have to be a mom to a teenager at twenty-three."

"Dad, she's my responsibility. Mom entrusted her to me and I asked Giles to help me with her last year. We are fine. Maybe in six months we can revisit this arrangement, but she's sixteen. In two years she will be an adult. I don't think there is a need to change the custody arrangements."

"I'm her _father_, Buffy!" he pointed out raising his voice.

"Yes, nothing changes that fact. But we've been over this, you haven't been there for close to _seven_ _years_, Dad. We've managed without you. I think it's great that you want to be with her, but let's keep things the way they are for now."

Not liking the answer he was given, her dad added, "He shouldn't have custody. _He's_ not her father!"

"No he's not, but Giles is the closest thing to one she's had in a long time and he loves her like she's his own! Even if he were not her guardian, we would be making decisions for her together. He's going to be my husband! In the end, what difference does it make? This should be about Dawn's best interests, not your jealousy!"

"I am _not_ jealous of him!" Hank spat, trying to deflect the issue. "He hit a wall and busted his hand, Buffy. He can't control his temper."

"And you can? No, you just check out when things get too complicated. Giles is the most gentle and loving man I know! Yes, he's fiercely protective and he would do anything to keep me and Dawn safe. We're lucky to have him!"

"Buffy..."

His daughter lowered her voice, "Don't make this difficult, please. This isn't a competition for her affection. She loves you both and if you keep this up, you are going to force her to choose sides and that will be very bad for all of us, trust me. You have her for the summer and we can make arrangements so she can visit you during some of her school breaks, although I am calling dibs for Christmas."

Sighing in resignation, Hank lowered his head, "We'll talk about custody again in six months."

"We'll reevaluate then," Buffy agreed, getting up to find Giles and Dawn.

"Oh, and Buffy,"

"Yes, Dad?" She asked without turning around.

"Even though I know the feeling isn't mutual, I really do like Giles. Be happy."

When she went up to Dawn's room, she found her sister and Giles sitting on bean bags reading _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ to each other, alternating every few pages. When there was a lull, Buffy walked over to her future husband, kissed him softly and sat down next to Dawn, putting her arm around her, "Hey Munchkin, I think it's time for Giles and me to get going."

"Everything go okay with Dad?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much! Oh, I told Giles I've decided to go to that school, even if there aren't any boys there."

"Excellent! We'll fly you out a week or two before school starts so you can get settled. How about you? Is everything good with you and Dad?"

"Yeah, he's been really great. He's really trying, Buffy. We're cooking together in the evenings. He makes a mean spaghetti and meatballs! And yesterday we popped popcorn and watched old movies. Did you know he likes the old movies just like mom? I guess they did have something in common."

"Oh, wow, I kinda forgot that. And I'm glad to hear you're getting along." She said running her fingers through her sister's hair.

They sat around talking for half an hour before Buffy and Giles had to leave. As they said their goodbyes, Buffy tentatively gave her dad a hug and then turned to embrace her sister. The Watcher and the father sized each other up. Hank stuck out his hand, "Take care of my daughter."

Without hesitation Giles took it, looked the other man in the eye and answered, "Always." Then directing his gaze over towards Dawn, he added, "She still likes to be read to, you know, it's been a source of comfort. Finish _Harry Potter_ with her."


	22. Chapter 22 England

WDWG - Chapter 22: England

Buffy woke up alone and was immediately aware that something wasn't right. Since the desert, she and Giles had woken up tangled in each other's arms every morning and if one of them needed to get up, they had let the other know. Getting out of bed she put on the robe with the hotel logo and went looking for her lover.

She found him sitting on the couch in the darkened common room head down, shoulders slumped, his body occasionally tensing in an involuntary shudder. Quietly, she strode over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder as she took a seat beside him. He was cradling his injured hand and she slowly reached for it, her worried eyes inspecting the knuckles. Even though it was dark in the room she could see that his hand was swollen and bruised.

"Did you take anything for it?" She asked softly, brushing his hair back.

He shook his head no and ground out, "Not in a while."

"I'll get some pain meds and ice, okay?" He nodded his assent and leaned back into the sofa as she left him.

He had to admit that he'd probably broken a finger or two that evening, being pretty damn angry and pounding the brick wall with most of his force several times. Adrenaline and champagne made for good pain killers, but they had worn off about the time he and Buffy left Hank's place. Not wanting to upset his fiancée, he managed to hide the pain fairly well by finishing his packing and claiming exhaustion, but once she fell asleep, he quietly got up and headed to the sofa where he knocked back a couple shots of bourbon from the mini bar and some Advil to help ease the pain. All would have been well if he hadn't fallen asleep and rolled over striking his hand against the coffee table.

Buffy returned bearing a glass of water, a bag of ice, and some more Advil. Setting them down on the table, she reached over and turned on the small lamp, shedding some light on the subject. She handed him the medicine and the glass of water, and, once he was done, took a closer look at his hand. "You told me it looked worse than it was, Giles, but I'm guessing your ring and middle fingers are broken. I'm going to feel for breaks, okay?"

Nodding again, the Watcher shook when another wave of pain took over his body as she lightly prodded his damaged fingers and hand.

"I don't feel any clear breaks, but that doesn't mean there aren't fractures either in the fingers or the knuckles, and of course the swelling has me at a disadvantage too. We should probably get you to a hospital to get x-rays and an expert opinion."

"If we do then we're likely to miss our flight. I'll have someone look at it in England."

"But sweetie, you're in pain and if something needs to be set..."

"It can wait another 24 hours or so, love. I'll be fine. We'll get the swelling down with the anti-inflamatories and ice, and then we can splint the fingers together."

"We should probably put you in a sling to keep it elevated and protected in the airport."

"Buffy, don't fuss. I can manage." He dismissed.

"Like you're managing now shaking with pain on the sofa?"

"I was alright earlier, I just accidentally bumped my hand against the table. Trust me, it's not nearly as bad as when Angelus broke..." Giles trailed off. There was another subject they'd never really addressed.

She looked away at the realization of his suffering at the hands of her demon ex-lover. "I'm sorry, that was my fault."

"No. No, love. It's long past and it wasn't your fault. I had the information he needed and he was going to try and get it one way or another. You stopped him from destroying the world. It was what you had to do."

She smiled sadly, "Remember when we talked about guilt? Well, that's one of mine I'm going to hold on to for a while, so don't argue. Now, let's get some ice on that hand."

He knew better than to push her to talk about an issue. "What time is it?"

"Just after seven. I was going to take that run, but..."

"No, go ahead. If the pain killers and ice do their thing, I am going to head back to bed for a couple hours. I don't know how much I will be able to sleep on the plane."

When the swelling went down some, Buffy taped his fingers together and kissed his forehead. "I'm just going to be in the gym, I'll have my cell if you need me. And if not, I'll be back up in a couple hours."

XxXxXxXx

When she finished her workout, the Slayer returned to their room to find the injured Watcher passed out on the bed with his hand elevated on a couple pillows. His face looked more at peace and she guessed the pain meds were doing their thing. Figuring he needed the sleep, she resisted the urge to kiss him and went to take a shower.

When she was done, she found him sitting up in bed watching the news on the TV. "How's the hand?" She asked taking a seat next to him. "Honestly."

Giles gave her a chagrined smile, "It hurts, but I'll be fine. Luckily we're mostly packed. I want to shower as well, and then we should find some lunch and head to the airport."

"Before my run, I walked over to the drug store and bought you a sling. It's in the bathroom. I'll help you with it when you're done."

XxXxXxXx

Much to Giles' consternation, he was forced into the uncomfortable contraption, and while he resented it, he had to admit that elevating the hand did make it feel a lot better. However, being tremendously left-handed, it didn't allow for even the smallest use of his dominant hand and eating lunch had been an exercise in profound patience resulting in a few moments where he thought he might blow up. Signing the receipt to pay for lunch was another obstacle he didn't care for at all, and he was seconds away from chucking the pen across the room. The signature resembled that of a three-year-old's doodle and Buffy giggled when she saw it causing Giles to sigh. Looking at it some more he pulled out of his irritation and observed with a hint of mirth in his eyes, "I bet if your mother were here, she could sell it as art to some pretentious sod under the title 'Pain Upon Payment.'" Which caused a few more giggles on both their parts and they left the restaurant in fairly good spirits.

The couple made arrangements to have the rental company retrieve the car because Giles couldn't manage and Buffy refused to drive in the city. The concierge hired a limo for them and they arrived at LAX in luxury and with plenty of time to spare. Once inside the terminal Buffy headed over to the queue to check in.

"Sweetheart, we're over here." Giles called, pointing to the First Class check-in for British Airways with a smile tugging at the edge of his lips.

Buffy stood in disbelief before giving her fiancé a questioning look. He nodded, his eyes shining with mischief and when she finally joined him after getting over her initial shock, they headed to the counter together. As soon as they were checked in, the pair passed through security and headed towards the lounge to relax and wait for boarding. The Slayer was unusually silent for someone who hadn't traveled much and her posture was closed off. Giles gave her a thoughtful look, but refrained from comment. Making their way through the terminal, he stopped in front of a book store asking, "Do you mind?"

"No, I could use some reading material and a word search or something." She said walking past him into the store.

The Watcher sighed as she went by. Something was bothering her and he wasn't sure quite what it was, but he followed her silently into the store. He found his way to the fiction section and picked out a copy _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_, wanting to read it so he could discuss it with Dawn over email and the phone over the next couple of months. Having a slight problem holding onto both the very thick tome and the handle to his rolling carry-on suitcase, Giles dropped the book. "Bugger!" Exasperated, he picked it up, managed to get the balance just right, and headed over to the cashier where he found Buffy paying for her romance novel and fashion magazine.

"Go ahead and add that book, too, please." She told the cashier.

As they left the store, Giles looked at his future wife as they headed towards the First Class lounge and asked, "Buffy, please, what have I done that bothers you so?"

"Nothing." She hesitated a moment, her lips twitching in a self deprecating smile. "Alright, something. We'll talk about it where it's more private."

The couple entered the British Airways lounge, ordered drinks, found a private spot, and sat down in the oversized comfy chairs opposite one another. When their beverages arrived, Giles made eye contact and started, "Alright, we're settled and you haven't initiated any conversation since we arrived thirty minutes ago. Please talk to me."

"I don't really know what to think, Giles. Last night you complained about the Cristal Champagne my father ordered and today we are jet setting like we're Posh and Becks. Care to explain?"

The Englishman pulled off his glasses. Unable to clean them, he opted for twisting them in his fingers and biting the end before placing them on the table beside the wingback chair he was sitting in. "I thought we might enjoy some comfort after everything. I certainly don't want to sit in cattle class. Lord knows I've done that enough and I'm tired of folding my legs up for a ten plus hour flight. Really, love, it's not an issue. Besides, I am bringing you home and I want to do it in style. Why does this have you so upset?"

"The suite, the ring, the limo, first class to London? How are you managing this? None of that is cheap. Ok, so maybe the Council paid for the hotel. Are they... we... whatever paying for the flight too?"

"Ahh. I see. The Council pays for business class and I paid to upgrade us. I am not a man without means, my love. I've earned my own money and have invested it wisely over the years, some of it with Anya's help. There is also family money that I dip into on occasion, like the year I was unemployed and the time I helped you out with the house." Reaching over to take her hand in a reassuring manner, he continued, "I'm sorry we haven't had time to discuss these matters. If you have questions, just ask. I will always be honest with you."

"I've just never seen you be... extravagant before, that's all. I mean... I guess I am just learning who you really are. I've only seen glimpses here and there."

Giles shifted uncomfortably in his seat, letting go of her hand, "Does it worry you? We've talked about the important things over the years, Buffy. You know about my family, where I come from, and parts of my past I'm not particularly proud of. I've lived comfortably, but I don't need much, and as a Watcher there wasn't time for anything else anyway. I've never really had anyone to dote on and I have every intention of spoiling you rotten at every possible opportunity. I'm a little vexed by this notion that you believe you are only learning who I really am now."

"It's me, I guess. I mean, you had the Gilesmobile for so long and then you buy the Tramp which was its exact opposite. Kinda paradox-y, you know? And there are many examples of that since I've known you." She eyed him seriously wanting to know more about what made him tick, "So, when you were in England these last couple years, what did you spend money on?"

Giles chuckled, feeling a little relief, "I do like cars and I have two at home. One is a Land Rover for everyday use and the other is a silly car, but it suits me. A Morgan Roadster Sport in British racing green. It's not an over-indulgence like an Aston Martin, but it's fun. I also have a motorcycle, but I've had that for years. Let's see, I had a new stable built because the old one needed modernizing and it would cost more to refurbish it than to build a new one. And I bought a couple more horses to keep Otto company."

"You like things that go fast." She said thoughtfully, trying to puzzle together this new aspect of Giles with the picture of the steady Watcher she already knew and adored.

"I like to feel the wind in my hair, the freedom that comes with that. It's as if for those few moments, there isn't anything else, just peace."

Buffy contemplated what he said, "Were you free?"

Giles closed his eyes, and leaned his head against the back of his chair. He understood her question, "No. Leaving you did not set me free, Buffy. Nor did I ever think it would." He opened his eyes, watching her. She looked down quietly, and he stood to move over to her, sitting down on his haunches before her. Placing his fingers under her chin, he lifted it to gaze into the stormy pools he knew so well. "I have never regretted being your Watcher these last seven years, trying though it's been at times." He smiled softly before continuing, "But please understand, when I went back to the Council after the whole dreadful Eyghon affair, I fully accepted my position. No regrets. When I was Chosen for you, I was immensely proud. Scared out of my mind, but it was validation that I had a purpose, a destiny. And it's become so much more than that. I was probably as insufferable as Wesley when we first met: eager and full of ideals. Everything American was so bright and brash and I wasn't on solid footing for a long time. Hence the reasons for the changes over the years. But, I have never been so free as I have been this past week with you. Free to be who I am and so much more than just a Watcher."

Tracing her fingers over his cheek and trying to hold back the tears, the retired Slayer softly spoke, "You were never like Wesley! But the sacred duty stuff did get old quickly. Sometimes I forget how hard it's been for you and how much our lives have paralleled. Neither of us wanting to accept what we were Chosen for, running away, playing with darkness, finally accepting fate, and trying our damnedest to live life. It's why you've allowed me to be Buffy and not just the Slayer, isn't it?"

He smiled, "Yes. You can't be one without the other. Merrick had pointed it out in his diary and it was a lesson I learned very quickly. It was the one thing Travers and his cronies couldn't understand."

"I'm damned lucky to have had The Powers choose you for me!" She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, then on the cheek and then she took his mouth with a deep longing. When she broke the kiss, she nuzzled his cheek with her nose, "Can I tell you how not pleased I am that you're injured? Now we can't join the Mile High Club." She teased.

"You... are such a naughty little minx! Let's save it for the Council's private jet. We'll have more room and it'll be infinitely more private."

"Oh! Look who's naughty now!"

XxXxXxXx

The flight was long, but made easier by the seats that folded out into beds, complimentary pajamas, flight attendants who waited on them hand and foot, and good food. Despite her two hour run that morning Buffy started to get restless about halfway through the flight, unable to concentrate on her book, the word search, or any of the in-flight movies that were offered. She was temporarily distracted when Giles' hand started to throb and she took care of him until the pain killers kicked in and he dozed off. Giving up on pacing the First Class cabin, she asked one of the flight attendants to change her seat into a bed, meditated, and finally fell asleep.

When they arrived at Heathrow, they sped through customs as was the norm for First Class passengers. Buffy thought the airport was a modern day Tower of Babel, every direction she turned she heard a different language. As they entered the meet and greet area Giles spotted his and Buffy's names on a card held by a chauffeur, and he approached warily, asking the man a question in Latin. The driver responded in kind with the correct answer and Giles relaxed.

"Let me take your bags, Sir, we are this way."

Buffy pulled him back for a second, "Were you expecting someone to meet us?"

"Yes and no. Alan is Uncle Sebastian's driver. Seems we are to head to his estate first. I suspected this might happen, but I wasn't entirely sure. My uncle's been wrapped up lately and I left him a message with our flight information, but never heard back from him."

_Estate_?

They followed the chauffeur to the black Bentley with dark tinted windows and Alan held the door as she got in. Before Giles bent down to enter, the chauffeur said, "His Lordship wishes you to know that he will not be home until evening, but your usual chambers have been made up, Sir Rupert. Dinner shall be at 6:30 sharp, but formal attire is not required this evening."

_Lordship? Sir Rupert?_ Buffy's eyes went wide. _Formal attire. Oh Shit!_


	23. Chapter 23 Bewildered

WDWG - Chapter 23: Bewildered

It became clear to Buffy that things were very different than what she had expected. Okay, so Giles was well off. That made sense at a certain level. She had always wondered how he had managed his "year of leisure" as she referred to it, and the way that he carried himself always reminded her of a character out of a Merchant-Ivory film. Not that vile Cecil character from _A Room with a View,_ though. That was more the fact that his uncle was some sort of Lord? That Giles was Sir Rupert? And - there was an _estate?_ It all boggled her mind.

The befuddled Slayer was starting to piece things together: her Watcher's preference for traditional weddings, '_I can't deny my heritage,' _and '_certain ways things are done.' _He was part of something she never in a million years could have dreamed of. But could the pieces fit? She was Californian born and bred, and there was etiquette here, precedent, stuff she'd heard of, but really had no clue about, other than what she'd read about in the gossip magazines about the Royals. And she was casual, at times irreverent, and very, very _American_. This was _so_ not going to go well.

Giles noticed the concentration on her face as she stared out the window watching the landscape go by. "We've got about forty-five minutes to an hour depending on traffic. Do you want or need anything?"

"Uh, I think I just want to rest." She answered.

"Tired, love? I thought you slept well on the plane."

"I did, just not enough I guess." Buffy snuggled up against him and shut her eyes. She wasn't quite ready to ask about all this new information and he didn't seem to feel the need to say anything about it. She sighed, not really knowing what to think at the moment. 'You're definitely not in Kansas anymore, Toto.' She told herself.

XxXxXxXx

Buffy hadn't thought she would actually fall asleep, and gave Giles a shy grin when he woke her as the car turned onto the property. The gravel drive was lined with poplar trees and when she looked up and saw the "house" she nearly dropped her jaw. Very Merchant-Ivory, she decided. "Um, Giles?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"You want to tell me about...uh... all of this?" She asked, gesturing towards the castle like building before them with disbelieving eyes.

He smiled, "Let's get settled first. I could use a good cup of tea."

When the car came to a stop in front of the manor house, Alan quickly came around and opened the door for them. As Giles exited the car, the chauffeur addressed him, "Sir Rupert, Lady Anna should be here within the hour to look at your injured hand."

"You called her?" The Watcher asked incredulously.

"No, Sir. I called the house and spoke with William. He said he would arrange it. He presumed his Lordship would want your injury tended to by family." The driver responded unfazed.

Giles sighed in resignation, "Thank you, Alan." He turned to help his bewildered fiancée out of the vehicle.

They were met at the car by William, the head butler, "Sir Rupert, Miss Summers, I hope your trip was satisfactory. Your rooms are ready. His Lordship has made the assumption that you will be sharing accommodations, but if that is not adequate, please let me know and we will make arrangements to suit your needs. Would you like to take tea in the Drawing Room or in your rooms?"

Looking over at his future bride, Giles could see she was rather unsettled and answered, "In our rooms, I should think, William, thank you."

They followed the butler through the main wing of the house, and the grandeur of it all rendered her speechless. When they arrived at Giles' rooms, Buffy's eyes widened in astonishment and she felt like she stepped through the pictures of her high school European history book. The suite consisted of a huge living room and study area, an ornate bathroom that clearly had been modernized with a step in jacuzzi tub, a huge shower with multiple heads and jets, and a closed off water closet; and huge bedroom complete with a four poster bed, antique wooden furniture, paintings from 18th and 19th Century masters, and rich heavy navy blue velvet drapes that matched the bed linens.

"Tea will be up shortly. Is there anything else I can do for either of you?"

Buffy looked at Giles and shrugged her shoulders. "No, I think we are fine for now, William, thank you."

"Very good. Sir. Miss," and with that, the butler left them alone in the living room.

The bemused American folded her arms around her and took in the view from the large window overlooking the rose garden. Giles shoved his good hand in his pocket and walked over to her.

"You look overwhelmed, love." He observed quietly, standing behind her.

"You think?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm, but it wasn't scathing and she kept her eyes trained on the landscape. "It's beautiful. So green and lush."

"I've missed it." Giles stated, pulling his hand from his pocket and slipping his arm around her waist, drawing her as flush against his body as he could with the sling in the way. He lowered his head and kissed her temple before continuing, "My uncle is the Earl of Banbury, which is a town about fifty miles north of here. This is his family's estate, called Greys Keep. The earliest part of the current house was built in the early 1500s, but it has been added onto over the generations, with the main wing built in the 1800s. The chapel that you see just beyond the trees is 14th Century and the walls and gatehouse date back to Tudor times. And finally, Lady Anna Grey is my cousin. She's a doctor and runs a practice in London."

"And you, _Sir Rupert_?" Buffy asked with a sigh, leaning back into him.

"I'm sorry about that. I would have told you back in LA when we were discussing my affairs, only I had forgotten."

She turned and looked at him with incredulous eyes, "You _forgot_ you are an aristocrat?"

"I'm not." He said, matter-of-factly. "Obviously, my mother was, but like Princess Anne she married a commoner, and so the title doesn't pass to me. My father was a Baronet, which is a title conferred on those of us not born into nobility and it is hereditary, passed to the first born male. It was awarded to a great-great-something grandfather back in the late 1700s. I had forgotten about it since I haven't been in a social setting with my father where the title was used in a very long time and this is the first time anyone has addressed me as such. It came as a bit of a shock."

She walked back to the window. "This is all... so... different. It's going to take some time to get used to."

"This is only a small part of my world, Buffy. Things are quite normal at home. I have a few employees who help run the farm, tend to the horses, keep up the house when I am not there, those sorts of things. Nothing nearly as grandiose as this." There was a knock at the door. "Enter." Giles called.

A young woman in her twenties walked through the door with a tray of tea, tea cakes, pastries, and sandwiches. "It's good to see you back, Sir Rupert."

"Thank you, Mary. Um, just set the tray on the coffee table, please."

The maid set down the tray and asked, "Will you or Miss Summers be needing anything else, Sir?"

Giles looked at Buffy who shook her head and turned to inspect the grounds of the estate again from her perch in the window. "No, I think we are fine."

"Lady Anna has just arrived and she says that she will meet you in the library in half an hour."

"Very good, thank you, Mary." As the young woman exited their rooms, Giles looked at the tea pot with an expression of longing and exasperation before Buffy took the cue to cross the room and pour them both a cup, fixing his the way he liked it. Giles gave her a chagrinned smile and took a sip of the hot beverage before replying, "Thank you for the tea, love. Um, I was thinking, as long as Anna is here, it might be good for you to have a physical. We don't know what effects, if any, the spell Willow cast to activate the Slayers might have had on you."

"I take it she knows about Watchers and Slayers, magick, and the things that go bump in the night?" Buffy asked, sitting down on the couch to drink her tea and eat a sandwich.

"Yes, after medical school she went to the Coven in Devon to understand how magick works and what toll it takes on the human body. She possesses no magical abilities of her own, however."

The cautious Slayer sighed, "Is she a Watcher too?"

Giles heard the distrust creep into her voice and sought to reassure her, "No, darling, she's just a doctor who happens to have an interest in the occult, that is all." He sat down beside her on the couch, removed his glasses, and cupped her cheek, "I just think it's a prudent course of action, that is all. It would also be a good idea, in case you conceive or already have done. And if not, we should start out with every advantage possible, don't you think?"

It was the first time since that night that they had talked about the possibility of her becoming pregnant, and her tone softened, "I think a physical is a good idea, but I am not sure I am ready for this to be a topic of discussion around the family dinner table just yet, Giles."

"Anna is a doctor, everything is confidential. Anyway, I don't think there is a need to tell her anything, just a checkup and to see if there are any residual effects from the spell. Anything else you should wish to discuss is, of course, up to you."

Buffy looked past him, finishing her tea. "I think we'll just play it by ear for now. Are you ready to head down and get that hand checked out?"

Giles looked down at his hand and grimaced, "I suppose."

"Come on, you big baby. It's different when the shoe is on the other foot, isn't it?" She asked rhetorically.

As they entered the library, they noticed a tall, slim sandy-haired lady fiddling with a piece of machinery. Giles let out a little cough so as not to startle her and she turned around.

"Shall I treat you for a cold as well, Rupert?" She was a stunning woman in her mid-thirties, and carried herself with grace and assurance. Buffy could detect a family resemblance in stature and hair color, and in the warmth of her smile.

"No cold, just the hand, I'm afraid, and really, you shouldn't fuss." Turning, he put his good hand on the small of Buffy's back and made introductions, "Anna, may I present my fiancée Miss Buffy Summers. Buffy, Lady Anna."

The petite American was at a loss. Should she curtsy, shake hands, or simply turn and run? In the end, she opted for door number two and extended her hand, "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

Anna smiled and took her hand, "It's just Anna, Rupert can be so stuffy sometimes. It's lovely to meet you and congratulations on your engagement. We never thought he would find anyone who could hold his affections long enough." Turning her attentions back to the man in the room, she continued, "Anyway, that was cruel, cousin. The poor girl is probably already freaking out about all this formal shit."

Buffy laughed, "Yeah, it's... definitely a different world here."

Giles rolled his eyes. Anna always was a handful, extremely brash at times, and always picking on him. She had ruled Greys Keep from the moment she could crawl, and every time he visited, she was sure to aggravate him. Still, he loved her like a little sister.

"So what did you do _this_ time?"

"I met a wall I didn't like very much." The older cousin muttered.

Anna's expression softened and she patted his cheek in familial affection, "Oh, Ru, you silly. You should have learnt that lesson by now. This is what? The fifth, maybe sixth time? Anyway, come have a look at my new toy. It's a portable x-ray machine. I'm quite proud of it, really."

Buffy watched the exchange between the two relatives with an amused interest. It was clear who had the upper hand in the relationship. And, Ru_?_ Oh, that was _too_ cute. She definitely would adopt the use of the moniker. Rupert was _way_ too formal for him.

Giles walked over and checked out the device. His cousin was right, it was ingenious. "I am sure there are all sorts of practical applications for this."

"Medical, military, security, archaeology, you name it. Anyway, Buffy dear, I only brought two lead smocks and I have to take a few pictures of your idiot's hand, would you please wait out in the hall until I am done?"

"Uh, sure. Not a problem." Buffy stood on her tip-toes and kissed her lover before heading out the door.

"Your Slayer's beautiful, Ru. You didn't seriously just spring all this upon her did you?" Anna asked setting up the x-ray machine.

The flustered Watcher went to fold his arms across his chest, but the damned sling got in the way and he dropped his right arm down to his side in frustration. Sheepishly, he answered, "I'm afraid I did, though not intentionally. I had intended on going home first, but your father had other plans for us. Uh, incidentally, did you feel any magicks surrounding her?"

"No, not initially. Do you want me to do a more thorough examination?"

Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, Giles responded, "Yes, but not without Buffy's consent. We've talked about her taking a full physical examination, but she's just not comfortable at this time. Still, I'd like to make sure everything is fine."

"I would imagine she's feeling a bit like a fish out of water. Well, I'll be around for the next few days, so should she ask, it won't be a problem. Okay, now let's get that hand out of the sling and have a look."

Having finished up the initial examination and taken the x-rays, the physician let Buffy back into the library.

"So, what's the diagnosis, Doc?" Buffy asked, putting her arms around her fiancé and resting her head in the area between his chest and shoulder.

"We'll know for certain once I finish looking over all the images, but I would say that he's probably fractured at least one of the two fingers you splinted. That, and he needs that hard head of his examined. Walls are not to be trifled with, Ru! They might not fight back, but they know how to take a punch."

"Ha bloody ha," Giles muttered sarcastically, garnering a playful slap from the blonde wrapped up in his embrace.

"She's right, you know." Buffy agreed, looking up at him.

"You're supposed to be on my side!" He complained.

"Well, when you do stupid stuff..." The Slayer grinned wickedly at her accomplice across the room.

"What happened to all the sympathy?"

"Women power, Rupert, deal with it." His cousin riposted.

"Bloody hell!" He pouted, internally pleased to see the two women forming a bond.

"Well, congratulations, you dunderhead!" The doctor declared. "The damage isn't as extensive as I had originally thought. You've only managed to fracture the middle finger and there's a chip in the knuckle just below it. Unfortunately, now I have to put a hard splint on, not just tape the fingers."

Giles sighed. It was a rather stupid injury, easily avoided, but there were very few things that set him off like that anymore. A threat to the safety of the love of his life? Definitely high on the list.

_A/N: The Earldom of Banbury is an extinct earldom. It was created for William Knollys in 1626 and died with him. William served both Queen Elizabeth I and her successor King James I. His father Francis served in the courts of Kings Henry VIII, Edward VI, and Queen Elizabeth I and was the jailer of Mary Queen of Scots. I decided to bestow the earldom on Giles' uncle because it is currently extinct and I wouldn't infringe on anyone's title._

_Francis Knollys owned the estate Greys Court in Rotherfield Greys in Oxfordshire, upon which I have based Greys Keep, with a few modifications to make it grander. I have never been there, but I chose it because it was associated with the earldom and the Knollys, and also because Rotherfield Greys and Greys Court was originally connected to the Grey family. Rotherfield Greys was mentioned in the __Domesday Book__ in 1086 under the ownership of a Norman Knight named Anchetil de Greye. It all just sort of worked itself out. :)_


	24. Chapter 24 Sebastian

WDWG - Chapter 24: Sebastian

Anna had fitted Giles with the hard splint, and with the immobilization came both relief from some of the pain and from the frustration of wearing the sling. He would still need to elevate his hand periodically for the next couple of days, but that wouldn't be a problem now that they weren't constantly on the go anymore. The doctor had also offered him stronger pain killers, but her cousin had declined, insisting that the huge bottle of Advil he bought in the States was enough when taken on a proper schedule.

Giles relaxed into the old soft leather sofa next to his fiancée and watched as the two women became better acquainted. While the couple didn't know how long they would be staying at Greys Keep, Anna announced that she would be around for the next three days before heading back to London. Wanting to make Buffy feel at home, she convinced the Slayer to go riding with her the next day with a promise to show her around the estate.

As the afternoon wore on, Buffy started to relax and enjoy herself. Anna was a kind and gracious hostess in between bouts of picking on her poor beleaguered cousin, an activity in which his fiancée couldn't help but join in. It was almost like the times back in the Library or the Magic Box when the Scoobies would relentlessly tease the ex-Pat Englishman about his stuffy British mannerisms.

Giles took it all in stride, as he always did, periodically getting in his own teasing shots, though they were much gentler than those coming from the two ladies. He knew Anna in particular to be rather thin skinned and he was in no hurry to reacquaint himself with her trigger temper. Despite the affectionate ribbing the party enjoyed themselves, and it wasn't until William came in to tidy up the library that they were aware of the time. "Looks like we have just under an hour for dinner," Giles observed with a quick glance at his watch.

Buffy made her way over to William and asked him quietly, "Could you please show me to the laundry room? Gi... uh, Rupert and I need to do a few loads."

If the butler was amused by her ignorance on the way the house was run, he didn't let it show, responding only with kindness in his eyes, "There is a laundry bin in your bathroom, Miss. Just put your things in it and I will make sure Mary fetches them. Your laundry will be ready for when you retire."

"Oh... okay. Thank you, William, I appreciate it." He nodded in return and the young woman walked back over to Giles, took his right hand in hers and said, "I'm going to go up to our room and take a shower. I'm feeling a little grimy after the flight."

"I'll head up with you, love." Standing up, the Watcher turned to his cousin, "Anna, we'll see you at dinner?"

"Of course." His cousin replied watching them leave, amused at how attentive he was to his Slayer.

As they made their way back towards their rooms Giles said conversationally, "You and Anna appear to have become fast friends."

"Yeah, she seems pretty cool. You know I'm going to make an ass of myself tomorrow getting on a horse, though."

"Anna is an excellent teacher. Just let her know you are an inexperienced rider and she'll ease you into it."

"Well, if I fall, I'll have my own personal doctor right there on-call." Buffy remarked only half-jokingly.

XxXxXxXx

The Watcher and Slayer assembled in the library before dinner. While they had been told dinner was casual, Giles had changed into black Dockers and a blue dress shirt with white stripes and French cuffs, one sleeve rolled up over the splint that came up a third of the way up his forearm. Buffy had also dressed up a little, wearing a simple black skirt and white peasant top with her new favorite pair of black strappy sandals. She felt fortunate that she had coordinated so well, considering they were down to their last change of clothes.

As they waited for the Greys to arrive, William offered them an apéritif. While a bit formal, the casual Californian decided it was a very civilized custom, contentedly enjoying the cocktail of champagne and Chambord. Anna joined them right at 6:30pm, sweeping in with her usual grace. The more Buffy observed the older woman, the more she felt a kinship with her. She was independent, confident, and bold, never willing to back down from a fight. A force of nature in her own right. Buffy couldn't help but admire her spirit.

The two women resumed their conversation from earlier that afternoon while Giles perused a bookshelf for anything that might catch his attention. Five minutes later the doors opened and an older gentleman in his mid to late sixties entered the room. He was tall, had a full head of white hair and eyes so blue they resembled the color reflected off of icebergs. While older, he still was fit and strong, carrying himself with vigor.

"Ru, my boy, thank God!" Sebastian sighed in relief as he addressed his nephew, pulling him into a tight embrace. When the two men let go, the older gentleman looked Giles over, quirking an eyebrow at his injured hand, "Another wall?"

The younger man ducked his head in embarrassment, "I know, Uncle, I'm old enough to know better."

"Must've been something special that set you off. Last time you did this was when Quentin wouldn't listen to you about the troubles that ultimately were caused by the First. You need to learn to control that temper of yours, laddie."

"I didn't break anything that time," the younger man muttered in protest. "And the time before that, it must've been fifteen years ago. You and Anna make it sound like it's a frequent occurrence."

Sebastian clasped his hand down on his nephew's shoulder in comfort, a gesture Buffy immediately recognized. "No matter, Ru, you'll heal. Now, where is this heroine of ours?"

Giles extended his arm towards Buffy who self-consciously walked over to him and took his hand. The earl looked the Slayer over in awe. Physically, she was everything Rupert had described: beautiful, blonde, petite, and with a lovely smile. As a Watcher he was trained to notice things, little things: her battle scars, how she kept her fingernails neatly trimmed so as not to get in the way of her duty, and the underlying power he felt emanate from her. And even though she projected a sense of strength and serenity, her eyes betrayed her. They had seen so much during her tenure as guardian of the Hellmouth, and so much of it was loss, sadness, injustice, and death - including her own. All this he knew from talking with his nephew, but what he saw now was her nervousness, her uneasiness. And yet, despite all that, she was so radiant and full of life. He raised his ice blue eyes, tenderly meeting her forest green ones full on, "Oh my dear girl..." He whispered. It was then that he looked at Giles, lost for words. The younger Watcher nodded and when Sebastian turned his gaze back to the Slayer, he simply shook his head before speaking again, "You truly are a miracle... There aren't any words... It is genuinely an honor to meet you."

Buffy struggled for a moment, before suddenly remembering the Jane Austen movies she used to watch with her mother and sister. Wanting to make a good impression on Giles' uncle she gave a clumsy little curtsy and responded, "The honor is mine, Lord Banbury."

The earl flashed an amused smile and cupped her cheek as he would his own daughter's, his expression gentle, "No formality here, Buffy, please, call me Sebastian." He offered her his elbow and asked, "Shall we go eat?"

Buffy grinned and looked over at Giles before turning her attention back to the senior Watcher, taking his proffered arm, "Let's shall!"

Dinner was served in the formal dining room and they sat at one end of a very long table. The food was wonderful and Buffy was pleasantly surprised. Everything she had been told about English cuisine was that it was quite inedible, and should they venture out to eat, she was resolved to order fish and chips, shepherd's pie, or English fry-up breakfasts... oh, and to avoid curries like the plague since she detested Indian food. But, she knew Giles could cook. Everyone in Slayer Central had made it to the table when it had been his turn in the kitchen, no matter what meal it was. _And_ they had managed Thanksgiving dinner together her first year in college without having it "turn out English" as Xander complimented afterwards, so there went part of the theory that all English cooking was bad. Of course, now she was in a very a grand house and Sebastian clearly had quite the talented chef.

Per his uncle's request, Giles recounted the events leading up to the final battle with the First and Buffy provided the details as to what had happened down in the Hellmouth with her, Spike, and the rest of their little army.

Sitting to Sebastian's right, the Slayer told of the horrors in the fight against the horde of Turok-Han vampires. It was the first time she had opened up in detail about the nightmare they had faced, even to Giles, and he sat in stony silence diagonally across from her as she provided her account of being run through with the sword, fighting the pain as well as thoughts of failure and death. She looked up when she felt her host gently take her left hand and saw compassion, respect, and genuine fear for her safety in the watery blue depths. Buffy continued the tale speaking of Spike's sacrifice, and their escape from Sunnydale, as he sympathetically rubbed the back of her hand.

Giles took over the rest of the story describing their recovery in the desert and L.A. as the final course was served. He had never provided any detail of their ordeal in the phone conversations when he spoke to his uncle, only that they had made it and that they were ready to face the next big challenge.

Sebastian knew it must have been bad, but he hadn't imagined... this. Couldn't have imagined how terrifying an ordeal the troupe had gone through, nor the losses they'd endured. Watching the reactions of Buffy and Giles to each others' versions of the story had also been an eye opener. They complimented each other in ways he had never imagined. Neither interrupted the other, but there was a lot of silent communication between them, indecipherable looks, sometimes haunted, sometimes encouraging, but their love and support for each other was always present, and they seemed to relive the battles through each others' eyes.

Both Sebastian and Anna listened with bated breath through their recounting of the war against the First and its aftermath and when Giles was finally done it was the doctor who spoke first, "You've healed, then, Buffy? I would like to check you over and make sure everything is fine."

Taking a bite of the odd, solid "pudding" that was set in front of her, the younger woman responded, "I was healed by the time I made it to the bus, I've never recovered that quickly before. I think it had something to do with the spell and the scythe, but, uh... you could make sure I'm okay tomorrow after our ride, I guess?" Her eyes met her fiancé's and he gave her a small nod in thanks.

"Where is the scythe now?" Sebastian asked, knowing such a weapon of power needed to be kept safe.

"Willow has it. She took it with her back to the Coven to study it and do more research on the spell she cast to activate the new Slayers." Giles answered and his cousin raised her eyes in question, "If you like, Anna, I can put you in touch with Willow to study the scythe."

There was an eager look on the doctor's face. "Yes, thank you."

Noticing that the younger woman didn't eat any more of her dessert, Sebastian asked, "Did you not like your pudding, my dear?"

"Umm... it's good, but it's heavier than what I was expecting." Buffy answered honestly.

"Ahh yes, your American pudding is more of a custard. If you would like something else..."

"No, thank you. Really, everything was wonderful and I'm stuffed. Anything more and you'll have to roll me out of here."

"Perhaps we should relocate back to the library then, and you can tell me about this beautiful ring adorning your finger." He stood up taking her hand and gave a wink to his nephew as they adjourned, leaving the two cousins in the dining room.

Buffy looked up at her host as he gallantly accompanied her through the ornately decorated hallway. Teasing him she said, "I thought men withdrew to the Drawing Room or some such to smoke cigars and drink, leaving the women folk to embroider and gossip."

"It is the women who retire to the Drawing Room, but if I let you do that, then Rupert and I would be deprived of your enchanting company, my dear, and that just won't do."

Buffy giggled and replied formally, "Then, by all means, my Lord, lead on."

As they entered the library, the white haired Watcher smiled down at his guest and requested, "So, tell me about you and my nephew."

The young woman shrugged, "Typical Slayer love story. Girl gets Watcher. Watcher annoys girl. Girl annoys Watcher. Girl dies. Girl is resurrected. Girl grows up. Watcher loses job. They drift apart, but girl realizes she needs Watcher. They become close friends. Girl dies. Again. Girl is resurrected. Again. They live apart miserably. Watcher comes back, they save the world one more time and they realize they can't live without each other. Watcher asks girl to marry him. Girl says yes."

"Succinctly put." Sebastian commented, leading her over to a huge antique leather chair. "Port?"

"Yes, please. Seriously, though, I'm so in love with him, it feels like my insides want to go all explode-y. You don't have to worry." Buffy added, wanting to allay any fears the patriarch might have about her relationship with his nephew.

"I don't worry. I can see how much the two of you love each other, Buffy," he said chuckling, with affection in his voice. "And I am so very pleased."

XxXxXxXx

After Giles stood up, he politely pulled out Anna's chair. She rose and threaded her hand through the crook of his right elbow, "I think you might have a run for your money, Ru. Seems Daddy is quite smitten with your fiancée."

The Watcher snickered as they exited the dining room, "I'm battle hardened. He won't stand much of a chance. However, I think you are wrong. From the looks of things, _you_ might have a run for your money. He might just adopt her. Care to share him with a little sister?"

Looking at him fondly, his cousin sighed in mock resignation, "What's one more? I already share him with you, don't I? Besides, I like her. You've chosen well."

"Ah. Thank you."

"Not sure about her taste in men, though." Anna teased gently.

"Up until now, I would have agreed with you." Giles stated, giving her a small smile.

"You're... happy. Finally. That's all that matters."

The cousins entered the library to find Sebastian pouring glasses of port for everyone. Buffy was sitting in a huge leather chair, her shoes on the floor and her feet tucked up under her as she leaned against one of the arm rests. Giles could tell the events of the day were starting to catch up with her.

His Lordship passed out the glasses and, when handing Giles his, he clapped him heartily on the shoulder, "Congratulations, my boy, well done!"

Looking over at his intended, Giles stated, "Thank you, sir."

When they all had their drinks, Sebastian held up his glass, "Welcome to the family, Buffy." The Slayer, unable to find words, smiled graciously and raised her glass in salute.

The four sat around talking and joking for about an hour before Giles and Buffy cited exhaustion and bade Anna and Sebastian good night.

"Breakfast is at the usual time should you not be entirely jet-lagged, Rupert."

"Yes, sir."

XxXxXxXx

When they entered their bedroom, they found their clean clothes put away in the antique dresser and hung in the closet, as well as the bed turned down for them. Buffy pulled out a pair of pajamas and, watching Giles become more frustrated by the second as he tried to undo the buttons of his shirt, walked over to him and laid her hands flat against his chest, "Here, let me do that for you, _Ru_." She peered up at him shyly as she tested out the unfamiliar nickname and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Her future husband drew in a long breath and let it out, closing his eyes, visibly relaxing. When he opened them again, he lifted his good hand and brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Say it again."

Smiling at his acceptance she repeated, "Ru."

Giles gently threaded his hand through her hair to the nape of her neck, and pulled her in for a kiss. Deepening it, he stroked his tongue along hers, drinking her in. She ran her fingers along his bare chest and up to his shoulders, until she finally clasped them around his neck. When they broke apart panting for breath, he hugged her tightly, and whispered in her ear, "Welcome to the family, Buffy."


	25. Chapter 25 Acceptance

WDWG - Chapter 25: Acceptance

Buffy prided herself on knowing the time. Of course she rarely was _on time_, but she always knew what time it was - in California. "Ru, turn the light off and come back to bed, it's one in the morning." She complained.

Giles pulled the covers back, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and gently corrected her, "No, darling, it's nine in the morning, and the light isn't on, that's the sun."

The Slayer groaned and pulled her pillow over her head, "It's _England!_ Tell the sun it's made a mistake and to go bother Belgium. It should be dark, cloudy, and rainy. Sleeping weather."

"I'm fairly certain the sun doesn't like Belgium much either, and would skip it too if it had the chance. But the clouds have nonetheless parted and we should get ready and head down to breakfast before there is none. Oh, and you have your ride with Anna today."

"More like bounce my ass around on the back of a horse and humiliate myself in front of Anna. God, I feel like hell. Stupid jet lag! How is it you're all chipper this morning?"

"I actually went to sleep instead of chatting with Dawn and Willow online until all hours of the night." He chided with a teasing smile and a mocking tone.

Tossing the pillow at his head, Buffy complained, "I wasn't tired. It was like going to bed at three in the afternoon! Stupid timezones! Fine, I'm up. Going to shower. There better be coffee... lot's of coffee. Tea is so _not_ going to cut it today!"

"Cranky."

"Stuffy."

"I love you."

"Love you, too." She said, smiling as she headed to the bathroom.

XxXxXxXx

In the summer months Sebastian ate breakfast in the sun room that overlooked the lush rose garden. Upon entering the bright cheery room, Buffy and Giles found His Lordship reading the newspaper and waiting for them.

"Good morning, Uncle." Giles greeted as they entered, while Buffy leaned over and gave the patriarch a peck on the cheek before taking the seat at the table next to him.

Sebastian kept his focus on the article he was reading but addressed them, "Sleep well, children?"

"As always." The younger man replied.

"That good, eh? How about you, Buffy?"

"Jet lag."

"Coffee?" Sebastian offered sympathetically while setting down the newspaper.

"Please." The young woman sighed wistfully as he poured her a cup.

"Hot or cold breakfast?" He asked passing the cream and sugar.

"Cold. Not Weetabix."

"Certainly not!" The earl agreed with a shudder. "And you, Ru? What's your poison this morning?"

"Toast and tea, I think," he replied, as the older gentleman nodded to the servant standing near the door.

Buffy pulled a section of the paper out and started reading while sipping her coffee. The nobleman didn't seem to mind and went back to the article he was reading. Giles marveled at the comfortable shorthand and affection that his fiancée and uncle had developed over such a short amount of time. He expected them to get along, but not to the degree of familiarity that would normally come after years of close association. And he never would have dreamed of taking a section of the paper from the older man, nor even have _asked_ his uncle, knowing that taking the time to read the newspaper was a sacred morning ritual.

A few minutes later Sebastian spoke again with his eyes still glued to the paper, "Buffy, Anna will be ready to ride in about an hour. She went out to get the horses ready this morning and she said she was going to have Mary bring up some jodhpurs and boots so you'll be comfortable."

"Okay, that was really thoughtful." She stated absently. "Huh... baseball has nothing on cricket as an attention endurance sport. A cricket match lasts two days? Really? Do you camp out and tailgate overnight or something?"

"They can last longer, especially at first class level. It's all very civilized, I assure you. There's lunch and tea."

Buffy rolled her eyes, smirking into her section of the paper. "Of course. Tea."

"Rupert is quite the cunning bowler... sort of like your pitcher in baseball... master of the spin." He mentioned distractedly, never removing his gaze from the paper.

Buffy picked up her coffee cup and took a sip eyeing her lover across the table. "The word '_is' _implies you still play, Ru, is that the case?"

"I played on a local team when I came back, yes." Giles responded taking his toast from the servant.

"Oh, Cornflakes and yogurt!" The Slayer interrupted as her breakfast was served before turning her attention back to her Watcher, "Um, do you still want to?"

"I don't know, maybe. It all depends..."

Sebastian's exasperated voice sailed over the periodical, "Your Slayer is retired, Rupert. Time to enjoy life: get married, have a family, play cricket. Yes, you have responsibilities to the Council, but you have a whole organization working for you. Make it work _for_ you."

"Listen to your wise uncle, Giles." Buffy admonished between spoonfuls of raspberry yogurt ignoring his eye roll.

"That's my girl." Sebastian stated with satisfaction, grinning behind his paper.

XxXxXxXx

Having finished two cups of coffee, her cereal, yogurt, a banana, and a glass of orange juice, the novice equestrian excused herself to get ready for her ride with Anna. Both men stood when she did and she gave them both kisses on the cheek before heading back to the suite. Giles helped himself to another cup of tea and Sebastian neglected his newspaper.

"When are you planning on leaving, my boy?"

"I thought we were on your schedule, but I'd like to take Buffy home tomorrow." Giles answered setting his tea cup down. "As pleasant as it is to visit, we'd like to have some time to ourselves."

"Understandable. There's legal business that needs to be taken care of with your father's and sister's affairs, you know. I've held off as long as I could for you."

"I know, thank you." The younger man sighed, "I promised her a holiday, and the real world keeps encroaching."

"I can have the solicitor here in the morning. What do you plan on doing with the estate? I know you're not particularly fond of it."

"You have a knack for understatement, Uncle. I wasn't really sure what I would do with it. I suppose the National Trust might take it?"

"Think, Rupert! You're going to have a cadre of Slayers and young Watchers needing training and a place to stay. We've identified several more Slayers and have sent Watchers to make contact with them, but we need to set up the Academy again."

Giles looked up at his uncle, a smile tugging at his lips, "I see you've thought about it."

"Yes, well... the other Board members and I have discussed some things and we've decided that we don't want everything centrally located anymore. Headquarters will still be in London, but we feel it best to move the Academy to a more remote location. You have property you want to get rid of, and The Council wants to acquire it. Seems we can strike a deal."

"Brilliant! I'll sign it over to the Council tomorrow then. When Xander comes, he can have a look around and see what needs to be done to turn it into a boarding school." Giles declared, happy to shed himself of his father's estate.

His Lordship nodded and then turned sympathetic eyes to his nephew, "You'll need to take the time to go over your father's and Miri's things, you know. Everything has been moved from their flats in London and returned to the estate."

Giles drew himself inward and stared out over the sun drenched rose garden. When he left for Oxford, he never looked back, the memories of his lost childhood too painful to endure. When Miri rescued him from the messy aftermath of the Eyghon affair, she brought him back to the farmhouse to recover, knowing he would find peace and comfort there. He never really imagined he would ever step foot over the threshold of the manor house again. It was understood that Miri would inherit it, since the Baronet title would fall to Giles. It was his father's view of fairness, and for that he was grateful. Now, it was all his, thanks to a clause in his father's will should his sister predecease him. He'd been avoiding dealing with the estate and his family's affairs for months. The estate and what to do with it was a topic that came up in every conversation he held with Sebastian on the phone over the last few months and he deferred every time. It was just easier to avoid the topic altogether. After all, the older Watcher was perfectly able to hold the government off from coming to take their fair share in taxes in light of Giles' "missing" status after he made his escape from the Bringer's attack last year.

Sebastian stood up and placed his warm hand on his kinsman's shoulder, "I am sorry to have to bring this up, Ru, truly I am. I know it was never your intention to return there. But, I think in the end, we have the best arrangement. It's out of your hands, and the Council gets a school that is away from the city and out of the scrutiny of the public eye. The Board, no doubt, will want to inspect it, but it will just be a formality." Closing the issue, the earl changed the subject, "Now, dinner is at the pub tonight since it's Chef's night off. Oh, and if you care to join me, I am taking the hounds for a walk."

XxXxXxXx

Buffy had found the jodhpurs and boots waiting for her on the coffee table when she came back to the rooms. She had been surprised to find that they were a close fit and wondered how Anna had gotten them near enough to her sizes without making a run to the store. After getting herself ready, she nervously made her way to the stables and explained that her experience with horses was limited to the odd trail ride here and there over the years. Giles' cousin helped to familiarize her with the horse and it's tack and gave her a quick riding lesson. Once Buffy felt comfortable, the two women headed out to explore the grounds of the estate.

"It's absolutely beautiful out here." Buffy offered conversationally.

"I rarely tire of it. It's nice to be able to get away from the city and come home. London is wonderful, and I love the hustle and bustle, but being here calms my soul. It's too bad that you've come a month too late, in April and May the woods are overrun with a carpet of bluebells. It's just gorgeous." Anna reminisced with a grin.

"Next year." The Slayer promised easily.

"Next year, then. I'll hold you to it. Hey, you're really getting the hang of handling the horse. Good for you!"

"Thanks. It seems to be coming naturally. Who'da thought?" She asked, smiling.

"I imagine a lot of physical things do. Being a Slayer does have it's little perks, doesn't it?" Anna prodded with a wide grin.

"Yeah, some things are good: the healing, the strength, the Spidey sense, and the ability to pick up new athletic skills with ease. But, with the good stuff came a whole heaping of unwanted destiny." Buffy shrugged. "I got used to it, accepted it, even embraced it."

"Things have changed now."

"Yes... and no. I get to do my own thing and girls are still Called."

"That won't change, but now they won't have to do it alone and that has to be comforting."

"Still, I can't help but feel guilty about it. I mean, I made the decision to activate them, you know. I'm responsible for their lives."

"You were responsible for the world and did what you had to do. The new Slayers will do what they have to do to protect the world, and you will do what you can to protect them in your new role in the Council."

"I know. It was my choice to step down from slaying and I don't have regrets. There are just moments when I think about it and it all seems so overwhelming."

Anna paused a moment taking in Buffy's demeanor before starting again, "Here's a fun fact, most girls who were Called in the past relished being the Slayer. You were a bit of an anomaly in that regard. In fact, many past potentials had trouble integrating back into society when they weren't Called. Of course, one could argue that the Council mucked that up, raising the girls as Slayers, only to release them back into the world with little preparation of how to live in it, but all in all, the disappointment was devastating to a great many."

"Huh!" Buffy took in this new bit of information and tried to imagine Kendra making a normal life for herself if she hadn't been Called. Or Faith.

"Everyone has a destiny... a part to play in this world. It may not be a great one, like you or Ru. Some people are born to be doctors, some great scientists, and others maybe to be a janitor. They may not embrace it with the passion others have, but they still do it. The only thing we can do is provide those who come after us with the tools necessary to make them successful."

"Sounds like something Giles would say." The contemplative Slayer said as they turned the horses to walk along the perimeter wall of the property.

"Well, then, he's a very wise man." Anna stated with authority, giving Buffy a teasing smile. "You've chosen the best, you know. As much as I love to give Ru a hard time, I simply adore him."

"I can see that. He's so at home here and clearly he loves you and Sebastian."

"He would spend school holidays here after his mother died. I grew up having him around. Daddy has been more of a father to him than Uncle Thomas." The older woman's voice went cold. "I don't suppose I'll ever understand that man."

"Sounds like a man who was driven by duty and grief." Buffy offered neutrally. She wasn't a fan of her fiancé's father either, but she wasn't going to commit her feelings at that time.

"In a way, a great man, wanting to make things better for the Slayers, but a failure to his son."

"And his daughter?"

"Utterly devoted to her. I think when Miri was born, she helped heal a part of his heart that belonged to his Slayer. He was one of the youngest Watchers ever Called to active service, and, from what I hear, Emma was like a little sister to him. After her death, Uncle Thomas married, and when Miri came along, he spoiled her rotten, letting her choose her path. With Ru, he was the exact opposite and came down on him with a vengeance, drilling the concepts of duty and honor into him when he should have been playing with him in the garden and teaching him to ride a bicycle. When their mother died, Miri was already an adult but Rupert needed his father more than ever. Sad to say, he was left to the care of his sister and my father when he wasn't in school."

"Giles said that his dad did support him and was proud of him." The Slayer remarked, remembering Giles' eulogy out in the desert.

The bitterness rolled off Anna's tongue, "How can you not be proud when your child becomes a Watcher to the Slayer? He supported Ru in that role. He never openly supported him when he came back to the Council after leaving his wild days behind though. No, Uncle Thomas left that in his daughter's capable hands, wanting to play politics instead. Needless to say, I was not a fan of his."

"Clearly." Buffy acknowledged, filing away the information given her to discuss with Giles at a later time.

"Oh, we're almost at the chapel. You have to come see this. It's quite spectacular!" Anna nudged her horse, changing its gait and Buffy followed her lead.

The doctor showed off the chapel and the Californian was in a state of awe. She could hardly believe that she was standing in a building that was older than her own country by three hundred years and it was still standing and functional. Heck, twenty-five year old houses were being razed in Sunnydale in favor of new strip malls - before the town imploded. The stained glass windows were beautiful and the woodwork in the pews and on the pulpit was exquisite. Anna dropped some non-subtle hints that it was perfect for marriage ceremonies and the Slayer laughed at her new friend's approach.

"Well, we should probably head back to the stables. Are you still up for a physical today?"

"I guess no time like the present." Buffy shrugged, resigning herself to the poking and prodding to come. At least she didn't have to go to a hospital to have it done. They mounted the horses and started to walk them back to the stables.

"Next time I'll teach you how to gallop and we can race back."

"I think you underestimate my abilities." Buffy said with a gleam in her eye as she spurred her horse forward into a gallop.

"Oh no you don't!" The experienced horsewoman laughed as she took after the Slayer.

The two women raced back towards the stables. When they were nearly there, they caught up to Sebastian and Giles walking with two Irish Wolfhounds, one wheaten and one grey, and slowed to a walk to join them.

"Having fun?" Giles asked, looking up at his flushed Slayer and taking the reins of her horse to calm him.

"Yep! Great scenery, great company, and I'm getting the hang of this horse riding thing. I see you have some miniature horses of your own." Buffy replied looking at the two giant dogs in question.

"Ah, yes. The grey one is Seamus and the wheaten is Ivey. They were gifts from Declan O'Faolain. He's one of the former active Watchers on the Board. Beautiful hounds and excellent companions." Sebastian answered. "Don't be alarmed if you see them in the house. They belong there."

"They are beautiful!" She remarked, taking in their lines and noble dispositions.

"Well, since you two young ladies need to tend to the horses, shall we see you for tea in a couple of hours?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Buffy stated enthusiastically.

"I'll meet you back at the stables, Buffy." Anna said, giving her and Giles a knowing grin.

"I'll catch you up, Uncle." Giles called as Sebastian started back down the trail to the house. He then turned his attention back to Buffy, "Galloping on your first day?"

"I think I now understand that feeling of freedom and peace you were talking about the other day." She said, smiling down at him.

"Rather liberating, isn't it? Well, we'll have to get you your own horse, then. Shall I escort you down to the stables?"

"Nah, I can do this. How are things with you and Sebastian?"

"Good. We've talked about some Council and family issues that I will fill you in on later. Do you want to go home tomorrow?" He asked, rubbing the horse's forehead absently.

"Funny, I was kinda thinking that this was home. Guess it's not though, huh? It's just so beautiful here."

Giles grinned, "Think of it as a home away from home, then. I do."

"I'm ready to go home, Ru. I have been since we talked in the desert."

"I know. We'll leave tomorrow after lunch. I have some business to attend to in the morning and I'd like you to be present."

"Sure. Now, if I don't get this horse back to his happening horse pad, he's gonna get all mad at me. I am sure he wants a massage and some fresh hay or something. See you at tea."

Giles kissed her hand and turned following the same path his uncle and the hounds had taken. Buffy watched him for a moment and then turned the horse down the path towards the stables.

XxXxXxXx

"Hold still, I am going to take some blood now."

"Doctors and vampires…"

"I see you've been bitten before." Anna commented on the faint scars on the Slayer's neck.

"Three times. The Master, Angel, and Dracula. Not an experience I'd recommend." Buffy replied flatly.

"I would imagine not. Dracula? Really? Okay, blood drawn. I thought he was a myth." The doctor stated putting the two vials of blood into the caddy while Buffy held a gauze pad to the inside of her elbow.

"Yeah, we did too. He was so tacky, and he had these vamp-ho's that held Ru in their thrall, poor guy. He was so lost." Buffy started laughing. "It's funny now, but not so funny then. He lost his shoe and his shirt was torn open, he was such a mess. You remember Sir Galahad from _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_? Where he's all 'Oh let me have just a little bit of peril' in the room with all the women? Yeah, that was Ru."

"My cousin? In a vampire's thrall? You'd think he'd know better than to allow himself to get into a situation like that." Anna grinned devilishly. "I'll have to remember that."

"Not just a vampire, three _slutty_ vampires!" The girls started to giggle and when they stopped, Buffy asked in a serious tone, "So do you feel any wonky magic mojo on me, Doc?"

"Well, they say all Slayers have a magick thrum of some sort. I feel something, but I would have to say that it's coming from you and not someplace else and it's not mixing with your aura, so I think you are good to go. Do _you_ have any concerns you'd like to discuss?"

"Nope, we've done all the invasive testing I can handle for one year. I feel like a complete new me." The Slayer quipped.

"Would you please let my father and Ru know that I'll be skipping tea this afternoon. I should be back in time for dinner, if not, then for a pint and a round of darts or something in the evening. I'm going to head back to the office with your samples. I'd like to be able to present you with a clean bill of health before you leave tomorrow and I need to get started on the labwork."

Buffy gave Anna a quick a hug, "Sure, no problem. Thanks for this, the tour, and, well, everything. I really do appreciate it. Maybe we can get together on a regular basis after I get settled."

Smiling warmly, the taller woman responded, "My pleasure, Buffy, and that would be lovely."


	26. Chapter 26 Quarrel

WDWG - Chapter 26: Quarrel

After showering and getting dressed, Buffy found Giles sitting on the leather sofa in the library with his feet propped up on the table and his MacBook resting on his lap, trying to type right handed.

Taking a seat next to him, she asked, "Watcha doin', Watcher-mine?"

"Chatting with Willow. Dear Lord, she babbles even when typing. I have trouble keeping up at the best of times, but here I am at a huge disadvantage." Giles sighed in modest frustration.

"Do you want help?"

"No, we're wrapping up now. Ironically enough, she has her meditation session starting in ten minutes, so she has to go. I did ask her if it were possible to have Anna come for a visit to study the scythe, though. She replied that she is leaving next weekend to meet Kennedy in Barcelona and they are going tour Spain for a couple weeks, but suggested they could set something up upon their return."

"Seems they're still friendly despite the change in relationship status."

"It would appear so."

"Since I talked to Dawn last night, the only one we're missing is Xander. Have you heard from him?"

"Just a quick email saying the coffee was good in Seattle, but he was confused by all the different ways to order the, and I quote, 'beanie beverage-y goodness'. He sends his love."

Buffy giggled as Giles relayed Xander's words, "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

He gave her one of his wide grins as he closed his laptop and set it down on the table. Pulling her in close, they cuddled on the couch. "I missed you today."

"How much did you miss me?" Buffy asked, nuzzling her nose against his cheek.

"Mmm, it was as though the sun was shining, but there was no warmth." He whispered before brushing his lips along hers and nibbling up her jawline to her earlobe. Combing his good hand through her hair to the nape of her neck, the Watcher gently drew her closer to him.

The eager Slayer fisted her hands into his shirt as she melted into him and he again claimed her lips, exploring her mouth with his tongue. Unable to resist touching him, Buffy drew her hands down his torso brushing his hardening nipples and he broke the kiss abruptly gasping at the intimate touch. "Are you warming up now?" She asked in a sultry voice, her face smug.

"Children, the library is a place for reading and studying, and sometimes to take tea. Will you join me or do you have more pressing matters to attend to?" Sebastian chided good-naturedly, entering the room with his two hounds.

Giles jumped back on the couch and immediately went beet red having been caught out like a randy teenager making out with his girlfriend in his parents' home. Buffy, however, didn't miss a beat as she relaxed back into the cushions and armrest, and smiled at the older man, "Nope, definitely time for tea. We're having those yummy little sandwiches again, right? I'm starving after the ride and missing lunch."

"There will be plenty of goodies to keep starvation at bay." The older man replied, laughing and taking a seat in the large leather chair she had occupied the previous evening. Ivey, the wheaten wolfhound laid down next to him, relaxing at her master's feet, while her brother ambled his way over to the Slayer, taking a place next to her. He leaned in and rested his head on her shoulder, and her demeanor immediately softened as she curled up against him.

"I see Seamus has adopted you. He's usually rather wary of people he hasn't met before." Sebastian observed conversationally before switching subjects. "So, is your partner in crime joining us shortly?"

Snuggling with Seamus and absently rubbing his neck, Buffy replied, "Anna? No, she gave me a physical today and now she's heading back to her lab. With all the tests I took, I half expect her to clone me," she grumbled amiably. "Anyway, she's hoping to be back for dinner, if not, then for some rollicking fun pub games."

"Oh, well at least it's in a good cause then. I am sure she will find everything in order." Turning towards the door, the earl caught his butler's attention, "William, we'll take tea now, thank you."

Giles stood up, shoved his uninjured hand in his pocket, and started to pace before stopping to address his fiancée, "Did Anna find any traces of residual spells on you?"

"Nope, so far so good. She did say that my magickal thrum seemed okay, though." She responded.

"Magickal thrum?" The Watcher repeated with interest.

"Yeah, something about all Slayers having some sort of energy radiating from them. Since she's never met a Slayer before she wasn't sure what it was supposed to be like, but it was definitely coming from me and wasn't wrapped up in my aura or something, so things are fine. Did I ever mention how much I hate this mystical stuff?"

"On numerous occasions." Giles answered absently, his brow furrowed.

"What are you thinking, Ru?" Buffy asked with some concern.

Giles turned to his uncle, glasses in his free hand, "This thrum, as Anna puts it, could it be the natural vibration the Slayer emits once she's been activated?"

"I believe so. She's probably picking up on it since it is mystical in origin." Sebastian suggested.

"So, nothing to be worried about?" Buffy prodded.

"I wouldn't think so, my dear. It's as Rupert says, a natural vibration." The nobleman added with a confident tone.

Giles was lost in thought, staring at a shelf of old leather-bound books. The Slayer gave the wolfhound a quick scratch behind the ears, got up, and walked over to him. Gently laying a hand on his arm, she prodded, "You have your 'Watcher look' on."

Her touch pulled him from his thoughts, "Hmm? Oh, I was just thinking that I used to be so in tune with your vibration, but I can't remember when the last time it was that I was even aware of it."

"Maybe it's like white noise." She suggested. "After a while you get used to it and you don't notice it anymore. Do you feel it now?"

Giles hesitated before responding, "Yes, but it's ... different from what I remember."

"I'm different now. Older, and _definitely_ wiser," Buffy joked before continuing, "Maybe it changes as the Slayer does. Anna didn't seem worried about it, Ru. Let's not make a big deal out of it. We're supposed to be relaxing, and as I said, so far so good, okay?"

"Perhaps you're right. I've not seen much written on the subject of the Slayer vibration. There have been only a handful of past active Watchers who possessed enough magick to have been aware of it." He conceded, drawing her into a reassuring hug, and pushing his worry to the back of his mind.

Looking over at the couple, Sebastian could see that both of them were uneasy despite trying to comfort the other and it tore at his heart. Neither one needed additional stress after all they had been through. Projecting an air of confidence, the older Watcher cleared his throat and insisted, "Alright, let's not go looking for trouble where there may not be any, you two." He watched as they shifted their attention to him and then added, "Ah, excellent! The tea has arrived. Now, how do you take yours, my dear?"

Moving out of her lover's embrace, the young woman took his hand, led him to the couch, and answered, "Cream and extra sugar, please."

"So, I have another sweet tooth in the family. Tell me, Rupert, do you still sneak an extra spoonful into your tea when no one is looking?"

Buffy giggled, and Giles, looking indignant, protested, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Uncle."

Sebastian winked at Buffy who was helping herself to a couple of sandwiches and a scone, "No matter, my boy. Now tell me, have you thought about this wedding of yours?"

"Some. We want to have it at All Saints and-"

"We were thinking ascots, morning coats, big hats and lots of family and friends, weren't we sweetie?" The bride-to-be babbled, interrupting her fiancé and giving him a big smile.

"Buffy-" Giles started.

"You know, the traditional English to-do that we Americans get introduced to in Brit-flicks." Buffy continued, turning back to the older man and ignoring the look of complete confusion clouding Giles' face.

"If you hadn't thought about it and would like to, you are more than welcome to use our chapel and have the reception here." His Lordship offered.

"Thank you, Uncle, but that's not necessary." Giles politely returned as he leaned back into the sofa, crossed his arms as best he could with the splint still on his hand, knitted his eyebrows together, and focused his best glare in Buffy's direction.

"I think it's important for both of us that we tie the knot in Ru's church." She added in support, feeling his eyes bore into her.

William interrupted the discussion when he entered the room, offering apologies and whispering something in his employer's ear. "Pardon me, but I have a call I must take," the older gentleman said, getting up from his chair, immediately followed by Ivey. Seamus watched his master leave but made no effort to go after him, lying on the floor next to Buffy's feet.

The moment the earl left the room, Giles pounced, his voice slightly amplified, "What the _hell_ was that about?" The wolfhound raised his head and growled at him in warning, but the irritated Watcher gave the dog a stern look, and lowered his hand in a gesture for the dog to lie down. Seamus obediently settled back down with a snort, crawling slightly forward to place himself between the two. "I thought we agreed on a small ceremony."

"But, I finally get it, Giles, I really do-"

"Then please fill me in because I'm not following." Giles stood up quickly, startling the protective wolfhound, who immediately jumped up, guarding Buffy. "Oh, call _your_ dog off!" He grumbled in an exasperated tone.

"Seamus, down!" She commanded, and he immediately dropped to his belly, but kept his alert eyes trained on Giles.

"I've known that dog since he was a puppy two years ago and here he is acting as though I'm a threat to you."

"It's definitely weird." Buffy acknowledged, rubbing Seamus' head. "Listen, sweetie, I've been thinking about the wedding and we should just go ahead and do the whole shebang. You were right to begin with. There are certain expectations, and traditions should be followed."

"And you were going to discuss this with me _when_ exactly?"

"Later. Look, I wasn't the one who brought up wedding plans. That was _your_ uncle, if you remember, and I think he'd like to see someone he's brought up like a son get married with all the pomp and circumstance befitting your title."

"He's not my father!" Giles answered angrily.

"No, he's not, but he might as well be. God, I feel like I've had this discussion before. Oh wait! I remember ... with _my _father_, _about you and Dawn."

"You've decided what's best, then? Is that it?"

"Hang on! You were the one who wanted the traditional wedding to begin with. _I _wanted to go to Vegas!" Buffy started to get worked up and she could feel the wolfhound's muscles tense beneath his skin.

"And now, all of a sudden, you are the defender of English upper class tradition?" The baronet growled through clenched teeth.

"Jesus, Giles! What is your _problem_? So, I didn't have a chance to discuss this with you. I apologize. I just want to do what's right. Forget it. Find me when you've calmed down." She got up and headed out of the library followed by Seamus, leaving the Watcher alone with the tea and snacks.

He watched her go clenching his jaw and running a hand through his hair, not quite understanding how he'd let his emotions get so out of control.

XxXxXxXx

Buffy found herself wandering through the kitchen garden with her faithful shadow trailing a few feet behind, the smell of the herbs calming her. She stopped and turned to face the wolfhound, "What's your deal, pup? How did we become such fast friends, huh?"

The giant dog sidled up next to her and leaned against her in a show of affection, almost knocking her over. Steadying herself, the Slayer felt her blood pressure lower a bit and leaned over to hug the giant hound around his strong neck. "I need to stretch my legs. How about you?" She asked congenially. Seamus looked up at her in anticipation and she stood tall, grinned, and took off on a jog, the dog loping a few feet behind to keep watch over her.

After half an hour of running and touring the gardens, they ended up at the stables where Buffy filled a bucket with water and set it down for her new friend before going over to the stalls and checking out the horses. There were six living in the stables, two of which were huge black draught horses. She stopped at the enclosure of the horse she rode earlier in the day and the chestnut gelding came over to her demanding affection. Reaching up, she petted his forehead, recalling how much she had enjoyed her ride with Anna. She sighed. If she could only remember how all the tack went on, she'd take the horse out again. Her jog had done her some good, but a gallop would definitely help clear her head. When she heard Seamus growl, she turned and crouched into a battle stance before laying eyes on Giles.

"Quiet, Seamus!" She ordered, relaxing her posture. Her companion looked at her, obeyed her command, and sat wary of the Watcher standing before him. Not knowing what to say, she shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans and offered a quiet, "Hi."

"Hello, Buffy." Giles returned, equally hesitant. "I suppose I've sort of invaded Pooh's Thinking Spot?"

"I dunno," she said, shrugging unhappily. "I just ended up here."

"I find the horses are good listeners." He recommended, rubbing the back of his neck, looking adorably chagrined.

"I can go-" She muttered, removing her hands from her pockets and moving past him only to feel him lightly touch her arm.

"Love, please, wait."

"No. I think I need to go. I'm ... I'm not quite ready to talk this out just yet..."

He tried to make eye contact, but she kept her gaze trained on the floor. "Buffy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose my temper. I just-"

Quickly looking up at him, she pleaded, "Please, let me go. We'll talk later."

Downhearted, Giles removed his hand and watched her leave. When she got to the door, she called the dog and he dutifully followed her, pointedly ignoring the Watcher on his way out.


	27. Chapter 27 Understanding

WDWG - Chapter 27: Understanding

Giles stood defeated as his fiancé walked out the stable doors. There was no use following her, she wasn't ready to talk to him despite her declaration earlier to seek her out when he was ready. That, and she had gained a passionate bodyguard in the Irish wolfhound, who couldn't care less whether the Watcher had helped train him on occasion over the last couple years.

It was probably for the best. He hadn't been looking for her when he stumbled upon her and she knew it. He walked over to the chestnut gelding and rubbed his nose. "So, she'll talk to you then? Lucky bastard." The horse snorted and nodded his head, as if he understood. "Don't look at me like that. She started it!" Sighing in resignation, Giles admitted, "Yes, I know, I should know my Slayer better. Sometimes I don't know how I kept myself in check all those years. She can be so damn irritating!"

He pulled a small apple from his jacket pocket and fed it to his equine friend. "And as usual, I am going to have to smooth things over. Oh, I know, I got angry, but I had a right to be! One doesn't go changing wedding plans without talking to the other partner. What the _hell?"_ The horse munched happily on his apple while the Watcher grimaced to himself. After a few minutes, he patted his companion on its strong neck. "You've been a great help, old chap," he said, rubbing the back of his neck in a gesture of acceptance, and, making sure the rest of the horses all had enough hay and water on his way out.

XxXxXxXx

Buffy entered the house and was abandoned by her shadow when he padded off down the hall to her right. 'Probably looking for food,' she mused as she watched him head towards the stairs leading down to the kitchen. Left on her own, she decided to explore an area of the manor she hadn't seen before. The wooden floor creaked beneath her feet every few steps and she grinned ruefully. So much for Slayer stealth. Perhaps she should have Giles give her pointers in how to navigate old houses without giving herself away. There must be a technique to it since she never heard William or Mary working, they just seemed to materialize out of nowhere when you needed them.

As she roamed through room after new room, attempting to distract herself from Giles' earlier behavior, she marveled at the beautiful paintings, the ornate carvings, and antique furniture. The nostalgic Slayer bit back a pang of home sickness. How her mom would have loved to be here, geeking out with her love of art and all. Stifling a sob, she smiled sadly and trailed her hand over an old wooden table in whichever room she found herself currently. It was at times like this, when Buffy had boy troubles ... man troubles ... oh hell, relationship troubles, that she missed her mom the most. Mom hugs, tubs of triple chocolate ice cream, man bashing, and chick flicks had healed many a heartache and frustration with the opposite sex.

She knew she was in the wrong, of course, railroading the conversation and changing plans on him, but her stoic Watcher usually just let her take the lead and improvise. Only this time, she wasn't fighting a big bad. They were just Buffy and Giles - a woman and a man - two halves of a whole with equal say in their relationship. It was something she needed to get used to. She had allowed previous boyfriends to take the lead, molding herself to an image of what they wanted her to be, not who she truly was. The thing with Spike had been born out of depression and desperation, and, in the end, she had lost, leaving him holding the power, hating it, and hating herself for it. Giles had always ceded the decision making to her, adding his advice when sought or when he felt a need to step in. She was the general, he her chief of staff, allowing her to take the reins and be both Buffy and the Slayer. But now their relationship had changed and he needed to be her equal, and she found she needed him to be as well. They were meant to be true partners.

Continuing her tour of the house, Buffy entered Sebastian's study. It wasn't ornate like some of the other rooms in the house, but very stately, like the man himself, decorated in rich greens, blues, and reds, and his desk and book shelves were made from strong English oak. The room was intimate and not as large as she would have assumed for a man of his station.

What grabbed Buffy's attention the most was that His Lordship surrounded himself with pictures of his family and that Giles figured prominently in several of them, including a couple of him graduating from Oxford placed in a dual frame attached with a hinge sitting on the desk. She picked the frame up to look at the photos more closely. The first one was of a Watcher-in-the-making shaking hands with his father, both men rigid and formal, like two men closing a business deal. The next was of a smug young scholar with his arm slung around his uncle's shoulders, grinning lazily into the camera while Sebastian smiled at his nephew, looking proud, almost triumphant. It was clear that their relationship was an easy one even back then.

Still holding the picture frame, Buffy peered at some of the other photos. A teenage Giles playing tea party with a very young Anna, Giles and Miri playing tennis, two dashing young men who could only be Sebastian and Thomas Giles wearing tweed, smoking, and drinking pints of ale in a pub, and a picture of Giles' mother placed on a bookshelf just behind the desk chair. The Slayer stopped for a moment to take a good look at the picture. The one in Giles' wallet had been black and white, but this one was in color, and she noticed that he had the same eye and hair color as his mother, only his locks were a little greyer now. Looking back at the pictures she was holding, she tried to find other physical similarities between mother and son but found none. He favored his father more, the high cheekbones and strong jaw line evidently passed through the Giles family, though it seemed that his height was passed down from the Greys, since he stood several inches taller than Thomas.

"Lost, my dear?" Sebastian asked, finding Buffy upon entering his office.

The young woman jumped. She had been so deep in her thoughts that she had blocked everything out and didn't hear the aristocrat arrive. Embarrassed, she set the picture frame back down on his desk and answered sheepishly, "Oh, uh, no ... just found my way here."

He picked up the picture frame and looked at the photos, his expression turning to one of sadness, "Thomas was my best friend growing up. There wasn't anything I wouldn't do for him." Sebastian took a deep breath and continued, "He ... he wasn't a bad man, Buffy. Love is a complicated thing, and Thomas loved his son very much. He just wanted to prepare Rupert for his destiny as a Watcher, for the possibility of having his own Slayer, which he knew from experience to be a rough life. My sister Lily, his wife, was there for him after Emma died, and when she passed away ... well, his world fell apart."

She shoved her hands into her jeans pockets and responded, "Yeah, Anna sort of filled me in on that."

Sebastian's lips tugged into a mock smile, and he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, a gesture she recognized from her Watcher. After a moment he added, "Not his biggest fan."

"Not really, no."

Shaking his head to dismiss the maudlin thoughts, the earl stated, "Enough of the past. Let's talk of the future." He gave her a pointed look before continuing, "Had a row with Ru over the wedding, did you?"

Buffy ducked her head looking sheepish, "Pretty obvious, huh?"

"Well, I had deduced that from the glare he gave you before I had to take that phone call. Why don't you tell me what the real plans for the wedding are?"

"So, you saw through all that?" Buffy asked, biting her lower lip.

Sebastian looked at her affectionately and folded his arms across his chest, "Buffy, need I remind you that I have raised a daughter and watched that boy grow into the man he is today?"

She lifted her eyes and caught his, gently correcting him, "And _raised _him to be the man he is today." She couldn't help but noticed the blush that rose over his neck and cheeks as he nodded his head in acknowledgement, before pressing on, "Ru's pretty upset with me, and he has every right to be. I totally hijacked the conversation and changed the wedding plans on him thinking it was the right thing to do. I mean, when we first discussed what we wanted, I just wanted to run off to Vegas before coming to England, but he didn't. He wanted the big old English whoop-de-do, but I blew it off. We finally compromised and decided on a small family wedding as soon as we could get it scheduled with his church, with the intention of having a larger reception later. That was before I knew he was this baron-thingy and you the Earl of Banbury. I think now that I was wrong and we should go with the traditional ceremony."

"Why?"

Buffy looked at him incredulously, "_Why?_ Because you both have this background, this history to live up to. There are _expectations_ based on ... on ... rank, or class, or whatever. Are you saying you don't think we should change our plans?"

"What I think regarding this matter isn't important. This is between my nephew and his beautiful fiancée." Sebastian said, taking her hand in his. "My role in Rupert's life has always been to support him in the decisions he makes and guide him when he needs my help. In this affair, I shall support whatever decision you two make, with the exception of running off to Las Vegas, although you should have done to avoid all this. However_,_ should you _both_ ask for my help, I will be happy to add my opinions to the mix, but until that time, I will remain neutral."

Buffy grinned and poked him teasingly in the chest, "Coward!"

"Until the very end! I've learned the hard way to never come between a Watcher and his Slayer!" The earl laughed as he dropped her hand and rubbed the spot she touched.

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yes. In that respect, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, my dear. Thomas had quite the temper when it came to defending his Slayer. I must say, that I quite enjoyed Quentin Travers' reaction to Ru choosing you over the Council. The little weasel came back ranting and raving in the hallways, disparaging your Watcher, and Thomas had quite the scuff up with him about it. It was quite amusing to see Quentin get a thrashing from his elder. Tommy could hold his own until the day he died."

"Quite the bad ass. Go Papa Giles!" Buffy said with an amused look on her face.

"Yes, quite. It wasn't the first time, either." Sebastian agreed, chuckling at the memory.

"Oh, _do _tell!" Buffy implored, giggling at the mental images that were being conjured up.

XxXxXxXx

Giles strode through the doors to the library expecting to find someone there and instead found the two wolfhounds curled up together on the leather sofa. Ivey jumped down guiltily and bounded over to him for some attention, but Seamus only raised his head to greet the Watcher and then lowered it again, seemingly off "Slayer duty" and not having a care in the world. Giles rolled his eyes and petted the two dogs before resuming his quest to find Buffy.

Just as he rounded the corner to head up the grand staircase, he heard the sound of laughter drifting down the hallway. He halted his progress and waited as it drew nearer to him, his heart soaring at the sound, loving the way Buffy laughed so openly. Soon his uncle's baritone chuckle joined hers and as they turned into the open foyer, Giles caught the sparkling eyes of his fiancée. He gave a half smile as she stopped giggling and tilted her head in his direction before facing her host.

The older man noticed the tension between the couple and announced, "Well, this is where I must leave you, my dear girl. I have some work to catch up on." Setting his intense gaze on his nephew, he continued, "Rupert, I am sure you can entertain your lovely bride-to-be for a couple hours before we leave for the pub?"

"Yes, Uncle," he acknowledged, looking only at Buffy as Sebastian passed her hand to him. He latched onto it like a lifeline and felt reassurance when she laced her fingers through his.

Once they entered their living room, Giles immediately started in on his apology, "I'm sorry, Buffy, I didn't mean to-"

"No, Ru," she interrupted softly, and focused on their hands for a moment. "It's _my_ fault. _I'm_ sorry. I don't blame you for being angry with me. I really kinda suck at the relationship thing. I just didn't want to disappoint your uncle with our wedding plans."

"Why would he be disappointed? I had every intention of inviting him and Anna, of course." He asked, bewildered.

Frustrated, Buffy let go of his hand and started to pace in front of the large window as she gathered her thoughts before trying to explain what had been going through her mind over the last twenty-four hours, "You've told me nothing of this world you live in. And oops, you just sort of _forgot_ that you are related to nobility ... practically raised by a _peer of the realm!_ You have this really super cool title and suddenly I am thrown into it all and expected to understand. Well, I was trying to do just that, and I get it now. I've watched you with Anna and Sebastian. I've ridden over the grounds and seen what it means to your uncle and cousin. I even see what it means to you. God, you are _so_ at ease here, finally home, like you never were in Sunnydale." She noticed he was about to interrupt and held up her hand wanting to finish her thought. Her shoulders slumped in defeat and she lowered her voice to confess, "On top of this, I'm tired. Really bone tired, Giles. The war with the First, dealing with my sister and father, being separated from the gang, moving to a new country, the jet lag, meeting with new and previously unknown family members, Slayer thrums, and trying to wade through a fair amount of culture shock. It's a lot to process. So I am sorry if I wasn't able to talk to you about what I am feeling and that I had changed my mind concerning the wedding plans."

Giles looked at her, really looked at her. She _was_ tired. How could she not be? She had been riding on adrenaline for so long. He was tired too, but she wasn't just physically drained, she was mentally and emotionally drained as well. What to him was a return to his sanctuary, a place to recharge, was to Buffy a whole new world of firsts and he hadn't exactly prepared her for it. As he moved towards her, his expression changed to one of concern, and he brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear so he could see her face, "We're both riding the edge of exhaustion, love. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to pick a fight with you this afternoon. And you are right, I should have been more forthcoming about my family's social status, but it doesn't define who I am, and I suppose it wasn't important enough to me to have mentioned it."

Wrapping her arms around his waist, Buffy pulled herself into an embrace and rested her head against his broad chest, "Are Anna and Sebastian important enough?"

"How do you mean?"

"You've never mentioned them before, well, except for Sebastian back at the hotel, but that's because I caught you on the phone with him."

"It's true we've only talked about my nuclear family, Buffy. I don't know why Anna and my uncle never came up in conversation." He thought for a moment, looking for a proper answer. She deserved that from him, "Perhaps because they've always represented a safe haven for me, something outside of the Watchers Council and destiny. I come here and I am ..." He couldn't find the right word.

"Normal." Buffy supplied in understanding.

"Yes. We were growing so close the year before you died, sharing our lives. Had we defeated Glory some other way..." Giles tilted his head back, trying to keep his voice calm. "Anyway, a-after you returned, we couldn't really find our footing around each other."

Buffy felt an incredible urge to fight. It was the Slayer instinct, geared towards protecting herself, and, outside of slaying, it always happened when she was tired. She wanted to yell at him, ask him how he thought it was that they would find solid ground when he just up and left. Twice. Once "for her own good," and once with Willow.

Removing herself from his arms, she walked over to the side table next to the couch and picked up an antique letter opener. She took a moment to inspect it and give herself some time to tamp down the impulse to rail into him. Silver and a bit tarnished. Three seconds. Just three seconds was all it took to look it over and identify the metal. Had she taken the time to look at the one on his desk back in Sunnydale, she would have found something else to kill that Fyarl demon with and in turn she would have killed Giles. Wincing, she shifted her focus over to him, his shoulders stooped and his head cocked to the side, inviting her to say something. Closing her eyes and taking a cleansing breath, Buffy remembered that he had apologized for leaving and she had accepted. Water under the bridge, time to move on.

"No, we couldn't." She agreed, and settled herself on the couch. "Why did you compromise what you wanted for the wedding?"

"How many weddings have you been to, Buffy?"

"Not many."

"And did you ever fantasize about yours?" He asked casually.

"Well, yeah, before I was Called. I mean what little girl doesn't? After that, I sorta accepted that it really wasn't a Slayer thing and kinda put it out of my mind."

"Did those fantasies ever include going to Las Vegas?"

"No. They always involved me and Cary Elwes either overlooking the Cliffs of Insanity or in a cute little church somewhere."

"Cary Elwes?" Giles asked in an amused tone.

"What? I was ten and, you know, swashbuckling Westley, the Dread Pirate Roberts?"

"Yes, I know. How many times did we all watch _The Princess Bride_ together for our movie nights? Even Dawn had the entire movie memorized by age eleven." He teased with a half smile. "But, _that's_ the point, you see: besides the identity of the groom, dashing though Cary Elwes may be, you had an idea of what you wanted for your wedding ... as did I. Only, I had been to countless weddings since I was a child, and while I never thought about marriage directly, I figured if it were to happen to me, then I would have wanted it to happen much like the ones I had witnessed, which is to say the traditional way. That, and I must admit that when we talked, I did feel a certain obligation to my father. But you reminded me that it isn't about what _everyone else_ expects, it's about what _we_ want." He paused and sat down beside her. "And those things haven't changed because we've flown across a continent and an ocean, Buffy, at least not for me."

Fidgeting with her hands, the bride-to-be countered, "I just don't want you to feel like you're giving something up, something you really want, and I didn't want your uncle upset with us. I handled it all wrong. Sorry."

Giles took one of her hands in his, declaring, "I'm not giving anything up. My God, I am marrying the woman I love above all else. If you think about it, the only compromise really, is in the size of the guest list. Otherwise, we still plan to hold it in a church, you are still going to wear a wedding gown, I'll be in an ascot and a morning coat, women will be wearing big hats, and we'll celebrate our nuptials with a reception out-of-doors."

She smiled and added, "In a tent in case of bad weather. It is England, after all."

"Just so." Giles said with some finality. "Now, how could Uncle Sebastian be upset just because we've trimmed the guest list?"

"He wasn't upset at all."

"I never figured he would be."

Buffy leaned into him to rest her head against his shoulder and put her arms around him. "You know, all this could have been avoided if you'd told me about the whole noble thing."

Running his fingers through her hair, the beleaguered fiancé snarked, "And so we come full circle. Yes, dear."

They sat there enjoying the peace between them for several minutes before Giles drew in a deep breath, "I do have something to discuss with you, Buffy." With that opening, he proceeded to tell her about his father's estate and the decision to turn it over to the council. When they were done, he noted the pensive look on his fiancée's face and asked, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that it's a great idea to separate the Council headquarters from the Academy and not just for security reasons. I'm also thinking that your sister would have approved and been very proud, Ru, and so would your father from what I've learned about him these last few days. Maybe we could call it the Thomas and Miranda Giles Academy for Watchers and Slayers."

"That ... would be quite the honor." Giles responded with a hitch in his voice. "But, what do _you _think, Buffy? We are partners in this. I won't sign anything without your support. My father would probably have held onto the property and leased it to the Council. I'm planning to sell it."

"I can't pretend to understand this. You are talking about getting rid of something that's been in your family for countless of generations and I can't remember all of my great-grandparent's names without making a huge genealogy project out of it. Then there's the fact that the only heirlooms I ever had were my grandmother's silver and china and my mother's jewelry, most of which I hocked to pay bills over the years and is currently sitting at the bottom of a crater several thousands of miles away."

"Well, that certainly puts things into perspective." Giles muttered, irritated with himself.

Buffy stroked his cheek and gave him a soft smile, admonishing, "I wasn't quite done yet, Watcher-mine. My point being that we do what we have to do. I can tell you that I am _so_ proud of you! There is a huge need to reopen the Academy in this brave new world of ours. I owe it to these girls and their Watchers to get it right and I'm sure their new digs will more than meet their needs."

"Selling the estate is no hardship for me, love. There is no reason to be proud. The difficulty will prove in going back there. First, for the inventory and the clearing out of personal belongings. After that, it will be for overseeing the renovations that will need to be made to turn it into a school and training facility. And finally, the subsequent visits to the school itself in our roles as Senior Watcher and Slayer."

"Lesser men would keep it out of ego, family duty, or profit. Say what you will, but you're a great man, Rupert Giles! Yeah, it'll be hard to go back, but each visit will get easier, I swear." With that, she placed a gentle kiss on his lips to seal her promise to him.

He gratefully returned it as he ghosted his hand down her back before pulling her to him in a warm embrace. "I love you so very much, Buffy!"


	28. Chapter 28 Answers

WDWG - Chapter 28: Answers

With a knock on the door, one of the household servants politely reminded the couple that they had thirty minutes until His Lordship was leaving for the pub. Buffy griped at Giles claiming she needed more time to get ready, but her fiancé managed to usher her out the door with a few minutes to spare insisting she looked lovely and offering his arm in a gallant gesture as they left their rooms. They met Sebastian outside leaning against the front of his Range Rover. He was dressed in loose jeans and a pullover sweater, and the Slayer had to do a double take. His usual attire was much more formal, even around the house or out walking his dogs.

She raised her eyebrow and gestured towards his attire as she greeted him, "Slumming?"

"Not wishing to stand out in the crowd." He chuckled, and leaned in to kiss her cheek before addressing his nephew, "Would you mind driving, my boy? I prefer not to drive in the evenings. My eyesight's not as keen as it once was."

"I would love to, Uncle." Giles replied, taking the keys from the older gentleman.

"Buffy, go ahead and sit up front with your intended. I prefer to ride in the back. Rupert has quite the heavy foot and I intend to relax this evening." The earl explained, giving her a wink as he let himself into the back of the vehicle.

The younger man ignored the jibe and watched as his fiancée attempted to climb into the driver side before noticing she was on the wrong side of the car. Giles stifled a laugh and she glared at him with mock indignation, "You were waiting for that, weren't you?"

"Indeed I was, love, but only because I have made the same mistake often enough traveling back and forth." He led her around to the other side, opened the door, and waited until she was belted in before shutting it.

Giles' injured hand only gave him a little trouble on the downshift, but he managed to find a system that worked for him and after a practice drive around the property, they headed off to the pub. They were all in high spirits as the teasing banter between the two men continued, and Giles only gunned the 4x4 once turning onto the main road from his uncle's property and then drove the rest of the way obeying the posted speed limit just to prove a point.

"You know, Rupert, if I wanted to get there after the kitchen closed, I would have walked." Sebastian goaded.

The younger Watcher pulled over and stopped the car, giving his uncle his patented hairy eyeball while pointing at the door.

Sebastian laughed and clapped his nephew on the shoulder. "Well played, my boy, you've proven your point. Drive on."

Giles grumbled something under his breath about several long suffering chauffeurs, his uncle, and infinite patience, though he was having a hard time keeping up his chagrined facade, especially since Buffy was laughing so hard, she had moved into the silent giggle stage. Sebastian's easy nature was good for her.

When they arrived, they took the earl's regular table in the back corner and were greeted by the pub landlord who welcomed the men back and exchanged pleasantries. Sebastian introduced Buffy as his nephew's fiancée and congratulations were offered as well as a free round to all the patrons that evening. Afterward, Giles took Buffy up to the bar to read the daily specials on the blackboard and order drinks for the three of them, fish and chips for her, and rabbit pie for him. There was no need to order dinner for Sebastian since the owners knew he never strayed from chili, the beloved house special.

Anna showed up shortly after dinner arrived, apologizing for being late. Knowing her cousin was anxious for any news concerning his Slayer's health, she let them know that she would have all the results by lunchtime the next day. The landlord brought out her meal when it was ready, and informed the party that the pub quiz would be starting in fifteen minutes time.

"How shall we team up?" Anna asked after taking a bite of her salad and washing it down with a sip of lager. "All four against the room? The Greys versus the Giles'? Girls versus boys? Or do I get my darling Ru to help me win the pot tonight?"

"I think the four of us against the rest wouldn't be very sporting." Her father answered. "Best you and Rupert form one team and I'll pair up with Buffy. Are you game, my dear?"

Buffy had nestled herself into the crook of Giles' shoulder and smiled at her host, "You'll be at a severe disadvantage."

"That, I highly doubt."

The two women switched seats and the teams were formed. The questions were a mixture of local trivia, current events, and pop culture, and Buffy perked up when she beat Giles to the punch answering a current events question.

"Huh, I guess all those hours helping Dawn with her social studies homework paid off. Who knew I'd know what the largest city in the UAE is?" She said with some surprise and received a raised eyebrow from Giles. He had to admit, it wasn't something he expected her to know. Not that he thought for a moment that she wasn't smart, it was just that she had never been that interested in geography when she was in high school.

More beer was consumed, although Giles switched to tea since he was the designated driver, and the mood in the pub started to get rowdy. After the first round was won by a team at the bar, and the second round won by a couple two tables over, Anna poked Giles in the ribs and pointed to Buffy who discreetly tried to stifle a yawn, and he gave her an imperceptible nod.

"Perhaps we should call it a night," he said, "I'm feeling rather knackered."

"Probably for the best. I really need to head back to the city tonight." Anna agreed.

"Spoil sports." Buffy teased, though there was little behind it, tired as she was.

After goodbyes were said Anna left and Buffy headed to the restroom, leaving Giles alone with his uncle.

Sebastian fidgeted with his empty ale glass before addressing his nephew, "Tell me, Rupert, does it usually take Buffy this long to recover from battles? It's been what, ten days? Eleven? She seems awfully tired for a Slayer, and jet lag shouldn't affect her much, if at all."

The younger man pulled off his glasses and threw them on the table in front of him, "I know. I hadn't really noticed how tired she was until she told me this afternoon. I'm supposed to notice these things. I've trained my whole life to make sure she is in top form, and I can't see what is bloody well right in front of me! I'm failing her ... again."

The senior Watcher took in the defeated posture of the man in front of him, gave Giles' shoulder an encouraging squeeze, and spoke softly "You're looking at her through rose tinted glasses, my boy, as a man in love always does. We tend to overlook things when we're in that state."

"I've not done right by her as Watcher since Willow brought her back." He confessed. "I just haven't managed to-"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Rupert! Let's not disregard the trauma you _both _havesuffered these past few years. No Slayer has ever come back from the dead. There is no precedent for what the two of you have gone through. Yes, she's had a time of it, but so have you! She was in heaven. You were left to bury her and pick up the pieces. The circumstances of her resurrection, and the subsequent fallout from it, doesn't make your suffering any less agonizing. No one expected you to be able to flip a switch and say, 'that's all done now.' Against the odds, you've made it through together and added a whole new complexity to your relationship. So, stop blaming yourself and accept help where you find it."

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Sebastian punctuated with finality. "Now, we've agreed there is a problem. What could be the cause?"

Thankful for his uncle's insight and ability to separate emotions from issues, Giles took a steadying breath, picked up his glasses, and stuck one end in his mouth as he thought. After a moment he offered, "I think it's emotional exhaustion more than physical. If something's amiss physically, we'll know tomorrow. But, apart from the final confrontation with the First, there's been so much loss, then you add her family issues, loose ends to tie up before coming here, the move itself, the added surprise of everything here in England, and of course we've gone from barely tolerating each other over the last couple months to becoming engaged ..."

"She obviously takes comfort in your relationship, but it's still something to which she must adjust. Most people can only handle one life changing event at a time, Rupert, how many are you both handling, together and separately?" Sebastian paused to allow the thought to sink in. "Hopefully, that's all it is and things will normalize once she's had some time to settle down at the farmhouse. Follow her lead and be there for each other. She knows you need her too. I'll run interference with the Council until you are ready to take the reins. Anything else I can do?"

"I'll ask Buffy-"

"Ask Buffy what?" The blonde asked, approaching the table. Mindful of their manners, the two men stood up to greet her.

"We were just talking about how difficult these past few months must have been for you and how tired you must be. I've offered to help any way I can." Sebastian said, cupping her cheek in a fatherly gesture.

She leaned into his touch, slid her arms around him, and hugged him close, sighing contentedly when she felt him quickly return her embrace. In the short time she had known him, Sebastian had made her feel at ease. His presence was a comfort and she realized that she missed having a parent to go to when she needed. She missed her mom something fierce, and, while she still had her dad, he wasn't someone she could let into her inner sanctum anymore. Sebastian had slipped through her defenses undetected and adopted her without judgment or second thought, and she had accepted him without ever realizing that's what she had done.

"Thank you." Buffy said simply, her heart full. She felt him rest his cheek against the top of her head for a brief moment and then give her a squeeze before letting go.

"The least I can do." He said affectionately before turning to address both her and Giles, "Now, shall we head back?"

XxXxXxXx

In their bedroom later that evening, Giles held Buffy close. She had fallen asleep about an hour earlier, almost at the exact moment her head hit the pillow, but he found he was having trouble. It had been an extremely eventful day, full of highs and lows, and he found that although he was completely worn out, his mind was racing. He had stopped trying to concentrate on anything after he attempted to replay the day's events but couldn't sort them out in any logical order. They clearly needed some time to decompress and he was exceedingly thankful that they would be heading home tomorrow afternoon.

Pushing himself up to rest on his left forearm, he watched his fiancée sleep, just letting himself feel. He didn't understand why she would be in love with him, but he was humbly thankful that she was. He had admitted his dark secret to his uncle earlier that evening, that he had failed her as a Watcher to her over the past couple years. Not that he hadn't tried to reach out, to fix things, it just hadn't been up to him alone. He'd needed her to meet him halfway, and when she hadn't, he'd left, unable to stand the rift between them any longer.

Giles knew that his father figure had countered with a fundamental truth: that they had both been broken by her death. While it had taken time, they had fought their way out of their dark places and found the other waiting, and now they were healing together, and helping to heal each other. Leaning in, he dragged the fingers of his right hand along Buffy's cheek and kissed her temple, silently promising a renewed vigilance, and that he would always be there for her, as her Watcher, her partner, her lover, and one day soon, her husband.

Feeling as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, Giles lowered himself back down onto the mattress and drew her tightly into his chest as sleep started to overtake him. When he let out a cleansing breath, she turned in his arms and nuzzled against his shoulder. The last thought that ran through his mind was that the sensation was better than any lullaby.

XxXxXxXx

The morning's events were a whirlwind and the vigilant Watcher, fresh from his promise, kept a wary eye on his Slayer, offering his support unobtrusively in light touches and trying his best to explain English customs and law as needed when the solicitor had shown up to settle the issue of his family's estate. The Board had decided on a fair price earlier that morning and submitted the offer through Sebastian. The couple had taken a moment to discuss the terms together and after Buffy converted the sum to dollars her eyes glazed over. Giles took her hand, offered her a reassuring smile, and asked if she had any questions. She wanted to know what would happen to the current staff of the house and requested that their positions remain secure. Giles agreed, and they emphatically stated that they would not sell the estate if people's jobs were not maintained.

Negotiations drawn up and paperwork signed, Giles and Buffy joined Sebastian in the drawing room before lunch.

"I take it the outcome was satisfactory?" Sebastian asked, sitting himself down in a chair and crossing his legs.

"Yes, now we wait for the Board to meet, accept our terms, and sign." Giles replied as he guided Buffy over to the other high back chair next to his uncle before taking a seat on the small settee across from them.

The Chairman of the Board remarked assuredly, "I'll meet with the others in a week's time and the matter will be settled."

Buffy smiled softly at her fiancé knowing that he would be pleased that this issue wouldn't linger. He was impatient to rid himself of the burden of the estate, and she was looking forward to getting started on creating training programs and classes for the new Slayers. She needed something to focus on, even if it would all have to wait until after she and Giles took their vacation and settled into the farmhouse.

"Hello, my lovelies! How are we all doing on this fine day?" Anna addressed the trio as she entered the room. She greeted her father first with a kiss to the cheek and repeated the gesture with Giles. When she made her way over to Buffy, the Slayer stood and gave the doctor a huge hug before taking her hands.

"I take it you have good news for me?" Buffy questioned hopefully.

"In fact, I do. There is absolutely nothing to be concerned about. All tests came back as they should and the only magick I found on you was the 'thrum' which we already spoke about during your checkup. The only thing I would like for you to do is to take a multi vitamin, get out into the sun more, and reduce your stress levels. Doctor's orders."

Giles closed his eyes, flexed his jaw muscles, and breathed a sigh of relief. He then looked over towards his uncle who gave him a small smile and nodded his head.

Buffy hugged Anna again, grinning widely, and stated, "I think I can handle that. Did you hear that, Ru? Looks like there'll be lots of horseback riding for us in the immediate future!"

"I'm sure that can be arranged." He returned, chuckling with amusement at her newfound passion.

"So now that business is concluded, how about we have some lunch?" Anna suggested threading her arm through Buffy's and training her gaze on her cousin, "I am sure the two of you are eager to head home."

XxXxXxXx

Cuddled up into Giles' side with his arms wrapped around her, Buffy watched the rolling countryside pass by from the window of Sebastian's Bentley. She figured she would never tire of how green England was and she marveled at how strange it was that the land was parceled out with trees, bushes, and different types of fences providing boundaries between the fields. It reminded her of one of her grandma's old patchwork quilts - only _way_ more asymmetrical - and with every patch of land came a different shape and slightly different shade of green.

As they continued west along the A4 towards Bath, Buffy noticed Giles' breathing even out and was relieved that sleep had found him. She had known when they awoke that morning that he had had a rough night, though he would never mention it. She'd seen that look of quiet fatigue so many times over the years, but at least the business with his family estate was out of his hands and he was on his way to getting some resolution with his past. She had to admit that she was happy to be on the road and heading to Giles' home ... _their_ home. He'd said it was his haven and she was more than ready for some time alone with her man, no distractions. While saying goodbye to Anna and Sebastian had been tough, it was made easier by the notion that they were only two hours away. Smiling, she remembered her reaction to finding out that Giles was related to nobility. She'd been so nervous and hadn't known what to expect, but the one thing she never expected was to be accepted so readily into his family.


	29. Chapter 29 Home

WDWG - Chapter 29: Home

When they turned off the motorway onto the local road towards the farmhouse, Giles woke, stretched his back and yawned, and after he did so, he tightened his hold around his fiancée and nuzzled his face into her hair.

"Thank you for letting me sleep, my love," he said, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

Buffy turned towards him, gave him a small smile, and ghosted her fingers along his cheek. "I'm glad you got some rest, you looked so tired."

Ducking his head with a small smile of his own, he agreed, "I was, but I am feeling better now. Not much further, about twenty minutes and we'll be home."

"Home," Buffy repeated, as she pulled him down for a gentle kiss. It started off as soft and lazy before escalating into playful little kisses and finally igniting their passion when he teased her lips with his tongue. Feeling the heat rise between them, she captured it with hers, deepening the kiss.

She threaded her fingers through his hair as he ran a hand up her back and lightly caressed her neck. Letting out a little giggle, she released his lips and laughed against his mouth.

"Ticklish?" Giles asked in an amused tone.

"No ... well, yes, but, I was just thinking that never in a million years did I ever envision making out with my Watcher in the back of a Bentley."

Leaning in, he nibbled on his Slayer's earlobe and asked, "Ah, but did you ever envision making out with your _Watcher_?"

"Mmmm. Yes... in my fantasies."

"Yet, here we are."

"My current reality beats fantasy any day," she breathed as he softly trailed the thumb of his injured hand down her side.

"Mine as well," he agreed before taking her lips in a searing kiss.

"If we keep this up, we're going to give Alan a show," Buffy stated when they broke apart, firmly putting an end to their amorous antics and cuddling into his side.

"Well, he has signed a confidentiality agreement," Giles countered, smiling into her shoulder as he hugged her close, and when she playfully smacked him on the arm, he whispered huskily into her ear, "But stopping is probably for the best, what I want to do to you will take far longer than the rest of the trip."

Trying to ignore the butterflies that were doing cartwheels in her tummy, Buffy drew in a breath and ran her hands over his well developed chest. "I'll hold you to that, Mr. Giles." Then she changed the subject, asking with a partially teasing voice, "Any surprises I should be aware of? Things you've forgotten to tell me?"

"No surprises, Buffy. I promise."

As they drove by an old church, Giles pointed out, "That's All Saints."

"Wow! We're going to get married there," she whispered in awe, taking his hand in hers.

"Indeed."

"It's cute."

Chuckling, he argued, "Puppies are cute, love. Buildings-"

"Can be quaint, charming, lovely, impressive, ornate, and even cute, Giles. Quit picking on me."

"Yes, dear." He tried to sound put upon, but he couldn't quite pull it off, the huge grin plastered on his face betraying his amusement. Five minutes later, they turned onto a gravel drive and he announced, "We're here."

When the car stopped, Alan came around to open the door for them. Buffy got out first. Giles handed the driver the key to the house as he exited the car and joined her as she stood at the edge of the drive surveying the property and the surrounding landscape.

"You lied to me," she accused, her voice filled with awe as he embraced her from behind.

"Excuse me?"

"You said there were no more surprises, but this... _nothing_ could prepare me for this." Buffy motioned to the sight before her as the sun cast a golden hue over the countryside.

"Magical, isn't it?" he sighed, taking in the vision and enjoying the feel of her in his arms. They stood a few more minutes enjoying the peace they found in their surroundings and in each other, before Giles took her hand and led her towards the old grey two-story house with ivy growing up the side of one wall.

On their approach, they were greeted by Alan, who gave Giles his keys back. "I've placed your bags next to the stairs, Sir Rupert."

"Thank you, Alan. Would you like something to eat or drink before the long journey back?" Giles asked.

"No, thank you. Welcome home, Sir. Miss."

"Thank you," the couple responded in unison.

As they approached the entrance to the house, the Watcher swept his Slayer up in his arms, pushed the front door open with his foot, and carried her across the threshold, kicking the door closed behind him. All the while Buffy giggled, holding on to him around his neck.

"Be careful of your hand, Ru, I swear if you hurt it more ... and hey! Aren't you a bit early with the whole picking me up and carrying me inside thing?"

"My hand is well protected in the splint. And it's bad luck for the bride to trip over the threshold the first time she enters the family home."

"Did you hit your head and I missed it?" she teased. "We haven't even set a date for the wedding."

He set her down in the foyer and rolled his eyes in mock exasperation. "Cheeky girl," he remarked, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Since it was the first time you entered our house, I thought it was rather apropos. Now, would you like the tour or do you want tea?"

"Oh, grand tour, definitely."

Buffy was immediately taken with the kitchen, it was large, modernized, and had an island in the middle, and she could easily see them being domestic together: cooking, making tea, baking, and partying with friends and family.

"How did you manage in Sunnydale? It was a closet compared to this."

"I think at one time it might actually have been a closet," he mused. "The kitchen in my old flat in London was rather small as well and I thought I would want something bigger when I came home, so I had the addition put on and moved the kitchen into it. Seemed like something to do at the time, I suppose."

"Did you do a lot of entertaining?"

"No. Rarely do I have visitors here. The renovations were finished just a few weeks prior to me moving to Sunnydale, so I never really got much use out of it. I must admit that I do like having the extra space to work," Giles explained, walking over to the refrigerator and taking out two bottles of water. He handed one to her and continued to show her around the house.

Opening a set of French doors with a flourish, the Watcher proclaimed, "Now here is the room my great grandfather added on. The library."

Buffy entered the room with a sense of awe. It had two stories of books and a balcony for the second floor. There was a large research table in the center with matching chairs and a sofa and two comfortable leather chairs off to the side of the room near an ornate stone fireplace. Off in a remote corner sat a large antique desk befitting a Watcher-scholar. The interior of the room was richly decorated with dark wood and rich navy blue and hunter green upholstery. It wasn't anywhere near as big as Sebastian's library, but it was rather impressive for a farmhouse and the retired Slayer immediately felt at home because, in many ways, it reminded her of the library at Sunnydale High.

"It's a bit ostentatious, but I haven't the heart to redecorate it since Nan loved it so. Miri and I spent quite a bit of time in here with her in the winters. In the evenings, we'd light a fire and read adventure tales like _Swiss Family Robinson_ or _Mutiny on the Bounty _together."

"It's perfect," Buffy remarked, smiling at her fiancé and taking his hand in hers.

After leaving the library, Giles showed her the rest of the main floor.

"No training room? I find that highly suspect for a family of Watchers," Buffy commented in a teasing manner.

Giles gave her a wry smile, "It's the outbuilding nearest the stable."

"Of course!" she laughed. "I think I can wait to see that. Show me the upstairs."

"Alright."

They picked up their bags and Giles lead the way up the stairs. He motioned to set them down at the top of the landing before placing a hand on her lower back and guiding her into one of the front bedrooms. There wasn't much in the way of decoration, it just had a twin bed in it with a side table and a small writing desk. The walls were covered with a neutral beige wallpaper with some texturing on it and the windows had both shutters and heavy burgundy blackout curtains that matched the bedspread.

"This was my room when I would stay here as a child. There is an adjoining bathroom through that door there and on the other side is the room Willow stayed in when she was here."

Buffy followed him through the bathroom into the other guest bedroom. The decor was much more feminine, and reading between the lines, she presumed it to be due more to Miri's influence than Willow's. The bed was larger in this room, with nightstands on either side, and in the far corner there was an upholstered chair next to a side table with a lamp on it.

On one of the nightstands sat a picture and the curious Slayer picked it up to take a look at it. The photo was of her, Giles, Willow and Xander, taken on a camping trip the summer after blowing up the high school. Oz had been with them and had taken the picture when they had stopped to rest against a large boulder on one of their hikes.

"This is Willow's. She kept it on her desk in the dorm, but I haven't seen it since," Buffy mentioned distractedly. They were so young and it felt like a lifetime ago. Hell, for her, it was a lifetime ago. Giles had already retired his tweed and was wearing a button down cotton shirt over a t-shirt with jeans, a canvas Australian bush hat, and a broad smile. In fact, none of them seemed to have a care in the world, happy to be alive and together.

"She ... uh ... gave it to me. I promised to keep it here for her. It was her focal point during her recovery."

"Why did she leave it?"

"Because she was heading back to Sunnydale to you and Xander and I wasn't-"

"I always thought you would come home with her."

"I wanted to... It's just things were starting to spiral here with the assassinations of the Potentials and their Watchers, and Travers and his cronies ignoring the signs until it was too late."

"I know," she acknowledged, tracing the outline of his figure in the picture. "We all look so happy."

Giles slipped one arm around her waist. "Despite everything that had happened, we were," he stated matter-of-factly. "We'd survived the ascension and you had all managed to graduate despite Herr Snyder's best efforts. Cause enough for celebration."

"Yeah, that was a great trip. We all needed that," she mused, setting the frame back onto the nightstand, knowing the real reason behind the trip had been to take her mind off a certain brooding vampire who had just walked out of her life.

They made their way to the back bedroom, which overlooked the garden and had a breathtaking view of the countryside and the nearby town in the distance. It was slightly larger than the other two and had a desk and a couple sitting chairs in it. Buffy looked around and then gazed at the view out the window. She could see how everything about this place had captured his imagination as a young child and why it had become his haven. When she turned to Giles, it was with tears in her eyes.

"What is it, love?" he asked, moving from his perch in the doorframe.

"Sorry, just a little emotional. I love the house, I love whatever county we are in, I love you, and this," she looked around the room, "is perfect for the nursery."

Giles felt his insides flutter, and as she walked into his embrace, he unconsciously placed a hand on her tummy. "Somerset, and I love you so very much."

He leaned down, capturing her lips with his. They were finally alone, no commitments looming over them, no friends or relatives to worry about, and Giles took his time as he deepened the kiss, exploring her mouth as though it was their first.

Buffy responded eagerly, bringing her right hand up to cup his cheek. When the kiss ended, she rested her head against his chest and listened to the strong beat of his heart, ticking along at a faster rate than his usual steady sixty-eight beats per minute.

"Show me our room, Ru?" she requested, lifting her head and gazing into his expressive eyes.

A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, and, taking her hand in his, he led her down the hall to the master bedroom and opened the door. The room was large and uniquely Giles'. The furniture was antique, made from a dark wood, the linens and curtains were hunter green, and the walls were painted a sandstone color with burgundy accents that matched the throw pillows on the bed and the reading chair in the sitting area of the room. Next to the chair was a small bookshelf, which she instinctively knew to have a mixture of classics and the occult.

Walking into the room, she noticed it smelled very Gilesy, even though he hadn't lived in the house for almost a year, and she let herself be taken in by it. As she looked around, she found there were several picture frames placed throughout the room. Pictures of his family, their friends, her sister, and a couple of group shots that had been taken over the years. On one of the nightstands underneath the green dragonfly Tiffany lamp he'd had in his apartment in Sunnydale, was a picture of her sitting at the research table in the Magic Box leaning over a tome. It had been taken the moment she looked up, a mischievous grin adorning her face. She'd never seen the photo before, nor could she place when it was taken, but she was both surprised and touched to know that he kept a picture of her by his bedside even though they had been so far apart, both physically and emotionally.

"I can't imagine that having my picture next to your bed would've been very popular with your... girlfriends," Buffy teased.

"You're the first, Buffy," Giles said, joining her in the room.

"You've never brought a lover home?" she asked, turning around to face him.

"Not here... never here. It just never felt right. When I was living in London, I'd come here to escape and when I came home after... _everything... _well, this place... it seemed irreverent somehow..." he explained, trailing off, but he wasn't quite finished. "Willow was the first person to stay here with me who wasn't a blood relation."

At a loss, Buffy cupped his cheek and breathed, "Giles, I don't know what to say-"

"Shh," he murmured, circling her waist with his arms and lightly nuzzling his nose against hers before giving her a soft kiss and tracing her jawline with his lips. "Welcome home, Buffy," he whispered huskily, his hot breath tickling her ear.

She closed her eyes, allowing the physical sensations to take over. Shivering when he gently scraped his teeth down along her neck, Buffy grabbed his shoulders in support when she felt her knees go weak and melted into his embrace.

Between Giles' injury, exhaustion, their disagreement, and sleeping in someone else's house, neither had initiated any serious intimacy since before they'd left LA, and they abandoned themselves to the desire that had been building over the past several days.

Lifting her head, Buffy found his lips and brushed hers against them as her fingers found their way beneath the hem of his shirt. She stroked the fine hairs on his belly just above the waistband of his cargo pants and smiled smugly when she heard him let out a ragged sigh.

"I want you," he breathed as he cupped her backside with his right hand, pressing their bodies together, and she moaned in approval when she felt the hard evidence of his arousal against her stomach. "So very much."

She made an appreciative noise and ran her hands up his torso lifting his shirt and kissing the area above his heart. Giles pulled it the rest of the way off and let it drop to the floor without a second thought. When she trailed her mouth to his nipple, licking around it and taking the hardened nub in her mouth, he threw his head back in bliss.

Raising his injured hand, he placed his index finger under her chin, lifting it up to claim her mouth with his. He led her over to the bed, lipping, nipping, and stroking her tongue, unwilling to surrender the sweetness of her kisses. Buffy's hands strayed to unbutton his trousers, knowing he had trouble with it, and, after she unbuttoned his pants, she ran her hands over his bare ass as she divested him of the last of his clothes.

"Lie back on the bed, Ru," she said, biting her lip, admiring his naked form.

Giles did as was requested of him, propped up by the pillows, watching her as she started to undress: first removing her blouse, then popping the snap on her slacks. She bent over, dragged them down her legs leisurely, and he let out a low growl.

"Like what you see, Watcher?" Buffy teased, taking in the site of his engorged cock standing rampant and proud between his legs.

"You know I do," he replied hoarsely.

Reaching behind her, she undid the clasp and shrugged off her bra, her eyes trained on her fiancé's face, watching his reactions as she undressed for him. Before joining him on the bed, she hooked her thumbs into her panties and removed them.

"Come here, love."

Buffy crawled towards him with a predatory look and started to nibble and kiss up one of his legs, running her fingers along the other. He bucked beneath her when her nose nuzzled against his balls as she licked along his inner thigh. When she caressed his rigid shaft with her tongue, tasting his essence, he instinctively fisted his good hand in her hair, his breath catching in his throat.

Continuing her journey up her lover's body, she kissed his belly and straddled his thighs. As she settled herself above him, Giles sat up and drew her down for a passionate kiss, teasing her tongue with his, and before he was aware of what she was doing, she sheathed him deep within her. Tearing his mouth from hers, he let out an astonished groan, and stared up at her in shock.

Amusement danced in her eyes as she held his startled ones. "I love you, Ru," she declared, starting to rock against him.

Giles happily let her set the pace, steady and slow, resting his left hand on her right hip and caressing her left thigh with the other, watching her move above him, her eyes closed, enjoying the ride. He allowed his hands to wander, light caresses mixed with a firm touch up her sides and onto her breasts where he lazily drew circles around her nipples. She changed the angle and ground harder against him and he started to thrust, meeting her as she quickened the pace.

"Touch me, Giles," Buffy pleaded, opening her eyes and locking on his. He nodded and rolled a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, applying more pressure until she moaned.

Unwilling to be an inactive participant any longer, he raised himself up to a sitting position, placing open-mouthed kisses on her neck, under her chin and below her ear, sucking at the sensitive skin. She clutched him tighter to her, losing the steady pace she had set as her control faltered.

"You feel _so_ good," she moaned, shifting her position. "Yeah... there!"

Giles could feel her tensing around his cock, his balls tightening, and he too, dangled close to the ledge. He opened his eyes, gazing into the dark, stormy ones before him, resting his forehead against hers, silently pleading for release.

"Come with me... so close..." she moaned.

"Yes... just a couple more..."

The desperation in his voice alone was enough, but it was his intensity, the tightening of his jaw and the straining of his neck muscles that kept her focused, and she held on long enough to take him over the edge with her. They screamed each other's names and lost themselves in each other's arms. Giles held her close, fell back onto the pillows, and rolled them onto their sides, softly kissing her cheek, chin and nose as she came down. His body jolted periodically from the aftershocks and from her touch as she brushed her fingers along his tummy and chest.

"You've wrung me inside out, love," he said running a finger along her cheek, still gasping for breath.

She giggled lightly. "Just wait and see what I've got planned for round two, big guy!"

"Oh, feeling sporting, are we?"

"You up for it?" she asked, her eyes darkening as she licked his upper lip.

"I'm sure I can be convinced," he murmured, rolling over and kissing his way down her neck.


	30. Chapter 30 Sanctuary

WDWG - Chapter 30: Sanctuary

Buffy awoke the next morning around nine ravenous. She and Giles had continued to make love through the evening and night until they had exhausted each other and fallen asleep in each other's arms, their need for each other trumping their need for sustenance. Looking over at her lover, she smiled softly and kissed his cheek before heading into the bathroom. After grabbing a quick shower, she remembered that their luggage was still in the hallway and found Giles' robe in the linen closet.

Making her way downstairs, she heard movement coming from the kitchen. The Slayer crouched into battle stance and stealthily peeked through the door, finding a woman in her early sixties putting groceries into the fridge. While a little confused, Buffy just sort of went with it.

"Is that something I can help with?" she asked, entering the kitchen.

The woman jumped, "Oh dear Lord, you gave me a fright. No, I am almost finished here, but thank you."

Giving her an apologetic smile, the younger woman introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Buffy. Sorry about my lack of dress, but we weren't expecting you."

Blushing and extending her hand, the visitor answered, "Nice to meet you, I'm Sarah Atwell, the housekeeper. Lord Banbury's butler rang the other day and said you and Rupert would be coming home and I wanted to make sure there were groceries in the house. So you are his intended?"

The younger woman smiled back, taking the proffered hand, "Yes, I am."

"Congratulations. We're all very fond of him and are very happy for the news."

"Well, he's very easy to be fond of," Buffy responded, tearing a banana from the bunch that was sitting on the counter. "So, uh, who is 'we'?"

"Well, immediately, there're Jamie and Michael, who help manage the land, tend to the horses, and do the haying when it's time, but, I would say that everyone in the village is quite pleased."

"News travels fast," the Slayer noted in surprise, taking a bite of the banana.

"We're a small community and William didn't say it was a secret."

"It's not," Buffy reassured her amiably, seeing the look of misgiving on the housekeeper's face. "How long have you known Giles... er, Rupert?"

"I'd meet him in town when he was a little boy visiting his gran, but it wasn't until he moved in and needed someone to look after the place while he worked in London that I got to know him," Sarah informed her, putting the last of the food away in the pantry.

"Wow, a long time then," Buffy responded, throwing the banana peel into the garbage bin. "Hey, do you know if there's a basket around here? I think I want to pack a picnic and go exploring."

"What a wonderful idea! On top of the cupboard, next to the fridge. Oh, and there is a beautiful sparkling wine from Cornwall in the cooler," Sarah suggested. "Well, that's me finished. Is there anything you can think that you need?"

"Nope, but thanks for doing the shopping! I was afraid all I'd find was moldy old cheese in the fridge with maybe some stale crackers in the pantry."

The housekeeper laughed. "You're welcome. Well, I must be off. Tell Rupert I said hello and I'll see you both soon."

Buffy saw Sarah off and then returned to the kitchen where she began to make coffee and pack a picnic lunch. When she was finished, she grabbed a croissant and wandered the main floor of the house, exploring the areas they'd glossed over on the initial tour.

Everything was very cozy and she could see how much of her Watcher's decorating taste in Sunnydale reflected his family's home here. Still very eclectic, nothing like the refinement of Sebastian's Tudor manor house, though the dining room was fairly formal with a beautiful hanging chandelier - from the 1920s if she had to guess - and elegant china on display.

When she came to the parlor, she noticed the collection of knick-knacks from different periods of time spread throughout the room, as though it was a museum catalogued by the Mad Hatter, and having a charm all its own. Looking over old photos and paintings sitting on various surfaces or hanging on the walls, she made a note to ask Giles about the people in them, saddened by the fact that she didn't have any photos of her mother, other than the one in her wallet, to add to the collection on the mantel. Maybe her father still had some pictures he could send along with Dawn when she joined them in a few months.

Having finished her pastry, she returned to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee before brewing tea for Giles. When it was done, she made her way back upstairs with the hot beverages and a croissant for her future husband, setting them upon the side table after entering their room.

It was now just past ten and he was still asleep sprawled out on his back, totally naked with the duvet pulled up to his waist. Grinning, she crawled onto the bed and straddled him, looming over him like a cat over its prey. He opened his eyes and stretched, grabbing her hips as he thrust upwards.

"Good morning," he said lazily, a mischievous grin adorning his face.

"Geez, Giles, insatiable much?" Buffy teased, leaning down and kissing him deeply.

"What do you expect when you wake me like this?" he murmured against her lips, lifting a hand to caress her cheek. "Although, I do think you need to give your poor Watcher a break. He needs some recovery time after having spent the night attempting to satisfy his very insatiable Slayer."

Pushing herself back up, the blonde rubbed her hands over his chest and shoulders and grinned, "Attempting? Insatiable? I am pretty sure his Slayer is feeling extremely satisfied this morning."

"Yeah?"

"And you know it too. You've got that look going on."

"Ah, it's the look of a man in love. And you spoil me, you've brought me tea."

"I did, and a croissant," Buffy confirmed, moving off of him and handing him the cup of tea as he sat up against the headboard.

"Thank you, love."

"I met Sarah Atwell today," she mentioned conversationally. "She's like a female Santa. She brought us groceries."

Giles took a sip of his tea, confusion clouding his handsome features. "Oh, how did she...? Sebastian."

"Yep. He had William call her to help us out," the Slayer confirmed before finishing her cup of coffee. "So, now that we don't have to run out to the store to find food, I've decided that we are going on a picnic. I've already packed the basket, but you need to choose a location since you are the trusty native guide."

"I do, do I?" he chuckled teasingly.

"Yep. Besides, I've seen an awful lot of sun since we've gotten off the plane, which I am told is not the norm, and I'm thinking that it could start raining any time now. So, you need to take me to see this gorgeous countryside of yours that you've been telling me about before we get rained out."

The amused Watcher gave her a look of feigned indignation. "It doesn't rain _all_ the time!"

"Clearly, sweetie. Now, let's get cleaned up and dressed. We're on holiday!"

XxXxXxXx

Giles decided to take his Morgan Roadster out for a spin. It was such a beautiful day in the West Country and how better to enjoy it than with the top down racing through the countryside. It was clear that he loved driving his sporty little car and Buffy watched him as the wind swept through his hair, his face serene. He was the very definition of confidence behind the wheel as they zipped through the countryside. The Roadster wasn't as smooth a ride as his little red tramp back in California, but she understood why he was so taken with it. It had beautiful lines, was a throwback in design, hugged the road properly, and the engine purred like a great cat lazing about in the sunshine_. __All __in __all, __very __Giles,_ _very __sexy, __and __very _'_Brideshead __Revisited,__' _she thought.

Turning onto a private road, they continued their journey to Prior Park College, which Giles explained was originally built as a mansion in 1742 by a wealthy family, but was now a Catholic boarding school. Buffy was in awe. As a structure, it was far more imposing than Greys Keep, exuding power and influence and emphasizing the difference between Palladian architecture and Tudor.

Her fiancé mentioned that a university friend of his, who now taught at the school, had told him that anytime he wanted, Giles could park his car at the school and walk down to Prior Park Landscape Garden, which was now owned by the National Trust.

The college sat high on a hill above Bath and had the best view overlooking the city and surrounding countryside. Buffy gasped as she got out of the car. He was right, the view was incomparable.

"Giles..."

"Yes, darling?" he asked, coming up beside her.

"Whoa. I just..." she floundered for the words and he let out a chuckle, grinning at her reaction as he grabbed the picnic basket.

"It gets better," he promised, happiness gleaming in his light green eyes.

She took the picnic basket from him and slid her hand in his as he led her down a path. They walked down the steep hill before them to the lakes below the mansion where a massive stone bridge, with what looked like a Roman temple sitting on top of it, spanned of one of the little lakes.

When they arrived at the monumental structure they walked to the middle of the bridge where Buffy looked up and around, feeling rather dwarfed beneath it.

"This is the Palladian bridge. It is one of only four remaining in the world," Giles explained, taking the picnic basket from her and setting it down before embracing her from behind. "This is where I had wanted to propose to you."

Leaning back into him, Buffy replied, "It's so beautiful."

"Mm-hmm," he answered, placing a kiss just below her ear.

"It would have been perfect, except for one thing," she replied as she turned in his embrace. "It's a bit too public for post-proposal celebrations."

"Naughty girl," the contented Watcher admonished. "I'm sure we could've found a spot in the forest."

"Now who's naughty?"

"Never said I wasn't," he replied with a mischievous grin. "Come on, let's eat. I'm famished."

They set up a blanket near the water and Buffy poured them each a glass of the Cornish sparkling wine while Giles pulled out the fresh baked bread, cheese, and cold cuts she had packed along with some grapes, apples, and crisps. They fed each other and enjoyed a couple glasses of wine. The scholar in Giles couldn't help but emerge as he told her about the history of the surrounding area, the Iron Age fort that was just a few miles away, and what the area had been like during Roman occupation and on up through Jane Austen's time and present day.

Buffy could listen to his rich, soothing voice all day, but found herself fascinated by the narrative. It was clear that he was proud of his heritage. Had he been one of her teachers in high school or a professor at her college, she definitely would've paid more attention. He just seemed to bring events to life.

"This is just perfect, Ru," Buffy sighed happily as she leaned against his chest watching the swans swim beneath the bridge. "I don't think I have ever felt so at peace."

"It looks good on you," Giles said, dropping his head to place a kiss on her cheek, "You are ever so relaxed, no tension in your body at all. And so beautiful, the sun glistening in your hair, your eyes matching the color of the lichen growing on the side of the trees..."

She turned her face to the side and upward to kiss him, snaking an arm around his neck and gently guiding him down. When they pulled apart she made a request. "Promise me we'll have more days like this?"

"That's an easy promise to keep, my love."

Snuggling into him, she noticed that he too was extremely relaxed and she decided that this place could quite possibly be her favorite spot in the world. When the swans swam up to the edge of the little lake, she threw small pieces of leftover bread to them.

"Well, now we are officially out of food," the Slayer lamented as the swans begged for more.

Her Watcher laughed, "You didn't have to share."

"They were hungry too. Besides, it was the end of the loaf and the crust was kinda hard."

"Well, it's not the soft bread in the packaging from the supermarket. Real honest bakery bread."

Buffy giggled. "Way better than the other stuff. The swans really liked it too."

"Well of course they did, they probably wouldn't touch the other. And if they did, they would only do so to toss it back to you."

"Snobby swans!"

They laughed and bantered back and forth for a little while longer when they decided it was best to pack up and head back up the hill to the car. As they walked back over the Palladian bridge, Buffy stopped their progress to look out over their sanctuary.

"Just taking it all in one last time," she murmured.

Giles smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll be back."

Turning to face him, the contented Slayer replied, "I know."

He reached down and took her hand in his, standing quietly at her side and giving her the time she needed. It was something he understood better than any other. Buffy needed the time to enjoy the little things in life because if you looked closely enough, they sometimes held the biggest detail. She knew that now.

When she was ready to go, she turned to him and inclined her head to the other side of the bridge and he replied with a nod. As they made their way back up the hill, Buffy noticed that she could feel the burn in her calves, which was something she wasn't used to, not since before her Calling, not for something that should be this non-strenuous for her. Heck, just last week she'd run on the treadmill for two hours straight at an insane incline with the resistance cranked to the maximum level and she didn't feel this type of tightening in her legs then.

Mentally counting the days in her head, she realized it had almost been two weeks since they'd defeated the first and she hadn't really done any training other than the Tai Chi exercises with Faith and the new Slayers in the desert and the run before getting on the plane. While it still was weird to feel the twinge, she blamed it on a lack of physical conditioning.

Giles noticed the look of concern on his lover's face. "What's troubling you, Buffy?"

"Oh, nothing really, just gettin' kind of antsy to train again. It's been awhile, you know? Slayer energy and all that."

"Well, you can run to the top if you like. I'll carry the basket and meet you up there."

"Nah, it can wait until later and you can show me the training room." Changing the subject, she continued, "You keep looking at the mansion or whatever it's called. What are you thinking about?"

The corners of Giles' mouth twitched as he thought of how to answer, finally opting to tell her what was on his mind. "They converted that home to a school after the owners sold it. It's what we'll be doing soon with the estate. I sent an email to Xander after talking to my Uncle about it a couple days ago. I'll need to check to see if he's answered when we get home."

"I hope you weren't thinking about this stuff the whole time," Buffy teased.

"No, only just now, and it led me to wonder about how the others are doing on their time off."

"And maybe a little about having to deal with the estate and everything in it?" she prodded.

"Maybe a little, but I'm not fretting over it."

"Good. Is your estate anything like that?"

"Oh, no, nothing so... grand, I assure you."

When they reached the Morgan, Giles opened the door for her and noticed her breathing was a bit shallow, which was odd, but then again, it could've been his mistake since his breathing was labored from the walk up the steep hill.

Filing it away for later, Giles agreed, "I think you're right. We should start training again. We've had enough time off."

"Maybe a run after dinner?" she asked when he got behind the wheel.

He looked at her and nodded in agreement, "Alright, then."


	31. Chapter 31: Domesticity

Chapter 31: Domesticity

"You're still dropping your shoulder, Buffy," Giles commented impatiently as he sidestepped her assault. "And telegraphing your attacks. Start again."

Buffy rolled her eyes and changed her stance. Earlier in the week, they'd talked about the tightness in her calf muscles and the shortness of breath walking up the hill at Prior Park College. She had chalked it up to not being able to keep a steady stride due to the terrain, and at the time Giles seemed to have let it go, but here they were training as though she were entering the Slayer Olympics. He'd even cracked open a brand new diary to record her physical progress. At first she thought it was sweet - as far as she knew the last entry he'd probably written was one chronicling her death - but after a few days it had become infuriating. Giles had become insufferable, particularly so when he would record her recovery time after training. He never seemed happy with that statistic.

She attacked him again, this time from a new stance. He blocked her blow and smacked her on her rear with his right hand as he passed her on the diagonal. "Dropped again."

They had been training for almost two hours, starting off with a thirty minute run and then back to the training room for some hand-to-hand sparring. Giles was frustrated, both with his lack of mobility with the splint on his left hand and with the way she continued to drop her shoulder. She'd had this problem off and on over the years, when she had been distracted by other issues, but gave him no indication that she might be bothered by something now. Things had been good between them since they'd moved into the house together.

"One more time, Buffy," he commanded in his Watcher's voice, stuffy and pompous. She hadn't really heard him use it since well before they blew up the high school.

The Slayer was frustrated and she didn't appreciate the mocking gesture when he hit her ass either. Just the thought of training had soured her mood over the past several days. Giles pushed her harder than she felt he needed to and he was all business. Whenever they trained in the past there had always been some give and take and bantering, but now he was impersonal, gruff, and in a foul mood. He would criticize and just expect her to be perfect every time and she was starting to resent this aspect of their life.

Feinting to her left, she immediately dropped to the ground and swept his legs out from underneath him. When he fell to the mat with a satisfying thud, Buffy jumped back up and walked away without offering him a hand up.

"That's more like it!" the Watcher roared triumphantly from his position prone on the floor. Getting up, he walked over to grab a towel from the cabinet in the corner and said, "Take your pulse, then grab a bottle of water."

"I know the drill," she responded icily. It didn't matter what the numbers came out to be, he'd just suck the air through his teeth and tut in that insanely English disapproving way. After finishing her water she took her pulse again, and true to form, Giles grimaced while illegibly scribbling the results into his diary. She wondered if he could even decipher his own right handed chicken scratch. With all his brain power, he probably just memorized it anyway.

As her irritation increased, the Slayer started to stretch out her muscles to cool down when she noticed her Watcher's brow furrow. Standing up she crossed the room, having finally had enough.

"If you have something to say, then say it!" she growled.

"You weren't even trying to correct the issues with dropping your shoulder were you?"

"Not after a while, no. I'm not into this gung-ho thing you've got going on here, Giles."

"Your recovery time is not consistent with your past performance, Buffy, and it's not improving as we continue our training."

"You sound like Maggie... _bloody_... Walsh!" she yelled, throwing in English profanity for effect.

Giles stood up, his anger on the rise. How dared she? "Oh don't you-"

"This isn't the Initiative! You're pushing and expecting drastic results in less than a week. Nothing is good enough!"

"Buffy!"

"I'm not one of those juiced up Initiative boys whose results change radically with every workout!"

"No, but you are _the _Slayer." In that exact moment, he sounded like the Watcher she met on her first day at Sunnydale High.

"No, I'm not _the_ Slayer, Giles! I am _a _Slayer. One of many. And I'm not sixteen anymore! Hell, I'm not even twenty anymore. I'm well past my Slayer prime. And in case you've forgotten, I had a case of death a couple years ago!" she yelled in frustration.

"As if I could forget!" the riled Watcher retorted, looking as though he'd been slapped.

"How do we know what it's supposed to be like? Tell me. We haven't really trained since they brought me back. It was just 'back out in the field, Buffy.' And 'kill the vamps and the demons because they're out there and no-one else is doing it, Buffy.' Then you left, and when you came back, there was no time for training. We're in unchartered territory and I'm retired, so cut me some slack!" She picked up a towel and stormed out of the building, heading back to the house for a shower.

Giles watched her go as he ran his hand through his hair. She was right. It had been almost two years since he'd opened a Watcher's diary to track her training progress. He'd tried after she came back, but her training had been sporadic because she was so fragile emotionally. Perhaps he should have pushed more, gotten her into a routine. Perhaps then she would've faired better. God knows he'd regretted almost every other decision he'd made during that time in Sunnydale, so why not this?

XxXxXxX

Buffy tossed her clothes into the hamper in the master bathroom and turned on the water to as hot as it would go. She hated fighting with Giles but his training regimen left a lot to be desired. He'd given her no recourse. Every attempt to bring sanity back to their training sessions had been rebuffed. She'd had no further issues with shortness of breath or muscle fatigue and had felt perfectly fine since they'd started training again.

Stepping into the shower, she let the water stream over her head and shoulders. The heat felt good and started to erase the tension she was carrying. God, why did he have to create drama where there wasn't any?

This week with him at home had been wonderful. They'd gone shopping and she'd picked out new clothes, shoes, and accessories, and they'd chosen a few new items for the house together. Giles had told her that he wanted her to put her mark on it, to make it theirs. They'd also tended to the garden, pulling weeds, planting vegetables, herbs, and flowers that would repel any creepy crawlies that wanted to snack on their future harvest. Buffy had especially enjoyed their day trips out into the nearby towns of Bath and Wells. She loved exploring their surroundings with Giles, her very own personal tour guide and historian, and she could always count on him for at least one scandalous story for each place they visited or passed along the way.

But what she loved the most was the routine they were falling into. It was like a beautiful waltz, effortless and elegant in its simplicity. Waking up together, tending the horses in the mornings and evenings, riding the trails on the days they stayed home, making meals together in the kitchen, relaxing in the library together in the evenings, making love whenever and wherever they felt like, and always falling asleep in each others' arms. She sighed wistfully as she lathered the shampoo into her hair, starting to relax a little now.

Damn the training sessions. She wished she had just started going for runs and practicing the katas in the mid mornings after the chores were done instead of suggesting a more formal training routine. Giles would've joined her without ever thinking to open a diary... okay, maybe not, but at least she'd be dictating the pace of their workouts. Perhaps she would start doing them anyway in lieu of his insane training program. Just boycott the damned thing entirely.

XxXxXxXx

Giles cleaned up the training room and showered there. The building had been built to include bathing facilities since it didn't pay to walk across the property all sweaty in the middle of winter. No sense in catching one's death that way when there were so many other ways to go. Afterward, he visited the horses and fed and watered them before deciding that he would turn them out into the lower fields in the morning.

He tidied up the stable while thinking on his and Buffy's predicament. When she'd asked him to start training again, he hadn't been sure how to proceed. He hadn't really been her Watcher since her death, and when he'd returned to her with the potentials in tow he'd tried to act more as her advisor - though that hadn't gone over very well until the night before the big battle. Having recently promised himself that he would watch over her again, make sure she was safe, he'd come to the decision to separate the Watcher from the lover.

As he was leaving the stables, realization hit him squarely between the eyes and he pulled his glasses off in exasperation. "Oh, Giles, you..." He let the thought remain unfinished, unable to think of anything suitable. What a fool he'd been! He'd done to himself the one thing that Travers hadn't been able to make him do: separate his emotions from his duty. He'd been unable do so since the day he and Buffy met. He'd tried to remain impartial and set aside his affection for her during the Cruciamentum, having been bullied into performing the test by the former Head Watcher - and failed. Yet, he had done it here in the confines of their training regimen in their own home.

Buffy had never responded to the callous indifference the Council beat into novice Watchers while teaching them how to train their potential Slayers. Wyndam-Pryce had encountered her lackadaisical response to it, and Travers had experienced her full loathing in spades when he'd come to force her back beneath the Council's influence, withholding information on Glory for compliance. Now Giles was facing mutiny and he knew he well deserved it.

XxXxXxXx

It was late in the afternoon before he made it back to the house and he found her in the library curled up on the sofa under a blanket reading a magazine.

Having caught her eye as he approached, he offered her his apology, "I'm sorry, Buffy, I just-"

"Went into Watcher mode, I know. You're supposed to when we train," she said, putting down the magazine and moving her feet to allow him to sit next to her.

Taking his cue, he sat down beside her and she brought her blanketed feet back up to lay them across his lap. Turning towards her and lacing the fingers of his right hand with her left, he looked at them for a moment before taking a deep breath and bringing his focus back up to her.

"It was more extreme than that, love, and I _am_ very sorry. We're partners and I had ignored that fact and acted like... well, not like _your _Watcher," he apologized. Then, lowering his voice, he continued, "I can't ever forget that you died, Buffy. Ever. That night will haunt me forever, watching you fall and having to carry your lifeless body back to the Magic Box. I know you chose to sacrifice yourself, but I can't help feeling that I had failed you. I couldn't find the answers. It was my duty to protect you. A-and now... I still want to protect you, perhaps even more so..." Letting go of her hand, he caressed her cheek and then brought his hand down to rest on her lap. "I want this life we are carving out together so very desperately and I'm afraid-"

"I know, and I'm sorry I blew up at you," the retired Slayer apologized, covering his hand with hers.

"No, you were right to, and you have a point. We can't expect you to be in the same shape you were three years ago, too much has happened since then," the chagrinned Watcher agreed with her argument from earlier.

"And the counterpoint is that I faced the First and lived. I'm not feeble."

"Hardly feeble," Giles agreed, moving his hand beneath her shirt to trace the scar on her side from when the Turok-han had impaled her, his eyes conveying his concern and ultimately, his fear.

Buffy moved to sit up on her knees and gazed into the watery green depths, "Hey, I am here. We're together. Always." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him reassuringly. Resting her forehead against his, she added, "And recovery time improves over time, Ru. I'm not going to be the über Slayer anymore, but I'm certainly no slacker. We'll see what works for us, okay? And I'm going to have to stay in shape if I am going to train the young upstarts."

He leaned forward to kiss her again. "Young Slayers are tenacious with a lot to prove," the veteran Watcher counseled.

"I know you purposefully let me win a lot back in those days," she said, taking his lips again, her tongue darting out to tease his.

Breaking the kiss and moving his attentions to her neck, Giles murmured, "Mm-hmm, it was to boost your confidence and have you not see me as a threat."

She breathed in sharply, "It pissed me off, so I had to legitimately... mmmm... kick... yes... your... asssssss!" Buffy couldn't continue the banter while Giles sucked on her pulse point. Leaning back down into the cushions, he pulled her body on top of his.

Mouthing his way down to her collarbone, he continued, "And once we had gotten through the basics and I could show you... more advanced techniques, training improved for both of us."

"Less talking... more advanced techniques," the Slayer quipped as she ground against the bulge in his slacks, her breathing shallow.

Giles removed her shirt to find she wasn't wearing a bra and took a pebbled nipple in his mouth, nibbling, sucking, and teasing it with his tongue as she arched her back demanding more. Placing his hands on her hips he leaned forward and kissed his way back up to her neck.

"Please stand up, Buffy," he commanded softly.

It was this confident yet considerate voice she responded to, not the one of the dispassionate imperious Watcher he'd taken to using during training these past several days, and it was sexy. Having gotten up, she stood before him and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her sweats and panties, slowly removing them and keeping her eyes trained on his face as he watched her.

Darkened green eyes roamed her body and when she stood back up after stepping out of her clothes, he lifted himself up off the sofa, the fabric on the front of his trousers significantly tented. Circling her, he took a moment to admire his fiancée until he stopped behind her.

"You take my breath away," he murmured, placing his hands on her shoulders before leaning in and gently nipping at her earlobe. Dragging his right hand lightly down her arm and over her hip, Giles grinned at the tiny shivers coursing through her body as she responded to his touch.

Buffy turned in his embrace, seeking his lips in a desperate hunger, her hands fisting in his cotton Henley shirt as she pushed it up his torso. Prematurely ending the kiss, she shoved the offending material over his head and tossed it to the floor. When she latched onto his nipple, sucking and laving it with her tongue, Giles threw his head back and let out a groan.

Taking her head in his hands, he angled her face towards his and crushed his mouth to hers, shoving his tongue between her lips, invading, taking. Snaking his good hand around to the back of her head, he fisted it in her hair, holding her still.

Buffy loved it when he went all alpha male. She met his intensity as she raked her fingernails along the sides of his ribcage, down to the waistband of his trousers, allowing one hand to brush against his erection. He broke the kiss, moaning at her touch. Smiling devilishly at her lover, the Slayer moved to position herself on the couch, on her knees and leaning over the back.

Giles threw his glasses onto the coffee table and he ran his hand over her bottom, leaning over her and kissing upwards along her spine. Her skin was silky and he took in the smell of her new honeysuckle body wash mixing with her own scent. Buffy arched back into him when she felt his hand dip down, touching her intimately. She was so wet and they moaned together as he slid his fingers along her slit.

Placing both hands on her hips, he whispered into her ear, "I want to take you hard and fast," driving his point home as he thrust his trouser-clad erection against her. "Alright, love?"

"Please," she gasped.

Thankful he wore the pants with the snap instead of the button, Giles straightened up and quickly stripped off his remaining clothes. Positioning himself behind her, he guided his cock to her entrance and pushed himself in, closing his eyes to savor the feeling as he buried himself deep within her.

Leaning over her, he gently bit her earlobe and nibbled down her neck. Buffy let out a contented sound and started to rotate her hips, and the impatient Watcher needed no further encouragement. He grabbed her hips and moved his in a circle before starting to thrust, increasing the tempo with each pass and varying the angle, watching her push back against him to meet his every stroke.

"Touch yourself, Buffy, rub your clit for me."

His voice was full of need and she reached between her legs as he requested, roughly rubbing the engorged nub while he pounded into her from behind. She was close, her inner muscles starting to pulse against his shaft.

Throwing her head back, the Slayer let go, her body shuddering, milking his cock as she spasmed around him. Not wanting to lose control yet, Giles rode through her orgasm enjoying the way her inner walls surged against him with a fury, and he soon sent her over the edge again. Buffy's second orgasm was stronger than the first and he lost control at the intensity of it, roaring her name and gasping for breath, only moving to collapse next to her on the sofa when he felt his legs might give out beneath him.

Settling into his embrace, she kissed him softly. "_That_ was amazing," she whispered against his lips.

"Every time is amazing," he answered with a tired smile.

"That's true," Buffy agreed. "Cuddle time?"

The sated Watcher yawned and nodded. Tossing the cushions from the sofa to make more room, Buffy picked the blanket up off the floor while Giles straightened himself out. She then curled up next to him and covered them up before they passed out in each others arms.

Giles woke several hours later to the muted tones of his mobile phone going off, finding himself pinned by his fiancée. Stretching out his right arm, he was able to reach his trousers and pull the phone out from the pocket without disturbing her.

"Giles here," he answered quietly. "Ah, uncle, how are you?"

Moving Buffy towards the inside of the couch, the disheveled Watcher put the phone to his ear and held it to his shoulder while he stood up and pulled on his pants. Leaning over to give her a kiss, he walked out of the room to continue the conversation.

When he rung off, he reentered the library and found Buffy sitting up underneath the blanket perusing her magazine again.

"That was Sebastian. He says to give you his love and he hopes you are well," Giles answered at her inquisitive look.

"And how is my favorite peer of the realm?" the irreverent American teased good-naturedly.

"Fairly well. It seems your dog misses you," he answered, giving her a kiss as he sat down next to her.

"Really?"

"Yes, it appears that Seamus is rather a nervous wreck without you at Greys Keep. He pines and paces, and flops himself down by the entrance forlornly awaiting your return."

"Aww, poor puppy. We'll need to visit soon," Buffy answered with a smile.

"Well, in a round about way, that's sort of what Sebastian was calling about. The members of the Board would like to inspect the estate at the end of this week."

"Okay, so we go. No big."

Giles smiled at her, thankful for her support, but it was clear he would rather face a horde of demons and it showed in his eyes. "We'll need to stay over a few nights. I need to go through the personal items and mark anything that isn't of value to us or the Council for auction."

"It's alright, Ru," the sympathetic blonde said, taking his hand. "I have a feeling it's going to take more than a couple days. Remember when we sorted through my mom's stuff? That took, like what, a week?"

Giles looked down at their joined hands. She was right. They had dealt with the gallery and her mother's personal items in just under a week, and she'd kept the house and all its contents. There was no way to compare the task before them to what they had gone through to settle her mother's affairs.

"Thank you," he said, bringing her hand to his lips and placing a kiss to the back of it. "I'll make the arrangements. I was rather hoping to have a little more time to ourselves..."

Buffy smiled and moved her hand to gently stroke his cheek. "We have all the time in the world."


	32. Chapter 32: Disappointment

WDWG - Chapter 32: Disappointment

Giles was extremely busy over the next couple days arranging their stay at the estate and ensuring everything was ready for the visit from the Council Board members since they would be staying overnight on their inspection of the house and grounds. It seemed to Buffy that as he went about the business of the estate, he walked a little taller and his demeanor became a bit more aloof. She asked if there was anything she could help with, but he just thanked her and waved her away.

With her fiancé otherwise engaged, Buffy had taken the time to explore the village and meet people. She'd also started jogging on the trails that crossed through the countryside leading from one farm to another and was surprised to find that if she ran two miles or so in any direction, she was in yet another self contained and tidy little village. It was so different from the suburban sprawl of southern California and she was determined to learn all about her surroundings and the local villages that dotted the countryside around her. They were well within her ability distance wise, she just needed to pick a direction and go.

Coming home from a cross country run, she passed an expensive black car with tinted windows screeching its tires as it left their driveway. They hadn't had visitors to the house yet and Giles hadn't told her he was expecting company. Since she couldn't see through the glass as the car drove by, she became alarmed and increased her speed as she ran towards the house.

Throwing open the front door, she called breathlessly, "Giles? Giles?" She ran to the library knowing that most likely he would be in there. "Giles?" she called out again. He wasn't there and her worry increased.

She quickly checked all the rooms in the house, not finding him in any of them. Panic started to spread through her and she ran back down the stairs, colliding with Giles just as he stepped through the front door. They both landed with a thud as books were strewn across the entranceway. She looked up, caught sight of her fiancé's confused face, and threw her arms around him uttering a stream of nonsense.

Returning her embrace Giles asked, "What on earth? Buffy, darling, what is it?"

"Black car... tinted windows... I thought... I just thought... I couldn't find you!" she tried, unable to continue when a small sob escaped her throat.

"Oh no, love, no!" he answered reassuringly, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. "I had visitors. Matthew Sharpe and Gerard Evans are the Butler and the Estate Manager for my father's... the estate," he corrected, "and I needed to look over the ledgers for the past couple years in preparation for the transition to Council ownership. They were kind enough to drive them over."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know. I was talking with Sharpe about some accounting and it had been our third call of the day about such matters so he offered to bring them over since it's less than forty-five minutes from here. All this occurred after you had left. Why did you assume the worst? We're safe here, I promise."

"I... I guess you're not the only one with issues." Buffy sighed in frustration. "Sometimes it's like all of this... you... it's just too good to be true, you know?"

They were both so battle weary, every time either of them had experienced a modicum of happiness, it had been ripped away; Angel had turned, Jenny was murdered. There were scars upon scars burned into their souls, keeping them from trusting in their newfound happily-ever-after.

Giles pulled her closer, echoing her concern, "I know. God, how I know..."

They sat there quietly entwined in each other's arms while Buffy relaxed, and after a few minutes she stirred and gave him an apologetic look, "Ugh, I'm all sweaty and a mess."

"I'm not worried about that. The loss of blood in my legs will be a problem soon, however," he said with a bit of a grimace. "Alright now?"

Buffy looked at the floor and her voice held a slightly embarrassed tone, "Yeah, thanks." Standing up she offered him a hand. "I should go shower now."

Taking her hand, Giles stood upright and gave her a quick kiss on the nose. "I'll put these ledgers away and we'll walk into the village to have dinner at the pub after you've cleaned up. I'm afraid I've neglected you too much over the past few days with all this other business."

"I'd like that. I've missed your company."

"I'm sorry," he apologized, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand. Lifting it to his lips, the gallant gentleman kissed her palm. "Off you go. I promise not to keep you waiting."

XxXxXxXx

Returning to their table with drinks, Giles handed Buffy her diet soda before he sat down, "Still won't try the beer?"

"It's not cold," she replied, her green eyes flashing with mischief as she teased him.

"That's not entirely true. It's just not... frosty."

"Maybe next time."

"Fair enough."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Buffy started. "I ran into Father Knowles today while I was out running. Well, not literally, not like I ran into you. He was in the church yard and when he saw me, he called me over. Oh! I never asked if you were okay. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Giles tried not to grin as he took the seat opposite from her in the booth. He always found her rambling absolutely adorable. "And how is the good father?"

Looking relieved, the blonde responded, "You know... religious-y. Nice guy though. He said he'd heard rumors of our engagement and wanted to know when we were going to stop by."

"We should have done before now," her fiancé remarked, taking a sip of his stout.

"Well, we've been busy."

"Still, it's not as if we can get a license and be married the next day. Things are done a bit differently here."

"We should've stopped in Vegas," she teased.

"Don't start. The last time this came up, you were wanting to postpone for the upper class wedding event of the year," Giles retorted, though his features were soft and his pale green eyes twinkling in the low light of the pub.

"It's a woman's prerogative to be fickle, Ru, especially about her wedding. Deal with it."

"Yes, dear," the groom-to-be snarked before continuing in his normal tone. "We'll invite the vicar round for tea when we get back."

Reaching out to hold his hand Buffy asked, "Are you alright? I mean... with all the estate stuff?"

Giles took her proffered hand and lovingly rubbed his thumb across the knuckles, grateful for her support and her concern. "Surprisingly so. Right now it's all about piecing together a story of a place, it's rather abstract and much like research. I'm sure when I walk through the door things will be rather different, but I'll have you with me and we'll get through it together."

"You know it, mister!" she exclaimed, squeezing his hand for effect and enjoying the connection between them.

"I do. Thank you," he answered, letting go of her hand as the waitress set their plates in front of them.

"Anything else, Sir? Miss?" the young woman asked politely.

"Nope, looks great, thanks," the blonde replied, looking over her meal of roasted chicken, potatoes, and garden peas while Giles shook his head and stared longingly at the huge strip steak and jacket potato set before him. "Your steak smells divine," Buffy commented.

"It does, doesn't it?" he answered with a smirk, cutting a piece and savoring it. "Oh, was that a hint? Do you want a piece?"

"You're an ass," she commented with a giggle. "No, I don't, but if you want to share, that would be nice."

He laughed. "You can say yes, you know. Try it... it's not hard..." Raising his voice, he mimicked, "'Yes, Ru, I'd like a bite of steak.'"

"I repeat, you are an ass."

"You like my arse," Giles said matter-of-factly, taking another bite.

Buffy sighed, "Yes, yes, I do. And I love you despite you acting like a _jack_ass."

Cutting a piece of steak for her and placing it on her plate, he urged, "There, give it a try, it is wonderful."

"Thank you. You may sleep in the master bedroom with me tonight," the Slayer said magnanimously.

"Only sleep? It's a damned fine steak!"

Looking up at her fiancé, Buffy burst out laughing. "You're insatiable!" When she tried the piece he gave her, she conceded, "Wow! That is a good steak. Share a dessert with me and we'll negotiate for more than just sleep."

"Something chocolate then?" Giles asked with a toothy grin.

"Do you even have to ask?"

XxXxXxXx

The following morning Giles arose early and decided to go into town for pastries, milk, juice, and coffee. Buffy had switched him over to coffee at breakfast and they both took tea in the afternoons, and, as a consequence, the small supply of coffee he had in the house had run out. He lightly kissed her on the cheek before heading out, leaving a note on his pillow letting her know he'd be back in a couple hours.

When he returned from his errands, he brewed the coffee and assembled the tray full of breakfast goodies to take upstairs to their bedroom. Taking a moment to look out the kitchen window he noticed that Buffy was sitting on the bench at the far end of the garden overlooking the rolling landscape. Changing directions Giles picked up the tray and walked out to the patio where he placed it on the outdoor dining table before walking down the path in between the flower beds and the vegetable garden.

As he approached, he noticed that her shoulders shook and he quickened his pace, stopping only when he was about two meters away to announce his presence.

"Buffy, are you alright? What's happened?" he asked with concern, slowly walking towards her. "Is it ... is there bad news from the States?"

"It's ... it's stupid, Giles," she said, wanting to dismiss the subject entirely but knowing he'd never allow that.

_Giles._ Something _was_ bothering her. He continued his progress and crouched down on his haunches before her, his eyebrows knitted together, lips pressed in a fine line, and he gently wiped a tear from her cheek.

Placing his other hand on her knee, he spoke softly, "It's not stupid if it has you so upset, love. Tell me."

Buffy kept her gaze on her hands, afraid that if she looked into his eyes she would burst out sobbing again. Trying to neutralize her emotions, she shrugged. "It's ... don't worry ... it's just that time of the month."

"Oh," the worried fiancé said in a moment of relief, glad that none of their friends were in trouble or that Buffy hadn't hurt herself or something, and then he understood, immediately responding with, "Oh!"

He raised himself up, seated himself next to her on the bench, and pulled her into a loving embrace. Pushing past the lump in his throat, he murmured, "I am so sorry, my darling, so, so sorry!"

She fisted her hand into his shirt and sobbed into his shoulder, "I-I knew the timing was off ... that the possibility was remote... but... I wanted..."

He wanted to cry with her, but if ever there was time for that British resolve, now was that time. He'd been hoping she would come to him with different news, had expected it any day now, really. The more they'd settled into a routine, the more he had considered the possibility, and he'd tried so hard not to allow himself to get caught up in the idea. But that hadn't been easy. Over the last few days he'd even entertained the idea that maybe she'd experienced the weakness and shortness of breath because she was pregnant, and he'd again berated himself for pushing her so hard in training. Not knowing what to say, he'd figured it best to let her broach the subject.

Now Giles needed to approach the situation with a level of detachment, knowing that she needed him to be strong for her, and his heart broke as she wept in his arms while he quietly rocked her and whispered words of love and nonsense in her ear.

When she stilled, she quietly asked, "You're not going to tell me that it's for the best, that there have been enough changes in our lives? Enough stress?"

"No, Buffy, no!" he reassured, slightly hurt and taken aback. "I mean... I had hoped... as well..."

He stopped himself before going on, knowing that she was trying to rationalize the disappointment in her head even if she didn't want to. He was an easy target because in his role as her Watcher, that had been his job. But at that moment, he was her partner, her lover, sharing her heartache and she'd come to realize that too after a while.

"I shouldn't be this upset, I know that. It's not like we were trying or anything and the timing wasn't exactly ideal. And I _know_ that other people... God, how selfish am I?"

"Shh." He held her tighter and lifted her chin so he could see her face. "This isn't about other people. This is about _you_... a-and us, and what _we_ want. Buffy, ever since you stood in the back bedroom and said it was to be the nursery... I... whenever I pass by that room, in my mind, I see you rocking in a chair, cooing to our child, all your attention focused on the little one, and it steals my breath. I want this for us, love. I am sorry it didn't happen for us this time."

_This time. _She'd caught that. Seeing the sorrow and the sincerity in his eyes, Buffy gently kissed his lips and leaned into him again. "Just hold me?"

"Always," he replied, wrapping his arms around her and resting his cheek against the top of her head.


	33. Chapter 33 Hawkingridge

WDWG - Chapter 33: Hawkingridge

Gazing out the window of the back bedroom, Giles stood rigidly lost in thought with his right hand firmly grasping his left wrist behind his back. He had no desire to drive over to the estate this morning. He'd last set eyes on it right before he left for university and he never thought he would be in this position: going back and preparing it for sale, and as the head of the organization purchasing it, also having mastery over it.

Early on, it was his rebellion and pain that rejected the house and everything in and around it. Later, as an active Watcher protecting the Hellmouth, as well as his propensity for not doing things by the book, he'd just thought that he would be the one who would die in battle - not his father, and certainly not his sister who would have inherited the estate.

It was a glorious day out, the sun shining, the sky that pure summer blue dotted by the occasional alabaster cloud, mocking the inner turmoil that ground in his gut. Adding to his current state of melancholy was his disappointment in learning that Buffy wasn't pregnant. He'd been strong for her over the last few days, but in doing so he'd suppressed his own feelings after their initial talk and had instead thrown himself further into the research needed to settle the estate. Now the time had come for him to face the demons of his past, and in doing so, his current troubles bubbled to the surface.

He turned and sighed heavily as he looked about the room. On the little table were some swatches of color Buffy must've picked up from the hardware store, light greens and yellows. He hadn't noticed them before, but he usually didn't frequent this room, just passing by it on the way to or from the master bedroom he shared with his fiancée. He picked up one of the swatches of greens and held it up, imagining what it would look like filling the walls of their future nursery, the corner of his mouth tugging in a reluctant smile as he decided he quite liked the color. Setting the square back down on the table, Giles placed it off by itself, separating it from the others.

"Looked for you in the library," Buffy said, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

Placing his hand over hers, he answered, "I... ah... you asked me to fetch your toiletries kit."

"It's okay, Ru," she reassured, nuzzling her cheek against his shoulder blade. "The car's all packed."

"Right," Giles began, pulling out of her embrace and absently kissing the top of her head. "We'd best be moving on, then."

Buffy let out a deep breath as she watched him pick up her kit and leave the room. He'd been a man of very few words these last few days, and apart from sharing meals and the household chores, he'd been reclusive, even coming up to bed several hours after she had, which wasn't like him.

Before following him out the room, Buffy noticed the swatch of paint that had been separated out from the others. The manufacturer had called the color "dune grass," and she wondered who actually came up with these ridiculous names. But it had been the color she liked best and she smiled knowing this was Giles' way of continuing to commit to their future when he was about to face up to his past.

XxXxXxXx

The forty-five minute drive over to the estate had been a quiet one. Giles wasn't one to really talk about his feelings and he was grateful that Buffy had left him alone in silence, her attention focused on the passing scenery. Turning off the main road onto the serpentine drive, his stomach churned and he fought down the urge to turn around.

When the neo-gothic manor came into view Giles heard Buffy gasp and he slowed the Range Rover when she settled her hand on his leg just above the knee. The house was formidable, built in the late 18th Century, no doubt to invoke the idea of power and influence that his ancestors had craved as newly invested baronets, demonstrating their increasing influence amongst the aristocracy and common folk alike.

Giles hated it.

Buffy tried not to be intimidated. Greys Keep, while a great manor house in its own right, had been inviting, clearly built with love as someone's _home._ The building looming ahead of her was built to send a message, one that let visitors know that the inhabitants clearly ruled their surroundings.

"You grew up here?" she asked incredulously.

Pulling up to the front of the house, Giles quietly answered, "It was home once."

After he put the 4x4 in park, her door opened for her and a blond man in his late thirties gallantly held his hand out to help her out of the vehicle.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, Miss."

Giles joined them and reached out to shake the other man's hand before introducing them. "Buffy, this is Matthew Sharpe, the butler of the house. Matthew, this is my fiancée, Buffy Summers."

"Nice to meet you," Buffy greeted.

"The pleasure is mine," the butler answered. "Welcome to Hawkingridge Manor, Miss Summers."

"Thank you," the awed Slayer responded, taking in the grandeur of the house as Giles put his hand on the small of her back, leading her up the stairs.

Matthew Sharpe followed behind the couple. "Your rooms have been prepared, Sir Rupert, and the guest rooms shall be ready by evening. The meals have been planned accordingly and all architectural documents and the land survey have been placed in the study according to your request."

Having reached the top, Giles turned to the butler and stood straight as an arrow, his demeanor serious, "And my father and sister's personal effects from their homes in London?"

"Have been returned to their apartments in the east wing, Sir Rupert."

"Very good. The east wing is off limits to our guests unless escorted by either Buffy or myself."

"Yes, Sir. Sir, his Lordship, the Earl of Banbury will be arriving tomorrow morning. His butler rang to say he is due before lunch."

Nodding his acknowledgement, the prodigal son closed his eyes and let out deep breath. Giles felt Buffy's small hand take his and squeeze it in support. After opening his eyes, he looked at her and she gave him a small smile. He answered her with a tight little smile of his own before entering the great house.

Matthew carried on, filling Giles in on the status of the preparations as they made their way towards his father's study. Looking about the hall, he noticed that nothing had changed over the long years he'd been away. The same portraits of departed ancestors continued to cast their disapproving glares towards him, the Greek amphorae still stood sentry along the walls, and the busts of ancient gods and great generals persisted in presiding over the entranceway.

A feeling of foreboding befell the Watcher as he reached the door to the study. Squaring his shoulders, Giles clasped his hands behind his back, standing tall and proud, refusing to let the memories haunt him. As a boy he'd spent countless hours sitting on one side of the great oak desk listening to endless lectures on duty and honor or translating various texts from Greek into Latin and then English while his overbearing father waited for him to finish the grueling assignments. He wondered if the wooden rod was still standing in the corner of the room nearest the desk. His father had used it both as a pointer to emphasize their lessons and a disciplinary tool, and whenever the elder Giles had picked it up, the younger would flinch in terror. He was never struck, but his father would whip it through the air and strike the book in front of him when his mind wandered.

Upon entering the room, Giles noted that his father had made no changes over the years. But then the man who tried to change the Council from within didn't like change for the sake of it and his study had suited him: formal, masculine, and ordered; and while the Giles held no love for the room, there was something oddly comforting in the familiarity.

The men continued to discuss the plans for the weekend and the affairs of the estate for several more minutes when Matthew concluded, "You will find everything you need in here, Sir Rupert."

"Thank you, Matthew, that will be all for the moment."

With the butler gone, Giles locked eyes with Buffy and she walked over to him, embracing him. "What would you like me to do?"

"Just keep doing what you are doing," he answered, pulling her closer. Shifting the attention back onto her, he continued, "I would imagine you are restless after the drive."

"It was only 45 minutes and the scenery was entertaining," she answered and he raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Yeah, okay, I'm a little restless, but I think that I'm picking up on your vibes. How are you holding up?"

Taking in a deep breath, Giles admitted, "It's not easy."

"When you're ready to talk, I'll be right here. You know that, right?"

He kissed her head in appreciation, "I do, thank you."

"I'll leave you to look over those reports Matthew and Gerard left you," Buffy said, knowing he needed a little space to sort out the emotions she saw warring for his attention. "I'm going to go for a walk and check out the grounds, and then later you can show me around the house. Although, by the looks of things, that could take days."

Giles chuckled. "I'll just need an hour."

"I'll come looking for you then," she answered, kissing his cheek before heading out the door.

Finding himself alone, he walked over to the desk and sank into the chair, resting his head in his hands and periodically rubbing his good hand through his hair. His father's papers were still stacked in the upper corners and a fountain pen sat off to the right side: another difference between father and son. Rifling through the papers, Giles found a to-do list written in Thomas Giles' ornate and elegant script. Tracing the letters with his index finger, he let out a small sob, unable to identify the emotion accompanying it. Loss? Grief? Love? Hatred? No, not hatred.

At one time he'd resented how his father had thrusted destiny upon him in the same way that Joyce Summers had resented him early on in his relationship with Buffy. But he realized now that his father, like himself, had only been a messenger, wanting only to prepare him for his role in the fight against the darkness. Duty, honor, responsibility. Christ, what did a small boy know of those things? No more than the young American teen who wished for nothing more than to be normal those early days in Sunnydale.

Giles set the paper down, and let out a wet guffaw as he read one of the items on the list: _Meeting 14.00 Travers, self-important git! _and beneath that was _Dinner 18.00 with Miri, meet at Council office. _Noticing the date associated with the events, the day the Council was blown up, he took in a deep breath and let it out very slowly. The Watcher fervently wiped the tears from his eyes. He wouldn't allow himself to break down. Not yet.

Deciding the reports could wait, Giles left the study. As he entered the hall, he gave a defiant glare to his disapproving ancestors, ascended the stairs, and made his way to the east wing of the house, passing several doors before finding the one he wanted. He opened it and entered the room. His room.

The furniture was as he'd left it and his prize model airplanes still hung from the ceiling in the corner of the room, the Spitfire and the Messerschmitt Bf 109E locked in a dogfight. He'd spent so long researching the planes to make sure he'd put them together properly and painted them just right. The rest of his models adorned the tops of the bookshelves that now stood empty. Giles had taken the books off to school with him. Some he still had and others had gotten lost over the years or had been sold while he'd run wild about the more unsavory neighborhoods in London.

Feeling instantly calmer, the Watcher sat down on the single bed and fell back onto it, staring at the ceiling. He was exhausted. The last several nights had been sleepless ones and he'd kept himself busy in the library to allow Buffy to get some sleep, going over the reports time and again to keep his mind from wandering down a maudlin path, joining her only when he could no longer make sense of the data on the pages before him.

XxXxXxXx

Giles woke to the calming feeling of fingers running through his hair. Opening his eyes, he found Buffy sitting next to him and he blinked several times as his eyes adjusted to the light as the late afternoon sun radiated through the bedroom window.

"Hey, sleepyhead," she greeted as she caressed his cheek.

"Hello," he returned, looking to adjust his glasses properly on his face and finding that they had been removed. "What time is it?"

"Half past five," she answered.

Moving so that he rested his head in her lap, Giles sighed contentedly as Buffy continued to stroke his hair, enjoying her soothing touch. "As late as that?"

"It took me a while to find you. It's a big place."

"Indeed."

"So this is where baby Giles spent his formative years?" Buffy asked, looking about the rather sparse room.

"No, this is where young Giles lived. Baby Giles spent his first three years in another room."

"You'll have to show me later, but first I have something to show you."

"Oh?"

"Yep."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope," she answered, a secretive smile gracing her face.

Giles couldn't help but smile back. She was obviously pleased with her discovery and it had been a few days since he'd seen happiness emanating from her eyes. Reaching up he stroked her cheek lovingly.

"Alright then, show me."

XxXxXxXx

Happily leading him out of the house and down the path to the horse paddock, Buffy babbled incessantly along the way about how perfect the day was and how beautiful the grounds were.

When they got within a hundred yards of the fence, she turned to Giles and commanded, "Close your eyes." Giles let out a playful sigh but did as he was told and she guided him the rest of way. "Okay, now open them."

When he opened his eyes, they fell on a chestnut foal prancing around its mother and he grinned merrily.

"She was born a few days ago. Isn't she beautiful?" Buffy said, unable to contain her delight.

Giles kissed her temple and hugged her close, watching the mare and the foal canter in the field together. Breathing in the clear fresh air, he felt more relaxed than he had over the past several days.

"I think our Slayers and Watchers will like it here, architecture aside," the blonde offered, snuggling into him.

"I think so, too," he agreed. "So what has kept you busy this afternoon?"

"Exploring, mostly. There's a great view of the bay from the hill over there, though it's quite windy. I did see some type of bird of prey soaring on the thermals and that was neat."

"Most likely a red kite, but I suppose it could have been one of the many types of falcon or hawk we have around here. My father used to raise a variety of birds to hunt with when I was younger," Giles explained.

"Did you hunt with them too?"

"Yes, it was expected. I even hand raised a kestrel when I was a boy."

"That's pretty cool, Ru."

"She was beautiful, gorgeous on the wing," he reminisced before releasing his hold on his fiancée, remembering the lessons his father had taught him with regards to caring for and training another. It was his first tutorial as a Watcher-in-training, directing his falcon's progress from a fledgling to a talented hunter. "We... uh... dinner will be served soon." Putting his hand on the small of her back to lead her back to the house, Giles clammed up again, his body language rigid.

"Hey," Buffy spoke softly, turning towards her lover. "You okay? What just happened?"

Directing his attention back towards her, he took her left hand in his uninjured one and traced the index finger of his left hand down her cheek, his features softening. "I'm sorry, Buffy, please... bear with me. This... this is-" he stopped in frustration, looking about him, not knowing what to say.

"When you're ready..."

"Soon. I promise. Just let us get through the next couple days with our guests."

She searched his eyes, hers full of concern, "I worry about you."

"I know. Thank you. Just knowing you are here helps tremendously." Giles twitched his lips in a quick smile. "So, you don't like the architecture?" he asked as they started back towards the manor house.

"It's kinda creepy in an ornate and foreboding kinda way," his fiancée answered. "How many rooms does the house have anyway?"

"It's in the same style as Big Ben and Westminster Palace," he defended, though he wasn't sure why. "And there are seventy-five rooms."

Buffy nearly choked. "Geez, Ru!"

"We only ever used about fifteen of them or so," he added.

Shaking her head in amusement, Buffy picked up the pace as Giles followed after her, still holding her hand. He sighed heavily as the building loomed larger with every step closer and he knew it wasn't the shadow of his ancestral home that cast a large shadow, but that of his father and the conflicting memories he faced at every turn, not to mention the tragedies that befell his family.


	34. Chapter 34 Seamus

WDWG - Chapter 34: Seamus

Buffy woke to the sound of rain hitting the large glass windows in their bedroom and snuggled deeper into the covers. Feeling Giles' arm tighten around her waist, she let out a contented sigh and listened to his steady breathing as he continued to sleep. From the other room in their apartment, she heard the maid setting up breakfast for them and decided that while it was a decadent luxury every once in a while, she preferred getting up and making her own breakfast.

"I smell coffee," Giles muttered in a gruff voice against his pillow several minutes later.

"You don't have to be up yet, it's still early," she answered, turning in his embrace to face him.

"So much to do," he complained, opening his eyes when he felt her lips press against his.

"All that's left is to play host and go over the accounts, Ru. You've been at this for the better part of a week, it's almost as if you were researching an apocalypse."

"As bad as that?" the concerned Watcher asked, running his fingers through a loose strand of her hair.

"Yeah, late nights, early mornings, only no Willow or Xander to help track down the big bad."

"We'll need them for the next stage, assuming all goes to plan. I look forward to having them close by again." Giles turned his head in the direction of the door to the sitting room. "I smell bacon."

Buffy giggled, "So much for lingering in bed."

Focusing his attention back onto his fiancée, Giles asked, "How are you holding up? I'm afraid I've not been as attentive as I should."

"Are you kidding? You've been great," Buffy said, lifting herself up to kiss his chin. "I just wish there wasn't so much going on, but hey, we can't stay on vacation forever. Real life, ya know?"

"I do," he sighed regretfully.

"Best not say your wedding vows like that, mister!" the blonde teased, giving him a playful slap on his bare shoulder.

Giles rolled her over, looming above her with a playful grin. "I promise _much_ more enthusiasm come that day, my love."

Using her Slayer strength, Buffy rolled him until she gained the upper hand, straddling his torso and pinning his hands above his head. Eying the splint on his left hand she asked, "How much longer?"

"A month, maybe less, depends on how quickly I am healing. They were small fractures and I've been a good patient this time 'round. Must be your influence," he said, grinning up at her. The clock in the other room chimed eight and the prone Watcher sighed regretfully. "Would that we could spend the day in bed."

"Mmmm, maybe we can pretend to not be home."

"I don't think they'll believe it."

"It'll take them the better part of a month to find us in this labyrinth of a house."

"You forget your dog is coming with Sebastian. He'll suss you out within mere moments."

"_My_ dog?" she asked incredulously. "Hardly. Besides, I bet your uncle probably knows this place just as well as he does his own house and will ferret us out pretty quickly," Buffy pouted, moving off of her fiancé and getting out of bed. "On the plus side, private breakfast with coffee _and_ bacon."

"I am sure there are other healthier offerings as well."

"Trample on my dreams."

Laughing, Giles threw off the duvet and rose out of bed. "Wouldn't dream of it. You can have whatever you like."

XxXxXxXx

The weather cleared, though it was still overcast, and the couple watched as the black Bentley pulled up the drive and parked before the grand entrance to the house. The moment Alan, Lord Banbury's driver, stepped around and opened the rear passenger door, a hulking grey Irish wolfhound bounded out of the back and ran towards the Slayer. As soon as he was within a couple feet he stopped, reared up, placed his front paws on Buffy's shoulders, and looked down on her before rubbing the top of his head against her cheek.

"That's the happiest I've seen him in a fortnight!" Sebastian declared as he stepped out of the vehicle.

If it weren't for her strength and exceptional balance, the massive dog would've had her pinned to the ground. As it was, she had a hard time remaining upright because of the angle and the leverage he had.

"Seamus, off!" Giles commanded and the wolfhound dropped to four legs, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth in happiness as Buffy dropped to her knees to hug him.

"Do I get one of those too?" his lordship asked.

"Of course," Buffy answered, hopping to her feet. Throwing her arms around the older man, she asserted, "I've missed you."

"And I've missed you both as well," the earl answered, putting both arms around the couple and leading them inside. He stopped a moment and looked back towards the car before whistling a command, "Ivey, come!"

The wheaten wolfhound jumped from the back of the car and loped after the group and her brother as they entered the great house.

"Domestic life looks good on you both," Sebastian said conversationally as they made their way towards the morning room. "Definitely less haunted than when you first arrived."

"It's been nearly a month since the Hellmouth was destroyed," Giles answered casually.

"Cause enough for celebration," his lordship answered. "When are you expecting the others to arrive?"

"Late afternoon."

"Time enough to catch up and have a leisurely luncheon, then."

XxXxXxXx

After lunch, Buffy excused herself to go running while the weather was still amendable, offering to take the two wolfhounds with her. Giles and his uncle retired to the study to discuss Council business and matters of the estate.

"Thank you for clearing the way for me to speak with Robin Wood. He wouldn't answer any of my questions without going through the chain of command," Sebastian said, taking a seat in one of the antique wingback chairs.

Giles walked over to the highboy and poured them both a generous finger of the thirty-year-old scotch his father had kept, handing the second glass to the elder Watcher before sitting behind the great oak desk. "It wasn't an issue. It was my fault for not introducing you before we went our separate ways back in California."

"Still, he's very loyal to you."

Taking a healthy swig of the amber liquid, the younger man answered, "Make no mistake, his loyalty lies with Buffy. And with Faith. It is because of them that he is with us."

"Whatever the reason, he is a good man to have on our side. He and Faith are doing a remarkable job leading the team in Cleveland. The undead population is down fifteen percent already, the new Hellmouth isn't expanding, they've already found and recruited six new Slayers in the Midwest alone, and Robin says Xander is bringing three more."

"How many new Slayers have we identified internationally apart from North America?" Giles asked, picking up his father's fountain pen and pulling out a notepad of paper from the top right hand drawer.

Sebastian stared into his glass and answered, "Twelve."

"How many active Watchers do we have?"

"Not nearly as many as we are going to need. Recruitment is... difficult. Several families were wiped out by the Bringers, finding people to fill those roles is becoming more difficult in a world that is growing ever more skeptical. We need our established Watchers, not all of whom are active Watcher material, to help find the new Slayers. In addition to those challenges, the two remaining seers in the Council cannot cope with the influx of Slayers, nor can they match them up with those who should be their fated Watchers. It's a damnable mess."

Giles blew out a breath, "On the plus side, the spell was only meant to activate girls with Slayer potential for that given day. So there should be a finite number Slayers out there."

"The problem is we do not know that number, and identifying the girls is nearly an impossible task, Rupert. How many potentials were activated in a world population of four billion on that given day?"

"We do the best we can..."

"All the more reason to get the Academy up and running as soon as possible."

The two men grimaced. Giles put the pen down and looked at his notes, only able to make out a few words here and there. His attempts at writing right handed were valiant, but he was still rather hopeless.

"Without Xander, I cannot draw up any architectural plans to convert the house into a proper school. If we have need right away, we can create a couple makeshift dormitories from several apartments in the west wing. The large dining room can serve its purpose, and we can set up a few of the unused rooms into classrooms. Sports equipment is easily procured and we can transform the old equestrian arena into a gym to accommodate training needs. We made do with far less in Sunnydale."

"Indeed you did. Cheers," Sebastian said, leaning forward to tap his tumbler against his nephew's.

Downing the last of his scotch, the younger Watcher set down his glass and rubbed the back of his neck. "There's a lot to think about and we'll need to address these issues with Buffy and the rest of the Board."

XxXxXxXx

The ground was soft from the early morning rainfall and it was cooler that day than it had been in a while as the sun attempted to peak through the cloud cover with very limited success. The Slayer picked up her pace as she crested the hill with Ivey taking the lead and Seamus loping faithfully by her side. Her initial explorations the previous day had allowed her to scope out the possibility of a suitable running route down to the coast a few miles away and she was determined to check it out. There was an obvious serpentine path down and she continued her journey, meticulously mapping the course in her head for future runs.

Rounding a corner on the path down the hill, Buffy's mind wandered back to Giles and his uncle. She worried about her fiancé and hoped that Sebastian would lure him out of the protective shell he currently enveloped himself in. She had no doubt that he would talk to her when he was ready, but the older man had a way of getting through to his nephew.

As she hit about the three mile mark in her run, Buffy was consumed with a wave of exhaustion. "Oh, Jesus!" she exclaimed, dropping to her knees and gulping in air as quickly as she could.

Seamus stopped and was at her side within a heartbeat, dropping to his belly and whimpering loudly. Ivey circled back and stood guard over the two. The Slayer looked the great grey wolfhound in the eye, groaned, and rolled onto her back, staring up into the grey sky, her legs and arms feeling as though they weighed a ton from the lactic acid building up in her muscles.

Trying not to panic, Buffy kept her focus at a fixed point in the sky and evened out her breathing. With the wind blowing off the bay on her sweat soaked skin, she started to shiver and the muscles in her left leg started to cramp. That was an unfamiliar and excruciating experience. The last time she felt something like it was immediately after the Cruciamentum.

The pain built in her leg and she let out a howl as the tears started to fall. Seamus moved closer to her, providing her with much needed warmth, and she turned into him to shield herself from the wind as she tried to flex her leg to work the muscle free. The big dog nuzzled at her and licked her face when she moaned in pain.

Ivey settled down next to her on the other side, providing additional body heat, and as soon as Buffy had worked out the cramp, she wrapped her arm over Seamus, hugging him close. She didn't know how long she'd laid there comforted by the two wolfhounds, but after a while she recovered enough to start making her way back to the house.

Periodically bracing herself against Seamus until the Slayer healing kicked in, Buffy limped to the top of the hill while Ivey patrolled the area back and forth. Everything ached and she was tired, so she took a moment to sit down contemplating the two mile hike back to the mansion. At least most of it was down hill.

When she finally made it to the house, the Slayer sighed in relief and, upon entering it, went looking for Giles. The dogs followed her into the house, never leaving her side, earning a disapproving look from Matthew the butler as he pointed her in the direction of the drawing room. She knew she must've looked a mess too, but at the moment, she couldn't be bothered.

Opening the doors, she noticed Giles standing at one of the tables studying one of the ledgers in his hand. He had changed his clothes and was dressed much as he had at the magic shop, a dark blue suit, with a crisp light blue shirt, and a delicate blue and yellow silk tie. He'd removed the jacket and the suspenders showed off his powerful shoulders.

Looking around the room, she noticed he wasn't alone. Sebastian was there, along with a woman and three other men. Members of the board. _Shit_. Deciding it might be best just to go shower and make herself presentable first, Buffy started to turn but her escape was thwarted by Seamus as he let out a resounding woof and walked over to Giles, nudging the Watcher's body towards the Slayer with his head.

Giles absently stroked the wolfhound's head and addressed his fiancée, "Buffy, darling, I was starting to worry," he stated, setting down the book and walking over to her. "Everything alright?"

Eyeing the new Watchers in the room with a little hesitancy, the Slayer answered untruthfully, "It's a bit embarrassing, but I, uh, got lost on my run."

The others, in their excitement, moved forward to meet the famous heroine, but both wolfhounds moved in front of the couple, heads lowered and feet planted before them as they growled low in their throats.

"Seamus, Ivey, no! Come!" Buffy commanded wearily. Both dogs immediately did as they were told, flanking her sides, only Seamus wrapped his body around hers. "Sit!" she continued, and when they had done so, she scratched them both behind the ears. "It's okay," she told them.

"Why don't you get cleaned up?" Giles suggested tenderly, taking in her disheveled and sweaty appearance. "Dinner is in an hour and a half and introductions can wait until then."

Buffy nodded and reached up to give him a kiss. "Thanks. Sorry for being late."

He nodded his understanding and as she turned to leave the great grey wolfhound started to follow her but Buffy bid him to stay in the drawing room with the others, closing the door behind her. Seamus paced and whimpered miserably before settling down in front of the door with a heavy sigh. His sister, now relieved of duty, ambled over to Sebastian and flopped down at his feet awaiting her master's approval, which the nobleman was all too happy to give her.

"Extraordinary!" a rich Irish brogue sounded behind Giles. "What outstanding hounds those pups have grown into, Sebastian!"

"Truly they are, Declan," the white-haired Watcher responded as the attention shifted to the two men conversing.

"I always believed it was one of my grandfather's tales. I've never seen anything like that."

"Like what?" Giles asked, taking a seat on the large leather chair.

"The male has bonded with your Slayer."

"He's very taken with her," Giles agreed.

The Irishman shook his head. "You're not understanding. My family has bred wolfhounds to work with Slayers since we became Watchers. Every active O'Faolain Watcher has had a hound at their Slayer's side. I did with Jenna," he began to explain. "A wolfhound is an ancient breed that fights fiercely and proudly next to his or her master in battle. Growing up, we were told stories of our dogs bonding with Slayers, protecting both them and their Watchers, but the individual dog's life belonged only to the Slayer. I had hoped that one of the pups my father had bred when Jenna was called would bond with her, but none ever did and so we chose Turlough, the most fierce of the litter to aid us. He was loyal and brave, but in the end he was more my dog than hers."

"And you think Seamus has this bond with Buffy." It was more a statement than a question.

"I do. It's not just his actions, but his body language when he's around her, Giles. He's hers. Look at the way he watches the door. He wants to go through it to find her, and he would if she hadn't told him to stay. His body is tense, on guard, and will remain so until she walks back through it and he sees that she is safe."

"He's not been the dog I've known for the last two years since he's met her. He was always a bit of a jester. Now, it seems as though he has a purpose," Sebastian added. "I was not exaggerating when I told you he was despondent and looking for her these past two weeks, Rupert."

"And Ivey? I haven't seen her so animated around Buffy before," Giles observed. "Is she starting the bonding process as well?"

Declan O'Faolain looked over at the wheaten wolfhound snoring at her master's feet. "No, she's protecting her pack. His Lordship accepts the Slayer as a part of his family so she does as well."

"You can't have them both, Rupert," his uncle chided.

Giles was indignant and started to defend himself when a shorter man with silver hair walked over and patted his shoulder, "Can't you tell when he's teasing by now?"

Daniel McTavish's cane thumped against the wooden floor as he walked over to the chair next to Sebastian's. His knee had been shattered after he had come to the rescue of a group of drunken Watchers-in-training who were attacked by a gang of vampires. The young men were on their way back to the Academy from a football match and were in high spirits and off guard when the vampires confronted them in an alley. McTavish had been out that evening visiting friends when he heard the commotion near by. A few of the recruits sobered up enough to assist, but the Watcher had staked three of the five before taking a tire iron to the knee. The other two vampires had run off shortly after the devastating injury and none of the young recruits had been seriously hurt.

Daniel McTavish was legendary in the Council and beloved by all.

Giles had known him since he was a boy, and when he returned to the Council, the older man had taken an interest in him, becoming his mentor and teaching him about demons and the most effective ways to research. McTavish had also helped Giles channel his frustration and anger through meditation, and by building on his already extensive fencing knowledge. After a particularly frustrating day, the senior Watcher had put a broad sword in Giles' hand and started instructing him in medieval sword combat, which was much more rough and tumble than the sport of fencing and would prove more effective in the field.

Looking up at his uncle, Giles caught the mischievous grin and the twinkle in those ice blue eyes and felt silly. "Yes, well..."

"I've never heard of this legend, but if the dog is protective of her, whether there is some 'bond' or not, I say keep it, Rupert," a female voice interjected.

"It's not really my decision, is it?" the active Watcher answered.

"You are her Watcher, make it for her. Having the dog around can only serve to your advantage. You've lost her before," she continued, her voice raised in challenge.

Giles felt his anger rise and he bit down on his scathing comment, keeping his cool pale eyes trained on the older woman and warning her to not continue her thoughts. They all had, with the exceptions of Sebastian and Daniel, lost their Slayers. Giles was the only one who'd gotten his back, _twice_, and for this reason alone he was willing to let the woman's comments go, but just this once.

"Griet, please," Sebastian entreated. "Buffy is retired. We're not going to put her in harms way again. And do try to remember that she is also Head of Council along with Rupert, not a fresh faced girl who was just Called."

Sebastian was always the voice of reason. It was why he was Chairman of the Board.

"My apologies," Griet van Aalten yielded.

"Mine too. I know your heart is in the right place," Giles capitulated.

The Dutch woman nodded, her haunted eyes, the color of blue hyacinths, meeting his. No active Watcher ever got over the loss of their Slayer, but Giles had to wonder what sort of sick joke had caused the fates to choose her as her younger sister's Watcher.

An American accent broke the tension in the room, "You know, if it's not raining and we have time before dinner, I'd like to see the grounds. I know the property is extensive, but I want to see what's around and get a feel for the place."

"Excellent suggestion, Jonathan!" Sebastian agreed, getting up from his chair. The group of Watchers made their way out the drawing room, Ivey trotting behind her master.

"Seamus, come," Giles commanded as he followed his guests. The wolfhound reluctantly stood and gazed towards the grand staircase before following his Slayer's Watcher out the door.


	35. Chapter 35 Watchers

WDWG - Chapter 35: Watchers

Despite spending a long time soaking in lavender bath salts in the huge claw tub, Buffy still hadn't relaxed after her ordeal. Her body definitely felt better, the pain in her left leg had finally subsided and she no longer walked with a limp, but she was in no mood to entertain the group of Watchers. She just wanted to crawl into bed and forget the rest of the world for a while.

Frustrated, she held up the two dresses she had brought with her as she stood before the full length mirror in the bedroom. What sort of message did she want to send to these Watchers? She quickly ruled out the white one with the delicate floral pattern on it, it was perhaps a bit too innocent and whimsical for the occasion.

The Board had already agreed to purchase the estate, and while the sale was contingent on inspection, Buffy knew that the real reason for the members' visit to Hawkingridge was to get to know her and Giles as the new heads of the Council. No doubt the reports from the previous Council administration were rather negatively biased towards their rebellious natures and blatant disregard for Council tradition, neither of which she would apologize for since the Council never wholly supported her or her Watcher from the outset.

The navy blue sheath dress that left her shoulders bare and clasped around her neck was perhaps a bit more formal than what she wanted for the evening, but it did present a more grown-up and commanding look than the white one. She'd changed quite a bit over the last few years and she wanted to show the Watchers that she was a leader, not a young Slayer guided by her Watcher. She needed to charm them and win their support since they all had to work together to create a new organization that would properly support the new Slayers and their Watchers. Buffy had no doubt that everyone had their own opinions as to how to proceed, however it certainly helped to get to know the players in a more relaxed and friendly environment.

After getting dressed, the Slayer fixed her makeup and styled her hair in an uptwist. Passing in front of the mirror one more time, she decided she looked feminine and approachable, yet strong and confident and ready to dazzle the Board members.

XxXxXxXx

Giles and the Watchers finished up their tour of the gardens, stables, and outbuildings, talking about the possibilities available for the new Academy and the advantages of the remote location near the bay.

As they entered the house, Jonathan Adams, the American Watcher, noted, "The only concerns I have with a remote location, and I have addressed this with the rest of my colleagues, is that it leaves Headquarters mostly undefended and it removes the practical experience aspect of training, such as taking the girls out for patrols, from the curriculum."

"But it does ensure their safety until we can determine that they are ready for such patrols and we can assure you that Headquarters will never be left undefended." All eyes turned to the Slayer as she made her way down the grand staircase, smiling as she answered the Watcher's concerns. "We'll have a couple of experienced Slayers stationed in London at all times. That, and we have a super Wicca who will cast protection spells to add a layer of security to the existing security system installed in the building. Although I am sure we can beef that up as well with Andrew's mad hacking skills. We'll just have to pry him away from Cleveland for a few weeks."

Giles held his hand out, grinning broadly at Buffy as she took it. Her timing was impeccable. Turning his attention back to his colleagues, he said, "It is my honor to present to you Buffy Summers."

Daniel McTavish started the round of applause with the others joining in immediately after and Buffy blushed in embarrassment, though admittedly, she reveled in the appreciation. It was a welcome change from the officious reception she had received from Travers and his cronies the times he had visited Sunnydale.

"Thank you," the Slayer replied as her fiancé ushered her into the dining room followed by the five other Watchers.

Sebastian took the initiative and introduced her to the rest of the members of the Board while Giles looked on, pride swelling in his chest. Buffy spent several minutes talking individually with each of the active Watchers, asking questions as well as answering them. The mutual admiration between his Slayer and the active Watchers became very apparent after she had finished speaking with each one, and he knew without a doubt that these were the people that needed to be on the Board of Directors, that they would _all_ have the Slayers' best interests at heart, something that had gotten lost in the bureaucratic top heavy organization that the previous Council had become.

When they sat down for dinner, Buffy felt like she was holding court, seated as she was at the head of the table and flanked by Sebastian and Daniel, who both treated her like a queen. Griet and Declan sat on either side of the two older gentlemen with Jonathan and Giles seated further down. At Declan's request, the Slayer recounted the battle with the First and the destruction of the Hellmouth, stressing the importance of the team and everyone's role in the victory. Even before the transference of Slayer powers to the Potentials, the team, and most especially her Scooby Gang, had been important to Buffy's success. Long gone were the days of the isolated Watcher/Slayer pair.

Refusing to dwell on the emotion of the events, Buffy segued into the needs of the Slayers and how she wanted to develop a training curriculum for them that included both physical training and tactical planning. She also wanted to understand the Council's methods, how previous Watchers trained their Potentials and Slayers, and to include the ideas that fit within her philosophy into her program. Having Giles and the former active Watchers at her disposal would definitely help her in that regard, as would a study of her predecessors and their battles.

Her enthusiasm and ideas sparked conversation and soon the discussion flowed as freely as the wine through the courses of the meal. Giles watched in awe as his Slayer dazzled their guests. She was charming, gracious, completely at ease, and exuded confidence. By the time dessert arrived, all three former active Watchers had offered to talk to Buffy about their Slayers and lend her their diaries to aid her in her endeavor.

But it was Griet van Aalten who brought the conversation back to the more immediate issues at hand. "What do we do with the girls who have been found thus far? There aren't enough Watchers to go around and we aren't providing direction for them. Also, we have about five new young Watcher recruits who will finish university after the fall term and will need to further their education and training. Can we be ready for them by then?"

Clearing his throat, Giles looked at his fiancée before answering the Dutch woman, "We can, but it's going to take a more active role from all of us. I feel we can set up part of the house for immediate use while we wait for the rest to be transformed into a proper school. Sebastian and I were talking about this earlier. As you pointed out, we are in desperate need of Watchers. We'll need the expertise we have here and we need a head master or mistress of the school. Traditionally Board members are not involved in the day to day runnings, but we are in dire straits."

"I would've been insulted if I wasn't asked to help in some capacity," Jonathan said with a smile. "Although, I nominate Daniel as head master."

"Seconded," Griet agreed without hesitation.

Daniel McTavish put down his wine glass. "How soon?"

"Effective immediately?" Giles asked hopefully.

"Give me a week. I only brought enough clothes for a couple days," the older man laughed.

The discussion continued as they moved back to the drawing room after dinner. Seamus had been waiting within and immediately rose to his feet to greet Buffy, nuzzling at her hand as she crossed the room and took a seat on one of the sofas. She scratched his ears and the great wolfhound sat beside the sofa before relaxing and lying down.

As they continued to discuss new plans and ideas, Giles walked over to the buffet where there were glasses of port already poured and handed them out to his guests and his fiancée.

Griet raised her glass towards the Slayer, "To Buffy! Congratulations on being the first Slayer to retire from active duty. Because of you, there will be many more. I wish you peace, happiness, and long life."

"To Buffy," the rest agreed, lifting their glasses in salute.

"Thank you," she said with a blush after taking a sip of the port. Turning towards her Watcher, she lifted her glass towards him. "And to Giles... for his patience, his guidance, his tolerance, and his strength, without which I wouldn't be here today."

"To Giles," the rest agreed, charging their glasses to the Watcher.

"Thank you all. Your support means the world to us," Giles answered, walking over to his partner and putting his arm around her shoulders. "I feel much more confident about our position as we bring the new Council into this new era. We have an amazing group of people, present company included, ready to rebuild and defend humanity against the darkness. Now it's just a matter of execution."

Buffy looked up at him with a tiny pout and joked, "I guess this means the holiday is over, huh?"

As the evening wore on, it was decided that Buffy would work with Daniel to set up the Academy, while Giles would focus on rebuilding the Council. Of course, both of them would work together on the day to day operations and address any emergencies or apocalypses that might arise.

When the events of the day caught up with Buffy, she tried to stifle a yawn, something that did not go unnoticed by Sebastian, who made an obvious show of looking at his watch.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, it is late and we have an early start tomorrow. Rupert and Buffy, thank you both for a wonderful day here at Hawkingridge."

The pair said goodnight to their guests and watched as they left for their rooms. When they were alone, Giles placed the empty glasses on a tray and turned to his fiancée.

"Let's head up to bed, love."

"Mmmm. Sounds heavenly," she replied with a yawn and took his hand.

As they left the drawing room, Seamus got up from his spot and loped after them.

"Looks like Sebastian forgot someone," Buffy noted.

"He took Ivey up to his room before dinner. I am sure he meant to leave Seamus for you."

"That was thoughtful," she said, affectionately rubbing the shaggy dog's head. "Come on, Seamus."

After retiring to their rooms for the night, Giles made a bed for the giant dog out of a few spare pillows and the extra duvet from the closet while Buffy readied herself for bed in the bathroom.

"I'm afraid you're a bit too big to share the bed with, old boy," he said, scratching Seamus behind the ears. The dog nuzzled his face into the Watchers palm before turning around three times in his makeshift bed and lying down, his eyes trained on the bathroom door.

When the Slayer opened the door and entered the bedroom, the wolfhound relaxed and lowered his head onto his paws. Giles gave his fiancée a quick kiss on the cheek before heading into the bathroom.

"Hey, big dog," Buffy crooned as she sat down next to Seamus and rubbed his head. "Thanks for taking care of me today. It would've been a lot harder to get back here if it weren't for you... and your sister. You're extremely protective, aren't you?" she asked as he rolled over, presenting his belly for her to rub. Laughing, she obliged and scratched up and down his long torso. When he wiggled on his back and sneezed, she exclaimed, "Goofball!"

"Ah, I see you two are getting along," Giles observed as he walked back into the room. Seamus rolled over and sat up on his haunches, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he panted happily.

Buffy affectionately hugged the dog around the neck before getting up and embracing her lover. "Yeah, we're best buds."

Seamus settled himself on his bed and closed his eyes, letting out a contented sigh, and the Slayer looked over at him before asking Giles wistfully, "Do you think Sebastian and Declan would breed him for us? Maybe we could get a puppy just like him."

"I suspect there won't be another hound just like him," Giles said as he rested his eyes on the sleeping giant. "I believe he's meant to be yours."

Buffy sighed sadly, "But he's not mine and he's such a great dog."

"While you were out running, Declan told us something about the line of wolfhounds his family has been breeding over the centuries. It's all rather extraordinary," he began to explain as he led her over to the bed and sat down beside her.

She sat in silence after hearing Giles recount the legend of the O'Faolain family's Irish wolfhounds and the bonding that happens between dog and Slayer.

"Tell me what you are thinking," he asked, pushing the hair back from the side of her face so he could see her better.

"This bond... it doesn't just happen whenever a wolfhound meets the... a Slayer?"

"No. None of Declan's hounds bonded with his Slayer and there were even two litters of puppies bred during that time. And neither had his grandfather's nor his great-grandfather's Slayers bonded with any hounds. The last mention of the bond was sometime in the mid 1700s," Giles answered. "He had thought the account wrong and the bond to be a legend or perhaps an exaggeration until he saw Seamus with you."

Buffy watched the sleeping hound shift on his duvet. "Well, that's awkward."

"How so?"

"What about Sebastian?"

"I think he was resigned to the fact that even before this knowledge he'd lost Seamus to you, my love."

"You don't mind having a dog around the house?"

"Could I ever deny you anything?"

"I've had to pout to get my way at times."

"And we both know I cannot resist the pout," he chuckled, tracing his index finger along her lips before leaning in and placing a soft kiss upon them.

"So, we have a dog," Buffy stated happily.

"Seems so," he confirmed, kissing her forehead and pulling her down with him as he rested against the headboard. She curled up around him and rested her head on his chest before he continued, "I like the idea of having him around, if nothing more than to be a companion for you on those infrequent occasions we might be apart. However, should the need ever arise, we've got another ally keeping an eye out for you."

"For us. He felt the need to defend you from the overzealous Watchers this afternoon as well."

"Well, he has, on more than one occasion, shown me that he will get between us if he thinks I am threatening you."

"I'll make sure he knows the difference between lovers' spats and real threats," Buffy reassured him before fighting her way through another yawn.

"I think that is our cue to get some sleep."

"Mmhmm. I love you," she said as they scrunched their way beneath the covers.

"I love you, too, Buffy. Sweet dreams," Giles replied as he snuggled up against her back and draped his arm over her waist. It had been a long and productive day, one which he felt very good about, and he drifted off into a deep sleep lulled by the soft snore coming from the ever watchful wolfhound dozing on the duvet across the room.


	36. Chapter 36 The Academy

WDWG - Chapter 36: The Academy

"Ru, you really need to brush your teeth," Buffy complained groggily as she snuggled into the warm body behind her. Strong arms pulled her closer and she heard a soft sigh by her ear. Somehow, even in her sleep addled state, the logistics of a breath behind her and the pants of smelly air in front of her didn't make sense. Tentatively opening one eye, she grinned as her goofy wolfhound greeted her with adoring eyes and his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"Good morning to you too." She reached out, ruffled his shaggy head, and whispered, "Has anyone told you that you could use a breath mint?"

Shifting his weight from one paw to the next, Seamus' tail thumped expectantly.

"I guess you need to go out and do your thing, huh?"

Behind her Giles stretched and snuggled in closer, his hands starting to explore her curves. Her body shivered from his caresses and she wanted nothing more than to surrender herself to his touch, but the huge dog yawned and let out a little whine.

"Okay, okay, I get it, but you've got to let me get up and get dressed," she told him as she pulled the covers off and started to gently pry herself from Giles' arms. Her lover rolled over onto his back and she looked at him longingly, the tented sheets at his groin causing her to whimper with regret. "You owe me, dog!" she growled good-naturedly as she rose up and headed to the bathroom, grabbing a set of clothes from the dresser as she passed by.

Buffy walked Seamus off lead along the paths through the gardens and woods. He would run about 100 yards ahead, turn and run back, and nudge her legs before taking off again.

"No, I'm not running today," she said as he took off after his third pass. "Too much to do with all the Watchers here. Besides, yesterday kinda sucked big time." When he nudged her during the next pass, she gave in and took off after him, unable to resist the urge to stretch her legs. "Crazy dog!"

They raced back to the house where she ran into Sebastian finishing up his walk with Ivey.

"Good morning, Buffy," he greeted as she approached. The two hounds started to happily wrestle together before taking off down the drive in a merry game of chase.

The Slayer walked up to him with a smile and kissed his cheek. "Good morning, Your Lordship."

"You know better than to address me as such!" he scolded, his ice blue eyes shining in the morning light.

"How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Well enough, and yourself?"

"At this point, I could sleep just about anywhere," she laughed. Nodding towards Seamus she asked, "Does he always get up this early?"

"He's accustomed to my schedule, I am afraid. Old men and children have early mornings," the senior Watcher explained. "I should've taken him up with me last night, I apologize."

"No, no, it's fine. I like having him close. He's a comforting presence."

"Well, it's rather apparent that the feeling is mutual." They watched the wolfhounds tumble together in the grass after Ivey ran down her brother. "Did Rupert explain to you about Seamus?"

"That he's bonded with me?" she asked. Sebastian nodded and clasped his hands behind his back. "Yeah."

"Good," he replied before he whistled for the dogs. They immediately stopped their play and raced back. "Then it is settled. Seamus will go home with you." As the wolfhounds approached, the nobleman commanded them to sit before addressing them, "Come! To the kitchens."

The dogs got up and followed him into the manor home.

"Sebastian," Buffy called. He turned, his face grave and she ran over to him, her heart heavy. She really didn't know what to say. Biting the inside of her lower lip, she simply stated, "Thank you."

"It's as it should be, Buffy, he was yours the moment he laid eyes on you." A small smile graced his features. "Much like Rupert, I imagine."

The Slayer watched Sebastian retreat into the house, her heart full of sadness for him and gratitude at being given such a gift. He'd raised Seamus and Ivey from puppies and while Ivey seemed to be his constant companion, he loved Seamus with the same devotion. Wiping an errant tear from her eye, she decided she wasn't ready to head indoors just yet and walked over to the stables.

In the nearby field, the mare and foal were out grazing and Buffy wandered up to the fence, leaning against it to watch them. She hadn't done any riding in a while and found that she missed it. Sighing she lowered her head to her arms, smiling as the foal danced around its mother.

"Good morning," a female voice said, interrupting her solitude.

The Slayer turned her head and greeted the Dutch Watcher, "Good morning. How are you?"

"Very well, thank you, and yourself?"

"Up earlier than I like, but it's a beautiful morning."

"Indeed. Rupert showed us the horses yesterday on our tour of the grounds. The little foal is darling," Griet commented with a smile.

"She is," Buffy agreed. The two women stood leaning against the fence in quiet companionship.

"No one has said anything formally about your relationship with your Watcher," the other woman said after a while.

"Is there a problem?" the Slayer asked, stiffening and waiting for the disapproval.

"None at all," Griet reassured her with a smile. "Looking at the ring on your finger, I wanted to offer my congratulations."

Buffy looked down at her left hand and relaxed. "Thanks. Sorry, I'm not used to approval when it comes to Watchers other than my own."

"I never understood why Travers fired Rupert. My Slayer and I couldn't have been closer if we tried. Sentiment isn't a bad thing."

"You and she were..."

"Sisters."

"Oh!" Buffy was taken back, unprepared for that answer, and then her face dropped as the reality of that arrangement set in. Never in a million years would she have been able to send Dawn out into the darkness night after night.

"I miss her everyday. She was my best friend."

"I'm so sorry."

"I've always meant to thank you."

Buffy looked at her companion in confusion. "For what?"

"Lothos. Lothos killed her."

"He was a bastard," she stated simply.

Griet nodded. They went back to admiring the horses in the field before the older woman looked at her watch and excused herself to attend the Board meeting for the final vote regarding the purchase of the estate. If all was to go as expected, the paperwork would be signed following the meeting. After a few minutes of solitude, Buffy headed back to the house, thinking of her fiancé and knowing that he would want her by his side. Giles would soon be as free of Hawkingridge as he could be as one of the heads of the Council, that would spark a whole range of emotions that she knew he would have difficulty processing.

XxXxXxXx

As Giles climbed out of the last few layers of sleep, he realized that his body wasn't blanketed as usual by the woman he loved. He reached across the sheets looking for her, biting back his disappointment when he confirmed that she wasn't there. Since reconciling with Buffy in the desert, he'd woken up with her by his side most mornings. Looking around the room, he noticed that Seamus wasn't in his makeshift bed either and figured that she must have taken him out for his morning walk.

Glancing over at the clock on his nightstand, Giles noticed that it was still early. The Board members wouldn't cast their votes for another two hours. Thinking on the sale of the estate, the conflicted baronet blew out a breath, unable to stave off the feelings of guilt and a sense of disapproval from his father and generations of long dead forebears.

After taking a quick shower, Giles threw on a short-sleeved polo shirt, a pair of jeans, and slipped on his loafers. He snuck down to the kitchen to grab a piece of fruit and anything else he could find for breakfast, not in the mood to entertain guests lingering over breakfast in the dining room. Looking around, he found he was alone with a tray of freshly baked pain au chocolat and smiled. He took two pastries off the baking sheet and placed them in a bread basket along with a plum he found ripening in a bowl on the prep table. There was still coffee in the pot and he helped himself to a cup before heading up to his family's living quarters in the east wing of the great house.

He'd originally thought that he would retreat to his childhood room again, but found himself in Miri's room. Nothing had changed. If it weren't for the twenty packing boxes set in the back of the room filled with his sister's possessions from her flat in London, it would've been as though he'd stepped back in time. After setting the basket with his breakfast down on the vanity, he cautiously walked over to the wall of stacked boxes and ran his right hand along the tops.

"Should I go through with this, Miri? Sell the place?" Giles asked quietly, taking off his glasses. Making his way over to the wing chair in the corner, he flopped down onto it. "I bet father's having a right time of it, wanting to cuff me about the ears for this." He laughed mirthlessly before placing his head in his hands and then rubbing them through his hair. "I never expected any of this. Hawkingridge was yours and I expected to die fighting along side my Slayer as she saved the world. Now... here I am and you're not. I've been given life and love... and happiness. God, I'm happy, Miri. Buffy is... she's given me all that. How you would have loved her!"

He stood up and paced the floor. "You know I hate it here, though I suppose not so much anymore, and I find myself conflicted. I don't know what is selfish anymore. Buffy and I want to have children. Imagine that, Miri? Your irresponsible rebel of a baby brother. Hawkingridge would be their legacy. Do I keep it for them? Or do I sell it because I want no part of it? Save them from having to deal with running an estate, the taxes, the excessive privilege? Do I want them to grow up with this? Would they want it? I've never wanted it. Since you died, all I could think of was finding a way to get rid of it. Now I look to the future and wonder if it's the right thing to do."

Giles allowed himself to slide down the wall of boxes and onto the floor. Leaning his head back, he stared at the ceiling. "The Academy is in need of a place such as this, out of harms way, to allow the potential Slayers and Watchers to train, to study, to prepare them against the demons and the darkness. We need to do right by them after creating this new world. We owe them that much."

Closing his eyes, he asked, "Family or duty? Which is it? What is the right answer?"

He lost track of the time, unsure of how long he had sat there contemplating the situation he was in. Even up to arriving at the family home, he was ready to make the deal with the Council. Feeling someone sit down beside him, Giles turned his head and gazed into the deep green eyes of his fiancée.

"Pain-y for your thoughts?" she punned, handing him a pastry.

Giles started to giggle and then it turned into an all out belly laugh. Rolling his head in her direction, he reached out and pulled her into his arms, taking the pastry from her and deliberately taking a bite.

"God, how I love you," he declared after swallowing, his jade green eyes full of adoration.

Buffy smiled, looking down at her lap before peaking up at him. "I love you too."

"I missed you this morning," he said casually, moving the strands of hair that covered her face.

"The downside of owning a dog, morning snugglies get put on the back burner," she replied. "But it was nice getting out for a walk."

"Wake me tomorrow and we'll go together."

"Sure," Buffy replied, leaning to give him a kiss before pulling off a piece of the croissant for herself. "I ran into your uncle and Ivey while we were out walking."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Kinda awkward, but Seamus is officially ours now."

"We'll have to get supplies for him," Giles mused. "There is a pet store not far from here. Maybe we can slip out later."

"Hiding from the others?"

Giles shifted next to her. She knew him so well, but he wasn't willing to own up to the fact that he hadn't wanted to meet with anyone after leaving their room earlier that morning. "No one to hide from. I had a bit of a lie in and when I finally got up the meeting should have already started or nearly so, so I headed to the kitchen, grabbed the pastries and fruit and found myself here."

Buffy laid her head against his shoulder in quiet support.

"How did you get through it?" Giles asked after a few moments of reflective silence between them. "I look at the boxes and I can't bring myself to open one."

"I had you," she stated. "Of course there was the gang, but it was you who helped me accept mom's death and start living life without her."

Turning his head to look at her, Giles had to admit he was surprised. He had helped out with sorting her mother's estate, cooking dinner, babysitting Dawn during Buffy's patrols, and providing what guidance he could, but he hadn't known to what extent he had helped her out emotionally.

"You've always been my rock, Ru. _Always_," she said softly, taking in the stunned look on his face. "I was just never good at telling you. I know Miri was your rock. I am sorry she's gone. Would you let me be that for you now?"

"Oh, Buffy, you already are... and you've always been my beacon, at times even before we ever met." Giles pulled her into a tight embrace. After a few moments he sighed, "If I could just forget all this, lock the doors, and leave it to our children's children to sort out after we are long gone, I would."

"You didn't let me get away with that option."

"No, I didn't."

"If you want to keep Hawkingridge, you can just lease it back to the Council and set up the Academy as planned. You said before it's what your dad would've done."

Giles swallowed hard. "No. This is the way it should be done, for both corporate and legal reasons. It's better for all involved."

Buffy nodded. "They should be done voting by now."

Giles looked at his watch. "So they should." He stood up and offered her his right hand to pull her up.

As they headed out the door, Giles' mobile phone rang and he fetched it from his pocket. "Giles," he answered. "Oh, hello, Xander. Everything alright? It's the middle of the night over there... Yes, just a moment." Turning to Buffy he said, "Everything's fine, he just arrived in Cleveland and wants to speak to both of us. I am putting it on speaker."

"Hey, Xand, what's up?" Buffy asked after Giles hit the button.

"Hey Buffster, greetings from Cleveland," the man on the other line said cheerfully. "I got Giles' email the other day. I can leave here by the end of the week and head to Merry Old."

"That's good news, Xander!" Giles said. "The Board should be done voting. I expect we'll have a home for the Academy shortly."

"Excellent. Hey, listen, I delivered four baby Slayers to Faith and Robin earlier and one of them, her name is Kara, is _brand_ new. Called just a couple weeks ago, long after the spell was cast. She's a runaway from the foster care system in Kentucky and has been on her own for about eight months."

"That's interesting," Giles said, his brows furrowed as he moved to lean against the door frame. "Are you sure she's just not misremembering the dates?"

"Nope. She remembers when they kicked in. She was fighting for her life under an underpass in Lexington. One minute she was getting the shit kicked out of her, the next she was delivering the beat down of a lifetime on the guys who attacked her," the younger man explained.

Buffy looked at Giles. She was troubled. "That means..." Her voice trailed off.

"Yeah," Xander sympathized. "Looks like we've lost a Slayer somewhere. At least now we know succession goes through each Slayer... Faith's still here and so are you, Buffy, and all known Slayers are present and accounted for. Anyway, Faith's got Rona assigned to Kara to help her acclimatize, and Robin and Andrew are going to get her status sorted out with the authorities and place her in the school he's set up here."

"Well, if they need help or resources, we can back him up from here," the Head Watcher offered.

"Yeah, I think he said he was trying to find a way to get the school properly funded, accredited, and legitimized as far as the State of Ohio is concerned. Something he was talking with your uncle about a few days ago."

"We might want to ask Jonathan to help," Buffy suggested. "Being American and a lawyer he can lend some of his experience."

"Who's this?" Xander asked.

"Jonathan Adams. He was Watcher to the Slayer before Buffy," Giles answered.

"No shit? Yeah, he might be useful to have around. I'll talk with Robin and Faith."

"We'll broach the subject with Jonathan. I'll let you know in email. Okay, Xand?"

"Sure, Buff."

"I miss you, big brother."

"I miss you guys too. Not long now, and you'll be sick of me within a couple of hours."

Smiling, Giles answered, "We'll send a car from the Council to pick you up."

"Excellent. Might want to call Willow and have her join us. I think it's time for a Scooby reunion. Well, I gotta go crash out. Too many days on the road and I've just spent the last few hours briefing everyone here."

"Goodnight, Xander. See you soon." Giles pressed the button to hang up.

Buffy blew out breath and ran a hand through her hair before looking up at her fiancé with wide, misty eyes. "We've lost a Slayer... and we don't even know who."

"I know," he answered, putting an arm around her.

Wiping the unshed tears from her eyes and squaring her shoulders, the senior Slayer declared, "Let's go see what the verdict is."

"Buffy," Giles called as she made her way towards the door.

"I'll be alright, Ru," she said. "It's just-"

"Don't speculate, love, nothing good comes of it. We'll light a candle for her tonight."

"Honestly, I'll be okay. I know when it comes to slaying to expect death whether it's some random person or a Slayer. And I know not everything is my fault," Buffy stated, looking up at him. "I stopped playing 'what if' long ago. 'What if I was just a little faster? What if I chose to patrol the north end of town first? Would I have gotten there in time?' She might have died anyway if she hadn't been Called, but it doesn't lessen the impact that we've lost a new Slayer on our watch."

Giles pulled her into his arms and she gratefully returned his embrace. Closing his eyes at the feel of her, he let out a gentle sigh and said, "I've needed to hold you."

"The feeling's mutual."

They stood there content in each other's arms for a few moments longer before he released her. "I'm sure they are waiting for us."

As they reached the library where the meeting was being held, they met Declan O'Faolain in the hall. "Ah, there you two are. The votes are in and tallied."

Buffy reached for Giles' good hand and they walked into the room together seeing the members of the board seated around the great wooden research table in the middle of the room.

"Rupert, Buffy, please sit down," Sebastian said. When they had taken their seats, the Chairman of the Board continued, "We've just finished up here and the Board members are unanimous in their decision to purchase the manor house and it's surrounding lands for the purpose of training new Watchers and Slayers. Your demand that the existing staff remain in employment should they wish it has also been granted. I believe this was already agreed upon, but I wanted to mention it again." The couple nodded as Sebastian peered over his reading glasses at them, his intense blue eyes serious. "The Council solicitors and your family solicitor, Rupert, are waiting in the drawing room for the signing of the legal documents."

"Very good," Giles replied neutrally.

"Matthew, would you please show the solicitors in?" the Chairman asked of the butler who was standing unobtrusively in the back of the room. Turning his attention back to Giles, the older man continued, "As there will be phases of construction while the house is being converted to satisfy the needs of the school and curricula needing to be drawn up for the students, and as there are other constraints on your time, we're allowing a period of six months for you to remove personal items from the house."

"That's more than sufficient, thank you," Giles stated. Several minutes later, three men entered and Giles stood up, greeting a short, thin gentleman, "Mr Allen, it's good to see you again."

"Sir Rupert," the lawyer replied, shaking his client's hand. "Let's get down to the business at hand, shall we?"

After the third page of watching Giles sign his name right handed, Buffy teased, "Your signature is more legible now."

Giles glared at her, but there was a hint of amusement in his eyes and she laughed, knowing she had lightened his mood, if only a little bit. When all the i's were dotted and t's crossed, and things signed in triplicate, champagne was handed out.

"To the Academy," Daniel McTavish said, charging his glass.

"The Academy," the rest agreed in chorus before taking a sip of the sparkling wine.

XxXxXxX

Later that evening, after all the Watchers, with the exception of Sebastian, had left, Giles and Buffy flopped down on the sofa together. The older man joined them with the two wolfhounds and he sat down in the chair opposite the couple.

"Well, that's done," Sebastian stated, reaching down to scratch Ivey behind the ears. Seamus took up his customary spot at his Slayer's feet and Buffy used the great beast for a foot rest.

"No doubt my ancestors will haunt me tonight," Giles half joked as his fiancée snuggled into his side. He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"Special interest aside, you've done the right thing, my boy. I know your father would not have chosen the same solution, but he would have accepted the decision you made, and if it helps, your sister would've made the same decision as you if she were still alive." Giles looked up at his uncle, surprise on his face. "Miri was a pragmatist, Rupert, you know this, and, as much of a daddy's girl as she was, she would've seen the situation for what it was and come to the same conclusion. I have no doubt."

Giles took a moment to think on what the older man had said. Miri had regularly broken with tradition, both professionally and personally. Council protocol had been to shun wayward Watchers and Watchers-in-training who had lost their way. Miri stood up for him, defended him, and the Council welcomed him back. Perhaps not with open arms, but he was given a second chance and Daniel had stepped in to become his mentor. She had also worked against tradition to improve Council methods and change prevailing beliefs based on her findings and research, and had succeeded in many areas despite meeting opposition from Travers and his ilk.

Not only had she gone against convention at the Council, she had done what was needed to take care of Giles after their mother had passed and never once begrudged him for it. Not many young adults will take on raising their siblings. His sister had done so without hesitation and had always been there for him.

Smiling, Giles knew his uncle was right. Miri would've seen the problem at hand with needing to protect the Slayers and Watchers and provide them with a secure training facility that would also remove the distractions of the city, and would've come to the same conclusion.

"Neither do I," he agreed. Looking down at the woman in his arms, he continued, "I don't know about the two of you, but I feel the need to get away from the house for a while. Shall we head into Bristol for dinner this evening?"

Buffy grinned up at him. "As big as this place is, it is a bit confining," she agreed.

"I'll make reservations," Sebastian said, pulling out his mobile. "We need to celebrate."


	37. Chapter 37 Catharsis

WDWG - Chapter 37: Catharsis

"Take some time for yourselves," Sebastian counseled as he stood with Giles and Buffy in the gravel drive. "You have six months to remove all personal items and the Academy will take anything you don't wish to keep, sell, or auction at an estate sale. And as for you, my dear," he said, taking the Slayer's hands and addressing her personally. "Take care of yourself and keep an eye on Rupert and Seamus for me. Scoundrels, the both of them."

"I promise," she replied with a laugh, giving Sebastian a kiss on the cheek. "Safe home and tell Anna to give me a call."

"I shall," he replied before leaning down to pet the grey wolfhound. "Behave yourself, Seamus." His tone was firm, but his blue eyes betrayed his sadness at leaving his companion behind.

Sebastian patted Giles' shoulder before turning and walking over to the car where Alan was holding the door for him. "Ivey, come!" he bellowed. At his command she came running from behind a copse of evergreens on the far side of the house and jumped into the back of the Bentley.

Seamus shifted his weight, the muscles in his neck and shoulders tight, and he shook his head in agitation as he watched his sister enter the vehicle, but he steadied himself after Buffy stroked his head and he looked up at her with keen eyes.

"Rupert?" the older man called after getting in the car.

"Uncle," Giles responded, walking over and nodding to Alan, indicating to him to get in and start the vehicle.

"I had almost forgotten to inform you. In two months time there will be a meeting at headquarters in London. You and Buffy are required to attend. Plan on staying with me at the townhouse."

"Yes, sir."

"And take your fiancée home. There is no reason to stay here. You'll be back and forth enough in the upcoming weeks with both Xander and Daniel arriving to begin work."

"We'll leave tomorrow morning. I promise. I just need to clean out the office for Daniel."

"Good lad."

Giles shut the door and tapped the roof twice, signaling the all clear for Alan to leave, before walking over to Buffy and put his arm around her as they waved their goodbyes.

"Just us now, lover," Buffy said with a grin, lifting herself up on her tiptoes and circling her arms around his neck.

"So it is," he replied, leaning down, teasing her by almost touching her mouth with his, before pulling away at the last minute. He repeated this action two more times before she lost her patience and drew his head down to hers, kissing him with all the pent up passion she had collected over the last week.

When they finally broke apart, she declared breathlessly, "I've missed you."

"All work and no play makes me a very dull boy?" Giles asked regretfully, an easy smile playing on his lips.

"Something like that," Buffy answered with a mischievous glow in her eyes. "At least I got my hands on your body this morning."

"And I am sure I have the bruises to attest to it," he replied dryly. "I must say, though, that until that hip throw, I didn't think your heart was into training. You seemed... hesitant."

"The eight miler was fun, but I have plans for you, mister, and I didn't want to go spoiling them by hurting you while sparring. And there is still the matter of your hand being broken. I figured it was more about perfecting technique than how quickly I can take you down."

"Quite right. So why did you throw me?"

"All work and no play," Buffy began as she nipped at his jawline, her hands working their way down his chest to rest on his belt buckle, "makes me a frustrated Slayer," she finished, whispering huskily into his ear.

Giles shuddered and pulled her closer. "God, I want you," he snarled as he buried his face into her neck, nipping at the sensitive spot right below her ear.

Buffy squeaked and then sighed regretfully, "But duty calls."

"Yes," he lamented with a whimper. "All work," he repeated as he slowly pulled away.

"Tonight... no work. All play."

"We'll ask the groundskeeper to take Seamus for a walk in the morning."

"Mmm... planning ahead. I like."

"And take breakfast in the room."

"I totally approve," Buffy agreed as she reached up and pulled his head back down to kiss him breathless before she started walking back into the great house.

"You, Miss Summers, do not play fair," he called after her when he regained his senses. She laughed.

XxXxXxXx

Thomas Giles' office was filled with boxes in various stages of being packed up depending on contents, but the couple had a system and had been working as a well run team for several hours. Giles opted to go through his father's files separating Council affairs from those of the estate, while Buffy sorted through his father's personal things.

"I found your dad's journals," Buffy said after opening a diary that appeared to be part of a large set sitting on the bookshelf behind his desk.

"Watcher or personal?" Giles asked, leafing through a stack of files over by the filing cabinet across the room.

Buffy read the date at the top of the page and couldn't stop herself from reading further.

_21 August 2001_

_Rupert came home today. If I hadn't seen that haunted look on my face all those years ago, I wouldn't have recognised my own son. It is the curse of the Watcher to outlive his Slayer and I do not wish it on anyone. Still, it is a profound honour. I know that while he ran from his destiny all those years ago, he wouldn't trade it now even if it could prevent his broken heart._

_I took him back to my home in London. I don't want him to be alone in that house in Somerset. It won't do him any good to grieve on his own. Tonight was the first time I've held him since he was a little boy. He wept until he could no more. From his sobs, he must've held his grief in these past few months since Buffy's death. She was a spectacular Slayer and my son can be proud._

She turned the page, out of curiosity. It was a time she knew Giles wouldn't speak of and after coming through her own darkness, she had wondered how Giles had dealt during that period.

_24 August 2001_

_Rupert slept for two solid days and finally spoke for the first time today since stepping off the plane. He told me of Buffy's sacrifice and of her devotion to her friends and family. She was truly extraordinary, having accepted death twice with such determination, such bravery. The poor boy is going through the motions, and I wish there was something I could do. He is so lost. Miri will be home from Kenya at the end of the week. She'll know what to do and say, she always does._

_26 August 2001_

_It has become clear that Rupert was not only deeply bonded with his Slayer, he was (still is) deeply in love with her. Whether he has admitted that fact to himself, I am not sure, but it is evident if one looks immediately beneath the surface. My love for my own Slayer was deep, but in a fraternal way. When Emma was killed, it was as though I'd lost part of me. For Rupert, it's as though he's lost a part of his soul. It's difficult to watch him. He moves like a shade through the house._

"Buffy?" Giles called from across the room.

"Huh?" She flushed, feeling a little ashamed at reading something so personal to Giles as his mental state upon returning home after her death and yet, she had been fascinated. Even though she knew him to be a man of great emotion, there was still a part of her that viewed him as the "emotional marathon man" she had known in her youth. She had just assumed that he had bottled up his feelings and carried on, like he always had.

"Watcher diaries or personal?"

"Oh, uh, _definitely_ personal," Buffy answered.

"How many?"

"Not sure. They take up several shelves. His Watcher diaries might be in there too, I just don't know."

"Go ahead and box them all up, we'll take them home with us. I'll sort through them later," Giles said. Noticing the conflicted look on Buffy's face, he amended, "Or you can. There might be something useful for the Academy in them. He was always criticizing the established curricula for both Potentials and Watchers."

"You don't mind?"

"Why should I?"

"Well, they might contain his personal feelings about you and Miri. This one does."

Giles walked over and took the diary from her, opening to a page somewhere in the middle and began to read.

_22 April 2002_

_Attended a lecture held by none other than Quentin Travers, espousing his policy of detachment to young Watchers this afternoon. This man has absolutely no understanding of what it means to be an Active Watcher, nor does he seem to care. Of course, it is rare for one to become an Active, as we are chosen by destiny. But a few of these young Watchers in his audience are Chosen and Travers does them no favours by teaching them to keep their distance, to not care beyond the responsibility of training and teaching. Also, Council resources should always be at the disposal of the Slayer. She should never feel as though she is a pawn controlled by the most elite of the organisation. The rest of these young Watchers would do well to understand it is their place to serve. However, service and respect for the Slayer are no longer taught. Disgraceful!_

_23 April 2002_

_It is perfectly natural to love one's Slayer. The bond she forges with her Watcher is incomparable and they are stronger for it. Some, like Travers and his cronies, will shun that affection, for their belief is that the Slayer is only an instrument with which to fight the demons. However, if one choses to accept that analogy, then one needs to understand that a weapon is not chosen indiscriminately, one's weapon is an extension of the self. So it is for the Watcher and Slayer pair. The Slayer is Chosen, as is her Watcher. He hones the Slayer for battle and she destroys the foe. He must care for her, or like any weapon, she will become dull and unable to perform in combat._

_What must never be forgotten is that the Slayer is an extraordinary individual! Taking again the analogy of the weapon, no two swords are the same even if forged by the same smith in the same fires with the same technique. And so it is true for the Slayer. A Watcher is Chosen for her by destiny, not the Council. His training provides a guideline for him as he mentors and trains her. He compliments her and they form a bond based on trust, mutual respect, and love. She fights not just for humanity, but also for her Watcher. For one who is loved will love in return, her cause strengthened by it and she will champion him. Over time she will burn her way into her Watcher's soul and when she is gone, he will be broken, his grief only just bearable... but her fire will sustain him until it is his time._

Closing the book, Giles steadied himself before handing it back to her. Clearing his throat, he said, "There is value in you having these at your disposal, personal or not, darling. My father was a great Watcher and has done many great things to help modernize the Council and its attitudes towards those who are Called. We'd be as negligent as Travers if we didn't take into account his ideas and findings."

Buffy nodded and set the book in the empty box on the desk. She then placed her hand on his arm and asked, "Giles, are you alright?"

His eyes softened and he raised his left hand, tracing his index finger down her cheek before answering, "I can't thank you enough for being here with me through this."

"I'll always be here for you."

"I know," Giles started before stopping and taking a breath. "I remember always striving to hear one kind word from him, to know he was proud, but he always pushed for more... until he sent me away to school. Upon coming home for holidays, I always had the highest grades in my class, but the studying never stopped: Latin, Greek, French, demonology, vampire histories. He'd always find something I didn't know, and he'd spend hours lecturing and testing me, until one day, he stopped coming home from the Council entirely, burying himself in his work, and I'd find myself over at Uncle Sebastian's or with Miri." Giles sat down in the desk chair and drew Buffy down into his lap. She kept quiet, but took his right hand in hers.

"I didn't know whether to be sad that he wasn't there or relieved that the endless studying was over. And I hated him for it all. Or so I thought. When I came back from wreaking havoc with Ethan and the others, he stood by watching in judgment while Miri lobbied for my return to the Council. I fought my way back and received my advanced degrees from Oxford, graduated from the academy, and started life without much acknowledgment from him. He didn't even see me off when I left to become your Watcher.

"I suppose he had to be neutral. He sat on the judiciary committee and the possibility of my reinstatement was not popular amongst those in power, nor amongst most of my peers. The reputation of the Council was based on the character of its Watchers and it was felt that one bad seed could sully the reputation of the entire organization. During that time, I needed my father, not for his place on the committee or his official ruling. I needed _him_. I'd always had Sebastian's support, in many ways he was the father I didn't have, but I needed to prove to _my _father that I was worthy of his approval." He looked at her with watery eyes. "Of his love."

Kissing his forehead in sympathy, Buffy murmured, "My poor Ru!"

"He was there at the airport waiting for me when I came home after you died and he took care of me. He let me grieve, and for the first time in my life, he allowed me to cry. I wasn't allowed to cry for my mother... not in front of him, anyway. But he was there and he held me, giving me the love and approval I had sought from him since I was a child. And I finally understood what it was like for him to continue living after his Slayer had died. I understood why he pushed me so hard. Here we were bound by a shared destiny where the only possible outcome was tragedy. Only he fared better."

"How so?"

"He found happiness with my mother, and Miri was the apple of his eye. In many ways she reminded him of Emma."

"That's hardly fair, Ru. That took years. You had a few months and then suddenly I was back."

Giles shrugged, dismissing her comment, knowing that he wouldn't have even tried to find happiness, he would've just existed until he didn't anymore. Unwilling to reveal that truth, he continued with his narrative. "When I came along, he was determined to prepare me for my duty, knowing first hand the pain one endures from losing a Slayer."

"How did he know you were going to be Called?"

"He didn't, although the probability was high based on family history. It tends to run in bloodlines and I have it on both sides. But the point was he was able to move on after Emma was killed. I couldn't. I had Xander, Willow, Anya, Tara, and Dawn and they weren't enough. They needed me and after the immediate crisis was over, I just couldn't function anymore. My purpose gone and destiny fulfilled, I left them behind. A-and when I returned after they brought you back, I still wasn't strong enough to help them. Or you. To recognize where you'd been, to be there for you. You continued to slip further away and there was nothing I could do about it."

Buffy looked down at their hands. "We were both too broken, Giles. I didn't understand that then. I never considered how my death affected you. I was too focused on my own issues. I'm sorry. You leaving hurt so much and I was devastated, but I needed to hit rock bottom."

"I had hoped my leaving would jar you into living so you didn't have to."

"I know, but when I do things wrong, I do them spectacularly."

He let out a ragged sigh and pulled her closer, resting his head on her shoulder. "We both do."

"What a pair we are," Buffy said, hugging him and resting her cheek against his head. "I don't think much would've changed if you'd stayed. In fact, things would probably have been worse. You would've lost yourself trying to take care of all of us at the expense of taking care of yourself. God knows what that would've meant for Willow's apocalypse."

"I'm sorry. I had to leave. For so many reasons," he whispered, looking at her miserably.

"I know," she replied in the same quiet tone, caressing away a fallen tear on his cheek with her thumb. Leaning in, she tenderly kissed his lips. "I forgave you long ago."

"Thank you," Giles said simply, running his fingers through her hair.

"Thank you for telling me about your dad." After a moment, she continued, "He loved you very much."

"He cared. It was Miri he loved," he answered as he continued to stroke her hair. "I've made my peace with it."

"You have it so wrong, my love. He loved you both, but with Miri, he was able to express it the way a father should. He could dote on her and it helped that she was a lot like Emma. His affection for her naturally transferred to your sister. With you, it was different. He saw himself in you and he spent your entire young life preparing you to postpone the inevitable. He pushed so hard so that you would have all the tools you needed to help keep me alive as long as possible, so that we could have more time together. And when the day finally came for you to return home, he was waiting for you with open arms to take care of you."

Giles gazed at his fiancée in awe. "When did you gain so much insight?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"Takes a lifetime. I'm on my third," Buffy joked, watching the corner of his mouth twitch up into a small smile. "Seriously though, you just needed to see it from the outside. I've gotten several perspectives and opinions on your dad since we've come to England. Yours was the last piece of the puzzle and it all fell into place."

"I wish he'd realized that I needed more than his experience. I needed him to show me that he loved me."

"Traditional upper class English upbringing mixed with Watcher Council Kool-Aid and a whole heaping of unwanted destiny doesn't exactly lead to a father of the year award."

"As a very wise Slayer I know would say, 'it sucked.'"

"Little boys need their cuddles too," she said, caressing his cheek, wanting to make the hurt go away.

Combing his hand through her honey blonde hair, Giles answered, "As do big boys."

"Then it's a good thing for you that I'm a champion cuddler."

"A very good thing," he responded, pulling her towards him, his lips meeting hers.

Buffy returned the soft kiss and leaned her head against his. "Giles, let's go home. We're nearly done here, let's just finish up, pack our things and our wolfhound, and leave."

Responsibility waged war with the amnesty the dutiful Watcher was offered and he looked around the room.

"We need a change of pace. You're different here. _We're_ different here," she said. "This isn't us and we've been here too long. You haven't been you since before you got here."

Raising an eyebrow, Giles asked, "Who've I been?"

"The lord of the manor, the baronet, the obedient son, the lost boy, the Head Watcher, and while they are great and all, I think we just need to be Buffy and Giles for a while. We just can't do that here at Hawkingridge."

"You're right," he sighed. "Let's finish packing up these boxes, label them, and go home. We'll just take the essentials, Matthew can have the rest delivered tomorrow or the next day. We don't need any of this at the moment. The next few days are ours, I promise, and then we'll have Xander and hopefully Willow join us."

Buffy gave him a huge smile and hugged him tightly.

XxXxXx

Several hours later, they let a very excitable wolfhound out onto the grounds of the farmhouse. Seamus enthusiastically explored his new surroundings, his tail wagging furiously, while Buffy and Giles kept an eye on him from beneath an ash tree near one of the hedgerows. Thinking over the past week, it surprised Buffy how much she had come to miss the farmhouse and how it truly felt like she belonged.

"I don't know about you, but I feel like I can take a full breath again," she said as she leaned back against Giles' chest.

He held her tighter. "Hawkingridge has always been a bit oppressive."

"Understatement much?" she teased, looking up at him with a sympathetic smile. "How are you doing?"

"Much better. Knowing the Academy has a home now, safe and away from headquarters, helps. And I think for Hawkingridge to have that distinction is the right thing to do by my father and Miri, both of whom dedicated their lives trying to improve the lives of Slayers and Watchers alike."

"You made the right decision."

He lowered his head to kiss her cheek. "Thank you."

They watched the sun set over the rolling countryside, bathing the surrounding area in rich shades of gold, oranges, and reds. Seamus lumbered up to them having surveyed his new domain and Giles reached down to scratch his head. Quickly giving his fiancée a squeeze before letting her go, he said, "Why don't you go in and put the kettle on and I will bring in the bags and Seamus' supplies."

"We did go overboard at that pet store," Buffy commented.

"He needed a new collar and identification tag."

"That's not what I'm talking about, you big softie, and you know it!"

Ducking his head, Giles grinned guiltily. On their way home they'd stopped at the pet store for dog food and the new collar, and while there he'd bought three large dog beds, one for the library, one for their bedroom, and one for the training facility. He'd also picked out several new toys and four different types of treats. It had been a long time since he'd had a dog and while he wasn't going to admit it, he'd been quite smitten with the wolfhound since he'd first laid eyes on him. Seamus had been quite a rambunctious puppy with huge paws the Watcher never thought the dog would grow into.

Giles watched as Buffy walked over to the Range Rover and pulled out the bag of dog food and carried it into the house with Seamus dutifully following behind her. He leaned against the tree for a moment, his heart full and content, yet lighter than it had been in a couple of weeks. After reflecting on his situation, he grabbed their bags and one of the large dog beds from the car and headed into the house. He made a few more trips out to the vehicle, bringing more of their things inside and putting them away in their proper places. When he was done, Giles joined Buffy in the kitchen, wrapped his arms around her from behind, and kissed her neck.

"Where's your dog?" he asked, his lips lingering against her silken skin.

Buffy leaned back into him with a contented sigh, "He decided he liked the library and had made himself at home on the chaise until I showed him the error of his ways. Now he's snoozing on the bed you got for him. What kind of tea do you want?"

"I don't want tea," he said, trailing open-mouth kisses up her neck and over her jawline. "I want you."

Letting out a soft moan as his right hand started to wander underneath her shirt, Buffy turned her head to the side and upwards as his lips met hers in an unhurried and sensual kiss. He ran his hand over her breast, squeezing it and grazing his thumb over her lace covered nipple. She moaned in appreciation and turned in his embrace, circling her arms around his neck.

"Let's take this upstairs," she suggested, kissing a line from his Adam's apple down to the third open button of his Henley T-shirt.

Giles took her hand and led her out of the kitchen, turning off the lights as they went. When they reached their bedroom, he fingered the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it up over her head. She reached around and unhooked her bra, allowing it to fall to the floor, her eyes holding his. He pulled his shirt off and stood before her as she ran her hands up his torso and through his chest hair.

"I want you too," Buffy whispered, kissing the spot above his heart before taking his hand and leading him over to the bed where they took the time to reacquaint themselves with each other's bodies as they removed the rest of each other's clothes, neither wanting to rush the moment.

After falling into bed together, the couple shared loving kisses and intimate touches before Buffy pushed Giles onto his back and started to kiss her way down his neck and over his chest, only stopping to kiss and nibble one nipple and then the other before trailing more open-mouth kisses down his stomach.

Giles writhed beneath her, his right hand grabbing the headboard above him as she headed lower and lower down his torso, the muscles in his abdomen twitching in response to her touch. He let out a frustrated groan as she licked her way from his belly button down over his left hip, ignoring his throbbing erection. Reaching further down, she dragged her nails up the sides of his thighs and Giles involuntarily thrust towards her.

"Buffy," he ground out through clenched teeth, not knowing whether he wanted her to continue her torturous assault on his body or whether he wanted to flip her over and have his own way with her. When she looked up at him with darkened eyes and a mischievous grin, he fell back into the pillows, breathing hard.

The Slayer reached above her and laid her arm across his midsection, kissing her way up from the base of his cock to the tip before taking him into her mouth. As she sucked her way back up, Giles let go of the headboard and fisted his hand into her hair. Over the next several minutes her tongue twisted him into knots and he could feel oblivion approaching fast.

Releasing his hold in her hair, Giles ran his index finger down her cheek and she looked up at him through lust clouded eyes, releasing him. His breathing was ragged and he tried to calm down as she prowled her way seductively up his body, straddling his thighs. Leaning over him, she licked her way up his neck and kissed her way over his jawline before taking his lower lip between her teeth. He moved forward and opened his mouth wider, darting his tongue out to lick her top lip, and she let go, their mouths fusing together in a searing kiss.

He held her tightly, his arms bringing her down to lay against him and she quickly sank down on his rampant cock. Caught unaware, Giles reared up, the muscles in his jaw and neck flexing as he fought for control, and he moved his hands down to grab her waist, stilling her. When he finally relaxed beneath her, she started to move against him, slowly at first and then with more enthusiasm.

Her eyes held his as they pushed each other further beyond the limits of control, and Giles, feeling himself slip closer to the edge, flipped their positions to help him stay in control for a little while longer. Raising her legs over his shoulders, he thrust deeply into her, eliciting excited moans and grunts from her. Quickening the pace, he reached down and rubbed her clitoris with his left thumb, and her body momentarily stiffened before she shuddered uncontrollably beneath him. Unable to hold on any longer, he let go, his orgasm violently claiming him as her name crossed his lips, and he rolled them over onto their sides and held onto her, peppering her face with little kisses between gulps of air.

Buffy snuggled into his chest trying to regain her composure. Looking up at her lover, she gave him a sweet smile and ran her hand through his sweat soaked hair. "Feels different," she said with the beginnings of a smile.

"How so, my love?" he asked, his green eyes soft and full of love.

"I don't know. It just feels so right... us... this... here. I wish I could explain it, but my brain is incapable of proper thought."

Kissing her forehead, Giles agreed, "It's never felt _more_ right."

He reached down and pulled the duvet over their cooling bodies. Feeling her body relax into sleep, the Watcher knew it wouldn't be long until exhaustion claimed him too.


	38. Chapter 38 Vibrations

WDWG - Chapter 38: Vibrations

Sighing in frustration, Buffy pulled off her reading glasses and glared angrily at her laptop screen. She'd spent the early morning documenting her thoughts and ideas for the Academy, chatting with Willow online, and sending emails to her sister and to Faith. Now she had one last email to send, this one to Daniel McTavish, with some of Thomas Giles' writings supporting her thoughts regarding the relationship between the Council and the Slayers. She blinked her eyes several times trying to stave off the nagging headache that threatened to make its presence known when she felt a strong hand start to knead the base of her neck, the thumb methodically moving its way up from the base of her neck to her skull.

"I can't sit very long in front of the computer before my brain wants to pound its way out of my head," Buffy complained, rubbing her eyes with her hands

"The glasses aren't helping?"

"Maybe it's the resolution."

"No, the resolution is fine," Giles said, looking over her shoulder. "Perhaps reading glasses picked up at the chemist's aren't the answer. We should have you see an optometrist."

"Do Slayers even need glasses?"

"Not for distance, surely, but I honestly don't know."

Buffy sighed again. "Well, distance is not an issue. Just seems to come while deciphering your dad's ornate script and staring at a computer screen for a while. Probably just eye strain."

"Probably," he agreed. "You've been rather focused since we've returned, our outings notwithstanding."

She turned and looked up at him, taking in his sweaty, disheveled appearance, and scrunched up her nose. "You smell like horses and hay," she stated.

"Yes, well, that does happen when one goes riding and tends the horses," he snarked as he stopped massaging her neck. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Put that away unless you are going to use it, love."

"Oh, naughty!"

He laughed and bent down to kiss the top of her head. "I missed you this morning. First ride you've skipped since coming home."

"Sorry about that," she apologized. "I just needed to write down my thoughts, and then Willow popped online so we talked for a bit. I still need to get this email out to Daniel."

"How is Willow?"

"Good. Busy. Kennedy went home to visit her folks. She should be back in September, but she says they definitely aren't together anymore. I told her we could assign Kennedy to Headquarters. You know she's going to want to be in the thick of the action anyway."

Giles nodded, "Yes, I agree that it's the right fit for her."

Buffy rolled her head from side to side and shook out her shoulders.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, the massage helped, thanks."

"Wish I could do more. Blasted splint."

"Two more weeks?"

"Hopefully," Giles answered. "Anna did send me an email requesting to do another round of x-rays in the next few days. I'll have to arrange a time to go see her."

"Or we could invite her here. She has the portable x-ray machine."

"We could, but I am sure we'll have our hands full with Willow and Xander."

"They're all family, Giles, and Anna did visit Will last week to check out the scythe."

"I know. I'm just not ready for a family reunion that crosses the streams, so to speak."

"Was that, a pop reference?" Buffy got up from her chair and confronted him with a look of awe on her face. "Oh my god, that _was!" _

"A movie that is almost twenty years old can hardly be considered a 'pop reference,' Buffy, and I'll have you remember that _Ghostbusters _is one of Xander's favorites. He drags it out almost every Halloween."

"Touchy!"

"I'm not entirely stuffy, you know," he said defensively, shoving his hands in his pockets and hunching his shoulders.

Buffy moved closer and put her arms around his neck, "I know," she agreed. "The others know that too." Studying his face, she asked, "Ru, why don't you want Anna here when Xander and Willow are here?"

He sighed and pulled out of her embrace, taking off his glasses. "Darling, when we arrived here, were you ready to jump into a world consisting of earls and ladies, estate houses and formality?"

"Anna's not the formal type," she answered. "Are you embarrassed by Xander and Will?"

"Heavens no!" Giles denied vehemently. "Not at all," he continued, leading her over to the sofa. They sat down and got comfortable while he placed his glasses down on the table in front of them. "Even though our time off, as it were, has been riddled with Council matters, we've still managed to enjoy a bit of a holiday. Willow escaped to Spain with Kennedy and has also spent her time recharging at the Coven. Xander's trip across the country, however, has not been the distraction he had envisioned. He found four new Slayers and delivered them safely to Faith and Robin. Now, he gets to come here and begin work on repurposing Hawkingridge."

"And you're saying he could use some quiet time."

"I'm saying that what time he does get to relax should be spent around those he feels most comfortable with. Those he considers family. Anna is a force of nature who would love to have the opportunity to collude with you three, find out as much as she can about our history together, and spend the rest of the time with you lot teasing me no end but, that sort of evening should be shared when all parties are in the same place emotionally. I don't believe Xander is ready for that."

Buffy took his good hand in hers. "You're really worried about him."

"He's an adult and able to make his own decisions," Giles stated with a sigh of frustration. "Had it been up to me, I wouldn't have let him go off on his own after the trauma he's suffered both physically and emotionally."

"Xander will be here day after tomorrow, we'll make sure he has his down time, and you can keep a watcher-ly eye on him," she said as she gave him a hug.

"Very good," he replied before changing the subject. "Now, Daniel can wait. Shut down the computer before that headache reappears, I have plans for us this afternoon and I don't want them spoiled."

"Oh? What are we doing?" Buffy asked, walking over to the desk and closing the laptop.

Standing up, he replied, "It's a surprise."

"You'd better shower first. Can't have my fiancé smelling like a sweaty horse," she teased.

As he passed her to leave the room, Giles leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. "Get yourself something to eat, I shan't be long."

XxXxXxXx

"Where are we heading?" Buffy shouted over the road noise as the wind blew through her hair. They were racing down narrow roads across the countryside enjoying the beautiful summer day in the Morgan Roadster.

She'd watched Giles through the kitchen window as he backed out the retro sports car from the garage and put the top down while she finished washing up from her lunch. Giles had been wearing that secretive smirk since announcing he'd made plans for them, and after he'd come down from his shower and told her to put on comfortable shoes and wear her hair in a ponytail, she'd been all the more curious. She'd tried to get more out of him, but he absolutely refused to even give her a hint. It amused him to surprise her and she'd resigned herself to his whim. Upon meeting him at the Morgan, ready to take off, she had noticed him placing one of her light cardigan sweaters in between their seats and raised an eyebrow.

"You might get chilly," he'd answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You've thought of almost everything," she'd said, standing on her toes to give him a quick kiss. "But Seamus won't fit in the roadster."

"Seamus isn't coming with us today. Sarah will come up to the house to keep him company later," he'd explained, referring to their housekeeper. "Today is just for us."

Giles had flashed her a smile and moved to open the car door for her, offering his hand to steady her as she took her seat. When she was settled, he'd closed the door and run around to the driver's side to climb in.

Buffy waited for his response as Giles shifted into a lower gear and stepped on the gas. The car raced around a bend and over a rise before he shifted into a higher gear, reducing the RPMs as they sped down the straightaway, his hair rustling in the breeze over the windscreen.

"You'll see," Giles shouted back. Conversation wasn't easy when the top was down. "Not long now."

The one thing Buffy had noticed since arriving in England was that it took much longer to get to where you were going than it did in the States. The roads were narrower and at times twisty, resulting in slower speeds and longer travel times unless one had the luxury of traveling on the Motorways, which, at the moment, they did not. A Roads were usually wider and had lane markings. Sometimes there were even four lanes, but nothing was really standard. Most of the roads they took were about a lane and a half wide, B Roads at best, enough for two competent drivers to navigate, but still, what she would normally expect to be a thirty minute drive on the map turned out to be more like forty-five minutes to an hour in reality. It all depended on the width of the road, speed, traffic, old people, people learning to drive, farm equipment or livestock using the road, and lost tourists. The worst were lost foreign tourists who were unable to determine the width of the road or which side they were supposed to drive on. At least the livestock blocking their way were amusing.

Buffy settled into her seat and enjoyed the ride. Giles loved driving the Morgan and she loved how relaxed driving the country roads made him, unfazed by the obstacles that occasionally slowed down their trip. Yet, as excited as she was to get to their destination, she couldn't help but worry about the wolfhound they'd left behind.

"I hope Seamus is managing on his own," Buffy said, her voice laced with concern.

Giles glanced over at her with a sympathetic look. "He'll be fine, love. My uncle has left him alone countless times before."

"Yes, but he's always had Ivey there, and the household staff."

"Seamus won't be alone for long, and you saw how he took to Sarah when he met her on our walk the other day. Should something be amiss when she arrives to feed him, she will phone," he reassured her, placing his splinted left hand on her knee. "Let's enjoy our day out, shall we?"

Buffy gave him a smile and rested her head against his shoulder. While it wasn't exactly a comfortable position given that driving along the country roads required Giles to shift gears frequently, she enjoyed the closeness. Since their return from Hawkingridge, the couple had become aware of a new level of intimacy between them and neither wanted to be without the other nearby. It wasn't neediness. They just felt a magnitude of peace and contentment they hadn't before in each other's presence.

By mutual consent they forewent the rigors of training in lieu of the more relaxed atmosphere that rambling across the countryside or riding the horses along the various trails that criss-crossed their little corner of Somerset afforded them, and, as always they were accompanied by their faithful hound on their outings. They had found the respite that both of them had needed after the whirlwind visit to the estate.

It was Giles' newfound openness after candidly speaking about his father that had brought the two closer, and Buffy felt a sense of awe at the trust she'd been given with regards to his past and his feelings. He'd given her his heart and soul when he'd proposed, but there was much more to them than that. It was much like finding out that the pretty rock you were holding in your hand was, in fact, a diamond: there was so much more beneath the surface. And she treasured it, finding a depth of love she hadn't known existed previously.

As they came over a rise, Buffy's attention shifted to the sight before her. Off in the distance just to her right rose the monolithic structure of Stonehenge and she sat up straight in her seat.

"Whoa!" The statement came out like a forced whisper, reverent in its tone.

Giles heard her over the road noise and smiled to himself. The majesty of the Neolithic monument rising from the Salisbury Plain was certainly an awe inspiring sight, one that pictures do no justice and inspires millions of people a year to come from around the world to visit. A place of pilgrimage still in the modern age as people look for inspiration of all kinds.

Pulling into the car park, Giles found a spot in a field for overflow parking. When he turned off the engine, he looked at her and asked, "Ready?"

"You bet! This is so awesome!"

He came around and opened the door for her and after she stepped out, he reached into the glove box and pulled out a camera bag.

"Good thinking, Ru," Buffy said as he took the camera out and snapped a quick photo of her, capturing her exuberant smile.

They walked towards the admissions kiosk hand-in-hand and after a few yards, Buffy stopped and tilted her head, her expression serious and curious at the same time.

"What is it, love?"

"Not sure just yet. Nothing... bad. Just... different. Let's go."

Giles nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she circled her arm around his waist as they continued their walk through the car park to the entrance to the site. After paying the entrance fee, the couple walked down through the tunnel under the road and up onto the grounds.

Buffy stopped short as soon as she reached the walking path that circled the monument, as did several other tourists as they came up from the tunnel, the sheer size and magnitude catching her off guard.

"Everything alright?" Giles asked, squeezing her to him.

"Yeah, just blown away by the moment."

"It's a common reaction," he acknowledged. "Do you mind if I walk around and take a few photos?"

"No, go ahead. Don't let me hold you up. I'll just check things out at my own pace."

"I shan't be long," he said as he bent down for a kiss.

The Slayer walked slowly along the path. Something had been niggling at her since the moment she stepped out of the car, and the fact that Giles had been so nonchalant about her reaction earlier bothered her. Usually when she felt a strange sensation, he was the first to jump. Something was up and he was waiting for her to figure it out.

Stopping about a quarter of the way around the stone circle, Buffy looked down at the brochure in her hand and decided to read up on the history of Stonehenge and the surrounding area, hoping it would give her a clue as to what that strange feeling in her gut was. She moved off the path into the grass near the edge of the outer boundary and started to read. Before long, she was engrossed in the narrative grasping for clues, but nothing really grabbed her attention.

Strong arms embraced her from behind, startling her, and she braced herself for battle, her heart racing in fight or flight mode, before she felt the calming presence of her Watcher.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" she scolded.

"Shhh, put the leaflet away and relax. You're overthinking this," Giles whispered into her ear. "Breathe with me."

Buffy folded the brochure, stuck it in her pocket, and closed her eyes, covering his hands with hers. After a few deep breaths, she relaxed her body into his, and he pulled her in tighter, closing his eyes and resting his cheek against hers. To the average person, they were just lovers enjoying an embrace, but the Watcher and Slayer were clearing their thoughts and focusing on their surroundings together, breathing together as one.

"What do you feel?" Giles murmured, keeping the atmosphere around them calm.

"The earth... I feel the earth," Buffy answered. "It's energy."

"Yes," he confirmed, but his tone implied that he wanted more from her.

"Magick!" she finally declared, her eyes opening.

"Mmm," he whispered, "how does it make you feel?"

"Strong... no... stronger than I have since we arrived. No, that's not right... just... balanced," she breathed. "What do you feel?" she asked, knowing Giles' history with magick, wanting to understand how the place affected him.

"I feel the earth through you. Your vibration, your 'thrum,'" he answered in a low voice, his breath caressing her ear.

Her breath hitched in her throat. "What's it like?"

"Intoxicating." His tone was mesmerizing and sensual, and Buffy suddenly wished they weren't in such a public place. He felt the change in her body and opened his eyes, alert to the heady atmosphere between them. Letting her go, he stepped to her side.

Buffy looked up at him, a pretty blush rising from beneath her T-shirt to her cheeks. His eyes were a darker green and seemed to glow even in the afternoon light. "That was intense."

"Yes, sorry, I had no idea..."

She moved in front of him and stood on her toes to give him a kiss. "I'm not complaining."

They started to walk slowly around the stones, her hand in his, a silence washing over them. There was something about the monument that kept the noise levels to a minimum even with a large crowd of tourists and bus loads full of unleashed school children milling about.

"So, it's not about the stones?" Buffy asked in a hushed tone, her eyes on the ancient circle.

"Well, yes and no. Long before the stones, during Mesolithic times, people had constructed earthworks here, and erected wooden posts. The people knew this area to be a place of power, so they built the henge and buried their dead here in the Stonehenge complex which is more than just the monument itself. The stones were brought here for a reason; the energy, the magick. People worshipped here. People _still_ worship here during the summer and winter solstices, but there is power in the stones as well," Giles explained. "There are two types of stone, different in their crystalline structure and most certainly chosen for their properties, the bluestones and the sarsen stones. Stonehenge was built over several thousands of years and each addition was consecrated by the peoples who brought them here. It is that consecration that lends the stones their power."

"So the power is concentrated through consecration."

He chuckled. "Yes, the stones concentrate the energy here."

"What's it like? My thrum?" she queried, turning towards him as they walked along.

Giles stopped and reached out to thread the fingers of his right hand through her hair. "It's lovely," he responded, his eyes now pale green and soft. "Vibrant and steady, and every fourth cycle begins with a grace note of sorts that wasn't there when you were younger."

"You did say it was different when we first talked about it at Greys Keep."

"It's different now from then too. Lower on the harmonics scale."

"I wish I knew what that meant."

By silent agreement they started walking again, side by side without touching.

"When I first met you," the Watcher began, "you were full of nervous energy. You hardly sat still and I could barely keep up with you, let alone understand you. You talked so quickly, were constantly on the move, and had no time for research. Your vibration was at a much higher harmonic and was very chaotic in its rhythm."

"I was so restless, but things settled down after we started training."

"They did. We were able to channel that energy into productive outlets."

"Like kicking your ass."

"Yes, well... you _are_ the Slayer."

"A Slayer," Buffy corrected. "One of many now."

"Always _the_ Slayer, Buffy, always to me, and always mine. The others are Slayers, formidable in their own right, but they will never hold a candle to you."

It was her turn to stop their walk and she grabbed his hand, pulling him towards her to hug him tightly. "I don't know where I would be without you, Giles. I love you so much."

"And I, you," he answered, bending his head to gently kiss her lips. "It's interesting here. The energy seems to amplify the vibration, do you feel it at all?"

"In research mode?" She felt his agreement in the form of a chuckle. "No. I guess it's just a part of me. I just feel balanced, at peace. I think a lot of that is circumstantial, though. We're closer now than we were before we left for Hawkingridge, I'm done with the Slaying on a regular basis, we're more or less settled at home, and Willow and Xander are coming. Dawn will be joining us in the fall and will start a new school. Things are good, you know? Great, in fact."

He beamed at her. "They are. When we were estranged your first year in college, your vibration was frenetic, almost like when we'd first met. I knew you're life was in upheaval with the uncertainties of college, leaving home, and my mistakes. I tried to right them, but you'd moved on."

"I'm sorry for getting so self involved. It was a bad time for all of us."

"Let's leave the past where it needs to be. Otherwise, we'll be apologizing to each other for the rest of our life together, instead of enjoying it," Giles soothed, rubbing her back. She nodded her head and he continued, "Thinking on it, perhaps the thrum is a reflection of the Slayer. Because when we were training together the following year, despite the trials you faced, it was still high, not as high as before, but it was... calmer, more measured, and orderly. I remember it distinctly. I don't know if you remember, but the night you beat Travers, you hugged me before you left the Magic Box, and you were humming with confidence. It was beautiful."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about it?"

"I don't know. It was just a part of you like the color of your eyes or your accent," Giles explained, his eyes glinting with mischief.

"I do not have an accent!" Buffy protested with a grin.

His teasing smile answered hers. "Need I remind you where we are now?" he replied smugly and she let go of him and crossed her arms over her chest, knowing he had won this round of their verbal sparring.

"Fine," she conceded with a goodnatured huff. "But when I was looking for answers about what the Slayer is, why didn't you say something about it then?"

"I suppose the opportunity never presented itself, there was always some crisis or another that we had to deal with. And there wasn't much to tell as there is a distinct lack of information on it. So much so that the Council scholars have debated its very existence for generations."

They continued their walk around the stones until they came full circle. Buffy stood still, considering the monument and its environment.

"I guess Watchers don't have thrums," Buffy stated, putting her hand to his chest. "I've been trying to feel one on you, but I just feel your presence, just like I always have."

He covered her hand with his and squeezed it. "No, no magick was performed in creating the Watcher. We are just ordinary men and women who are called to fill an extraordinary role in the life of an exemplary warrior. As you know, the Shadow Men had meant Slayers to walk this world alone. The Powers had something to say about that."

"There is nothing ordinary about you, Rupert Giles."

"And you are an extraordinary woman, Buffy Summers, Slayer or no," he complimented, taking her over to a particularly photogenic spot. "Now, stand here and look beautiful."

Buffy posed for some touristy pictures before insisting she take a few of Giles. After a few serious and silly poses and the couple trying to capture a shot together with the cameral held at arms length, a young woman offered to take their picture, stating that she was a photography student from Edinburgh.

Giles handed over the camera and waited for the instructions from their photographer. She took her time putting the couple into poses and then took the shots she wanted. When the photo shoot was over, she checked her handiwork on the display, and handed the camera back.

"I'm Carrie and thanks for letting me take the snaps. I was watching the two of you earlier. You're a gorgeous couple and there's a ton of energy radiating off the two of you. Anyway, send me the files in email, yeah? And I'll edit them properly and send them back." The girl fished out a card from her bag and wrote her email address on it before passing it to Buffy. "Well, my class is leaving," she said, edging away from the couple in a hurry. "Don't forget! Email!" she called back after a moment as she ran to catch up with her group.

Turning the camera so that the display faced them, Giles scrolled through the photos, surprisingly pleased with the pictures the photography student had taken.

Buffy was delighted. She couldn't remember the last time she and Giles had had their picture taken together. "Edits or not, we'll need to get this one printed out on glossy paper," she said, pointing to a candid shot Carrie had taken of them enjoying a quiet moment between them as they looked at each other adoringly, the stones standing behind them, almost as if they were guarding the moment.

"It is my favorite as well," Giles agreed before placing the camera back into its carrier.

As they walked back to the roadster, hands clasped together and fingers entwined, Buffy looked up at her fiancé thoughtfully. "You got a magickal boost here," she finally said as they reached the car door.

Giles let go of her hand and placed the camera bag back into the glove box. "I did."

"The Coven performed the teleportation spell from around here, didn't they? When they sent you back... to confront Willow."

The Watcher looked at her, his eyes wide. "A few kilometers away, but yes, how did you...?"

"You're buzzing with the same energy. Why didn't they do it in Devon?"

"The borrowing of magicks and opening the portal for teleportation required the help of an ancient power source. There are places in Devonshire that would've sufficed, but due to the urgent nature of the situation, we met here."

"You're a lot more powerful than you lead on, Ru," she commented as she got into the car. "I could feel it."

Giles got in and turned on the ignition and the Morgan roared to life. Leaning back in the seat, he reached for the key, and turned the engine off. He then stared at the steering wheel before shifting in his seat and turning to face her, his jaw set and his eyes serious.

"It was something I had to give up years ago, Buffy, conditional of coming back to the Council, and I swore only to call upon certain magicks in the case of extreme emergencies. That's part of my penance for those deeds long ago. If I could have aided you more in our years together on the Hellmouth, I would have." He reached out and cupped her cheek. "I swear to you."

Buffy placed her hand over his, her voice soft and full of reverence when she said, "Giles, you are my hero. You've been there at every major apocalypse, at every impossible turn, fighting next to me, aiding me, willing to die for me, magick or not. We did all that we could with all that we had and we won."


	39. Chapter 39 Questions

WDWG - Chapter 39: Questions

"No, Giles-" Buffy said stubbornly, her stance defiant, and her chin raised in challenge.

"Buffy-"

"No. Look, you're going to see Anna after we meet up with Xander and Willow at the airport. Just wear the brace until you get to her office."

Giles glared at her. He'd had absolutely no intention putting that bloody contraption back on once he'd realized that he was pain free and had full use of his dominant hand upon returning from Stonehenge the evening before last, and he certainly wasn't going to put it on now. Since his discovery he'd started using his left hand normally again and it had become a source of contention between the two. The Watcher warily looked over at the bored wolfhound, who was lying on his bed watching yet another argument unfold, and decided that tact was better than letting his frustration rise to the surface.

"Need I remind you that I have been battered and bruised before and know when I have healed and when I haven't," he said, his voice low and calm, not wanting to risk the ire of his fiancée's canine protector. "If we were on the Hellmouth, I wouldn't have had this much time to recover. I would've been back on my feet within a week assisting you the best I could."

"And we're retired from active duty. We don't have to rely on a quick patch up anymore, so you can take all the time you need to heal, even getting in some physical therapy. Giles, we can have some semblance of 'normal' and let our bodies recover properly," she entreated. "Look, I get it if you don't want to wear it around the house, but heading to Heathrow on the train, it's going to be crowded and you're likely to get bumped."

"I've banged it a few times already doing chores around the house and in the barn. No damage, see?" He held up his hand for inspection, wiggling his fingers. "I have no stiffness in my fingers, hand, or wrist, and I have full range of motion, but if I keep wearing the splint, the muscles and tendons will tighten up and cause pain," Giles explained. Upon seeing the concern in her eyes, he compromised, "I promise you, if Anna says I must keep it on after my visit, then I shall put it back on."

Giles wasn't going to relent and Buffy knew she wasn't going to win. She took his left hand in hers and gently started to prod at it, feeling for anything out of the ordinary. Not that she had been able to feel whether he had broken the bones when he'd first injured himself, but she was listening for the slightest intake of breath from him that would indicate pain. She heard none. And upon further inspection, she was surprised she couldn't see the little scars on his hand and fingers that she had noticed upon her return from her self banishment in LA. Nor were his middle and ring fingers slightly crooked anymore. She looked up at him in confusion.

"I noticed it this morning as well."

"Were you going to tell me?" Buffy turned in frustration and let go of his hand, settling her attention on the birds perched on the feeder just outside the window.

"Buffy, I only noticed it this morning and you've been in a horrible mood since yesterday when I stopped wearing the damned splint. I haven't been able to talk to you without it devolving into an argument."

"Well, what do you expect, Giles? I mean it's not even been a whole month yet since you've broken it and you don't have Slayer healing. So, I'm just supposed to take your word for it that your bones had knitted back together in that short of time?"

Giles took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm trying, Buffy. I feel... different. I don't know how to describe it really, perhaps less..." he paused trying to find the right word and then gave up in defeat, "old."

"You aren't old," she said petulantly, her arms folded across her chest.

"The reality is that I am a man in my late forties and I have abused my body in so many different ways, the most significant of which has been waging a war against demons and the Hellmouth for the last seven years. I wake up in the morning stiff-"

"There's an understatement."

Giles heard the amusement in her tone and, even though she had distanced herself, he felt the smile creeping up on her face as her anger started to fade. He took a risk and circled his arms around her from behind and nuzzled his cheek against her hair. "That too," he whispered into her ear, drawing her closer into him when she didn't pull away.

Buffy leaned back into his solid frame and sighed, "Go on."

"The point is, I feel... well, I feel like I did when I was thirty and in the finest health I had been my entire adult life. The aches and pains that comes with age and sacrificing one's self to battle aren't there anymore."

She lightly caressed the fingers on his left hand. "You're in better shape than most men in their thirties, Ru."

Ah. Their disagreement was definitely over, she'd reverted to using the familial nickname she'd picked up at Greys Keep upon their arrival in England.

"Thank you, love, but that doesn't mean that I don't feel more aches and pains than most men my age."

She turned in his arms. "So what gives? You think that magick boost at Stonehenge might've given you more than just a mystical hard on?"

"It wasn't mystical," he answered.

"Huh?"

"My, uh, hard on," he clarified, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "It doesn't take much to get me randy when you are near."

"Aww, you say the sweetest things!" Buffy laughed, slapping his upper arm in jest.

Giles chucked. "In all seriousness, yes, I am fairly certain the magicks there had something to do with the healing. I'll talk to Willow about it later and we'll research in the days ahead." He checked his watch. "However, if we don't leave now, we'll miss our train to the airport."

Throwing his splint into his leather briefcase in an effort to keep the newfound peace between him and his fiancée, Giles said, "Just in case,"

Buffy retrieved it and tossed it in the nearby bin, "Have her give you a new one if you need it. This one is getting rather fragrant and not in a good way, and no amount of washing has been able to fix that."

He nodded and guided her out the door.

"Be good, Seamus," she called. The wolfhound huffed in response.

XxXxXxXx

"So, now that we're together and I can see your face, tell me about domestic life. How is it shacking up with your honey? It's good, right?" Willow asked Buffy while they were waiting for Xander at the meeting point outside the international arrival area. Giles had excused himself a few moments before to find coffee and tea for his party since Xander's flight had been delayed by an hour.

"It's good," Buffy answered as a smile spread across her face. "Great, actually. I mean, he's just... Willow, why didn't I wake up and smell the Giles much earlier?"

The witch gave her a quick smile before answering sensibly, "Because as much as you two have loved each other over the years, neither of you were ready to get all couple-y and do the _in _love thing."

The Slayer nodded. That was the simple truth. Trust Willow to break it down succinctly as though it were a math problem or some complex scientific theory like they were studying for a test together. And as Buffy thought about it, much of the conflict between her and Giles over the past few years had been about redefining who they were to each other after her death and resurrection. It was this conflict that had led to their multiple disagreements, and which had ultimately culminated in their falling out over Spike and her inability to see anyone's perspective when she was thrust into a leadership position with the potentials.

Once the new Slayers had been activated and the First Evil driven back, Buffy was able to put the past behind her and see Giles for who he was and who he was meant to be in her life - and who she was meant to be in his, and even that had changed in the last week when she'd become his confidant.

"You're right. We've had some growing pains and whatnot, but we're both really happy."

"And the wedding plans?"

Buffy sighed, "Nada. We were supposed to meet Father Knowles when we got back from Hawkingridge, but we haven't yet."

"Well, we'll just have to fix that! We'll also get some bridal magazines, start taking notes, pick colors, eat lots of chocolate, and then we'll sit down with Giles and nail down a few dates."

"A few dates for what?" Giles asked, passing two mochas over to the girls before taking a sip of his tea.

"Wedding planning," Buffy responded.

"Good lord, we have been remiss on that, haven't we?"

"There's just been so much going on and it just sort of feels like we already are," she said, looking up at him with a loving smile. "I guess it sort of just slipped our minds."

"Oh, no! No slipping of minds! You guys don't get to do the whole 'inertia' thing. There will be a wedding. We're _all_ expecting a wedding!"

Giles ducked his head in contrition while Buffy laughed at her best friend's exuberance, "Okay, Will, there will be a wedding, but clearly we need a planner to help get us moving."

"I can do that," Willow volunteered.

"I'd hoped," Buffy responded, putting her left arm around the redhead and pulling her in for a hug.

"God help us," Giles muttered, trying to hide the smile behind his cardboard cup of tea. After countless, mind-numbing minutes of listening to the discussion of the latest bridal fashions and color trends, he feared his brain would leak out his ears and decided to get up and wander around. Besides, he was feeling restless and needed to stretch his legs.

Checking the arrivals board, Giles noted that Xander was due to come through the security doors at any moment and took up sentry nearby. He watched the weary travelers stream out into the meeting area and listened to the flat tone of the average American accent.

He then caught the sight of a young man dressed in baggy khakis and a black t-shirt beneath an open red button down shirt with flames on it walking through the doors carrying a backpack and a carryon bag. He smiled warmly when Xander recognized him. The younger man set down his bags and embraced him tightly.

"Missed ya, big guy!" Xander said with a sniff as he pulled away.

"It's good to see you again," Giles replied affectionately before leaning over and picking up the carryon. "Is this all you've brought?"

"I travel pretty light these days."

The Watcher noted the exhaustion in his friend's voice with concern, but covered it up. "Let's get you home. Come, the girls are over this way."

XxXxXxXx

Buffy felt as though she'd never get used to the eye patch, a scathing reminder of how she had failed Xander and the potentials in her plot to draw Caleb out. It was the first thing she saw when Giles and Xander approached, and she quickly covered up her grimace with a welcoming grin.

As if reading her mind, Xander gave her an easy smile and picked her up, twirling her around. "Hey Buff! How's my hero? Man, you are a sight for a sore eye!" he joked, pulling a face before giving her a brotherly kiss on the cheek.

Buffy relaxed at his teasing and affectionately pushed him away. "You're still a big goofball, Xander Harris!"

He then moved over to Willow and wrapped her in a strong embrace. "Hey, Will." They stood clutched together in each other's arms for a long time, words and feelings absorbed through osmosis rather than spoken.

As close as Buffy was to her two best friends, she couldn't compete with the intimacy they had shared with each other since they first attended preschool together. Giles circled his arm around her waist and pulled her close as they waited for their friends to finish their reunion.

Xander touched Willow's forehead with his before finally letting her go and turned to Giles and Buffy. "So, what's the plan?" he asked, shifting his backpack and eyeing them expectantly.

"Well, I am going to drive you and Buffy back to the farmhouse," the redhead answered, looking up at him.

"And what are you up to, Giles?" he asked.

"I have an appointment in London and will meet you all at home later," the older man answered. "But I wanted to be here when you arrived."

Xander patted Giles on the shoulder and took his bag from him. "Thanks, man, it means a lot, you being here."

They turned as a group and headed towards the exit. When they approached the ramp leading down to the Express, Buffy stood on her toes and gave Giles a lingering kiss. "Love you," she murmured against his lips. "Say hi to Anna for me."

Giles ran his left index finger down her cheek and gazed lovingly into her eyes, "Safe home."

XxXxXxXx

As Willow turned the car onto the M4, Xander stated, "So I thought Giles broke his hand."

"Yeah, he did. He's going to see his cousin about it now. He thinks it's all healed up," Buffy answered, giving both her friends the running theory of how he gained the use of his hand back so quickly.

"Huh, so Stonehenge is the opposite of the Hellmouth, sort of where you go for all good things," he posited thoughtfully.

"There's a lot of mystical energy there, that's for sure, but I haven't heard of it just fixing people's ailments," Willow joined in. "It's possible, I guess, especially since Giles has magick. We'll need to-"

"Research!" Buffy and Xander chimed in simultaneously with Willow, and the trio laughed.

"Just like old times," Xander noted as he reached back and squeezed Buffy's hand.

XxXxXxXx

Giles paced his cousin's office as she read the new x-ray images of his hand.

"Amazing," Anna muttered to herself, checking each image again.

"So?" Giles asked as she enlarged one particular shot on the screen.

"Stop pacing, Rupert! You're like a caged animal today," she insisted while still inspecting the x-ray.

"Sorry," he apologized, stopping in mid stride. Still, he was going to lose his mind if she didn't say something soon. "Well?" he prompted, his impatience getting the better of him.

"It's as you suspected, there are no fractures," Anna confirmed, "and what is more important is there are absolutely no indicators that there has ever been any damage to your hand, even the little bit of arthritis that showed up in the last round of images are gone."

Giles pulled his glasses off and polished them before returning them to his face. Anna took the moment to sit down at her desk. "What else do you want to tell me?"

"Anna, I feel like I'm young again. Nothing aches, my body doesn't crack and groan when getting up from a chair or out of bed in the morning, and I have energy to burn."

"Hence the pacing," she pointed out. He hadn't even noticed he started up again. "Yet, you still need your glasses."

"Some things never change."

"And you don't believe it's due to the rest and relaxation."

"Do you?" he questioned with a hint of sarcasm.

"No," his cousin replied. "Not a change this drastic. And all this after visiting Stonehenge."

"Yes, I wanted Buffy to feel the energy there."

"Did she?"

"Oh yes, although at first she couldn't identify what she was feeling. We honed together and then she was able to recognize what it was. My god it was powerful, Anna! _I've_ never felt the energy there that strongly before. I-I worry I may have leached some of Buffy's healing abilities."

"I take it you were touching when you honed?"

Giles shot his cousin a look, one Dawn Summers had patented as "Duh!"

"Right, and how is Buffy?"

"Good. She appears to be fine, loves England, or at least our corner of it. She'd been tired when we were settling in at home and then there was that uncharacteristic bout with weakness one day when we picnicked at Prior Park, but she's well rested now. She doesn't seem to have any negative effects from our visit to Stonehenge."

Anna watched him as he took the seat opposite her desk. "Glad to hear she's well. And I can see she's a calming influence on you, your aura looks good, the colors are clearer than I have seen in ages," she confirmed. "I'd like to draw some blood and have you do a stress test while you're here, cousin. Would you do that?"

"I am sure I can spare some time, but I do have a train to catch."

"I'll send for a driver. Really, Ru, don't be ridiculous."

Giles blinked at her. It was easy at times to forget the privilege his cousin had access to. Of course, if he wanted it, he could access it as well, but Giles had rejected that lifestyle years ago, preferring a more simple life. Yet, as casual as Anna was over her status, opting for more egalitarian relationships with her friends and colleagues, she wasn't about to give up the comforts her birthright afforded her.

Half an hour later, he rejoined Anna in her office, taking the seat opposite from her as she sat behind her desk. "The results of the blood tests won't be available for a few days, however, I do have the results of the stress test. You are in excellent health."

"Good to know," Giles replied.

"I'm sorry I can't shed more light as to why your hand has healed in half the time or why you suddenly feel younger. Perhaps if I had seen you and Buffy together, or had been there with you at Stonehenge to assess the magicks, but at this point, I'd only be grasping at theories. Maybe Willow and some members of the coven can help solve this mystery."

"Y-yes, thank you, I had intended to ask to them. Speaking of Willow, what did you think of the scythe?"

"Now there's a change of topic!" the doctor exclaimed, her voice teasing. "It's fascinating, to be sure. I was disappointed I couldn't feel anything, although Willow assures me she can't either. Just the Slayers, apparently."

"Yes, it's their weapon."

"Of course. Have you talked to Willow about it at all?"

"Not since she left LA," Giles replied. "Why?"

"Hmm, it's not my place. I'd only be relaying something and she might have more information now anyway."

"Anna, you can't leave it like that," he entreated.

"I'd rather not, Ru, I mean, you worry enough as it is. Another mystery-"

"And I'll worry myself more thinking the worst. Come now, out with it."

Anna gave him her put upon look. "Fine. I stumbled into that one. Willow told me she walked into her room upon returning from Spain to find the thing was glowing. Only for a short moment, but it was enough to... uh, 'wig her out.'" Giles' eyebrows knitted together in thought. "See, you are worrying."

"Well, if Willow is, er, wigged, then yes, I am concerned. Did she say anything more on the matter?"

"Nothing of consequence. Only that she'd look into it. I asked if there were any residual magicks lingering on the scythe and she said none that she could detect at the time. In Willow's words, 'it was just glow-y and then nothing.'"

"Yes, very Willow, thank you," Giles responded, rising from his chair. "Speaking of, I have a train to catch. Buffy should be home with Xander and Willow by now and it will take me a couple hours to get there."

Anna rose and walked around her desk to give him a hug. "Don't be daft. As promised I've the car waiting to take you home." She released him from her embrace. "Don't fret, cousin, maybe having your bones knitted back together and your body rejuvenated is a gift from the earth. A repayment in kind for beating back the First. Just take it as the blessing it is. And as for the scythe, well, who knows. Maybe it is an early detection system of some sort. I'm sure you and your brilliant team will figure it out in no time."

Giles gave her a tight smile and thanked her for her time, extending an invitation for dinner soon. Upon leaving Anna's office, he headed for the lift to take him down to the entrance of the hospital. For a man used to being dealt rotten cards most of his life, Giles just couldn't shake the feeling that neither his sudden healing, nor the glowing scythe, were good omens.


	40. Chapter 40 Research

WDWG - Chapter 40: Research

Buffy, Xander, and Willow gathered in the library and settled in to research Giles' apparent recovery. Upon their arrival a couple hours earlier, Buffy had introduced her friends to Seamus, who'd accepted them readily, but it was clear that neither Willow nor Xander were entirely comfortable with his presence and Buffy decided to keep the dog by her side until the two got used to him being around. Of course Seamus wouldn't let his mistress out of his sight and kept his body between her and her friends.

"I can't get over how huge he is!" Xander exclaimed, eyeing the great wolfhound warily from across the library as he looked for books relevant to magick and healing. "I know I've said it before, but, _wowsers_!"

Buffy sat opposite Willow at the research table with Seamus sitting next to her, his head resting on her shoulder while his attention shifted from Xander to Willow and back again as if he was watching a tennis match.

"He's a big baby," the Slayer dismissed. "Seamus, down." The big hound settled down next to Buffy's chair, and she leaned over and scratched his head, whispering "Good boy."

"I-I don't know. I wouldn't want to cross him in an alley. I mean he sorta has that big bad wolf thing going on, you know, in a-a 'my what big teeth you have' kind of way," Willow stammered nervously over the large first edition folio of _The History of Neolithic Stone Monuments in Britain_ she was cross referencing with _Mystical Healing Sites in Stone Age Europe_, sounding much more like the girl she'd been in high school than the confident young woman she'd become.

"He likes you guys," Buffy reassured her friends. "If he didn't, he wouldn't have let you in the house. He's not a big fan of the guy who delivers the milk and eggs from the farm up the road and barks at him a lot, but I think it's because he won't let Seamus get into the eggs."

Reaching across the table, she picked up the scythe Willow had placed there a few minutes before. It felt good to have it back in her hands, and she hadn't realized how much she'd missed it until that moment. The Slayer could never describe how it made her feel, just that there was great power contained within it and she knew without a doubt that it was hers.

Turning back to Willow, she asked with concern, "It glowed, huh?"

"Yup. I guess it's never glowed in your hands then?" the Wiccan surmised. "Not even when you pulled it from the stone or... or when you or the other Slayers were killing the übervamps in the Hellmouth?"

"Nope. If it glowed when the others had it, I'm not aware of it."

"Remind me to ask Giles how this library is arranged," Xander interrupted from the second story ledge across the room, the exasperation clear in his voice. "It's not alphabetical and there's no Dewey decimal system going on so I'm a bit lost."

"Right wall, a third of the way down the room and four shelves up should be the books on earth magick," Willow answered loudly before turning back to Buffy. "I spent a lot of time up there after recovering at the Coven."

"I envy you your time here," the blonde said wistfully.

"It wasn't all sunshine and flowers," Willow mumbled, looking down at the text before her and grimacing.

"I know," Buffy sympathized as she covered her friend's hand with her own. Not long ago the Slayer had been jealous that her best friend had left with Giles after nearly destroying the world. It had seemed like she had gotten a vacation out of the deal and Buffy had gotten... well, more real life to deal with. Yet, Willow's fate had been uncertain, and her time with the Coven and with Giles had been filled with self-loathing and angst. It was only after recently opening up with her fiancé about that time that Buffy had learned the true extent of Willow's recovery.

"Whatcha talking about?" Xander asked, making his way back to the table with a stack of books in his arms when Seamus let out an excited bark, jumped up, and ran out of the room, scaring the wits out of him and sending the books crashing to the floor. "Jesus! Get a leash for him or something!" he complained as Buffy passed him, chasing after the dog.

Willow got up from her chair to help him back up. "Xander, are you okay?"

"Damn dog blindsided me... literally," he grumbled.

"Something clearly got his attention. He obviously didn't mean it," his best friend explained, bending down to retrieve the books. "You never were much of an animal person, were you?"

"I managed just fine with Amy-rat," Xander said, defending himself, "and that one time Anya and I watched Miss Kitty for you and Tara. But then they weren't the size of a small horse."

When Buffy caught up with Seamus, he was sitting by the front door, his tail thumping wildly on the floor. A moment later, the door opened and Giles walked through, or rather tried to, as an extremely happy wolfhound barked his welcome and moved to lean against the returning Watcher, looking up at him in adoration.

"I think he missed you," Buffy laughed.

"Yes, well," Giles started as Seamus nudged him, knocking him off balance and causing him to stumble into the house. The Watcher groaned as he righted himself, "He's trying to herd me. You're a sighthound, you silly mutt, not a border collie!"

"Seamus, stop," Buffy commanded, inserting herself between her hound and her husband-to-be. "He's not the only one who missed you," she stated, pulling him down for a long, languid kiss. When they finally came up for air, she took his right hand and led him into the library, a happy hound following closely behind.

"Hey, Giles," Willow greeted, as she got up to give him a hug.

"Hey, Giles," Xander parroted as he thumbed through one of the books he had dropped a few minutes earlier. "Keep your small horse away from me."

"Sorry about that, Xand," Buffy apologized. "He must've heard the car approach and gotten excited."

"Looks like you've all been busy here," Giles noted, eyeing the books. "Research?"

"Yeah, um, Buffy told us about your hand, so we thought we'd see what we could find out about Stonehenge and the healing thing," Willow explained with a shy smile.

"Speaking of, you're later than we expected," Buffy mentioned with concern.

"Anna insisted I not take the train and had her driver bring me home, which was a lovely thought, but traffic getting out of London was miserable and there was an accident on the M4. I had the driver drop me off at the train station in Bath so I could retrieve the Rover," he explained. "It's been a long day."

"Poor baby," his fiancée fussed. "You missed dinner, but there's some leftover pizza and a bottle or two of beer left. Hey, did you know there is a pizza place a couple villages over and they deliver?"

"It's England, Buffy, not outer Mongolia."

"I know," she pouted, "but it's... rural."

Giles shook his head in defeat. "Beer anyone?"

"Yeah, I could do with one, thanks, Giles," Xander replied, looking up from the text he was engrossed in.

When the older man returned, he balanced a plate and couple glasses of the local porter in his hands. Xander quickly jumped up and took one of the glasses from him, grunting his thanks.

"So, hand," Willow prompted.

"Yes, right," the Watcher said, swallowing a bite of his pizza. "All healed up, no evidence of any damage on the x-ray scans. It's as though it had never been broken. Ever."

Buffy bit her lower lip. "What does Anna say?"

"Nothing she really could say," he shrugged, taking a swig of his beer. "She has no explanation for it and suggested I ask Willow and her contacts at the Coven to see what they knew."

"I sent an email to Jane and she said she'd talk to Ailla about it. She seemed to think it was important enough to ask her."

Giles nodded, raising his eyebrows in worry as he contemplated the weight of that statement. Jane Harkness had been Willow's mentor during her recovery from the dark magicks and she was one of the strongest magick practitioners he'd ever met - which had been important during that dark time in Willow's life, and a strong bond had formed between the two women. If Giles was the redhead's Dumbledore, then Jane was her McGonagall.

But it was Jane's involvement of Ailla Pendarves that really unsettled the Watcher. Ailla, an extremely powerful woman both magically and through her own influence, was the head of the Coven, a position largely ceremonial as the Coven was an egalitarian organization where matters were resolved through consensus. Rarely concerning herself with day to day matters anymore, she preferred solitude and research, and ventured out only to attend the ambassadorial duties required of her position. The only other time she had inserted herself into matters in recent years was during Willow's crisis.

"Did Jane happen to mention why she would get Ailla involved?" Giles asked after downing more of his brew.

"Not specifically, but she was the one who came up with the plan to use the power at Stonehenge to loan you the magicks and send you back to Sunnydale... you know, when..." Willow trailed off with a distressed look and turned away from him.

He reached out and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and she reached up covering it to let him know that all would be well in a moment.

Xander, seeing the need for a distraction, asked, "So, Giles, Buffy said you got a magickal high while you guys were at Stonehenge."

Giles turned to face his male friend. "Y-yes," he answered as a blush rose from his collar to his cheeks. "It, er, was quite extraordinary."

"How about you, Buffster?"

"Nothing like Giles. I could feel the energy, and I felt balanced, but no high," she clarified. "It did feel really good though."

Xander folded his arms across his chest thinking, while Willow came back to the table and sat down next to him after having composed herself.

"I got nothing. I'm so tired I can't even think about thinking straight," he declared, throwing his hands into the air before giving in to a huge yawn.

"You look positively shattered, Xander, go on up and get some sleep. We're not going to figure any of this out tonight."

The younger man nodded and got up, hugging each of his friends in turn before heading up to his room.

When they heard the door shut upstairs, Willow said, "Geez, he looks like he hasn't slept since... well sometime before Sunnydale imploded."

"I dare say he probably hasn't," Giles commented, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Poor Xander," Buffy added. "What are we going to do?"

"The only thing we can at the moment," Giles answered, "Give him time to rest and recover."

XxXxXxXx

The small group didn't see much of Xander over the next several days, he only emerged from his room for the necessities, and even then his appetite wasn't anywhere near his normal levels, eating only what he could quickly grab before heading back to his room while avoiding social interaction. He slept the rest of the time, finally giving in to the mental and physical exhaustion.

Giles, Buffy, and Willow continued to research in the evenings. Willow had been unable to provide Giles with more information on the matter of the glowing scythe, and all three of them kept their eyes on the weapon whenever they were in the library, hoping to catch it if it as much as flickered.

During the days, Willow insisted on discussing wedding plans and pushed the couple to commit to dates and color themes. The whole ordeal was enough to make their heads spin. She'd made an appointment for later in the week to meet with Father Knowles, and one afternoon she'd even taken Buffy into Bath to the wedding boutiques, though they hadn't had much success in finding anything suitable. Giles, thankful for the reprieve, had gone out for a long drive in the roadster to clear his head.

Two days later, Willow had absconded with Buffy to Bristol for more wedding planning fun and he saw them off before turning the horses out into the fields so he could work on making some much needed repairs and changes to the stable.

It was the lure of the buzzing table saw that roused Xander from his malaise and he cleaned himself up before joining Giles outside.

"Whatcha doing?" the younger man asked as he approached Giles in the old barn.

Giles turned off the saw. He was covered in sawdust and sweat and pulled his safety glasses off before addressing his friend. "Hello, Xander. Working on a couple of projects, actually," he said, taking another piece of wood out from the corner behind him, inspecting it for straightness and proper length.

"There's a knot at the bottom of that one," Xander stated.

"Won't do," Giles muttered, putting it back and picking up another.

"Since when are you Mister Handyman?"

"Since always," he answered with a trace of indignation.

"And yet you left me with all the hard work of building out the training room in the Magic Box and the clean up and repairs to the Summers' house in Sunnydale without saying a word?"

"One doesn't get in the way of a master craftsman," Giles answered with a wink.

"Ha ha. So tell me, what are you working on?"

"Well, the southwest corner of the stable has some rot, so I need to replace several of the boards there, and then I need to clear out the fourth stall and refit it. It's been used for storage for the better half of three decades and is unfit for horses at this time."

"Getting another horse? Buffy introduced us Otto and Gabriel yesterday."

"Buffy needs a horse. Gabriel is suitable, but the relationship between horse and rider is a very personal one. Gabe was my sister's and while he's been such a gentleman to Buffy, the spark between them is not there. I'm not sure whether to keep him or sell him, but for the moment he is here."

"Why would you sell him?"

"He needs his own person, and the truth is, he wouldn't get the exercise or attention he needs staying here. It's not fair to him," Giles explained, trying to detach himself from the memories the horse provided. "I'd certainly miss him. Miri had kept him at father's until I moved back here. He was her excuse to keep an eye on me, I think. We spent a fair amount of time riding together during that time."

"Keep him around a while longer. Maybe he and Dawn will get along," Xander suggested, patting Giles on the back. "Speaking of horses, where's the mini one?"

"Seamus? He's around somewhere. Probably off on the hunt... or patrolling. He likes to guard the perimeters," Giles answered, noticing his friend's uneasy body language. "You're not comfortable with him, are you?" he asked, putting down the length of wood onto the table saw and placing a hand on his hip.

"Well, you know, he's kinda big and he's sort of got the run of the place." Giles continued to stare at his friend. "And he's like über protective of Buffy. Which is good, I mean really good, but..."

"Has he hurt you?"

"No. I guess I'm just a bit nervous around him."

"How do you want to handle that?"

Xander picked up the wooden board and eyed the length. "You've got some warpage in the middle of this one."

"Oh for the love of-" Giles took it from him and checked it before setting it back in the corner. "Maybe I can find some other use for it later."

"Willow was right. I'm not so good with animals. I mean there was Amy-rat and Miss Kitty, but they were small and kinda non-threatening. Seamus is..."

"Seamus is a very large dog and he's clearly been bred to protect Buffy."

"Yeah, she told us how he threatened you, Giles, and she told us that you helped train him when he was a puppy. I mean, that's kinda schizo."

"He gave me a warning. Had I been a real threat, then yes, I suppose he would've attacked without one, but he knew I wasn't, and he'll protect those that the Slayer considers her own. That includes you, Xander."

"Good to know. Just don't go challenging Buffy."

"Just don't go challenging Buffy to any duels," Giles clarified, the corners of his mouth twitching into a teasing smile.

"So, how does training work with a big, overly protective wolfhound around?" Xander asked, eyeing the wood selection before picking out one he felt was suitable and checking it over.

"We haven't really trained since coming home from Hawkingridge, so I don't know."

"No training?"

"It had been something of an issue. We can talk about it later. Right now I need to finish up this project. Care to make the cuts?"

"Sure. Let me know what length you need."

They worked in companionable silence for a while. Admittedly Giles was concerned about Xander's lack of depth perception, but the dark haired man took his disability in stride, making adjustments and taking his time working with the saw. After they had all the pieces they needed, they took them over to the stable and started to replace the rotting boards, keeping their conversation to the work at hand and mundane things.

Xander stood and stretched his back and shoulders before wiping the sweat from his brow while Giles nailed the final board in place. "You know, Giles, I think I'd like to go see the new digs for the Academy and start drawing up plans. I need something to do. I've missed working with my hands."

"We can go tomorrow if you like, and I can show you around. We can start drawing up plans then."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Let's make sure we have the girls with us too. Where are they anyway?"

XxXxXxXx

Buffy and Willow watched the sun set from their table as they finished up their dinner in a restaurant overlooking Bristol Harbour. They'd explored the city and exhausted the bridal boutiques, coming up with a few ideas, but not finding the perfect dresses to mark the occasion of a Watcher/Slayer wedding, much less something that shouted Buffy and Giles.

"I can't believe how late it is. I mean the sun sets so late here in the summer," Buffy observed, finishing up the wine in her glass.

"We'd better pay the bill and get going. It will be about an hour before we're back at your place."

As they walked back to the car park in the dark, Buffy heard a low growl come from behind them. "Will, back to wall," she instructed.

Turning, she faced their attacker and sized him up. It was a single vampire and he was huge. She'd faced bigger, but there was something intimidating about him and she instinctively reached out to ensure that Willow was pressed up safe against the wall of the old warehouse. After pulling the stake out from her purse, she handed her bag to her friend.

"You picked the wrong chicks to mess with, fang boy!" Buffy said, as she waited for the vamp to attack. He just growled louder and smirked, showing off his impressive teeth. "You know, you really should see an orthodontist about that smile, I am sure they could get those teeth aligned, but that takes years, and your time is about up."

With that, the vampire lost patience and attacked. At the last possible second, Buffy shuffled to the side, and he missed his target, running further into the alleyway before turning around to mount a second attack. As he approached, more cautiously this time, the Slayer shoved the stake into her belt before letting go with a vicious roundhouse kick to the ribs, knocking him off balance. She then unleashed a slew of punches and he dropped to the ground.

As she jumped her attacker, she pulled the stake out, getting ready to dust him, but the giant vamp grabbed her upper arms and held them against her body as he twisted himself around and rolled her beneath him, causing her to lose the stake.

Buffy saw Willow move to reach for it, but the demon did too and kicked out, knocking the Wicca back against the wall with a laugh before turning his attention back to the blonde beneath him. She struggled with him and he repositioned himself trying to get a purchase on her neck. As he did so, he had to let go of her arm and in one quick movement, she broke free and threw him off.

They both moved swiftly and she was able to grab the stake in her left hand on her way up. As they came together, she got in a good right cross knocking him back and she approached again, leading with her right, her left arm cocked to deal the death blow. The vamp, however, recovered quickly, grabbed her right arm, and twisted it, dislocating her shoulder as he threw her against a dumpster.

Buffy went down in a world of pain and she noticed blood running heavily down the side of her face from just above her temple. The vampire caught scent of the blood and growled in anticipation, his eyes shining murderously in the low light as he approached his prey.

"And now you are mine!" he crowed, grabbing her shirt and pulling her to him.

She winced as her right arm fell useless by her side and she looked over to where she had last seen Willow. The redhead was still there, standing with her back to the wall, and Buffy gave her a slight nod. In an instant there was a flash of light, blinding them all and the Slayer brought her left hand up quickly, having moments earlier sized up her enemy, and struck the stake into his undead heart.

She fell back forcibly onto the ground, covered in dust, coughing, and writhing in pain.

"Buffy!" Willow cried as she ran to her friend.

"It's okay, I'm alright, Will," she groaned in return as she slowly rolled over and pushed herself up and onto her feet. "Thanks for the assist!"

"Kinda like old times, huh?"

"Not the good old times, that's for sure," Buffy muttered as she held her battered arm close to her body. She bent over, taking in air to try to relieve the pain, only to remember too late that breathing in hurt her shoulder more.

Pulling off her light sweater and using it to wipe the blood from Buffy's face, Willow asked, "Was he solo?"

Buffy looked up, her eyes wide. "I-I don't know. I don't feel anything. But, Will... I didn't feel _him_."

Willow saw the fear in her friend's eyes. "It's okay, Buff. Hang on." The Wicca muttered something in Latin and Buffy suddenly felt warm and protected. "Okay, we're safe. Nothing can see us. Now, let's get out of here and get you to A&E."

"A&E?"

"Sorry, the ER."

"No, just get us home. Giles can fix me up."

"Buffy-"

"Please, Will, let's go home," she pleaded as she started back for the car.

"Okay, Buff, we'll go home," Willow relented as she bent down and picked up Buffy's purse before following her.

XxXxXxXx

Seamus started barking, scratching frantically at the front door. Giles and Xander looked at each other with concern and hurried over to open it. The wolfhound bolted into the drive with the two men on his heels as Willow drove up and parked the car.

Giles opened the passenger door and held his breath as he looked at his fiancée, bloody, battered, bruised, and passed out in her seat. Seamus nudged him and he leaned in, carefully pulling her out of the car and into his arms.

"Willow, what happened? Are you okay?" Xander asked, wrapping his arms protectively around her.

"Yeah, I'm okay. We were attacked by a vamp. She wouldn't let me take her to the hospital. Giles, I'll go get the medical kit and meet you in the kitchen."

"She'll be more comfortable in the library,"

"She's bleeding and we'll need the lighting in the kitchen. She can lie on the island. Xander, get her a pillow and bring some blankets. We can pad the counter with them."

Giles nodded, assenting to Willow's command, and carried Buffy into the house, followed by a fretful wolfhound.

They regrouped in the kitchen, Giles still holding Buffy in his arms as Xander laid out the blankets and set down the pillow. The Watcher gently laid her down and grimaced as he saw her arm bent at an impossible angle. She was still bleeding, but not as profusely, and there was a large bruise surrounding the cut.

Willow dropped off the medical kit and went to fill a bowl with warm water. She pulled a tea towel out of a cabinet and then brought it and the bowl over and started to clean Buffy's face.

"How long has she been out?" Giles asked.

"About fifteen minutes," Willow responded. "We hit some rough road and the pain got to her, I think."

He nodded. "While she's unconscious, we should pop the shoulder back in."

"Oh god!" Xander exclaimed, turning a little green.

"I'll need your strength to hold her, Xander."

"What's the dog going to think? He needs to go. I'm not having him attack us for helping." Xander snapped, shaking his head.

Giles raised his eyes to meet Xander's. "Right." He took the dog's collar and tried to lead him out into the hall, but Seamus wouldn't budge, placing his great paws out in front of him and pulling backwards. "Seamus, come!" Giles bellowed, but the dog still wouldn't move. Giles gave up and faced Xander. "He won't leave her. We're just going to have to trust him to trust us."

The younger man swallowed nervously and looked to the wolfhound. Seamus' body language had relaxed since Giles let go of his collar, but his eyes were trained on his mistress lying on the counter as Willow gently cleaned her up.

"Fine. We don't have much of a choice." Xander relented, moving into position and holding Buffy in place.

"I'm so sorry, love," Giles whispered against her ear before placing a tender kiss on the top of her head. He then quickly maneuvered her arm, popping the ball of her shoulder back into the socket. She woke with a startled scream of pain.

Two sets of nervous eyes immediately looked to the overprotective wolfhound to gauge his reaction. He rocked nervously back and forth on his front paws, but made no threatening moves towards any of them, his gaze never leaving his charge. Xander and Willow breathed a sighed in relief and looked back up to Buffy who had her left arm wrapped around Giles neck as she worked to get the pain under control.

"Better?" Giles asked her in a soft voice. She nodded and pulled away from him, her eyes, bright with tears, searching the room anxiously for Willow.

Upon finding her, the Slayer relaxed. "You okay? You got banged up, too."

"I'm fine, Buff. Maybe a bruise here and there, but you got the worst of it."

"Xander, I think we need some steri-strips to close this wound." Giles said, still in medic mode. "Thankfully, I don't think it needs stitches."

Once Buffy was patched up, Giles helped her into a sling to keep her arm immobile. After they'd cleaned up and Xander had made tea, they moved into the library and sat down on the couches near the fireplace to discuss the evening's events.

"So what exactly happened?" the Watcher questioned.

"We were walking back to the car when we were followed by a really huge vamp. We fought in an alleyway. He was strong and had some fighting skills. He tried to pull my arm off and threw me against a dumpster after knocking Willow against the brick wall. She was awesome and provided a little magick back up, causing a distraction so I could dust him." Buffy recalled concisely, taking a sip of her herbal tea.

The Watcher looked over to Willow who nodded her corroboration.

"Giles, I didn't know he was there until I heard him."

"He ambushed you?"

"No." She lifted her eyes to meet his and he could see the worry in the deep green depths. When she spoke again, her tone was dead serious, "It's like my Spidey senses were off."

Giles' blood ran cold. His initial reaction was anger as he looked down at his left hand, assuming a connection between his healing and her inability to detect a vampire, but he steadied himself and covered her left hand with his. Right now she needed his strength and his comfort.

"We'll figure this out, Buffy," he promised in a soothing tone. "But not tonight. It's late and you and Willow have been through quite an ordeal. It's time to get some rest."

She nodded in agreement and they all said goodnight. There would be more research in the days ahead.


	41. Chapter 41 Confession

**Title:** Where Do We Go From Here?

**Author:** littleotter73

**Rating:** FRT for this Chapter

**Pairing:** Buffy/Giles

**Summary:** Overall - Now that the Hellmouth is closed, what's next? This chapter - Buffy tells Giles about her issue on the hill at Hawkingridge.

**Setting:** Post Chosen, no comics.

**Beta:** catchoo152

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the Buffyverse and make no profit playing in Joss' sandbox.

**A/N:** Sorry for the long hiatus between chapters.

WDWG - Chapter 41: Confession

Willow found Buffy sitting on the couch in the library. She wasn't wearing the sling anymore, but she clearly was favoring her right arm, cradling it in her lap as she stared out into the window into the garden. Since the attack, Buffy had been pensive and withdrawn, and Xander's attempts to draw her into conversations and cheer her up had gone amiss. Giles had done his best to comfort her, but it was clear that Buffy needed some time to herself, so the others gave her her space. In the meantime, Giles and Xander had put off the trip to Hawkingridge and continued to work on the stables while Willow kept them company.

"Hey, Buffy, how's the healing going?" the redhead asked, taking a seat on the couch beside her friend.

"About ninety percent," the injured Slayer answered without much emotion as she shifted her attention to Willow.

"Not much to go, then" the witch replied casually.

"Nah, it should be fine by this afternoon," Buffy shrugged.

"Look, Buff, I've been thinking. I mean, it's not like you've never gotten surprised by a vamp before. And... and we were distracted talking and all."

Buffy let out a little huff. "I know, but... it's different. I mean, when I was distracted before, at least I felt them when I was fighting them. I didn't with this guy, Will, I mean I should've had that Spidey tingle while we were fighting, but I didn't. That's what I've been trying to say."

Willow's shoulders slumped. "Yeah, I know. I guess I was just hoping that since a couple days have passed that maybe you'd remember something differently."

"Nah, I wish. But this is so... it's got me scared, Willow."

The redhead reached out and squeezed her best friend's hand. "Me too."

They sat quietly for a few minutes before Buffy drew in a deep breath. "There's something I need to talk to Giles about and it's not going to be pretty. Do you think that maybe you and Xand can go into town for some lunch or shopping or something?"

"Yeah, I guess. Are you going to be okay?"

Buffy shrugged again. "Depends. I promise to fill you in when you get back."

"Okay, let me go retrieve carpenter boy, he's out in the stable again. If I see Giles should I tell him you are looking for him?"

"Yeah, thanks," the Slayer said, running her left hand up her arm to her injured shoulder. "And, Will, I'm sorry. I know this isn't exactly the break you'd imagined..."

Willow gave her a sympathetic smile, "We'll figure it out, Buffy."

"Yeah. We will," she responded. "And thanks."

XxXxXxXx

Buffy was in the kitchen digging through the fridge looking for something to eat when Giles strolled in, sweaty and wearing his jodhpurs and riding boots. She pulled out packages of cheese and ham to make a sandwich and grabbed a bottle of water for him.

"Thank you," he said, taking the bottle gratefully.

"Have fun?" she asked as she opened the bag of rolls and retrieved one.

"I had a good ride. Otto enjoyed it too. How's your shoulder?"

She rotated it and moved it around. "Almost one hundred percent." Before she closed the bag, she asked, "Can I make you a sandwich too?"

"Yes, thank you." Giles studied her as she assembled their sandwiches. Her mood was still pensive and she worried her lower lip. When she handed him his plate, he set it down on the counter and asked, "What's on your mind, Buffy?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Willow and Xander are running errands, we're here alone, so tell me, what is on your mind."

Buffy took her plate and sat down at the kitchen table. "You're not going to like this."

"Tell me," he repeated softly as he followed her to the table and sat down next to her.

Looking down, Buffy took a deep breath before raising her eyes to meet his. "The day I said I got lost while running at Hawkingridge... I didn't. I was looking for a good circuit to run the Slayers on and followed a trail up the hill overlooking the bay. I got to the top and noticed it continued down to the beach, but just when I was getting ready to start the decent, I ran out of juice and couldn't go any further, my legs gave out. The winds off the bay were cold and I started to cramp up. God, it was so painful. And then both dogs curled up next to me to keep me warm while I tried to work the muscles in my legs."

Giles kept his face neutral, waiting for her to continue, but his eyes told a different story, one of quiet rage, and Buffy shifted in her seat under his gaze.

"I-I don't know how long I was up there, waiting to regain some energy and working through the cramps, but eventually, I was able to get up and make my way back to the house."

She waited for him to say something, but he just looked down at his hands, his jaw muscles flexing beneath the surface.

"I meant to tell you, Ru. I came looking for you right away, but when I found you, you were surrounded by Watchers and I... I couldn't tell them what happened."

"That was two weeks ago, Buffy," Giles replied as he slowly rose from the table and walked over to the counter. He removed his glasses and stood with his back to her.

Buffy shoved her sandwich aside. "I know. The timing just never seemed right."

"Has anything like this happened since?"

"No."

"Not at Stonehenge?" His voice was clipped and she winced internally.

"No, I felt fine a Stonehenge. Content. Whatever it was that healed you didn't affect me. The only other time something was off was at Prior Park."

"And, of course, in Bristol the other night. Are you telling me everything? Was your strength compromised there as well?"

Buffy stood and put her hands in the front pockets of her jeans. "No, the vamp was strong, but I didn't have any issues. He just got a lucky strike, that's all." She walked over to him and gently placed her palm on his back. "I'm scared, Giles."

"Welcome to the club, Buffy!" Giles raged as he pivoted around to face her, unable to accept her touch on his body. "At least some good came of all this. It seems that vampire rattled some common sense into you."

"Giles... Ru, that's not fair-"

Sidestepping away from her, he interrupted coldly, "Until we know what's going on, I think it best if Seamus accompany you whenever you go out."

Buffy bit back the pain of rejection and looked away. "Yeah, that was my conclusion as well."

"Good."

"I wasn't hiding this from you. There was just so much going on, and-"

"You were right when you said I wouldn't like it," he said quickly and her eyes snapped up to meet his once again. "I didn't like finding out this way. You should have told me... that night after it happened, when we were alone."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, trying to keep her voice steady.

He exhaled and ran his hand through his hair. "I know."

"So what now?" Buffy asked as she held back the desire to cry and explain herself further.

"Now? I really don't know. I need to clear my head. And shower. I am sure I'll research more tonight, and tomorrow we'll drive to Hawkingridge as planned so Xander can begin work. While we're there, you can show me and Willow where you had problems on the hill and we'll see if there are any cold spots that might drain a Slayer's energy."

Giles hadn't answered her question, not the question as she had intended it. He had disengaged from their conversation, and Buffy realized just how angry and hurt he was.

"You, uh, you didn't touch your sandwich."

He retrieved a baggie from the pantry, walked back over to the table, and after he had bagged his sandwich, put it in the fridge. "Not surprisingly, I have no appetite at the moment."

"Yeah, me neither." When he wouldn't say anything further, she took a deep breath in an attempt to cover up her apprehension at having damaged their relationship. "I think I'll take a walk."

"Take the dog with you," he said, his voice cold and devoid of emotion.

Buffy nodded, looking miserable as Giles passed her and headed up the stairs towards their room. She heard the door slam behind him and flinched.

XxXxXxXx

Pulling off his shirt as he walked through the door to their bathroom, Giles tossed it into the hamper before turning on the taps to the shower. Making his way over to the chair next to the window to pull off the boots he'd forgotten to take off before climbing the stairs, he caught a glimpse of Buffy in the garden ruffling Seamus' ears. She had his leather lead bound up in her hand and the two took off down the gravel drive.

Sitting down, he pulled off his riding boots, throwing the first one violently into the corner, the second following in a more gentle arc after he'd taken a deep breath and counted to ten. He lowered his head into his hands, arms resting on his knees, listening to the water fall in the bathroom.

After a few minutes the distressed Watcher sat up straight and looked at the ceiling, taking in a ragged breath. He must have been crazy to believe that things would change. That she would trust in him. He'd hoped that after everything, after finally finding each other in the wake of their last apocalypse, that she would confide in him and not feel the need to hide her feelings or her problems anymore.

And maybe that was it. Maybe things had just moved too fast. Not that he doubted her feelings - he knew she loved him - but maybe she'd mistaken that love for romantic love, a need to connect and be alive in those desperate moments in the desert, driving their relationship toward a conclusion that could not be sustained once the feelings of uncertainty and danger had subsided.

It had been what now? He counted the weeks in his head - just under six weeks since they'd sent the First back to hell, sealed the Hellmouth, and dropped a moderate sized Californian town on top of it. Maybe that was all the time that was needed for her to feel comfortable enough to revert to her old habits: the secrecy, the extreme independence and the self reliance. Enough time for her to start feeling secure again after facing the uncertainty of life after Sunnydale.

Looking up, Giles watched the steam from the shower billow out of the bathroom and he suddenly felt very tired. Perhaps he'd been naïve thinking they could be more to each other than Watcher and Slayer, more than friends. But even as her Watcher, he should have been told about this.

He stood up and exhaled, his eyes catching the photo of her on his nightstand. Maybe he was just over thinking it all, but he couldn't help feeling angry and hurt. Even if they didn't work out as a couple - and that wasn't something he wanted to really think about - he couldn't lose her again. He just couldn't understand why she would keep something so important to herself.

Sighing to himself, he made his way to the shower. While he could deal with smelling like horse and hay, he needed to scrub away the lingering self doubt. It did nothing for his mental state and he had a mystery to solve.

XxXxXxXx

Dinner that evening had been a quiet and uncomfortable affair. Willow and Xander had tried to engage the upset couple in conversation, but after several stilted attempts, the two just focused on their food. Giles was clearly in a foul mood and preoccupied, and Buffy seemed unwilling to answer any questions or contribute to any subject beyond a yes or no. The Slayer had caught Willow's attempts at nonverbal communication to figure out what was going on, but she just shook her head sadly as she picked at her food, knowing that she would confide in her friends later.

Once he'd finished, Giles had excused himself to the library to continue his research and Willow and Xander followed Buffy out to the gym after the three had cleared the dishes and cleaned the kitchen.

"Wow, so dinner was huge amounts of awkward. What's the deal, Buff?" Xander asked, watching her put on a pair of boxing gloves.

"Umm, Buffy, your shoulder," Willow advised with concern.

The Slayer sighed and pulled the gloves off in exasperation and sat down on the mat. "He has a right to be angry with me. I didn't tell him something I should have when it happened."

"What was it?" Xander prodded, taking a seat on the floor next to her.

She picked nervously at the edge of the mat. Willow sat down opposite her and took her hand in hers, concern in her bright green eyes as she searched her friend's. After Buffy told them of her ordeal on the bluff overlooking the bay at Hawkingridge, her two best friends looked stunned.

"That's, uh, rather serious," Xander said, pushing himself up from his sitting position on the floor and walking over to the pommel horse.

"I know."

"And you didn't tell him because..."

"I told you, I had every intention of telling him and then life happened."

"Come on, Buffy, you are together practically twenty-four by seven. You go to sleep and wake up with the guy. You couldn't find a spare moment or two to say, 'hey, honey, I fell flat on my face, exhausted, unable to move with my legs muscles seizing up. It might be important in case, you know, we run into the undead at some point?'"

She stood up and faced him, her anger at the whole situation rising from within, "I know it sounds bad, but it's not as if we haven't had our share of angst and weirdness going on. You weren't here. Life happens. And who are _you_ to talk? You lived with Anya and you never told her about your doubts about getting married before you left her at the altar!"

"Buffy!" Willow admonished.

Xander reeled back as though he had been dealt a physically blow. The color drained from his face and he looked as though he might vomit.

"I-I'm sorry, Xand, that was uncalled for," Buffy apologized as she approached her friend, reaching out to him. "I-I didn't mean that."

He quickly moved away from her touch, extending a hand out to maintain a safe distance between them. "No, you're right. I certainly fucked up where Anya was concerned." When he regained his composure, he addressed her earnestly. "Over the years I've watched you keep stuff from Giles. Angel coming back, Riley and the Initiative, and I get why you didn't tell us about being in heaven, but Giles? And after everything, confiding in _Spike?"_ He spat out the vampire's name in disgust. Buffy's dark green eyes widened and he softened his tone, reaching out to touch her shoulder. "You know I love you, Buffy. I've stood up for you and defended you when others lost faith. You deserve happiness, you and Giles, but you're going to throw it away and I can't sit here and watch that happen."

"It wasn't intentional! I told you I was going to tell him."

"Yeah, and I had every intention of telling Anya too. I just didn't because I didn't want to hurt her feelings and I thought I could deal and get past my fears. I get that it's not the same thing, but the fact is, you didn't tell him, not until something bad happened."

Buffy hugged her body tightly and looked out the window towards the house, her heart in her throat. "I know."

Willow came up behind her and put her arms around her. "It'll be alright. Giles needs to take it all in and deal with it too. The thought of you being in danger has always eaten at him, Buffy, and he's dealt with it. But now, well, things are different. You aren't in harm's way anymore and strange things are happening. Weird, seemingly unconnected and dangerous things that don't make sense. He's scared too."

Turning into Willow's embrace, Buffy hugged her back tightly, allowing the tears to fall. Xander, never able to watch his girls cry, immediately put his arms around them and held them closely.

XxXxXxXx

Giles stared at the amber liquid as he toyed with the tumbler in his hand. He'd poured the scotch hours ago but failed to drink any of it and if the crystal hadn't been a century old, he might even have thrown it into the fireplace in exasperation. His research had yielded nothing so far. He needed specific diaries, but with the Council headquarters having been blown to shreds, he wasn't sure he would be able to find them. In the morning he would send out an email to the members of the Board asking for their help.

He needed the diaries of Watchers whose Slayers had lived past twenty-one. He had a theory that perhaps a Slayer's powers might diminish after a certain age, which would explain why there weren't many older Slayers and why Spike had said that Slayers have a death wish. Giles had never felt that was right, but a vampire might mistake extreme fatigue for a willingness to give up. Perhaps, over time, older Slayers lost their strength and speed and were unable to hold their own anymore. It was a morbid thought, but he couldn't think of anything else.

Setting down the glass of scotch, Giles felt Buffy's presence, but he refused to look up from his desk. He knew she was watching him through the doorway, but he wasn't ready with speak to her just yet. Tomorrow he would present his new theory to the group, check his father's library for relevant Watcher diaries, and follow up on the thought that maybe there was a cold spot on the bluff, even if he felt that one unlikely.

"Goodnight, Giles." Buffy's voice was small and contrite and he fought the urge to walk over and pull her into a comforting embrace.

Instead he rubbed the rim of the tumbler with his index finger and replied, "Goodnight, Buffy."

It was going to be a long and lonely night for both of them.


	42. Chapter 42 Reconciliation

**Title:** Where Do We Go From Here?

**Author:** littleotter73

**Rating:** FRM

**Pairing:** Buffy/Giles

**Summary:** Overall - Now that the Hellmouth's closed, what's next? For this chapter - Can Giles forgive Buffy for not telling him about her physical troubles on the hill at Hawkingridge?

**Setting:** Post Chosen, no comics.

**Beta:** Catchoo

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the Buffyverse and make no profit playing in Joss' sandbox.

WDWG - Chapter 42: Reconciliation

Xander slung his gear into the back of the Rover before looking towards the house, hoping that the next time he walked through the threshold things would be better for all of them. He'd spent several days just trying to find peace and quiet (and maybe some semblance of his old self along with it), and though his time here had been restorative, he never was one to sit still for long. He needed activity. It was one of the things that had gotten him in trouble so much with his father when he was a kid. Xander needed to move - not a good thing with an alcoholic father who spent most of his time chasing the hair of the dog.

But he was genuinely looking forward to this next stage of his life. It gave him a set purpose. Giles needed his right hand man to step up and build out the new school for the new generations of Watchers and Slayers, and Xander knew he could do that. He had ideas, he knew both Giles and Buffy had ideas, and he knew the new headmaster would have ideas as well. And he would incorporate all those needs and wants and build something that had purpose and that he could be proud of.

"Wait, what?" Buffy asked as she approached the Rover, seeing Xander's bags in the back. "You're not leaving already, are you?"

Xander turned to see the scowl on his friend's face. "Got work to do and I can't do it from here."

"Why not?" she demanded as she placed her hands on her hips. "Lots of people commute to and from their work places. It's only a half hour drive."

"Well for one, no wheels, and it wouldn't be fair to ask Giles to drive me back and forth, that's like two hours out of his day. Two, if I am going to be altering the environment, it's best if I am there to get a feel for it. And three, I need a place to be, Buff. I mean, I love this house and it's helped get me back to being me, but it's not _my_ place. It's Giles' and yours, and right now, it's a bit fractured and you need to get it back to being your sanctuary. You can't do that with me here... or Willow. Hey, Will," he grinned as their best friend showed up beside them with her backpack and overnight bag.

"Hey, guys," the redhead greeted, passing her friends with her bags on the way to her car.

"Will, you're leaving too?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna bunk with Xander over at Hawkingridge for a couple days," she answered, placing her bags in the trunk. "I wanna inspect the wards and see if they need upgrading. After that, I'm gonna head back to the Coven, see if I can help Ailla with her research."

"So much for vacation," Buffy pouted.

"Aw, it's not a bad. Neither of us is too far away, we'll just need to schedule the weekly pizza and movie night," Xander said, wrapping one arm around the Slayer's shoulders.

"Besides, I'll be back because of the wedding stuff," Willow reminded her.

Buffy looked at the ground, "Yeah, if that's still on."

"Come on, Buff, Giles loves you. So you had a fight. Fix it," Willow encouraged, taking the blonde's hand.

"Not so easy when we aren't on speaking terms."

"Speaking of not speaking, here comes the Watcher-man now. Hey Giles," Xander waved, stepping out in front of the two girls.

"You have everything, Xander?"

"Yep. So... how is this going to work? We have 2 cars and 4 passengers."

"Five, actually," Buffy corrected as Seamus padded over to her, returning from a run in the fields.

They all looked at the giant hound who leaned into his mistress. It was obvious from his size that he would need to ride in the back of the Rover. Giles shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans and looked off in the distance while Buffy shifted her attention to her dog. Both Watcher and Slayer were extremely uncomfortable at the prospect of having to ride over to Hawkingridge together, since the wolfhound didn't like to be separated from Buffy.

Noting the couple's closed off body language, Willow decided that perhaps it wasn't best for them to try to resolve their issues on the trip over and said, "If Seamus can lie down in the backseat of my car, I'll take Buffy over. There should be just enough room for him and I'm in need of some girl time."

Buffy gave Willow a grateful look and quickly added, "If he's uncomfortable, we can stop along the way and he can move to the Rover."

"I think that's the best plan," Giles agreed as he walked around his vehicle. After climbing in, he yelled impatiently, "Xander, you coming?"

Xander looked at Buffy and Willow and let out a cleansing breath. "Okay, well, I'll see you over there then. And wish me luck. Nothing like sharing a car with a cranky, repressed, British Watcher."

"Thanks, Xand," Buffy said, placing her hand on his arm before he rounded the vehicle to get in on the passenger side. "I owe you one."

XxXxXxXx

Xander got out of the car in awe, his eye focused on the stately home before him. He knew what to expect from the pictures Giles had shared with him earlier, but the house was somehow more imposing in real life.

The sound of a car door slamming shut roused him from his thoughts. "Come on Xander," Giles called as he passed by him, heading for the entrance to the house.

"You... really grew up here?"

The Watcher sighed. Buffy had asked him the same thing. "No, Xander, I didn't. I conned an old man out of it and decided to turn it into a school," he grumbled.

"Yeah, okay, sorry, it's just... wow," the younger man said, craning his neck to take in the details. "Are there ghosts?"

"Not the kind you would expect," Giles answered as he ascended the stairs to where Matthew Sharpe the butler and Gerard Evans the estate manager were waiting for them. Giles supplied the introductions and the men headed to the library to start discussing the business of the house.

"The room for Miss Rosenberg has been prepared and your apartments are ready for you, Mr Harris. We've also set up an office for you to use, where copies of the architectural blueprints for the house have been placed for your convenience. You will, of course, let Gerard or myself know should anything be amiss or should you require anything else."

"Please, call me Xander, and yeah, thanks."

"Matthew, the girls will be arriving any moment, they needed to stop along the way and let the dog out to stretch his legs. Could you please see to it that they meet us here?"

"Yes, Sir Rupert."

Xander's head snapped up and he stared at Giles. Was that a new development, or had he known and just forgotten? He wracked his brain but came up empty. No. Definitely new. If he had given much thought about the grandness of the house and Giles' stuffiness, he might have put two and two together and made the connection, but it never occurred to him that Giles held a title.

"When is Daniel due to arrive, Gerard?" Giles asked the estate manager.

"Mr McTavish is expected a week from tomorrow. His apartments are almost ready. He required some changes to accommodate his disability and work on the modifications is almost complete."

"Very good," the Watcher replied as he unrolled one of the original blueprints across the table. "Shall we go over what's already in place?"

XxXxXxXx

Buffy and Willow arrived with Seamus and were greeted by Matthew who led them to the library. When they entered, they found Giles and Xander leaning over a table inspecting what looked like a giant map.

"So that's the west wing. What about the east wing?"

Giles straightened up and answered, "We'll make the changes in stages. Once construction begins on the west wing, we can begin drawing up plans for the east. Right now it is still my family's private residence. I need to sort through our personal items, decide what stays, what goes, and what I want to keep."

"We'll go through them together," Buffy reassured her fiancé in support, reminding him of her promise to him when they were at Hawkingridge last.

He pursed his lips and looked back down at the blueprints before changing the subject. "We're finished here, so I think a walk through the house is in order, then afterward, Buffy, Willow and I should investigate the area where Buffy became fatigued."

The three younger Scoobies looked at each other. Buffy shook her head and shrugged, her face reflecting her pain, and she instinctively reached out and curled her fingers in Seamus' shaggy grey coat. Xander grimaced, watching Buffy's reaction. He understood that Giles was angry, but alienating Buffy wasn't going to make him feel better. The younger man had wanted to address the Watcher on the drive over, tell him to work things out between himself and Buffy, but Giles had cranked the oldies station in the Rover and sang along with the Stones, Cream, Queen, and Pink Floyd for most of the drive.

Now he just wanted to shake some sense into Giles, but he tamped down the urge and said, "Sounds like a plan, big guy, and while you guys are out on your walk, I'll start making notes and working with Gerard here. It's time to get this project started."

Willow reached out and took Buffy's hand and squeezed it in support. The Slayer returned the gesture and gave her friends a look of gratitude as Giles turned and headed towards the doors leading out into the main hall of the house. The tour had begun.

XxXxXxXx

Giles followed Buffy, Seamus, and Willow up the path towards the bluff overlooking the inlet. When they reached the top, the wolfhound sat down and looked at his mistress in anticipation of what they were going to do next.

"This is where it happened. Everything was fine, I felt good and was getting ready to head down the path to the beach and then I just dropped to my knees unable to go any further," Buffy explained. She tried to get Giles' attention but he was looking everywhere but at her. She sighed. "You two can investigate. I am going to check out the path and see if it will support a bunch of students on a training run."

"Is there anything more we should know, Buffy?" Giles asked in a slightly accusatory tone as he looked up at her.

"I've told you everything. Believe what you want," she answered in defeat, fighting the urge to scream at him. She turned quickly so as not to come undone in front of him and said, "Come, Seamus."

"Was that necessary, Giles?" Willow scolded after Buffy and her wolfhound disappeared from their view.

"I don't need you to mother me, Willow," the Watcher retorted.

"Giles, look at her! She's wrecked! And she doesn't even know if you still want to marry her. You haven't spoken a word to her and she's at least trying to reach out to you."

"I'm not picking up any strange energy here, are you?"

"Don't change the subject!"

They glared at each other for several long moments before Giles succumbed to her 'resolve face.'

"She doesn't trust me, Willow. How are we supposed to build a life together if she can't or won't trust me?" he asked, pulling off his glasses and taking a seat on the ground, his eyes focused on watching the seagulls ride the wind currents over the water below them.

Willow sat down next to him. "She lost her powers before, remember? She was weak and uncoordinated and it scared her. She came to you and you dismissed her concerns."

The Watcher turned to look at the Wicca, his eyes full of anger. "Are you seriously asking if _I _did this?"

"No, no I'm not," Willow responded calmly. "Has _she_ asked you if you did? Because it was you the last time."

Running his hand through his hair, he answered, "No, she hasn't."

"Why do you think that is, Giles? I mean, if she thought even for a moment that you were doing this to her, you'd be the victim of the _mother_ of all breakups. But she knows it's not you. She trusts you enough to not even entertain that idea. You've proven yourself over and over since her eighteenth birthday. You've stood by her, chosen her above your job, your calling, and even your _life_, again and again. You've guided her and helped her when she couldn't help herself. And, yeah, you've made some bad judgments on occasion, but she knows you love her and you thought you were making the right decision at the time," she explained.

The melancholy Englishman sat quietly, contemplating his young friend's words, and he looked up at her when he heard her take a deep breath.

"Don't you see? It's not about trust. Whatever kept her from confiding in you this time is about something else entirely. She left the States for _you_. Do you think that was easy for her? Sure, she was unsure of what was going to happen next, but she would've adapted anywhere in the US if she'd had to, even Cleveland. Instead, she's here in Somerset with you. And as far as Buffy is concerned, she might as well be in Timbuktu. Things are very different here. We speak the same language... mostly, but culturally we're different. How did you feel when you left here for Sunnydale?" Willow paused, letting him take that in.

"Unbalanced," Giles capitulated, the edge to his tone gone.

"Maybe that's all it is, and maybe there's more to it than that, but you need to talk to her because if you don't it's going to be you that destroys this relationship, not her, and that would suck big time, because I have never seen either of you so happy in all the years we've been together," she lectured in earnest.

Giles looked at his hands. "Am I not entitled to my emotions, Willow?"

"Of course you are," she answered, her voice softening. "It's okay to be angry with her, and to be hurt that she didn't tell you about all this. No one is saying you shouldn't be. Just because you talk to her doesn't mean you leave your feelings at the door. What I'm trying to say is, don't shut her out. Remember what it was like without her. Remember how it felt to leave her. Giles, it would be a million times worse now."

"When did you get to be so grown up?" he asked, taking her hand in his.

"I fucked up big time... multiple times," Willow answered sadly as she looked Giles in the eyes. "Buffy's the love of your life, Giles. Tara was mine. You have a chance, so be happy."

"You'll find love again, Willow."

The redhead gave him a melancholy smile. "One day. It's what Tara would want, I know that. We're not meant to be solitary animals, but I'm not ready yet."

"Wise words."

Willow let out a shaky breath and ran her hand through her long red hair. It was getting easier to talk about Tara, but it still stung emotionally and she felt the need to change the subject, hoping that her pep talk was enough to push Giles to approach Buffy and sort through their issues.

"You know, there's nothing here that would cause Buffy's powers to drain, Giles. We're going to have to look at the other possibilities." Willow gave him an apologetic smile and stood up, brushing the dirt and plant debris from her clothing. "Why don't you go follow her? I am going to walk around and check out the wards we have protecting the property."

"Thank you."

The Wicca nodded and headed back down the trail towards the house, leaving Giles to mull over their conversation.

XxXxXxXx

Giles found Buffy sitting on a rise overlooking the beach. Seamus was happily running at full speed in the opposite direction, along the waterline, splashing as he went, turning back when he felt he'd gone too far, and then running back in the opposite direction when he came within a certain distance of his Slayer. The dog was going to need a bath when he got back to the house, or at the very least a hose down.

Sitting down next to his fiancée, Giles focused his attention on the antics of the wolfhound, who was now digging in the wet sand, and stated, "If we're going to make a go of this, we should probably work harder at communicating with each other."

Buffy sighed and looked down at her hands, "If I were you, I'd be mad at me too."

"I am angry, Buffy, but to an even greater extent, I am hurt, and because of those feelings, I reacted poorly. For that I am sorry."

"No, I am sorry. I should have told you," she apologized as she turned to look at him.

He reached over and took her hand in his and asked, "Why didn't you?" She was quiet for several moments and he searched her sorrowful green eyes for answers. He could see her anguish, her conflict, and her regret. "Please tell me."

"Because, for once, I wanted to be there for _you_. Because you were hurting having to face your past and the deaths of your parents and your sister. Because all of a sudden there were crises and issues that you were dealing with and I wanted to be there for you. I wanted to be the one you relied on," she explained.

"Buffy, I know you are there for me and I do rely on you. Perhaps more than you know," he countered.

"But _I_ need to know that I am doing everything I can to be there for you. And that means putting things that bother me on hold while I help you deal with your stuff. Yes, I knew that what happened to me was important. Yes, I was going to tell you, but then I found you in a room full of strangers who were also _Watchers_. I didn't know what to expect and I certainly wasn't going to tell them what had just happened on the hill. And I had every intention of telling you afterwards, but it didn't happen."

"I understand if you didn't want to tell me whilst we were here, but we've been home two weeks, love, and you haven't said a thing," Giles reminded her, needing answers.

"Things were normal, like _really_ normal. We were this totally normal couple, you know, like ones that don't have destinies where they have to kill the things that make nightmares seem regular happy dreams. We slept in when we wanted, went to bed when we felt like it, made love whenever the mood took us, took little day trips around the countryside, rode horses every morning, did our chores together, and yeah, we even worked on Council stuff, but all that Slayer stuff seemed a million miles away and I almost believed that we were... normal. I can't say 'I'm sorry' enough, I know that. I know I've hurt you, and I hate that I've made you feel that way," she apologized. "I never meant to keep anything from you. I honestly just didn't think about it."

"Oh, my love," Giles murmured as he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

Buffy tentatively leaned her head against his shoulder and he shifted, putting his arm around her and drawing her into him. Several moments of quiet reflection passed before she looked up at him, and he leaned down and caressed her lips with his. She sighed and nuzzled into his shoulder.

"We're never going to have that, are we?" she asked unhappily.

"Normal?"

"Just a time when we don't have some mystical crisis of the week or some apocalyptic event we have to deal with. It's always something."

"We're working to mitigate that so we only have to be involved in a tertiary way, if at all," he reassured her. "That's the plan."

"Sometimes I wonder why we bother. I mean look at everything. It hasn't stopped since we left California. Sure, I don't patrol anymore and nothing icky is chasing us, but I'm having issues, you're healed and have been restored to having a body of a thirty year old. Not that that sucks, it's actually pretty cool, because you don't hurt anymore, but we don't know why-"

"Did you ever think that perhaps my healing might be related to you losing your strength?" Giles interrupted.

She glared at her fiancé, a bit perturbed that he would interject on her rant. "No, I really didn't, because your hand was still hurting and broken when I lost my powers up on the hill, and when you got the magickal healing high, I was fine, in fact, maybe a little better than fine. I felt _good._ If you were borrowing my powers, wouldn't I have been affected negatively?"

"One would assume so," he agreed. "I just have no other explanation for it. One can argue that you didn't feel your 'Spidey sense' leave you before you were surprised by the vampire in Bristol."

"No, I didn't," the Slayer answered with a somber sigh. "None of it makes any sense."

Giles hugged her to him and kissed her temple. "We'll figure it out," he promised. "I'm chasing a theory about aging Slayers, but I am waiting to hear back from the other Watchers as to whether they have the diaries I need. I also need to check the library here. We brought my father's diaries home, but didn't bring any others in his collection back with us.

She hugged him tightly. "Even when you are mad at me, you're still researching for me."

"I love you, Buffy, that doesn't change because I am angry."

She'd known that. How many times had Giles done what she needed him to do whether he wanted to or not, whether he felt like it or not? Giles just did what had to be done, regardless of his feelings. Like the previous night, when she found him in the library working... _for her_.

"I truly don't deserve you," she sighed, rubbing her cheek against his chest.

They sat quietly and watched Seamus run into the water, chasing after a duck that had landed a few feet away from him. The wolfhound lunged and the duck flew off, making its displeasure known to all around. Seamus looked absolutely dejected, his body completely drenched.

"He thinks he's a retriever." Buffy couldn't help but giggle at Seamus' antics. "Silly dog."

"Retrievers go after dead ducks," Giles noted with a chuckle. "Seems our dog is quite the menace."

Biting her lip, she turned to him and changed the subject, "Ru, Are we okay?"

Seeing the look of apprehension on her beautiful face, Giles reached out and stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers, the corner of his mouth curling up into a small, sympathetic smile before he leaned in and covered her lips with his. She brought her hands up and circled his neck, playing with the soft hair at the back of his head.

Giles surrendered his hurt feelings and lost himself to the feel of her lips on his and her gentle caresses as he moved his hand from her cheek to the nape of her neck, drawing her closer. Buffy moved to straddle his thighs, getting a better angle to continue her assault on her fiancé and he pulled her down with him as he slowly fell into the grass.

She nibbled along his jawline and down his neck to his collarbone and groaned in frustration when she encountered his shirt. He let out a little chuckle and moved to help her unbutton it, but she slapped his hands away and took to the task herself, kissing along his sternum and belly as she went.

Not wanting to remain passive, Giles moved his hands to her waist and over her buttocks, squeezing and thrusting up against her, and she responded by grinding against him as she spread his now open shirt away from his body, trailing open mouthed kisses back up to his chest. Upon finding a hardened nipple, Buffy began to lick and nibble around it before sucking it into her mouth, causing him to arch into her and let out a strangled cry.

The noise took Buffy by surprise and she sat up quickly, remembering that they were out in the open. "Ugh!" she ground out, running an exasperated hand through her messy hair while she surveyed their surroundings.

"What?" he panted, trying to get his breathing under control. Lifting his head and looking at her in concern, he asked, "What's wrong?"

She returned his gaze apologetically. "It's... too public."

Cupping her cheek, he answered, "We're on private property and quite secluded here, but if it makes you uncomfortable, we can continue this somewhere more private later."

Buffy closed her eyes in thought and when she opened them it was to see her rather conflicted Watcher lying beneath her.

"You're right. We're alone and Seamus will watch out for us," she said with an impish smile.

"That means-"

She stopped him mid-sentence with a long, lazy, luxurious kiss, and when she was done, she trailed kisses up to his ear and whispered, "Not stopping," before nipping her way down his neck.

Giles shuddered at the feel of her teeth along his skin and was eternally thankful that she had decided not to put a halt to their activities. His hands found the hem of her shirt and he brushed his fingers along her ribcage as he lifted it up. Shivering at his touch, Buffy sat up and pulled it off, watching as his eyes feasted upon her lace clad breasts. Returning his hungry gaze to her face, he pulled himself up into a sitting position and lightly traced her right areola with his index finger before replacing it with his tongue and latching onto her nipple.

As he licked and sucked, Buffy threw her head back and undulated against his burgeoning erection. He gasped and let go of her nipple before desperately reaching around to unhook her bra. She shimmied out of the garment and crashed her lips down on his, their tongues urgently tangling with and twining around each other.

He reached down and unbuttoned her jeans, drawing the zipper down; and as she lifted herself up on her knees, he pulled the last of her clothing over her hips and rear and down her thighs before his curious fingers started to explore and tease along her dampened slit. Breathing heavily, Buffy broke the kiss and urgently started to unbutton the fly of his jeans, the strain from his erection making it a difficult task. They finished undressing each other in a flurry of activity and she rolled over onto her back, pulling him down on top of her.

"If anyone manages to get by Seamus," she teased, "they can get an eye full of your cute British butt."

He settled himself between her legs and trailed open mouth kisses from her collar bone up to her throat. "At this point, I don't give a damn if there is anyone watching," he breathed as he moved to nibble on her earlobe. "Let's just give them a damned good show."

Eyes closed, she threw her head back and let out a whimper as her fingernails raked up his sides. He reared up and hissed at the sensations, his eager cock brushing insistently against the soft curls of her sex.

"Open your eyes, love," he instructed, resting his forehead against hers.

When her dark green eyes met his intense paler ones he guided himself to her and entered her slowly, feeling her tight heat envelop him. She bit her lip to stifle a moan and he lowered his head and kissed her with all the passion that had built up over the last twenty-four hours, releasing the anger, the fear, and the underlying love that had fueled his frustrations at her recent omission.

As ever, his beautiful Slayer was impatient and began to move against him, urging him aton, and establishing a comfortable rhythm he was all too happy to join. There was an intensity to their lovemaking, one that was fueled by the renewed sense of openness they now shared with one another. He watched her as their pacing and rhythm changed, bringing each other higher and closer to peak, and loving the way she expressed her love and desire for him in her touches and kisses.

Her little whimpers and pants drove him crazy and when she closed her eyes and bit her lower lip as she edged closer to completion, Giles thought he might let go too early, but he held on, drew her hips up over his thighs, and deepened the angle, varying his thrusts. He then leaned down to kiss her neck and nuzzle just below her ear.

"I love you, Buffy," he whispered before lightly biting down on her earlobe.

Giles felt her shudder and tighten around him and when she bucked against him, he joined her in her climax, tucking his forehead into the crook of her neck as they rode out the shudders and sudden aftershocks.

Feeling him tremble above her, Buffy carefully rolled them onto their sides and pressed a kiss into the hollow of his throat. "I love you too," she purred as she snuggled into his side.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, trying to shield her from the late afternoon wind as it blew in from across the water.

"Not much time to bask in the afterglow," Buffy grumbled good-naturedly before kissing him and reaching about for her clothes.

Rolling over on his back, Giles groaned his disappointment as she sat up, but admitted, "Probably not the best setting for such activities, no." He then pulled himself up and kissed her bare shoulder. "Although I don't regret it."

Buffy leaned into his chest and they held each other for a few moments longer before beginning the task of getting dressed. When they were ready, the couple began the long walk back to the house hand in hand, trailed by their four legged guardian as they chatted about nothing and everything as only two lovers can. Before reaching the grand entrance of Hawkingridge, Buffy stopped their progress.

When she bit her lip this time, it was to highlight a very different emotion and she looked up into her lover's eyes and admitted, "I'm scared, Ru. Scared of all of this whacky crap that's been happening to us... your sudden healing, me losing my strength and then my ability to detect demons..."

Giles pulled her to him, hugging her close. He then kissed the top of her head and rested his cheek against it. "It frightens me too, Buffy. I don't have the answers and every lead so far has been a dead end, but I promise you, I will do everything I can to find out what is going on and to fix it."

"I know," she answered, returning his hug. She felt stronger and safer than she had in a long while enveloped in his arms.

"Ah, there you two, are!" Xander called out from the top of the steps, accompanied by Willow. "Will and I were going to send out a search party, but no need now. By the looks of things, we can take it that everything is good again?"

Giles gave the younger man a half smile and Buffy nodded.

"Good!" Willow exclaimed. "I'm so done with the awkward. Shall we go get some dinner before you two head home? We're starving!"

"I know of a seafood restaurant not too far away," the Watcher recommended.

"Do they do fish and chips?" Xander asked.

The Englishman rolled his eyes as his friends joined them on the drive. He'd bit back his snarky comment regarding trying foods that were prepared some other way other than frying. He was in too good a mood and wrapped his arm around his lady love, leading her over to the Rover as the others followed behind. For now, they would pretend to be normal.


End file.
